


О мифах и магии

by Wonkington, zaboraviti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Complete, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Muggle Life, Mystery, Psychological Drama, References to Suicide, References to physical abuse, Romance, Spoilers, Suspense, references to mental illness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkington/pseuds/Wonkington, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboraviti/pseuds/zaboraviti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Понятное дело, ей совершенно не на пользу стоять тут вот так, в ожидании чего-то невероятного. Какого-то волшебства, чуда, которое должно произойти между не по порядку пронумерованными домами. Какого-то доказательства, что магия существует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Площадь Гриммо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonkington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkington/gifts).
  * A translation of [Of Myth and Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758970) by [Wonkington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonkington/pseuds/Wonkington). 



> Примечание переводчика: Мне редко доводится переводить с английского на русский, тем более, художественные произведения. Я почти ничего не читаю и не смотрю не русском. Английского языка в моей жизни стало так много за последние годы, что мое чувство русского несколько притупилось. Особым лингвистическим воображением же я никогда не отличалась. Но когда я наткнулась случайно (активно за фандомом я уже давно не слежу) на этот фик, мне захотелось им поделиться с теми, кто английского не знает. И заодно сделать первый шаг обратно к родному языку. Не стану рассказывать, как мне было нелегко, скажу только, что процесс занял у меня около восьми месяцев. Заранее приношу свои извинения, если перевод покажется читателю суховатым или более буквальным, чем хотелось бы. На случай если читатель не вынесет моего скрипа, обрадую: в данный момент готовится другой вариант перевода — смею надеяться, от более одарённого переводчика. Поверьте, история, которую вы прочтёте ниже, этого достойна. Я хочу ещё раз поблагодарить автора, неподражаемую Wonkington — за замечательный рассказ про одну из моих любимых вымышленных пар, за этот текст, пронизанный грустью, надеждой, любовью. И волшебством. Спасибо за волшебство.
> 
> ***
> 
> Translator's note: I don’t translate from English to Russian much (it's usually the other way round), especially works of fiction. I don’t read many books or watch a lot of films in Russian. There has been so much English in my life lately that I feel my Russian is a bit rusty now. My linguistic imagination has always been somewhat limited as well. But when I came across this fic (by pure chance, it’s been a while since I followed the fandom), I felt like it was my duty to share it with those who can’t read it. And it would be just as well if it helped me to take the first step on the way back to my mother tongue. I’m not going to tell you how hard the process was on me, only that it took me about eight months. I would like to apologize if you find my translation a little dry or more literal than it should have been. For those of you who find it unbearable, I have good news. There is another version of translation in progress, by a different and, I dare hope, more talented translator. Believe me, the story awaiting you is worth the best. My most sincere thanks to its author, the inimitable Wonkington, for giving us all this wonderful story about one of my favorite made-up couples from one of my favorite universes, for this rich text filled so masterfully with sadness, and hope, and love, and life. And magic. Thank you for the magic. It finally found me.

Она не расскажет об этом своему психотерапевту. Вообще, Гермиона уже почти привыкла хранить от него секреты, выдавая ему только крохи — сны, обрывки мыслей, случайные имена, слова — и оставляя себе всю сочную мякоть своего бреда. Чем меньше доктор знает, тем крепче доктор спит.

И об этом он точно не узнает. О том, как она стоит тут, на тротуаре, съёжившись под зонтом, и смотрит перед собой. Гермиона не может рассказать — _не желает_ рассказывать доктору, что именно высматривает. Чего именно ждёт. Потому что, по правде говоря, ей и самой этого не понять.

Понимает она одно: это вот место, эта глухая стена между двумя таунхаусами в неблагополучном районе Лондона, — совсем не то, чем оно кажется. Она бывала здесь раньше — в общей сложности четыре раза. С последнего её визита ничего не изменилось, разве что на ближайшем к калитке столбике ограды висит теперь мужская шапка. Шерсть влажная, вся в каплях дождя. Гермиона хотела было забрать шапку, просто сунуть в сумку, но мама непременно наткнётся и примет находку за очередное свидетельство дочкиной ненормальности.

Подобных свидетельств уже и так набралось слишком много за последние шесть лет — с тех пор, как Гермиона, выражаясь её собственными словами, «проснулась». Она тогда очнулась в своей детской спальне в тихом районе в тихом южном пригороде Лондона, не понимая, почему руки у неё такие чистые, почему мышцы не ноют, окаменели, а кровь течёт вяло, будто запыленная. И так трудно двигать толстенными, налитыми тяжестью пальцами. Словно она не проснулась, а наоборот, засыпает.

Шесть лет. За шесть лет она не добилась успехов ни в учёбе, вопреки надеждам родителей, ни в работе: привычка витать в облаках мешала задерживаться подолгу на одном месте. Шесть лет посещала психиатра, шесть лет мать неотступно следила за ней, нервно грызя губу, делая какие-то свои пометки, когда думала, что Гермиона этого не видит. Как недоверчиво и растерянно она смеялась, когда Гермиона — не склонная прежде выставлять себя на посмешище — вытащила из кладовки и уложила в центре гостиной метлу, на которую пристально уставилась, едва моргая карими глазами, будто ожидая, что та вот-вот взлетит. А потом миссис Грейнджер едва удар не хватил: однажды, войдя в комнату, она увидела, как дочь швыряет в огонь пригоршню бабушкиного праха с криком: «Нора!» и суёт ногу в камин. Гермиона тогда заработала ожог и поездку в переполненное отделение скорой помощи. Это напугало даже отца Гермионы, который до сего момента утешался мыслью, что талантов без странностей не бывает. В тот вечер он вернулся с работы домой белый как полотно, крепко стискивая в руке мобильник, с одной лишь мыслью в голове: _«Что нам делать с Гермионой?»_

Да разве она сама знала, что ей делать с собой?

Понятное дело, ей совершенно не на пользу стоять вот так, в ожидании чего-то невероятного. Какого-то волшебства, чуда, которое должно произойти между не по порядку пронумерованными домами. Какого-то доказательства, что она не сошла с ума.

_Ты сошла с ума._

Она дала себе двадцать минут. Ей неплохо удавалось измерять время без часов — ничего другого и не оставалось, поскольку мобильник она, как обычно, забыла дома. В прошлый раз соседи любезно позволили ей пялиться с полчаса и только потом вызвали полицию. Полицейские обыскали и её саму, и её сумку, наркотиков не нашли — может быть, теперь соседи будут менее подозрительны?

_Ещё минуту._

Она ведь просто помешанная девица, которой явно требуется профессиональная психиатрическая помощь. Чокнутая, которая просто гоняется за обрывками своих снов по задворкам Излингтона.

_Тридцать секунд._

_—_ Вам помочь?

Старушка с таксой. Озабоченное лицо под прозрачным капюшоном, испещрённым каплями дождя. Пёсик задрал ногу на забор.

— Просто друга жду, — ответила Гермиона, поразившись легкости собственного голоса. — Он запаздывает.

— А, ну ладно, — сказала старушка, удаляясь, — только будьте осторожнее. Скоро стемнеет.

— Спасибо, — откликнулась Гермиона и вздохнула, а старушка скрылась за дверью дома номер тринадцать.

Дождь всё лил. Промчалось пять машин. Залаяла собака. Кто-то протащил мусорный бак от обочины.

— И вы тоже?

Гермиона вздрогнула. Голос показался ей знакомым. Мужчина — высокий, мрачный, в застёгнутом наглухо тренче, чёрные волосы, чёрные глаза над крючковатым носом, внимательно изучающие зазор между домами. Над головой он держал черный зонт, точную копию Гермиониного, стоя рядом с ней в небрежной позе, как старый знакомый.

Она расслабилась, словно и правда его знала.

— Да. Понятия не имею почему.

— Да, — сказал он. — Вот и я не знаю.

Они с минуту стояли в компанейской тишине, созерцая ничто.

— Снейп, — представился мужчина.

— Гермиона, — отозвалась она.

И оба подумали: какое знакомое имя.


	2. Чаринг-Кросс

Дом казался ещё более пустым, чем обычно. Странно пахло, словно что-то издохло где-то в уголке — а ведь он совсем недавно вытащил всю мебель, выдрал все полки, заменил всё, на что хватило денег, и прошёлся по окнам с феном и пищевой плёнкой в отчаянной надежде защититься хотя бы от самых сильных сквозняков. Живи он в каком-нибудь другом доме, давно разобрал бы и пол. Но тут под тонким ковром в кабинете и покоробленными старыми деревянными досками в гостиной обнаружится только камень. Не будет трупов, не будет наводняющих его кошмары искажённых белых безносых лиц, мелькающих раздвоенных змеиных языков.

Не будет _её._

Некому было встретить его в прихожей, когда он открыл входную дверь, с силой толкнув её бедром — дверь всегда заклинивало в сырую погоду. Безжизненность дома не должна была его удивлять, но сегодня он почему-то даже опешил.

И почему-то странно было ехать в поезде одному. Он напугал сидевшую напротив женщину средних лет, коротышку с красным кончиком носа, зарывшегося в «Дейли Мейл». Она старательно притворялась, что не поглядывает на него то и дело поверх газеты, проверяя, не пошевелился ли он (или, скажем, вынул нож из кармана, намереваясь грабежом лишить её ожерелья, которому красная цена-то была пяток фунтов в ломбарде). Снейп улыбнулся ей один раз, но она только снова спрятала зардевшееся лицо за газетой. Сошла женщина на той же станции, что и он, Коукворт-Норт, но отстала и устремилась прямиком в кафе, будто опасаясь, что Снейп пойдёт за ней до дома.

И такое его обычно не волновало, но сегодня почему-то задело.

От станции Снейп направился домой. Было холодно, сыро и непривычно тихо. Городок ютился в накатывающей с реки туманной мгле, и Снейп едва различал тротуар под ногами. Мысли его вернулись в Лондон, на ту улицу, где он стоял несколькими часами ранее, стараясь не смотреть на большеглазую девушку с облаком каштановых волос, прикрывавшую пальцами рот. Наверное, зубы у неё были чуть кривоваты или крупноваты — он толком не разглядел. В общем, девушка отчего-то стеснялась своих зубов, но что именно в его словах вызвало у неё улыбку, оставалось только гадать.

Девушка спросила, откуда он, и вопрос его изумил: он думал — нет, _знал —_ что его выговор не отличается от её.

— Из Линкольншира.

— Вот как. Надолго приехали?

— Нет, — ответил Снейп, — но я ещё вернусь.

Они сообщили друг другу лишь имена. Не обменялись ни телефонными номерами, ни адресами. Чем дольше они стояли там — избегая встречаться взглядами, уставившись на дома перед собой, словно в ожидании какого-нибудь светового шоу — тем беспокойнее становилась девушка. Прошло, наверное, всего несколько минут, показавшиеся им секундами. В голове у Снейпа тикали часы, словно его подсознание напоминало ему, что время выходит. Он понятия не имел, к чему ведёт этот обратный отсчет.

— Обещаете? — спросила она, наконец обернувшись и заглянув ему в глаза.

И у Снейпа будто сердце остановилось. Просто упало замертво в брюшную полость, утонуло прямо за нижними ребрами. Он прижал руку к грудине, надавил, будто мог осязать отсутствие биения под ладонью.

Она не отвернулась.

—Да. — Сердце встрепенулось, возвращаясь к жизни. — Обещаю.

__________________________

Прошло два месяца, прежде чем Гермиона увидела его снова. Тусклая сырая осень уступила место ещё более промозглой зиме, серое небо сыпало дождем, узкие улочки подёрнулись туманной дымкой. Город кишел черными пальто: люди суетливо бегали в поисках рождественских подарков, стремглав бросаясь с тротуаров в магазины, автобусы или вниз по лестницам и эскалаторам в метро. Ей много раз мерещилось, что вот, вот же _он_ , но до сих пор это всегда оказывалось только игрой воображения.

До сих пор.

Гермиона зашла в паб на Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд. Это было сетевое заведение: новёхонькое ширпотребное убранство в обёртке семнадцатого века. Чёрные балки под потолком, блестящие ламинированные листки меню, стоящие на столах, дешёвое дежурное пиво, свободное льющееся из кранов. Узорчатое ковровое покрытие, какое-то липкое, запах туалетов, доносящийся откуда-то из-за бара. Она была здесь сегодня впервые — спроси её кто, она не сумела бы объяснить причину. Мама и папа всегда твердили, что нужно по возможности избегать подобных мест. Во время семейных выходов они, бывало, отклонялись от намеченного маршрута и по полчаса петляли в поисках «истинного гастропаба»: мама говорила: «Ты ведь знаешь, мы не доверяем ресторанам, у которых меню в картинках».

И этот паб родители не удостоили бы вниманием, даже если бы Гермиона стояла в его витрине нагишом.

Сегодня, впрочем, Гермиона имела вид совершенно презентабельный. Кутаясь в шерстяное пальто с поникшим бумажным маком на лацкане[1], она потягивала джин с тоником. И даже не вздрогнула, когда он уселся напротив со стаканом виски в руке.

— Это уже как-то ненормально, — сказала Гермиона.

— Действительно, — согласился он. Он протянул руку, и она сжала его ладонь на короткое мгновение, будто не решаясь на более длительное прикосновение, какого требует рукопожатие.

— Как там в Линкольншире?

— Пасмурно. Дождь.

— Как в Лондоне, значит.

— Да, практически.

Снейп отпил из своего стакана, поморщился, и она улыбнулась, едва не забыв прикрыть рот рукой.

— Как вы меня нашли? — спросила Гермиона — не могла не спросить.

— Я вас не искал, — ответил Снейп. — Почему вы не нашли меня?

— Я вас не искала, — парировала Гермиона. Излом его бровей стал изумлённым, но быстро принял свой естественный, сердитый вид.

— Что ж, вот мы и встретились опять. — Откинувшись на спинку скрипучего стула, Снейп закинул ногу на ногу, примостив щиколотку на колено. Ботинки из настоящей кожи, но изношенные —чёрные, как и вся его одежда. Чёрная пустота в форме мужчины. Негатив человека. — Что привело вас на Чаринг-Кросс?

Гермиона перегнулась через стол, упершись в столешницу кулаками. В складки ладоней впились крошки, оставленные предыдущими посетителями.

— То же, что и туда, разве нет? — прошептала она. — Сюда тянет так же.

Он ничего не ответил, просто смотрел чёрными блестящими глазами.

— Вы ведь тоже пришли, — напомнила она. — Мне-то не соврёте.

Его нога опустилась на пол. Стул под ним скрипнул, опасно накренился — Снейп дёрнулся навстречу, стукнувшись коленом о её обтянутое чулком бедро, прежде чем пристроил его в безопасный уголок у края стола. Он втянул губы — показался и исчез за зубами кончик неожиданно розового языка. « _Не красавец, —_ подумала Гермиона. — _А взгляд так и притягивает_ ».

— Да, — шёпотом признал он наконец. Она встревожилась и тут впервые (и почему впервые, учитывая обстоятельства их первой встречи?) осознала, что ничего об этом человеке не знает. А ведь он может быть опасен _._

Собственно, он, похоже, и правда опасен. Эти глаза, сама его поза, его _инаковость_ — он будто не принадлежал этому миру, будто пришел откуда-то извне. Неужели и Гермиона производила такое впечатление? Порой ей хотелось, чтобы так оно и было — это, по крайней мере, объясняло бы, почему у неё так мало друзей.

— Что вообще происходит? — спросила она, соскальзывая на самый краешек стула.

— Не знаю.

— Когда вы приехали?

— Час назад.

— Сюда добрались на метро?

— Да. Я сначала собирался опять в Излингтон, но оказался здесь.

— Я тоже, — прошептала Гермиона. И замолчала, чувствуя покалывание в затылке от вставших дыбом волосков. Неподалеку слонялся без дела бармен и, кажется, следил за ними. Её это одновременно нервировало и приятно будоражило.

— Стена, — сказала она.

— Тайный проход. — Снейп нахмурился, похоже, сбитый с толку.

— Да! Почему все считают нас сумасшедшими?

— Мы закрываемся до вечера, — объявил бармен.

Гермиона его проигнорировала.

— Но это же просто стена, так? — сказала она.

— Предполагаю, что так, — ответил Снейп.

Насупив брови, Гермиона двинула кулаками по столу, затем, подхватив свой стакан, прошагала к барной стойке.

Не стараясь даже изобразить занятость, бармен просто стоял и ждал их ухода. Она подвинула к нему пустой стакан — бармен бросил на неё угрюмый взгляд, но не протянул за стаканом руки.

— У меня к вам вопрос, — сказала Гермиона. Бармен поднял брови, ожидая продолжения. — Заходят сюда необычные люди?

Бармен закатил глаза:

— А поточнее?

— Тут у вас, — ответила Гермиона, напряженно соображая, как бы половчее выразиться, — кто-нибудь когда-нибудь пытался пройти сквозь стену на заднем дворе?

Если бы бармен чем-нибудь занимался, то прекратил бы тотчас. А так он просто совсем застыл, сжав челюсти, и на короткой его шее выступила вена.

— Псих на психе, — пробормотал он и добавил громче: — Закрываемся мы. — Схватив Гермионин стакан, он швырнул его в ящик с бутылками. Гермиона дёрнулась от звона разбитого стекла. — Счастливого Рождества.

Гермиона и Снейп потоптались немного на тротуаре, пока за ними запиралась дверь. Тут бы улыбнуться смущённо — надо же было выбрать бар с таким дрянным обслуживанием — но они просто растерянно переглянулись.

— Ладно, — сказала Гермиона, и Снейп плотнее обернул пальто вокруг своей тощей фигуры. — Дальше-то что?

Снейп чуть повернулся к ней. Она уловила блеск зрачка — он смотрит на неё, впитывает её, запоминает. Гермиона подавила желание зарыться лицом в ладони.

— Когда родители ждут вас домой? — спросил он, и она наконец улыбнулась без смущения: на самом деле это была очень, очень плохая идея.

 

[1] 11 ноября, в день окончания Первой мировой, в Великобритании (и Содружестве наций в целом) отмечают день памяти павших – в том числе, нося на одежде бумажные маки как символ пролитой на войне крови. Иногда этот день так и называют – День маков.

 


	3. Дом Грейнджеров

Когда Гермиона в последний раз приводила домой парня (мужчину? В двадцать пять-то лет, наверное, правильнее уже было бы называть их мужчинами?) … в общем, закончилось всё как раз плохо. Задним умом Гермиона вполне способна была трезво взглянуть на свой поступок. И какой бес толкнул её на это безрассудство: незаметно сунуть ему в руку бумажку со своим номером, как будто он и сам не нашёл бы его в телефонном справочнике, и сказать: «Заходи в гости. Было бы приятно увидеться где-нибудь не здесь»?

У него были рыжие волосы. У них у всех были рыжие волосы — Гермиона обнаружила, что тяготеет к рыжим, с тех пор как произошло… то, что произошло. Не много оставалось в Лондоне рыжих свободных мужчин подходящего возраста, с которыми она ещё не встречалась, и одним из них оказался медбрат, ухаживавший за ней в психиатрической лечебнице. Он улыбался широко и дружелюбно, а кожа его была так густо покрыта веснушками, что они сливались на его щеках, и переносица его бронзовела. Порой он отпрашивался на перекур, но не курил — просто брал книжку в твёрдом переплёте со стола на сестринском посту и приседал почитать среди курильщиков во дворе (из окна Гермиониной палаты видно было только их спины). Он то и дело подкладывал Гермионе побольше желе на обед. И последний признак его, так сказать, расположения — однажды, когда поблизости никого не было, он склонился к ней и, улыбаясь, шепнул: «Я всё не пойму, как ты сюда попала».

— То есть, меня скоро отпустят домой? — с надеждой спросила Гермиона. Она уже чувствовала мягкую шерсть кошачьего хвоста между ладонями, гладкий пластик клавиатуры ноутбука под пальцами.

— Ничего не обещаю, — всё с той же улыбкой ответил он.

Она уехала три дня спустя. Рыжий проводил до машины, неся её сумку. Родители поблагодарили его, пожали ему руку, и он махал им вслед, пока они выезжали задним ходом с заставленной автомобилями стоянки, и продолжал махать, пока отец Гермионы, пунцовый от смущения, бегал к автомату — забыл оплатить парковку.

Через четыре дня медбрат позвонил в дверь дома Грейнджеров. Родители Гермионы были на работе. «У меня выходной», — сказал он, и уши его запылали. Гермиона улыбнулась и пригласила его войти.

Продлились их отношения недолго. Гермиона, (как всегда) скрупулезно всё планируя, выпроваживала парня за сорок пять минут до предполагаемого возвращения родителей и выбрасывала обертки от презервативов в мусорный контейнер где-нибудь подальше от дома. Но тайное всегда становится явным. И Гермиона боялась, что родители каким-то образом прочтут её мысли, что застанут врасплох и отнимут те жалкие крупицы свободы, что у неё ещё имелись. К тому же, она и её рыжий любовник начали больше разговаривать между неловкими скучными барахтаньями на сбивающихся хэбэшных простынях — и становилось всё очевиднее, что на самом-то деле он прекрасно понимал, почему Гермиона загремела в лечебницу. В последнюю встречу он спросил, не стоит ли ей ещё полечиться («Я бы тебя тогда чаще видел», — заметил он со своей вечной улыбкой), и поэтому в тот же вечер, ужиная с родителям, она выпалила, что кое с кем встречается.

— С кем? — Потрясенный отец не заметил даже, что из уголка рта у него торчит кусочек курицы.

— Не рановато ли? — спросила мать.

— С медбратом, — смирно ответила Гермиона. — И да, я начинаю думать, что рановато.

Родители обменялись недобрыми взглядами, прекрасно понимая, о каком медбрате идёт речь.

Больше Гермиона его не видела. В приступе всепоглощающей вины (отвлекшей её от неотступного чувства неправильности всего вокруг, которое она почти уже научилась заталкивать куда-то в глубины подсознания) она позвонила в лечебницу, но там ей сказали, что рыжий в отпуске, а через несколько недель — что он больше у них не работает. После этого Гермиона так и ждала, что однажды на пороге их дома появится полицейский, чтобы поговорить с ней на «щекотливую тему», но этого не произошло. Она поискала его через Гугл, и единственным утешением ей стало то, что и компьютер не имел представления о судьбе парня.

Гермиона набрала в поисковой строке и имя Снейпа — сразу же, как приехала домой с площади Гриммо — но нашла только деревушку в Саффолке и человек шестьсот однофамильцев.

____________________________

Родителей дома не было. Гермиону это открытие и успокоило, и взволновало, и сбило с толку: мозг ещё не привык к давящей зимней тьме. Солнце сегодня вообще-то всходило? И не вспомнить.

Ей понадобилось двадцать минут — двадцать минут ходьбы от одной станции подземки к другой под предлогом того, что так можно срезать путь — чтобы решить, вести ли его к себе. Она передумала как минимум раза четыре, успокоившись только тогда, когда он уселся рядом с ней на Дистрикт-лайн, взглянул вверх, на расклеенные над окнами рекламные объявления, и расслабленно сложил свои бледные руки вместе, будто вполне естественно сидеть на соседних сиденьях, когда в вагоне полно свободных мест.

По пути к дому они почти не разговаривали. Гермиона куталась в пальто, и под поднятым воротником натирал ей шею бумажный мак. Снейп шёл рядом, сунув руки в карманы. Интересно, видят ли соседи, как они идут по дорожке к парадной двери. Гермиона смотрела на окна окружающих домов: не шелохнётся ли где занавеска. Но все соседские окна были темны — слишком рано, никого нет дома.

Она гордилась тем, что не завозилась с ключами. И тут же нанесла по своей гордости удар, забыв отпереть врезной замок, с силой стукнувшись в дверь коленкой и громко выругавшись.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил Снейп. Гермиона лишь ворча сунула ключ в замочную скважину и впустила его в дом.

— Обувь, боюсь, придётся снять, — вместо ответа сказала Гермиона. — Мама недавно настелила новый ковёр.

Она нагнулась развязать шнурки. Пояс на пальто был затянут слишком туго: у неё перехватило дух, и кровь прилила к голове. Яркие цветные пятна заплясали перед глазами — прямо по чёрному пальто закрывавшего дверь Снейпа.

— Чаю? — спросила Гермиона. Она балансировала на одной ноге, стаскивая ботинок с другой, боясь, что сейчас его рука потянется в сторону задвижки, а глаза загорятся маниакальным блеском.

Снейп держал руки в карманах, сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Она скрылась в кухне.

Её мысли кипели вместе с чайником, пузырились взбудораженно, едва не лопаясь. Появилась Косолапка и с мяуканьем принялась выпрашивать еду. Вскоре вошёл и Снейп, с любопытством глядя на стоящий торчком кошачий хвост, похожий на бутылочный ершик и слегка изогнутый на конце, как вопросительный знак.

Снейп ничего не произнёс вслух, но Гермиона сочла своим долгом встать на защиту животного.

— Это перс. Поэтому у неё такая приплюснутая мордочка.

— Я вас чем-то обидел? — спросил Снейп, выдвинув стул и взглянув на неё, ожидая разрешения сесть. Гермиона махнула пальцами. Чайник с щелчком отключился. Снейп уселся, и она едва не уронила кружку, открывая дверь шкафчика.

— На вид не скажешь, но она очень умная, — продолжала Гермиона. — Женщина в приюте для животных сказала, что Косолапка пробыла у них полгода, потому что никто не хотел её брать, хотя самки рыжих персов довольно редко встречаются.

— Никогда бы не подумал, — отозвался Снейп, и Гермиона ощетинилась: издевается, что ли? Её гнев, впрочем, немедленно утих, когда она почувствовала, как кошачьи зубы легонько ухватили её за икру, напоминая, что хозяйка так и не выложила желе с кусочками мяса в миску у холодильника.

— Отвали, — приказала Гермиона, и кошка, позвякивая колокольчиком на ошейнике, скрылась в гостиной.

— Вечно мышей в дом таскает, — сказала она Снейпу, которому кошачья тема явно наскучила. — Я их то и дело нахожу в утренних газетах. Жуть. Молока?

— Да, пожалуйста, — кивнул Снейп.

Наконец Гермиона умолкла и уселась напротив него. Она забыла сахар, но Снейп и не просил сахара, а ей не хватало духа подняться опять и достать сахарницу из шкафа.

— Простите, — сказала она.

— За что? — Снейп не сводил взгляда с кружащихся в чае молочных завитков.

— За то, что я нервничаю, — ответила Гермиона. Она бросила взгляд на кухонные часы — он целых десять минут в доме, а до сих пор не попытался её убить. Очко в её пользу, пожалуй. Или против неё. Пол-очка за сумасбродство и пол-очка за здравомыслие.

— Чем вы занимаетесь? — спросила она, не поднося кружку к губам, потому что сомневалась, что сможет отпить, не расплескав чай на себя.

— Работаю в академической сфере.

— Вот как! — воскликнула Гермиона. Поставив кружку на стол, она подула на обожжённые пальцы.

— Слышу удивление в вашем голосе.

Гермиона вспыхнула — что становилось досадной привычкой.

— А вы? — спросил Снейп.

— А, всякой всячиной. Нахожусь в поиске с тех пор, как окончила школу. — _Перевод: я ни на что не гожусь, потому что провалила экзамены на аттестат._ Этот провал она себе до сих пор не простила. Как и родители, хотя они редко это признавали. — Работала в книжном магазине, на Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд, кстати, но меня уволили в прошлом году. — _Потому что мои родители и работодатель решили, что я слишком много времени провожу без дела в отделе фэнтези и зазря гну корешки. —_ Так, — продолжила она бодрым голосом, — вас когда-нибудь определяли в психбольницу на принудительное лечение?

Снейп поперхнулся чаем. Она так и ждала, что он прошипит: « _Что, простите?_ » Но он только откашлялся в рукав и спросил:

— А вас?

— Ненадолго, — призналась Гермиона. — Со мной как-то произошло… происшествие.

Снейп сжал губы и откинулся на спинку стула, скрипнувшего под его невеликим весом.

— Мне, боюсь, не довелось, — сказал он. — Совсем.

— Вот как, — разочарованно откликнулась Гермиона.

— Скорее всего, по причине отсутствия у меня родственников.

Гермиона вздрогнула — она и не задумывалась о семье Снейпа. И осознание того, что в этом она была права, потому что задумываться было не о чем, опечалило её больше, чем насторожило.

— Ваши родители, должно быть, очень вас любят, — заметил Снейп.

— Так и есть, — ответила Гермиона, подумав, не горечь ли это проскользнула в его голосе. Она поерзала на стуле, и ушибленное колено врезалось в тонкую ножку кухонного стола. — Перейдём к главному.

— Давайте, — согласился Снейп. Он поставил кружку и сложил руки на столе. Выражение его худощавого лица было спокойным, выжидающим.

— Что оно такое? — спросила она.

— Не знаю, существует ли оно вообще. Не знаю.

— Может быть, вы просто меня преследуете, — предположила Гермиона.

Его губы дрогнули.

— Или вы преследуете _меня_.

— Это вряд ли, — сказала она, с остервенением жуя щёку изнутри. Если Снейп и нахмурился, она не заметила. — По статистике, женщины гораздо чаще оказываются жертвами, чем злоумышленниками.

— Заметьте, что на принудительное лечение определяли не меня, — сказал Снейп, и Гермиона усмехнулась.

— Но я не представляла опасности для окружающих! — возразила она и засмеялась, и Снейп заметно расслабился. Может быть, он только сейчас сообразил, что его слова могли её задеть. На кого-нибудь другого она бы и обиделась. Почему же она не обижается на него?

— Я прошу прощения, — сказал Снейп. — Мне это в новинку.

— Что именно?

— Не знаю. — Снейп всё-таки улыбнулся. « _Он некрасивый_ », — напомнила себе Гермиона, хотя при виде его изогнувшегося в улыбке рта у неё вспотели ладони, а сердце неровно заколотилось, будто она рванулась бежать.

Она отпила чаю — слишком горький — и оставила кружку в сторону.

— Когда у вас это началось? — спросила она, вытирая ладони о юбку.

— Я не совсем понимаю, что такое это « _это_ », — ответил Снейп.

— Вы знаете, что я имею в виду.

Снейп вздохнул. Его неприлично длинные пальцы обнимали кружку так, что только полустертые витые очертания эмблемы старой Гермиониной школы виднелись между костяшками.

— Не было какого-то определённого момента. Я всегда чувствовал себя каким-то… чужеродным.

— Как это? — спросила Гермиона.

Снейп пожал плечами. Ему явно было неуютно.

— У меня это началось больше шести лет назад, — сказала Гермиона. — Мне было восемнадцать. — Он как будто вздрогнул почему-то. Думал, что она моложе? Старше? Какая ему вообще разница? — И потом всё пошло наперекосяк.

Снейповы пальцы побелели — так сильно он их стиснул.

— Мне такой роскоши предоставлено не было.

— Что, простите?

— Я просто не вписываюсь, — пояснил Снейп.

— В точку, — облегченно выдохнула Гермиона.

— Но я не знаю, связана ли данная проблема с моими… взглядами, — продолжал Снейп, — не уверен, кстати, что это подходящее слово — или это просто потому, что я имею несчастье не уметь сходиться с людьми.

— Я никогда не пользовалась популярностью, — кивнула Гермиона, — даже до того, как попала в лечебницу. — Её лицо напряглось. — Моя вечная педантичность не располагала ко мне одноклассников.

— Как и меня, — откликнулся Снейп, снова демонстрируя ей свой оскал.

Гермиона вздрогнула, вдруг сквозь приступ нервозности вспомнив, зачем они пришли к ней домой.

— Я сейчас. — Стремительно отодвинув свой стул, она почувствовала легкое головокружение и на миг запаниковала, что Снейп каким-то образом исхитрился подсыпать ей что-то в чай.

Она взбежала вверх по лестнице, умудрившись не упасть в обморок. Не похоже было, что он идёт за ней следом. Затаив дыхание, Гермиона вытянула из-под кровати ящик и внимательно перебрала его содержимое, прислушиваясь — не раздадутся ли шаги тяжелее кошачьей поступи. Но нет, только заледенелые корявые пальцы веток скребли по оконному стеклу.

А потом снизу вдруг раздалось:

— Гермиона?

— Секунду! — Она нашла искомое под практически неношеной спортивной формой. Ленточка была завязана особым узлом.

Гермиона едва не упала с лестницы, спеша обратно. Она влетела в кухню с блокнотом подмышкой, тяжело дыша, и застыла в дверном проеме.

— Мама! — воскликнула она.

Миссис Грейнджер не улыбалась. Она стояла посреди кухни, крепко стиснув в руках сумочку. Гладкие светлые волосы (забавно, до чего они не походили на буйные кудри дочери) стянуты в безупречный высокий пучок, лицо окаменело в тревоге.

Снейп стоял рядом со своим стулом. Он поставил кружку прямо на стол, что в хозяйстве Грейнджеров приравнивалось к смертному греху. Мать это тоже заметила — она не сводила глаз с мокрого кольца, оставленного кружкой на деревянной столешнице.

— Мне пора, — обратился Снейп к Гермионе.

— Приятно было познакомиться, — сухо отозвалась миссис Грейнджер, и Гермиона с какой-то противной приторной тяжестью в животе внезапно осознала, что мама и Снейп, наверное, примерно одного возраста. Это совершенно не приходило ей в голову прежде, ни тогда, когда они встретились в первый раз, ни даже когда он уселся напротив в пабе. И как только можно было не замечать до сих пор его возраст? Да, конечно, он не дряхлый старик на пороге смерти. Но средних лет. Точно не меньше сорока. На обеспокоенном лице матери так и читалось: « _Он слишком стар для тебя!_ »

— Мы не встречаемся, — выпалила Гермиона.

— Не встречаемся, — подтвердил Снейп. — У нас общие интересы.

— Нет! — встряла Гермиона, зная, что это последнее, что хотела бы услышать мама. По мнению миссис Грейнджер, за последние шесть лет Гермиону по-настоящему интересовало только одно, и поощрять этот интерес было никак нельзя.

Снейп направился к выходу. Из распахнувшейся двери потянул сквозняк. Гермиона обхватила себя руками — и поняла, что так и не сняла пальто. Бумажный мак по-прежнему царапал нежную кожу шеи.

Он стоял на ступеньках. Дверь уже закрывалась, а она не успела даже попрощаться. Лицо матери сохраняло всё то же обеспокоенное выражение.

— Погодите! — крикнула Гермиона, выбегая следом за Снейпом. Она сунула ему в руки чёрную записную книжку — свой старый дневник с вытисненной на кожаной обложке в углу отметкой « _1998»_. — Вот, возьмите.

— Да что такое происходит, Гермиона? — спросила миссис Грейнджер с порога кухни. Косолапка вилась у неё в ногах.

— Кое-какие мои заметки, — сказала Гермиона, глядя Снейпу в глаза. — Посмотрите, пожалуйста, и дайте знать, что вы об этом думаете.

Его большой палец вклинился между начальными страницами, но ленточка не давала раскрыть книжку.

— Посмотрю, — сказал Снейп.

— До свидания.

— До свидания. — Снейп отступил назад, и Гермиона затворила дверь, так медленно, с таким болезненным усилием, будто закрывала дверь меж двумя мирами.

Оставляя себя не с той стороны, не в том мире.

Мать закрыла дверь на задвижку и обернулась к ней, уперев руки в бёдра.

— В кабинет. Сейчас же. — И предательница Косолапка согласно мяукнула от кухонного стола, сверкая жёлтыми глазами.


	4. Снова Чаринг-Кросс

Было в кошке что-то подозрительное. Если подумать, в кошке было много чего подозрительного — в первую очередь само то, что девчонка о ней всё болтала и болтала — но Гермиона неверно истолковала его неразговорчивость как равнодушие. Снейпу было не всё равно (хотя обычно чужие питомцы его не интересовали), скорее, непонятно.

Главным образом потому, что он был совершенно уверен: Косолапка должна быть котом.

Он собирался спросить, но их прервали. Тем не менее, девчонка, конечно, не без бредовых наваждений (так он твердил себе, делая вид, что в его собственной голове всё тихо-мирно), но не дура и уж пол своего животного знает точно. И с его стороны нелепо принимать это близко к сердцу. Почему же ему так тревожно?

« _Потому что это не то животное_ », — как минимум раза три подумал он и отмахнулся от этой мысли как от абсурдной.

Кошка была нарисована на внутренней стороне обложки дневника. Больше ничего Снейп заметить не успел, только этот рисунок и полное имя владелицы, написанное ручкой и обведенное карандашом (« _Гермиона Грейнджер_ »), а потом в вагоне стало так людно, что дневник пришлось спрятать во внутренний карман пальто. Весь остаток пути обратно к Чаринг-Кросс он был прижат к туристу с огромным рюкзаком на спине и едва мог дышать, не то что листать записную книжку, изучать почерк и искать подсказки.

Он вернулся в паб. Вот бы она опять появилась тут… Но этого не произойдет. На сей раз в пабе было гораздо больше народа, тарелки неприглядной бежевой еды беспрестанно, как на конвейере, двигались к столикам от двустворчатых дверей, ведущих на кухню. Снейп заказал у сердитой женщины за барной стойкой газированной воды и примостился за столиком рядом с туалетами.

Отодвинув свой стакан на другой конец стола, чтобы случайно не пролить воду на бумагу, он завозился с узлом, который слишком туго затянул в метро (еле развязал — слишком короткие ногти), и раскрыл дневник перед собой. Корешок не скрипел, края страниц были истрепаны. Это был ежедневник на календарный год, самый обычный, с дешевой бумагой; « _1 января»_ на первой страницей было перечеркнуто ручкой.

Гермиона писала мелким аккуратным почерком и даже озаглавила свои труды: « _Магия или безумие?»_ , будто это была диссертация, а не дневник, который она прятала в своей спальне, подальше от глаз обеспокоенных родителей. Да, дилетантскими тут были только рисунки: кошка на внутренней стороне обложки, нарисованная смазанным карандашом, с непомерно большой тушкой и даже более плоской мордой, чем у живой Косолапки. И ещё несколько существ на страницах дальше: единорог, грифон — между абзацами, словно ей нужно было остановиться и подумать или набросать рисунок, чтобы точнее донести свою мысль.

А в остальном всё было так опрятно, что он задумался, не делала ли она сначала черновые заметки в общих чертах, чтобы организовать мысли.

— Можно у вас стул взять? — спросил его кто-то, и он вздрогнул. Снейп поднял взгляд, захлопнув дневник. Наверное, вид у него был опасный, потому что спрашивавший побледнел и ретировался на другой конец паба, храбро прихватив стул.

Снейп пролистал дневник обратно к первой странице и наконец приступил к чтению.

—————

_Я твёрдо убеждена, что в случаях необычного поведения разума нелогично не записывать происходящее. А мой разум определённо ведёт себя необычно._

_Основные симптомы: потеря концентрации внимания, бессонница, беспокойный сон, потеря аппетита. Мама с папой, как и мой классный руководитель, приписывают их стрессу по поводу выпускных экзаменов. А по-моему, это странно, учитывая то, что я ещё никогда в жизни не уделяла экзаменам так мало внимания._

_Симптоматичны ли сны? Кошмары, например? Такие, от которых просыпаешься с ощущением холода и пустоты, будто из тебя высосали всю радость и счастье, оставив только отчаянный крик в голове? Подозреваю, что со мной что-то не так. Не хочется волновать родителей. Подожду неделю и, если изменений не будет, запишусь на приём к врачу. Подозреваю и опасаюсь, что это может быть депрессия. Как некстати._

_—————_

Следующая запись была сделана две недели спустя.

_—————_

_Мама и папа переживают. Думаю, преподаватели тоже недовольны… Доктор Альберт заявил, что я пренебрегаю учёбой во время каникул и отнимаю у него время своими письмами, не относящимися к экзамену по математике. А я не помню, как отсылала и половину этих писем. В среду мама ведёт меня к психологу — предвкушаю предстоящий визит с соответствующим энтузиазмом._

_—————_

Через несколько строк, торопливым почерком:

_—————_

_Психологиня оказалась шарлатанкой. Щеголяла ожерельем из бумажных бусин, пила травяной чай и спросила меня, слышала ли я об Яне Стивенсоне. Это, судя по нескольким источникам, что мне удалось найти, психиатр, изучающий наличие у детей информации о прошлых жизнях. Рассказала маме. Больше мы к ней не пойдём._

_—————_

Кто-то вышел из туалета — настежь распахнулась на стонущих петлях дверь, и прорезавший воздух сквозняк потянул за отвороты Снейповых брюк, пробираясь к голой коже сквозь дыры в вязаных носках. Снейп взглянул на таблички на стене, указывавшие стрелками путь к туалету и внутреннему двору и словно умолявшие людей выходить курить наружу в такую студёную ночь.

Казалось, что надпись « _Внутренний двор_ » светится.

Его стул отодвинулся, зацепившись за дыру в дурацком ковре. Снейп едва не столкнулся с женщиной, выходившей из дамского туалета, свернул не туда и чуть не оказался в подсобке за баром. Повернул назад, думая, что должен был знать, что идёт не туда, но не понимая, откуда эта мысль взялась, и свернул налево в конце коридора.

Ещё одна дверь, и вот, он так и знал. Небольшой каменный дворик с мусорными урнами и столом без зонта, с прислоненными к нему складными стульями.

Снейп встал, держа руки в карманах и пристально смотря на стену перед собой.

_Как глупо._

Чего он вообще ожидал? Что кирпичи задвигаются, перестроятся и откроют ему проход куда-то? Он ведь учёный. В некотором роде. Эти мысли, как всегда, настраивали его на препоганейший лад. Стоять здесь — значит потакать своей слабости, думать об этом — значит падать ещё глубже в кроличью нору жалости к себе. В итоге он окажется на кушетке у психиатра или, того хуже, в лечебнице, вместе с _ней_.

Разложив один из стульев у стены, он почувствовал себя лучше. _Эмпирическая проверка_ , сказал он себе. Стул был хлипкий, но и Снейп весил не много — стул застонал и покачнулся под ним, но выдержал. И всё равно от головы до края стены оставалось несколько дюймов: пришлось уцепиться локтем за выступ и подтянуться на руках. С колотящимся сердцем и пересохшим ртом он наконец добрался до верха, и воздух со свистом вырвался из опавших легких.

Ничего.

Только узкий закоулок, ничем не примечательный, задние стены магазинов, погрузочные рампы, и везде темно, потому что всё закрыто на ночь. Снейпу показалось, что он потяжелел килограммов на тридцать за несколько секунд, пока опускался обратно на стул. Приземлился он неловко, завалившись набок, в сторону урн — отскочил, не рассчитал траекторию и врезался в стол. Урны и стулья разлетелись в стороны.

_Вот чёрт._

По крайней мере, никто не явился на шум. Снейп проковылял обратно в помещение. По пути назад не заплутал, и столик его был по-прежнему свободен. Злясь на себя, он слишком резко и неосторожно раскрыл дневник — листы затрещали, отрываясь от корешка) и перевернул страницу, намереваясь найти что-нибудь, что можно опровергнуть.

И обнаружил, что она заштриховала весь лист угольным карандашом. Повисший на бумаге страшный чёрный сгусток скрывал разлиновку.

Снейп захлопнул обложку, внезапно похолодев. Выдохнул, не понимая, почему не видит облачко пара перед собой. Ярость мгновенно рассеялась — он уже вдруг не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли в бедре, ломоты в костях, и в ушах остро звенело, словно самый пронзительный на свете крик подняли на две октавы, вытянув в одну тонкую ноту.

Он похромал к барной стойке, заказал горячий шоколад, затем опустился на стул, дрожа, и казалось ему, что он никогда уже не согреется.

Через несколько минут перед ним появился шоколад с разноцветной посыпкой и взбитыми сливками. Снейп собрал всё это ложкой с поверхности на тарелку и сделал первые обжигающие глотки, не чувствуя вкуса, будто пил лекарство. Сразу стало лучше. Приободрившись, снова открыл дневник, тщательно задрапировав замазанную страницу своими перчатками, и сделал глубокий прерывистый вдох, недоумевая, куда подевалась недавняя решительность.

Следующая запись состояла из столбика слов, написанных слитным почерком, непохожим на тот, каким она писала на предыдущих страницах:

—————

_Дескурения_

_Спорыш_

_Мухи-златоглазки_

_Пиявки_

_Рог двурога_

_Шкурка бумсланга_

_Волос_

_Что всё это значит?_

—————

Люди вокруг взорвались одобрительными возгласами. Снейп и не заметил, что кто-то включил по телевизору футбол. В его сторону, пошатываясь, направилась женщина средних лет, уже вдрызг пьяная, с подрагивающей в руке сигаретой.

— Всё в порядке, дорогуша? Что-то случилось? — невнятно выговорила она.

— Нет, — ответил Снейп, торопливо пряча дневник, но женщина успела заметить блокнот.

— Книжку пишешь?

— Нет, — повторил Снейп. Он отодвинул от себя полупустую кружку с шоколадом, будто пытаясь отгородиться от вторжения. Не помогло — женщина потянулась за стулом, стоявшим однажды напротив Снейпова стула, поняла, что там ничего нет, спотыкаясь, подошла к Снейпу и брякнулась к нему на колени, ухватившись за край стола.

— Ты какой-то грустный, — заявила она.

Снейп замер, опасаясь возможной реакции своего тела.

— Уверяю вас, со мной всё прекрасно.

Её большой палец пробрался к его подбородку.

— У тебя аж лицо вытянулось.

— Боюсь, это врождённое.

Женщина рассмеялась, продемонстрировав на удивление белые зубы. Поднесла сигарету к губам, затянулась.

— Кажется, тебе одиноко, — сказала она, выпуская изо рта сернистый дым, как дракон.

— Обхожусь как-то.

— Жаль.

Без предупреждения она схватила его кисть и положила себе на колени ладонью кверху. Снейп попытался отнять руку и встать, но дама была тяжелее и как будто даже не заметила сопротивления.

Она провела пальцами по линиям на его ладони.

— Хочешь, погадаю?

— Нет. — Снейп отдёрнул руку, наконец умудрившись ослабить её хватку. Однако мадам теперь держала за его рукав, ухватившись короткими пальцами за пуговицу.

— Почему? — поинтересовалась она. Её влажные глаза были подведены черным. — Не веришь в магию?

Секунду спустя она с воплем полетела на пол, и несколько мужчин у барной стойки вскочили на ноги с разъяренными лицами.

Снейп вышел из паба, не говоря ни слова, молясь, чтобы защитники дамской чести не увязались следом.

 _Дурень_ , сказал он себе. _Идиот._

Всё зря. Непонятно, с чего он взял, что поездка в Лондон чем-то ему поможет. Чего он ожидал? Что долгие годы тревоги и печали, ощущения неправильности, отсутствия чего-то важного, вот так просто схлынут и исчезнут? Что пресная обыкновенность, обыденность жизни отдёрнется, как занавес, открыв спрятанное за нею нечто, о чем он и помыслить не мог, зеркало, которое отразит его истинную личность, покажет, кто он на самом деле под этой неприметной одеждой, безысходностью, кислой миной и бессилием?

_Не веришь в магию?_

— Сигаретку одолжи, а? — попросил бродяга у входа на станцию подземки.

— Ни в коем случае, — пробормотал себе под нос Снейп. Чаринг-Кросс исчезал за его спиной.

Сумасшедшая. Девчонка — сумасшедшая. Она сама так сказала. Может быть, она его преследует — и обвинила его в том же, чтобы сбить со следа, предвосхитить обвинение с его стороны. Следит за ним, подначивает, провоцирует. Или вполне возможно, что кто-то это подстроил, кто-то пытается вывести его из себя.

 _Она знает_ , подсказал разум.

— Она бредит.

Стоявшая рядом женщина поспешно перешла в другой конец вагона.

Как из ниоткуда возникли надписи «Кингс-Кросс/Сент-Панкрас». Он и не помнил, как перешёл на другую ветку.

_Чего ты боишься? Узнать правду? Боишься, что есть на свете что-то, чего ты не понимаешь? Что-то, что ты забыл?_

— Это всё не по-настоящему.

Билет домой у него был, Снейп держал его в руке, сминая бумагу пальцами. Поезд не задерживался, уже стоял на платформе. Ничто не мешало Снейпу сесть в него, исчезнуть на севере и больше никогда не возвращаться сюда. Успокоиться, вернуться к нормальной жизни, перестать обращать внимание на странные выкрутасы разума, притвориться, что Гермионы не существует вовсе.

Его едва не сбила с ног багажной тележкой женщина с детьми, и снова настигло странное ощущение, что-то защекотало затылок.

Снейп поднял взгляд.

Она.

Между платформами девять и десять, с сумкой в руке, стояла Гермиона Грейнджер. Стояла и улыбалась.


	5. На север

То, что она сумела его отыскать, его уже не удивляло. Но то, что она была явно рада его видеть…

— Вероятно, ваш разговор с матерью прошёл лучше, чем я думал.

— Это как сказать. — Гермиона стиснула сумку в руках, улыбка соскользнула с её лица. — Но иначе и быть не могло, правда? Теперь уже не могло.

— Пожалуй, — смягчился Снейп. Стороны диалога разделяло неловкое расстояние в два шага — между ними свободно проходили пассажиры, слишком поздно замечая собеседников и делая виноватые лица. Снейп не мог заставить себя подойти ближе: ему казалось, что это равноценно признанию.

— И потом, — сказала Гермиона, — ну сколько можно слушать, что я ошибаюсь. — Заправив непослушный локон за ухо, она вздёрнула подбородок. — Я к такому не привыкла и терпеть это не собираюсь.

Снейп сунул руки в карманы и сгорбился, спрятался за поднятым воротником пальто.

— И куда же вы направляетесь? — Ему не терпелось закончить этот разговор.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Еду с вами. — «Конечно» как бы подразумевалось. — Вы против?

«Ещё как», — подумал Снейп. А вслух спросил:

— Зачем?

Между ними проскочила очередная семья, и Гермиона раздосадовано схватила Снейпа за рукав и потянула к себе. Её пальцы задержались на обшлаге, и Снейп, уставший от беспардонности посторонних ему людей, выдернул свою руку. Их разговор — разговор, который Снейп и не собирался заводить, от которого он, собственно, и сбежал — принимал неожиданный оборот и, судя по выражению лица Гермионы, шёл именно в нужную ей сторону.

— Я не могу так дальше жить, — сказала она, бессильно уронив руку. — Всё это как-то слишком.

— Я и не знал, что вы как-то по-особенному живёте, — ответил Снейп.

— То-то и оно, — огрызнулась Гермиона, которой передалась его желчность. — Я трачу жизнь впустую. Теряю столько драгоценного времени, дурея под лекарствами, которые мне прописали, потому что все говорят, что я ошибаюсь. А теперь появились вы… — Дался же ей его чертов рукав. — …И я знаю, что это не так.

— Я взрослый человек, — выдохнула она, — и я, черт побери, считаю, что пора мне вести себя соответствующим образом.

Она так гордилась своей речью. Снейпу это было очевидно. Она, наверное, готовила эти слова годами, произносила их про себя, тренируясь к подходящему моменту. Представляла, наверное, как выскажет всё это родителям, а не ему — впрочем, если подумать, возможно, это она и им выдала, прежде чем приехать сюда, к нему. Это объясняло яркий румянец на её щеках. Снейп так и видел, как она меряет кухню шагами, отказываясь подчиниться матери, требующей разговора в кабинете. Как яростно жестикулирует, борется за себя с в надежде хоть раз быть услышанной и понятой.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — сказал Снейп.

Гермиона сверкнула на него глазами.

— Почему это?

— Это как-то нездорово. То, что мы делаем.

— Кому от этого плохо?

Снейп до крови прикусил язык и почувствовал медный привкус во рту.

— Пока никому, — ответил он.

Её глаза расширились.

— Пожалуйста, только не говорите, что это угроза.

— Что? Нет! — краснея, возразил Снейп. — Разумеется, нет. Я же не чудовище.

Гермиона расслабилась, но её пальцы продолжали теребить пуговицу на его рукаве.

— У меня есть деньги, — сказала она, — немного — копила на университет. Они не пригодились, ясное дело. Так что я могу платить за еду, помогать по дому — нам просто нужна база, место для проведения исследований, так? Чтобы выяснить, что происходит. У меня такое чувство, что я должна… то есть, я думаю, нам лучше отправиться на север.

— Гермиона…

По громкоговорителю объявили отправление поезда, пронзительные гудки сигналили, что двери вот-вот закроются.

— Можно? — спросила Гермиона, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Ох уж эти глаза.

Эти проклятые глаза.

— Вы мне доверяете? — спросил Снейп.

И зачем он это сказал? Гермиона опять вперилась в него широко распахнутыми глазами: интуиция наверняка твердила ей, и вполне справедливо, что то, чего она просит, то, чего она хочет, — неправильно. Умные хорошие девочки не заговаривают со странными незнакомыми мужчинами в пабах, умные хорошие девочки не приводят странных незнакомых мужчин к себе домой и уж точно не предлагают странным незнакомым мужчинам съехаться в исследовательских целях.

— В достаточной степени, — ответила она, как клещами стискивая его рукав.

— Пойдемте, — сказал Снейп. Он взял её за руку и вместе они бросились бежать.

________________________________

Снейп не понимал, как можно спать под скрежет и пыхтение поезда, бормотание голосов, постоянные объявления по громкоговорителю и шуршание миллионов пакетов, которые то засовывались на багажные полки, то доставались оттуда. Но Гермиона спала, а Снейп сидел рядом, вжавшись в дальний от неё подлокотник, чтобы не коснуться невзначай её ног своими, и читал её дневник.

Он был рад, что Гермиона спит и не видит, как он краснеет, читая строки, которые, по его мнению, прочесть не должен никто и никогда (и невольно думая: « _Не слишком ли она юна, чтобы читать такие непотребства, не то что писать их?_ »). По-видимому, она питала слабость к рыжим и чувствовала себя обязанной воспроизводить на бумаге каждый свой опыт во всех мучительных подробностях.

Добравшись до второй такой записи, Снейп не нашёл в себе сил читать дальше, поэтому сунул дневник обратно в карман пальто, заказал у хмурого продавца с тележкой чай и газету и весь оставшийся путь усердно старался игнорировать Гермиону.

— Коукворт-Норт, — пробормотала она, когда Снейп потормошил её на конечной станции. — Вы тут живёте?

— Для вас это проблема? — осторожно спросил он.

Он не удивился бы, услышав в ответ резкое «да» (сам Снейп на её месте так и отреагировал бы, сравнивая её не по сезону зеленый пригород Лондона со своим холодным промышленным городком), но Гермиона только зевнула:

— Никогда бы не подумала.

Снейп предложил понести её сумку, но она отказалась. Гермиона была слишком легко одета для центральной Англии. «Практически Йоркшир», — заметила она, когда они вышли с вокзала, хотя не так едко, как можно было ожидать, при виде высоченных труб, усеивавших горизонт за рекой. И шарф его не взяла, предпочтя дрожать, пока они в молчании шли к тупику Прядильщика, и не сказала ни слова, когда Снейп толкнул дверь и включил свет в прихожей, а лампочка лопнула.

— Какой тёплый приём, — сказал Снейп, и Гермиона в ответ то ли вздрогнула, то ли хихикнула. — Чувствуйте себя как дома.

Она прошла внутрь, скинула ботинки, хотя он сказал, чтобы она не утруждалась, и прошла в гостиную, не сняв ни пальто, ни перекинутой через плечо сумки.

— Туалет под лестницей, — сказал Снейп, соображая, что же делать дальше. Никто раньше не жаждал поселиться с ним под одной крышей. Да он даже гостей развлекать не привык. — Боюсь, во второй спальне нет кровати, но диван вполне удобный. — Он немедленно покраснел, будто ляпнул чудовищную бестактность, и добавил: — Впрочем, занимайте кровать, если хотите. Я и здесь спать могу.

— Нет, спасибо, — отозвалась Гермиона, пробравшись к двери в кабинет и сунув голову внутрь. Она нашла выключатель и ахнула при виде ломящихся под книгами полок, представших перед ней в ярком жужжащем свете.

— Кабинет, — без надобности объяснил Снейп.

— Красота, — вздохнула Гермиона.

Снейп опять залился краской. У Гермионы громко заурчало в животе, и тут уже смутилась она.

— Вы голодны, — сказал Снейп. И замер, понимая, что в шкафу у него, скорее всего, только упаковка макарон и банка консервированной фасоли. — Гм…

— Я знаю, — ответила Гермиона. Она расстегнула молнию на сумке и начала рыться в ворохе одежды. — Сейчас бы чего-нибудь индийского. Я заметила ресторанчик на углу. Как вам?

Снейп промолчал. Гермиона подняла голову, и падающий на неё сбоку свет пламенем всколыхнулся на завитках волос.

— Не любите индийскую кухню? — вздёрнула она брови.

— Вполне приемлемо, — хрипло ответил он.

— Отлично. — Откопав наконец кошелек, Гермиона сунула его в карман пальто. — Я угощаю.

Уже выйдя в коридор, она издала удивленный возглас, метнулась обратно в кабинет и секунд двадцать изучала полки, а потом вытащила книгу потолще и спрятала её подмышку.

— Я скоро, — улыбнулась она.

Каким-то образом ей случайно удалось так выровнять входную дверь, что та закрылась за ней до конца, впустив прежде внутрь сырой студёный воздух, стремительно пронёсшийся по дому. И Снейп спросил себя, понимает ли он, во что ввязался.

____________________________

Повзрослев, Гермиона весьма искусно научилась наступать на горло своим разочарованиям. В более юные годы она имела печальную склонность жить с душой нараспашку. Это облегчало задачу её противникам — безмозглым задирам в начальных классах и уже более смышленым конкурентам в старших классах. Противникам ничего не стоило подорвать её уверенность в себе, заставить думать, что ей, возможно, следует стыдиться своей напористости, своего честолюбия, своей неутолимой жажды знаний, а не гордиться ими. Спасибо хотя бы, что её _пробуждение_ случилось под конец школы, и не пришлось иметь дело, вдобавок к родителям, ещё и с одноклассниками, в то время как реальность расползалась по швам и ускользала из её отчаивающихся, слабеющих рук, некогда державшихся за эту самую реальность железной хваткой.

Её новообретённая способность скрывать эмоции стала проклятьем для родителей. Мать так и сказала перед тем, как Гермиона ушла, прихватив сумку: «Раньше ты _всё_ мне рассказывала, Гермиона. Почему тебя это так пугает сейчас?»

Она не сказала маме, куда направляется. Впрочем, нет — соврала: сказала, что переночует у бывшего (рыжий, библиотекарь, совершенно безобидный) и, может быть, вернется завтра, если решит, что может общаться, не срываясь на крик. Миссис Грейнджер это совершенно не понравилось, но она и слова не вымолвила. Гермиона меж тем собрала сумку, так степенно, по-взрослому, как могла, и вышла из парадной двери, не прощаясь.

Теперь, за сотни миль от дома, Гермиона чувствовала, как давно и старательно поддерживаемая решительность рассыпается в прах. Её голос едва не дрогнул, когда она делала заказ у кассы. Ещё сложнее было сосредоточиться: открыв книгу Снейпа на первой странице, она обнаружила, что из всего богатства книжных полок выбрала древний учебник химии, устаревший на несколько десятилетий.

Гермиона изо всех сил пыталась читать, но постоянно отвлекалась — то на случайного пешехода (коих становилось всё меньше, поскольку уже темнело) за окном, промелькнувшего совсем близко от её лица, то на кота, который сидел на тротуаре и дёргал хвостом, следя за старушкой и терьером, проходившими под фонарём на противоположной стороне улицы. (У Гермионы кольнуло в сердце — она вспомнила об оставленной дома Косолапке. Впрочем, родители не дадут животному помереть с голоду.) Нетерпение росло, в животе урчало. Колокольчик на двери вдруг звякнул, и приятный голос приветливо обратился к скучающим за кассой мужчинам: «Добрый вечер, как вы?»

Гермиона подняла взгляд, заложив большим пальцем страницу в книге, которую не читала. Мужчины очарованно улыбались. Женщина стояла спиной к Гермионе. Тёмные рыже-каштановые волосы, чуть тронутые серебром, стянуты на затылке в конский хвост. В голове у Гермионы сработала настроенная на «то самое» сигнализация, затрезвонили колокола, загудели сирены, замигали яркие огни. Словно проглотив язык, она смотрела, как женщина делает заказ, как мужчины за стойкой спрашивают о здоровье её мужа, детей, и как она отвечает в притворном раздражении: «Да что им сделается-то? Как всегда, умирают с голода».

Наконец женщина достала газету и уселась через три стула от Гермионы, скрестив подтянутые ноги и спрятав лицо за огромным портретом очередного посрамленного политика на первой полосе «Гардиан». Поёрзав на месте, Гермиона отложила книгу и покашляла.

Женщина оторвалась от газеты, отогнув края вниз, открыв поразительно зеленые глаза и хорошенький вздёрнутый носик, обсыпанный веснушками.

— Простите, — сказала Гермиона, и женщина подняла брови. — Мы с вами раньше не встречались?

Женщина сдержанно улыбнулась, смотря на Гермиону терпеливо-снисходительно.

— Не думаю.

Она тряхнула газетой, вернув её в прежнее положение, но Гермиона не сдавалась.

— Я понимаю, это странный вопрос, но вы умеете колдовать?

— В смысле, фокусы показывать? — уточнила женщина. — Боюсь, что нет. — Улыбка исчезла с её лица, брови нахмурились. — С вами всё хорошо, милая? Помощь нужна?

Гермиона зарделась и снова взгромоздила Снейпову книгу на колени.

— Всё отлично.

Она открыла книгу, женщина расправила свою газету. Вот и поговорили.


	6. О магии

Снейп, в халате на босу ногу, замер на нижней ступеньке лестницы; воздух был влажный, холодный и липкий.

В гостиной кто-то ёрзал на месте, легонько вздыхая и переворачивая страницы.

« _Гермиона_ », — напомнил мозг.

Он взбежал обратно вверх по лестнице, не ответив на раздавшееся снизу «Снейп?», и появился снова несколько минут спустя, уже в свитере и брюках. Гермиона сидела в своей импровизированной постели на диване, закутавшись в одеяла, похоже, всё ещё в пижаме, а колени её были завалены книгами, которые она стянула с полок в его кабинете.

— Я тут подумала, — начала она, едва Снейп вошёл в комнату, нетвердо держась на ногах спросонья и мечтая о чае. Она даже не взглянула на него, полностью погруженная в книги, — пожалуй, нам стоит сформулировать несколько гипотез, затем определить метод, которым их можно проверить, и… — Она вскинула на него глаза. — Простите, — слабая улыбка — кажется, она больше не пытается прятать свои передние зубы. — Сначала чай.

— Сначала чай, — согласно пробурчал Снейп и пошёл ставить чайник.

Окна на кухне покрылись инеем. Он поскреб стекло ногтями ( _нужно постричь_ ) — заиндевело изнутри.

— Может быть, у нас будет снежное Рождество, раз мы так далеко на севере, — сказала Гермиона, и Снейп вздрогнул. Он и не заметил, что она последовала за ним.

— Может быть, — смилостивился он и вынул из шкафчика две кружки.

Больше он не сказал ничего и не хотел ничего слышать от неё — ни слова об этой кухне с фурнитурами времен пятидесятых, держащимися на честном слове и нуждающимися в замене. О ламинированных столешницах и фисташкового цвета двухкамерном холодильнике, который с треском провалился бы сквозь порог любой шкалы энергоэффективности. Холодильник включился, как только вскипел чайник. Снейп всё ждал, что Гермиона посмотрит на него (агрегат заваливался на бок — одна из его ножек подломилась ещё в Снейповом детстве) и скажет: «Вы разрушаете озоновый слой, между прочим» или «Вы бедный?». Но она только благодарно приняла кружку, даже не посетовав на то, что к чаю нет молока.

— Надо было заскочить в магазин по дороге домой вчера вечером, — сказала Гермиона. — Извините.

— Нет, это я виноват, — ответил он, чувствуя себя ужасно благопристойно, как на светском приеме. В слишком узкой кухне было ни развернуться, ни присесть. — Вернёмся в гостиную?

Снейп придвинул стул к освоенному ею дивану и сделал несколько ходок туда-обратно по дому, потому что сначала она напомнила ему принести её дневник, затем спросила, нет ли у него дорожных атласов. Наконец они уселись друг напротив друга, держа каждый свою кружку со стремительно остывающим чаем, разложив перед собой разнообразные по тематике, никак друг с другом не связанные книги.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Снейп, раскрыв прошлогоднее издание атласа «Великобритания: от А до Я».

— Я и сама не вполне понимаю, — призналась Гермиона, прикусив губу. — Прямо перед тем как уснуть вчера ночью, я подумала о чём-то, но когда проснулась сегодня, мысль уже испарилась. Я обычно держу записную книжку у кровати, но тут… — Она кивнула на дневник, лежавший под Снейповой кружкой.

— Забирайте, — сказал Снейп, высвобождая дневник.

— Не сейчас, — ответила Гермиона. — Погодите. Мысль вернётся.

Они прихлёбывали чай в относительной тишине, пока не допили даже осадок вместе с чаинками. В гостиной было прохладно, но подкручивать радиатор они не стали. Снейп спросил себя, не стоит ли разжечь камин, а потом — когда в последний раз прочищался дымоход. Яркая тревожная картинка (что было странно, поскольку его воображение никогда не отличалось особой изобретательностью) вспыхнула перед глазами: Гермиона спит на диване, невидимая под грудой одеял, как принцесса на горошине наоборот, вся охваченная пламенем, а огонь распространяется с камина на корзинку с растопкой, пожирает сухую бумагу в кабинете, перекидывается на ковры и засаленную обстановку. Но нет — на стенах столько сырости (она и об этом промолчала), что огонь наверняка погас бы, не успев разгореться.

— Нашли что-то забавное? — спросила Гермиона, и Снейп дёрнулся.

— Нет, — ответил он, открывая атлас на карте Северного Уэльса.

Всего минуту спустя она высоким звонким голосом объявила:

— По-моему, мы должны дать _этому_ какое-нибудь название.

 _— Этому_? — спросила Снейп.

— Вы знаете, о чём я. — Гермиона отпихнула в сторону одну книгу и придвинула к себе другую. — Я тут подумала… может быть, нам нужна какая-то первооснова, что-то, что мы можем принять как факт, пусть оно и кажется нелепым. Может быть, нам нужно предположить, гипотетически, что _оно —_ эта _магия —_ реально существует, и мы имеем к ней какое-то отношение, но, наверное, по какой-то причине всё забыли. Поэтому первый наш вопрос — почему мы забыли? И второй — как нам всё вернуть?

— А мы хотим всё вернуть? — Снейп никак не мог угнаться за её мыслью. _Магия?_ Вот о чём она думала? Мистические силы? Девчонка-то чокнутая. С большим таким приветом. А он её сам пригласил в свой дом, на свой диван…

— Только не изображайте шок и трепет, — проворчала Гермиона, прочитав выражение его лица так же легко, как читала его огромные скучные книги. — Вы увязли так же глубоко, как я.

— Что?

— Ну с чего бы нам не хотеть вернуть магию? — возмущённо выпалила она. — Представляете, каково это — иметь такие способности, такие возможности, помогать людям… — Она умолкла, воззрившись куда-то вдаль, и Снейп почувствовал покалывание в пальцах правой руки. Фантомная боль. Так у лишившегося ног солдата отрезанные ступни чешутся даже спустя много лет после ампутации.

Гермиона не договорила, но Снейп так и слышал окончание её предложения: « _Представьте себе, каково это — обладать такой властью?_ »

— Впрочем, это всего лишь предположение. Мы не знаем, что это значит. Совсем не знаем. Мы знаем только то, что это нечто вне нас, и что мы почему-то _это_ чувствуем, а другие люди нет. — Она рассмеялась. — Может быть, мы колдуны.

— Гермиона… — предупредил Снейп.

— Послушайте, — вздохнула она, — человек тысячелетиями тянулся к метафизическому.

— Но это не религия.

— Нет, — согласилась она. — Это что-то… другое. Называть это магией вроде как глупо, но как ещё?

— Сила? — предложил Снейп.

— Мне не нравится это слово, — сказала Гермиона. — Им легко злоупотребить.

— Зачем этому вообще давать название? — спросил он. — Почему мы должны называть это _магией_? — Ему не понравилось, как слово сложилось у него во рту. Оно казалось детским, ограниченным и навевало мысли о полиэстеровых накидках, цилиндрах и махании палочкой.

— Потому что, — помрачнела Гермиона, — давая этому название, я чувствую себя не такой чокнутой, как думают все вокруг. — Она с силой захлопнула книгу, так что её кудри взлетели от напора воздуха. — И, осмелюсь добавить, вы наверняка чувствуете то же самое. Поэтому мы будем говорить «магия». Согласны?

— Да, — ответил Снейп, не в силах убрать ворчание из своего голоса. — Ладно.

Снова закололо в пальцах. Зудело в самых кончиках.

 

____________________________

По очереди они проделали обычные утренние процедуры: приняли душ, позавтракали (Снейп нашёл в морозилке хлеб), между делом поглощая черный чай. В какой-то момент они вместе поднялись в незанятую спальню («И это _вторая_ спальня? — впервые хоть как-то прокомментировала состояние дома Гермиона, войдя в комнату. — Какого тогда размера у вас?» Тут она сообразила, что именно брякнула, умолкла и с пылающим лицом плюхнулась за его компьютер. Снейп не стал объяснять, что это когда-то была комната его родителей и что он сомневается, что в таком месте вообще можно спать — её это совершенно не касалось).

Снейп запустил для неё свой ноутбук, и Гермиона сидела, прижимая ладони к клавиатуре, задумчиво жуя нижнюю губу. Вдруг она вздрогнула и выдохнула:

— У вас есть Интернет?

— Да…

Курсор взлетел к иконке на экране, двойной клик. Пальцы нетерпеливо метались по клавишам, пока она ждала загрузки.

— Простите, — сказал Снейп. — Надо бы новый приобрести.

Гермиона оставила это без внимания.

— Я помню, — сказала она и, ничего не объясняя, ввела в строку поиска название паба на Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд. — У этого паба и площади Гриммо должно быть что-то общее, — произнесла она, когда сайт начал со скрипом оживать. — Я посмотрела в Интернете перед тем, как вышла из дома. Площадь Гриммо — помните, то место, где мы стояли? Между номерами одиннадцать и тринадцать. Я думала, там нумерация идёт через один и чётные номера на другой стороне улицы, но нет. Нет никакого номера двенадцать.

— Возможно, стены между домами просто снесли, — ответил Снейп, еле поспевая за неуправляемым полётом её мыслей.

— Одиннадцатый и тринадцатый одинакового размера, а на остальных повсюду А и Б… там дома делят на квартиры, а не объединяют их.

— Точно, — согласился Снейп. — Но это может быть просто ошибка в нумерации.

— Да, но я подумала… — продолжила Гермиона, нетерпеливо ожидая проявления страницы паба. Она раздражённо переходила по ссылкам, пока не добралась до страницы « _Контакты_ », и тогда, торжествующе улыбаясь, ткнула указательным пальцем в экран. Снейп склонился ближе под неловким углом, стараясь не касаться её, и она сдвинула палец вниз, чтобы он мог прочесть: « _Скрещенные ключи, Лондон_ ».

— Номера нет, — сказала Гермиона. — Нет даже названия улицы. Только почтовый индекс.

— Но он на Чаринг-Кросс. — Снейпу казалось, будто он находится в состоянии свободного падения. Он терпел неожиданное поражение в том, что каким-то образом превратилось в битву умов.

— Он немного отстоит от дороги, возможно, паб построили раньше, чем дорогу, — протянула Гермиона. Она вернулась к результатам поиска, пробежалась по спискам телефонов, но нашла тот же адрес. — Но хоть какой-то указатель ведь там быть должен, — продолжила она. — Хотя бы «Переулок такого-то» или «Такой-то проезд». — Выпрямившись, она потёрла пальцем переносицу. — Мы с вами, не сговариваясь заранее, повстречались именно в этих двух местах — неужели вы не согласитесь, что это что-то да значит?

— Итак… одного из этих мест не существует, а у второго нет нормального адреса, — отозвался Снейп. — И это что-то значит.

Гермиона проворчала, раздосадованная его нерешительностью:

— Это действительно что-то значит, профессор.

Пауза.

— Как вы меня назвали?

— Что, простите?

— По-моему, вы только что назвали меня профессором.

— Правда? — Гермиона невозмутимо перешла по ссылке на другую страницу. — Ну, вы же говорили, что работаете в академической сфере…

— Я не профессор, — возразил он, хотя от самой этой мысли внутри потеплело.

— Ну, извините. И как мне вас тогда называть?

— Северус. Просто Северус.

— Как это по-древнеримски, — рассеянно заметила Гермиона. Она потрясла мышкой; нога её под столом подёргивалась. Сколько в ней энергии, сколько энтузиазма — и как только Снейпу за ней угнаться?

— Ладно, Северус, — сказала она, упражняясь в произнесении его имени. — Вы захватили дорожный атлас? У меня идея.

И снова эта её улыбка, и Снейп, к огромному своему удивлению и вопреки всем своим сомнениям, понял, что ему крайне не терпится услышать, что же такое задумала Гермиона Грейнджер.


	7. Лучшие планы

Именно Гермиона распределила между ними карты, но именно Снейп предложил работать в разных комнатах. Гермиона сомневалась, ответив на его «Лучше будет, если мы не будем влиять друг на друга» несколько ворчливым «Ну, наверное».

Какое-то ребячество, это её нежелание уходить. Будто если она выйдет, он исчезнет вместе с комнатой.

Гермиона подхватила свой атлас (ещё один экземпляр «Великобритании от А до Я», на шесть лет старше того, что лежал раскрытый на коленях у Снейпа) и направилась к двери, а он только улыбнулся ей, слабо, тускло, и сказал, словно читая её мысли: «Я никуда не ухожу, я буду здесь, когда вы вернётесь».

В гостиной опять было жутко холодно. И солнце висело слишком низко, а дома напротив были слишком высоки, так что света внутрь проникало не много. Она опять включила лампу для чтения, зарылась в гнездо из одеял на диване, прижавшись спиной к подлокотнику, кусая нижнюю губу, и перевернула первую страницу.

Её былая уверенность испарялась тем быстрее, чем усерднее она старалась сосредоточиться на номерах страниц. « _Должно ведь получиться, правда?_ » — думала она, но как-то неуверенно. Гермиона не была в состоянии фуги в тот первый раз, когда пришла на площадь Гриммо, не была в трансе. Не зная, _почему_ она оказалась на той конкретной ветке метро в тот конкретный момент и ехала в том конкретном направлении, она, однако, знала, куда едет. И позже, надежно запершись в своей спальне и взглянув на карту, она сумела точно найти место, в котором была. Она спросила Снейпа, и Снейп рассказал то же самое: он не собирался туда, но знал, куда едет. Его поездки в Лондон были совершенно импровизированными, но дорога занимала слишком много времени, поэтому он никак не мог совершать такие вояжи незаметно для себя самого. И когда Гермиона развернула перед ним карту Лондона и попросила указать, где он был, его палец ткнулся в Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд, как она и хотела.

Но теперь Гермиона сидела в одиночестве в гостиной, и чем больше страниц она перелистывала, тем меньше надежды в ней оставалось. « _Как всё это глупо_ , — злилась она на себя. — _Я спятила, я псих_ » _._ Сердце вдруг запнулось, и она виновато покраснела — мама не любила это слово. Предположительно хрупкое психическое состояние Гермионы внесло существенный вклад в Семейный Список Недопустимых Слов Грейнджеров.

— Совсем рехнулась, — прошептала Гермиона, ощущая странное удовлетворение от такого самоуничижения.

Снейп был первым за долгое время человеком, без обиняков назвавшим её сумасшедшей. Но он не посмотрел на неё как на сумасшедшую, когда она развернула два дорожных атласа и сказала: «Предлагаю эксперимент». Наоборот, его лицо было так напряжено, его тёмные глаза так сосредоточены, что он казался… _возбуждённым_.

Как взведённая пружина.

И вместе с тем он был уважителен и почтителен. Словно понимал её.

А её давно никто не понимал. Гермиона так давно не ощущала такого чувства товарищества — хотя Снейп сейчас даже не находился с ней в одной комнате. Это было неважно. В приливе чувств Гермиона перепрыгнула на следующую страницу и обозначила голубым маркером кружок. Провела большим пальцем по направлению к востоку. По комнате прошел сквозняк, чахлые изгороди за окном покачнулись под шквалом внезапного ветра, и напор студёного воздуха повёл её пальцы через Корнуолл, Девон, Сомерсет. Даже внутри, среди землистых запахов старого дома, Гермиона могла бы поклясться, что уловила в ветре запах снега.

Ещё кружок.

_Древесный дым, мускус._

И ещё один в дюйме к югу от второго.

К тому времени, как Гермиона закончила, стемнело, и в животе у неё урчало. Она взглянула на свой телефон. Три часа пополудни. Четыре пропущенных звонка, все четыре — от родителей. Она набрала короткое сообщение (« _Все нормально. Мне просто нужно время_ »), отодвинула одеяла, потянулась и поднесла дорожный атлас к свету. Страницы были усеяны маленькими голубыми кружками. Гермиона провела пальцем по бумаге, будто соединяя точки кончиком ногтя. Она помнила, как рисовала их — стремительный поворот запястья, кислый запах маркера, скрипящего по бумаге — но спроси её Снейп, почему она отметила именно эти места, она бы не нашлась, что ответить.

— Гермиона? — позвал он сверху. — Вы закончили?

— Да, — откликнулась Гермиона. Она покашляла и облизнула губы. — Я сейчас. — Большой палец заколебался, заныл, скользя по северу Шотландии.  — Чаю хотите? — спросила она оживлённо, с силой надавливая на бумагу, оставляя на странице вмятину. 

— Да, пожалуйста, — безысходным вздохом отозвался Снейп.

____________________________

Карта была готова. Кому-нибудь другому она показалась бы грубоватой: кутерьма голубых линий и чёрные чернильные звёздочки на полотне дорожного атласа. Гермионе же виделся шедевр.

Они начали далеко на юге, на самом кончике Корнуолла. Гермиона почувствовала себя неуютно, когда Снейп глянул на поставленную ею голубую точку и сказал: «Нет, на моей этого нет».  То же с деревенькой в горах Девона. Она перешла к следующей точке, наблюдая за его лицом, пока он следил за её пальцами, и заметила, что он сглотнул. Снейп перевел взгляд обратно на свою страницу, где желтым пятнышком было отмечено место всего в нескольких миллиметрах от метки на её карте.

— Почти, — сказал он.

— Сойдёт, — ответила она. Её сердце бешено колотилось где-то в глотке.

У Гермионы начали трястись руки, а они все просматривали страницы, дороги, зелёные и жёлтые пятна. Не совпавших мест было довольно много, но мест, отмеченных обоими…

— Поразительно, — пробормотал Снейп, и Гермиона поставила ещё одну звёздочку над своей голубой точкой в Уилтшире.

— Я же говорила, что это что-то значит. — Она старалась, чтобы её голос не прозвучал слишком самодовольно, хотя чувствовала себя почти опьянённой собственной сообразительностью.

Минуту спустя Гермиона нарисовала ещё одну звёздочку в лесу Дина и ещё одну чуть дальше к югу. Ещё несколько в центральном Лондоне, сгруппированных вокруг Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд и Вестминстера. Излингтон — площадь Гриммо, конечно. Гермиона настояла, что нужно поставить звёздочку в Лидсе, но Снейп только покачал головой, а затем фыркнул, когда она указала на Коукворт.

— Я не знаю! — защищалась она. — Вроде бы глупо было не отметить.

— Уверяю вас, — сказал Снейп, переворачивая страницу, — в этом городе нет ничего волшебного.

На следующей странице у Гермионы было только две точки к северу от Йорка, обе в северной Шотландии.

Как и у Снейпа.

— Ну что ж, вот оно, — сказала Гермиона. Она скрестила ноги и нарисовала две последние звёздочки на своей карте. — Эмпирическое доказательство того, что мы не сошли с ума.

— Коллективные галлюцинации, — ответил Снейп, тоже, впрочем, улыбаясь (самую чуточку).

— Конечно, — откликнулась Гермиона. Её мозг гудел как улей, её пальцы вцепились в карту с такой силой, что грозили оставить отметины от ногтей.

И вот она уже не знает, что ещё сказать. Их взгляды встретились; Гермиона сглотнула, поежилась, вдруг опасаясь следующих слов, которые слетят с его губ. На секунду ей подумалось, что Снейп может не сказать вообще ничего. Просто откажется открыть рот и произнести это вслух.

Признать, что она была права.

Снейп какое-то время молчал. Только длинный палец его скользнул по её карте, остановившись на звёздочке в Уэст-Кантри, прямо над выступающим холмиком её бедра.

— Что ж, мисс Грейнджер… — сказал Снейп, вдавливая звёздочку в её кожу, оставляя глубокую вмятину, которая, как показалось её измученному разуму, горела от желанной похвалы. — Билеты на поезд вы хотите купить сами, — спросил он, — или это сделать мне?


	8. Странная парочка

Миссис Джонс привыкла, что в её небольшом пансионате близ леса Дина останавливаются разные странные люди. Впрочем, она никого не осуждала. Хотя вполне могла — каких только чудиков ей не довелось повидать на своём веку. Зато уж её-то не будут полоскать в новостях, дескать, старая карга отказалась сдать свой лучший двухместный номер милой парочке геев. Справедливости ради следует сказать, что мистер Джонс очень возражал бы против такой либеральности, но мистер Джонс умер, поэтому его мнение никакого значения не имело в любом случае.

К миссис Джонс приезжали в основном изнеженные отпускники, которые находили не слишком комфортной туристическую стоянку неподалеку. Она обычно сразу видела, что именно свело вместе тех или иных людей — чаще всего, двое были просто похожи, если не складом ума или манерами, то внешне. В маленькую гостиницу никто не водил проституток (или же хозяйка этого совершенно не замечала): миссис Джонс всегда считала, что её по-домашнему уютные вязаные куклы были бы несколько противоестественным фоном для недозволенных свиданий.

Поэтому когда эти гости — которые осведомились по телефону о наличии свободных мест всего за двадцать минут до своего прибытия — вошли и сняли обувь, дабы не заляпать грязью ковёр, миссис Джонс слегка растерялась.

Они составляли странную пару: девушка на добрых двадцать лет моложе своего спутника, но определённо одетая слишком скромно (и со слишком неуемной прической) — непохоже, чтобы тут затевалось какое-то сомнительное предприятие. Миссис Джонс привыкла, что постояльцы обмениваются взглядами, когда их спрашивают о том, какие им нужны номера, хотели бы они плотный английский завтрак или континентальный. Однако она никак не ожидала, что эти двое повернутся друг к другу и станут переговариваться осторожно и тихо, будто обсуждают государственную тайну.

— Ну, я вас оставлю посовещаться, — сказала миссис Джонс, делая знак своей болонке следовать за ней обратно на кухню.

Она ненадолго задержалась у двери— ей никогда не удавалось убедительно изображать занятость, если заняться было нечем (на экране телевизора в гостиной всё ещё шла с отключенным звуком скучная серия «Жителей Ист-Энда») — гадая, за каким чёртом странная парочка явилась к ней в пансионат. А они всё шептались, будто завтрак был вопросом чрезвычайно серьёзным.

Ну нет, вряд ли это что-то предосудительное. Рождество ведь на носу.

Зазвенел колокольчик. Миссис Джонс вернулась, опираясь на трость, слегка пыхтя и надеясь, что гости не решат, что она подслушивала (она бы и подслушала, кабы могла, да проклятый слух подводил). Девушка протягивала две сложенные банкноты и заполненный бланк.

— Пожалуйста, номер с двумя одноместными кроватями. — Миссис Джонс, должно быть, нахмурилась, потому что девушка добавила: — Есть у вас такой свободный?

Миссис Джонс моргнула, кровь прилила к её лицу. Она и не думала, что в её дряхлых венах оставалось столько крови, и сказала:

— Да-да, дорогуша, конечно. — Выбрав один ключ из связки, она передала его девушке. — Вверх по лестнице, первая дверь направо. Ванна, туалет и всё такое. Надеюсь, вам понравится.

Гости поколебались. Девушка сжимала ключ в ладони.

— Завтрак включён? — спросила миссис Джонс. Конечно, можно было просто взглянуть на заполненный бланк, где было указано, что так оно и есть. Но она не двинулась с места, ожидая разглядеть в новоприбывших что-то… какую-нибудь зацепку. Рассказали бы хоть что-нибудь. Развлекли бы её хоть малюсенькой сплетенкой.

— Да, — только и ответила девушка, явно сбитая с толку.

— Позвольте, — сказала миссис Джонс хриплым от скопившейся в горле мокроты голосом. Она прокашлялась и начала опять, улыбаясь несколько криво. Нужно будет поправить зубные протезы. — Позвольте узнать, что привело вас сюда в это время года? Для осмотра достопримечательностей холодновато.

— Нам нравится холод, — ответил мужчина, и это были первые его слова, которые она услышала. Его глубокий и звучный голос настораживал. Он _слишком_ стар для этой девушки. И они определённо не были родственниками — не кровными уж точно. _Всё страньше и страньше._

— К родным приехали на праздники? — полюбопытствовала миссис Джонс, почему-то не в силах оставить их в покое. Даже собака проявила больше понимания и такта — ухватившись за подол хозяйкиной юбки, Генри тянул её обратно в кухню, наверное, в надежде, что там она вспомнит наконец о его пустующей миске.

— Нет, — отрезал мужчина, а девушка просто взяла ключ и сказала: — Спасибо большое. Увидимся утром.

— Спокойной ночи, — отозвалась миссис Джонс с той же кривой улыбкой. — Дайте мне знать, если вам что-нибудь понадобится. — Она двинулась обратно на кухню, неплотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Генри, примостившись у миски, смотрел на неё большими, полными упрека глазами, а над их головами слышны были шаги двух пар ног.

— Чудн _о_ , — обратилась к псу миссис Джонс. — Ну чудн _о_.

В ответ Генри только моргнул и подтолкнул к ней пустую миску. Наверху захлопнулась дверь и защёлкнулся замок. 

____________________________

Северус Снейп не делил ни с кем комнату с тех пор как… в общем, давно. А уж с женщиной… боже милостивый, так давно, что его можно было снова считать девственником.

Конечно, тут другое дело. Совсем другое. Он попытался поступить как джентльмен — насколько это вообще возможно в его случае — и предложил снять для себя отдельный номер, но Гермиона только смерила его недоверчивым взглядом, подняла бровь и шепнула: «Вы можете себе это позволить?»

Его молчание было исчерпывающим ответом.

— Мы оба взрослые люди, — сказала Гермиона. (И обязательно так ухмыляться?) — Если вы обещаете оставаться в своей кровати, — продолжила она, — я обещаю оставаться в своей.

И вот он уже запихивает свои вещи под одноместную кровать в унылом пансионате чуть ли не в самом Уэльсе, в компании девушки на двадцать лет моложе его. И девушка эта не умолкает ни на минуту.

И голова болит.

Гермиона повернулась к нему. Она складывала и убирала свои вещи в шкаф, будто готовясь к долгой зиме.

— Я тут подумала… — начала она. Ну конечно. Вечно она о чем-нибудь думает. — … нам стоит выйти завтра утром в город, оглядеться немного. Туристические места, библиотеки…

Снейп уже включил телевизор, а Гермиона всё говорила и говорила. То ли не замечала работающего телевизора, то ли просто ждала, чтобы Снейп сам осознал свою оплошность. Тридцать секунд, три шага — и телевизор онемел. Гермиона уцепилась большими пальцами за передние карманы своих брюк, но поза ее была слишком небрежной — непохоже, чтобы она сердилась.

— В чем дело? — спросила она.

Снейп заторможенно моргнул, и Гермиона закатила глаза.

 _—_ Ну что?

— Слишком много всего сразу, — ответил Снейп, пытаясь найти кнопку выключения звука на пульте — все надписи стерлись, осталась только «запись». — У меня сейчас мозг из ушей полезет. Мне нужно отдохнуть.

— Вам, _профессор_? — Ох, прекратила бы она так его величать — с тех пор, как это слово впервые выскользнуло у Гермионы, оно всякий раз будто жалило: и тогда, когда Снейпова сумка застряла в двери увозящего их из Коукворта поезда, и когда он попытался заплатить за проезд в автобусе пятидесятифунтовой купюрой. Видимо, рядом с ней Снейп был неуклюж и нелеп. Чёрный клоун. А его обычный оскал только поднимал градус комизма.

— Почему бы вам не почитать? — предложил он. — Я сделаю потише.

Гермиона не стала возражать. Она просто стояла перед ним: руки медленно соскальзывали с карманов, и так же потихоньку опадал напускной гнев. Лишь когда Снейп красноречиво вытянул шею, чтобы лучше видеть вечерний выпуск новостей, Гермиона со вздохом протопала обратно к своей кровати, шмякнулась на неё так, что завизжали пружины, и повернулась к соседу спиной. Только треск корешка раскрытой книги означал, что она начала читать.

Снейп не помнил, как выключил телевизор, как погасил лампу, но через несколько, как ему показалось, минут, стоило только сомкнуть глаза, стало светлее, и серые лучи пасмурного утра бочком пробрались в комнату сквозь тонкие занавески. Пластмассовый будильник на прикроватной тумбочке выжигающими зрачки цифрами показывал без двадцать восьми минут восемь утра. Снизу доносилось громыхание сковородок и кастрюль, шипение — готовился обещанный им плотный английский завтрак. Однако разбудило Снейпа нечто иное.

С соседней кровати раздавалось хныканье. Гермиона по-прежнему лежала спиной к нему, но укрылась одеялом, по подушке змеилась толстая коса.

Снейп лежал неподвижно, затаив дыхание, и смотрел на изгиб её плеча, линию её шеи, подбородок, ожидая, чтобы девушка пошевелилась.

Она снова захныкала. Дёрнулась. Прозвучало невнятное, сдавленное « _нееет_ ».

— Гермиона? — прошептал Снейп.

 _— Нет_ , — тихо пробормотала она, и её плечо дернулось снова.

Осторожно, тихонько Снейп соскользнул со своей кровати (когда он успел забраться под одеяло? Или это она его укрыла?) и присел на корточки рядом с кроватью Гермионы.

Он видел только её очертания: неукротимые волосы, высокие скулы, длинная шея, громоздкое одеяло, сбившееся вокруг талии. Глаза Снейпа медленно привыкали к свету, и вот он уже различал мелочи: разинутый рот, крупные передние зубы, впившиеся в нижнюю губу, лихорадочно дёргающиеся веки под тревожно сдвинутыми широкими бровями.

— Рон, — сказала она, раскрыв рот ещё шире и подтянув одеяло выше, к шее.

— Что?

— Рон, — повторила Гермиона, и вдруг её глаза распахнулись. Она отпрянула назад на узкой кровати, и Снейп, зеркаля её движение, с размаху впечатался затылком в стену. — Что вы делаете? — воскликнула она. Снейп, морщась, схватился за голову.

— Вы говорили во сне, — объяснил он, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги. Просиди он на корточках чуть дольше, сдали бы колени. Снейп ещё раз легонько потёр свой череп. Боль стихала. А волосы-то липкие. В душ бы.

— Неправда, — не поверила она. Гермиона села на кровати, осоловело глядя на будильник. — И что я говорила?

Снейп насупился.

— Что? — настаивала она.

— Вы сказали: «Рон», — ответил Снейп.

— Рон, — эхом откликнулась Гермиона, тараща глаза.

— Ещё вы стонали, — добавил Снейп и смутился. В голове запульсировало. — И повторяли: «Нет».

— Вот уж славное начало дня, — сказала она. Снейп даже не понял, откуда у Гермионы в руках вдруг взялся блокнот. Она выхватила его словно из ниоткуда и уже делала заметки на исписанной странице. — Ещё что-нибудь?

— Нет, — ответил Снейп. Он едва не подался к ней, собираясь сесть на край её кровати, но передумал и вернулся к своей, опустился на скрипучие пружины. — Вам что-то снилось?

— Наверное. — Гермиона записала ещё что-то и захлопнула блокнот. — Я не помню.

— Кто такой Рон?

— Понятия не имею, — вздохнула она и бросила на него почему-то сердитый взгляд из-под распущенных курчавых локонов. — А вам что-нибудь снилось?

— Я даже не помню, как заснул, — признался Снейп и нагнулся натянуть носки, отчаянно стараясь не застонать при этом.

Гермиона не отреагировала. Подняв голову, он увидел, что она опять покраснела.

О Господи. Она и правда его укрыла.

— Завтрак готов, — сообщил он, на случай, если она не слышала доносившуюся снизу канонаду кастрюль и сковородок.

Снейп натянул второй носок. Гермиона не шевельнулась.

— Что такое? — спросил он.

— Я… — она провела ладонью по щеке и решительно уставилась на стену, словно проверяя, не оставила ли там Снейпова голова кровавого пятна. — Мне… грустно.

Гермиона снова обернулась к нему. В глазах её сверкали слёзы.

— Завтрак, — напомнил Снейп, кое-как изображая кривую улыбку. Он поднялся и предложил ей руку, которую она проигнорировала. Он прошел к двери, отпер замок, но Гермиона всё не двигалась с места. — Пахнет… интересно, — подбодрил он её.

— Спущусь через минутку, — отозвалась Гермиона, соскальзывая по матрасу всё ниже, пока не превратилась в накрытый одеялами валун. — Начинайте без меня.

— Ладно, — согласился Снейп и закрыл за собой дверь, но успел, к огромному своему сожалению, услышать, как она заплакала.


	9. Лес

Северус Снейп пребывал в дрянном настроении.

И Гермиона знала причину. Стоя у подножия лестницы, она слышала, как задвигались по столу тарелки, и низкий голос Снейпа тихо пробормотал: «Спасибо». Затем громко, скрипучим голосом заговорила миссис Джонс.

— Ваша подруга скоро спустится? — с нервным смешком полюбопытствовала она. — Вы, когда сами по себе, производите слегка устрашающее впечатление.

Повисла пауза, будто хозяйка ждала от Снейпа ответа. Гермиона остановилась за прикрытой дверью, кусая губу и не решаясь прервать их разговор.

— Я не шучу, — продолжила миссис Джонс. Послышался щелчок открываемой банки (или Снейп размахнулся и выбил старушке вставные зубы — но, скорее всего, это всё-таки была банка), затем скрежет ножа по тарелке. — Просто есть в вас что-то такое, от серийного убийцы, что ли. Она это впечатление сглаживает.

«Мой выход» _,_ — подумала Гермиона, с улыбкой распахивая дверь и надеясь, что по ней не заметно, что она недавно плакала. Снейп ни за что не простит, если она даст хозяйке ещё больше пищи для сплетен.

— Доброе утро, — бодро произнесла она. — Простите, я немного задержалась в душе.

— Доброе утро, — откликнулась миссис Джонс, краснея от смущения, будто она флиртовала со Снейпом, а не оскорбляла его, и Гермиона их застукала. — Присаживайтесь. Я сейчас принесу ваш завтрак. Берите тосты.

И опять скрылась в кухне.

— Как настроение, получше? — безучастно поинтересовался Снейп, когда Гермиона опустилась в плетёное кресло напротив него.

— Как настроение, кровожадное? — прощебетала она.

Он угрюмо намазал тост маслом.

— Мне кажется, сегодня нам стоит передохнуть, — заметила Гермиона. — Хотя бы умственно. Возможно, нам больше не повезёт так с погодой — по-моему, нужно пойти в лес.

— Я не понимаю, что мы ищем, — ответил Снейп, не глядя на неё и вилкой накладывая на тост грибы.

— Разве это не очевидно? — Гермиона вполне осознавала, что ведёт себя самую чуточку несносно и наслаждается этим. — Других людей. Таких, как мы, наверное.  

— Вы считаете, они существуют?

— А разве нет? Не можем же мы быть единственными в своём роде.

— То есть, мы идем искать людей. Которые вот так просто стоят и ждут нас где-то посреди леса.

— Я не знаю. Может быть! — Гермиона откусила кусочек тоска, прожевала, проглотила. — Понимаю, глупо.

Снейп растопырил пальцы, повернув руку ладонью вверх, будто говоря: _как и всё происходящее в целом_.

— А если и не других людей, — добавила Гермиона, — то по крайней мере, что-нибудь, что может помочь нам… вспомнить.

Он искоса глянул на неё.

— Вы ведь тоже отметили это место на карте. Если бы не вы, нас бы сейчас здесь не было.

— Не напоминайте, — ответил Снейп и отпил большой глоток дымящегося чая.

____________________________

В шерстяной шапке Снейп выглядел уже не таким угрюмым, но Гермиона не собиралась ему этого говорить: не хотелось бы пасть жертвой его наверняка не развеявшегося раздражения. Они стояли у конца подъездной дороги, на кромке пешеходной тропы. Снейп держал в руке вырванную из атласа страницу и развёрнутую под ней карту Картографического управления. Они находились примерно в двух милях от точки, отмеченной Гермионой, и по меньшей мере ещё четверть мили от неё было до точки, отмеченной Снейпом. Погода выдалась прекрасная, точно по прогнозу, холодная. Гермиона взяла компас, но забыла варежки. _За деревьями леса не видать._ Пальцы мёрзли. Она передала компас своему спутнику.

— В скаутах состояли? — спросил Снейп, выравнивая прибор на ладони.

— Ага, — призналась она, удивляясь, почему это ей вдруг должно быть стыдно. — Еще был «Приз герцога Эдинбургского», хотя я сдалась после бронзы.

— Да уж, основательно вы подходите к делу.

Гермиона предпочла принять это за похвалу.

— Ну, — сказала она, отводя в сторону плеть ежевики и делая ему знак идти вперёд, — поехали.

Учитывая то, как началось утро, и грозное настроение Снейпа, Гермиона свыклась с мыслью, что день пройдет большей частью в молчании, поэтому очень удивилась, когда он помог ей перебраться через приступок. Правда, немедленно выпустил её руку и спросил: «Вы потеряли кого-то на войне?»

Взгляд Снейпа метнулся к её воротнику, и только опустив глаза тоже, Гермиона сообразила, что он имеет в виду бумажный мак.

— А, — сказала она. — Нет. То есть, двоюродный дедушка погиб на фронте. Но мы никогда не встречались. Ясное дело.

— День памяти был давно.

— Знаю, — отрезала Гермиона, с изумлением чувствуя, как слёзы подступают к глазам. Она-то думала, что стряхнула с себя прежнее дурацкое настроение, избавилась от непонятных эмоций так же резко, как забыла недавний сон. — Мне просто кажется, что это… неправильно — снимать его.

Снейп поджал губы, затем сдвинул компас в сторону, чтобы проверить координаты.

— Следующая тропинка слева.

Не то. Снейп досадливо заворчал. Повернув назад и переориентировавшись, они пошли по тропинке вперёд. Лес сгущался вокруг. Гермиона помнила лес Дина таким, каким он был, когда она приезжала сюда с родителями много лет назад: колючие кусты, крапива и сорные травы. Другим этот лес она помнить никак не могла — в конце концов, Гермиона была горожанкой. Но даже теперь, зимой, когда повсюду были лишь голые ветви, острые цепкие сучья и мягкая, проседающая под ногами земля, лес и лесная стужа казались ей необычно знакомыми…

— Следующий поворот налево, — сказала Гермиона. У неё немели пальцы, морозный воздух щипал щёки. Она сунула руки поглубже в карманы шерстяного пальто.

Снейп встряхнул карту, проверил компас и нехотя кивнул. Ещё несколько минут они шли молча, прежде чем у неё вырвался вопрос.

— Вы видели «Вечное сияние чистого разума»?

— Что-что я видел? — растерялся Снейп.

— Фильм такой. Вышел несколько месяцев назад.

— Я не хожу в кино, — проворчал Снейп.

— И я не хожу, — сказала Гермиона. — Но, насколько мне известно, суть в том, что два главных героя расстаются, и каждый после разрыва принимает решение стереть свои воспоминания о другом.

— Звучит ужасно, — прокомментировал Снейп, всё так же угрюмо.

— Да, есть немного, — ответила Гермиона. — Ведь на любом опыте можно учиться…

— Думаете, именно это произошло с нами? — спросил Снейп. — Нам стёрли память?

— Не знаю, — рассмеялась Гермиона, негромко и горько. — Вечно я ничего не знаю, правда? Мне так осточертело не знать.

— У меня все кусочки на месте, — сказал Снейп. — Не то чтобы я помнил подробности — да и кто их помнит? Но всё складывается, к сожалению. А я был бы не прочь забыть кое-что.

Гермиона сощурилась. Она знала, что любопытство на её лице невозможно было не заметить. Он, как и ожидалось, не поддался.

— Чтобы я захотела что-то забыть, — заметила она, — это должно быть что-то по-настоящему ужасное.

Снейп облизнул губы, но не ответил. Хрустя палой листвой и сучьями под ногами, они прошли несколько шагов вслед за облачками пара, которые оставляло в морозном воздухе их дыхание. Весной в лесу наверняка полно колокольчиков, и лесная подстилка переливается лиловым. Колокольчиков уже не было в последний раз, когда Гермиона приезжала сюда с родителями. С переменой времени года появились жёлтые лепестки, белые пышные цветы крапивы. Гермиона тогда смеялась, гуляла по лесу, читала книжки при свете фонаря, а её родители, отнеся телескоп подальше от машины, показывали ей планеты в ясном, безоблачном ночном небе.

— Прошлые жизни, — предположил Снейп. Слова эти слетели с его губ так быстро, будто ему стыдно было их произносить.

— Вы общались с моим прежним психологом, — усмехнулась Гермиона.

— Я видел ту запись в вашем дневнике, — признался Снейп. — А вдруг она права?

— Вздор.

— Я тоже так думаю, — согласился Снейп, — но теоретически вздор также предполагать, что существует магия.

Ещё несколько шагов. Гермиона по подбородок зарылась в свой шарф.

— У меня тоже, — ухватилась она за оброненную им фразу и пояснила, — все кусочки на месте. Я помню всё, что должна помнить. Я знаю, что происходило в моей жизни — мои воспоминания и воспоминания моих родителей не расходятся. Это восприятие у меня, скажем так, какое-то перекошенное. Иногда мне кажется, что что-то не так, как должно быть. Или вот чувства, эмоции… — Она запнулась, прочистила горло. — Кто такой этот Рон? 

Снейп не ответил, и её это раздражало, будто он должен был знать ответ на её вопрос. Они шагали дальше в неловком молчании. Тропинка сужалась, приходилось идти гуськом, переступая через плети кустарников, избегая луж и топкой грязи. Гермиона начала мёрзнуть и догоняла в своей угрюмости Снейпа, и злилась ещё сильнее оттого, что им столько нужно было сказать друг другу, столько обсудить, а она даже не знала, как начать.

Снейп остановился так резко, что Гермиона едва не влетела ему в спину.

— Э… — начала она, но Снейп шикнул, ткнув обтянутым перчаткой пальцем вверх, затем куда-то в кусты слева. Гермиона проследила взглядом за указующим перстом и увидела…

_Ого_.

Олень.

Хорошенькая, в белых пятнышках лань рассеянно лакомилась листвой. Снейп не производил впечатление великого знатока дикой природы, поэтому непонятно почему… тьфу ты, он уже следует за горделивым животным, тенью крадясь в чаще, и машет ей рукой за спиной, веля оставаться на месте.

Через несколько минут лань скрылась из виду, а с нею исчез и Снейп.

____________________________

Серебристые линии на лесной подстилке, похожие на следы улиток, поднимались от поверхности, паря в воздухе. Тёмные стволы деревьев, колючие ветви. Снейп ступал неслышно, благополучно уклоняясь от каждого сучка, обходя каждую хлюпкую лужицу грязи. Серебристой, тихой была и лань, ждавшая его, манившая его за собой.

Травы и папоротники, цепкие кусты, низкорастущие ветки царапали его, хватаясь за одежду. Он больше не осторожничал. Он неистово рвался вперёд. Он гнался за своей ланью, шлепая по грязи.

Лань ждала его за каждым поворотом, на всего лишь краткий миг мелькая невесомым, почти невидимым свечением, мерцанием призрачного серебристого следа.

Снейп тяжело дышал, когда очутился на поляне. Один только раз всплыло в голове: « _Гермиона_ », но ему не было до Гермионы дела. Лань пропала. На какое-то мгновение он почувствовал себя странно, потерял ощущение собственной плоти, будто это он, он сам был ланью. Голова кружилась, тело сжалось, словно Снейп шёл на четвереньках.

Вот он — пруд, неподвижный, зеркальный. Снейп подполз к кромке воды, заглянул внутрь, ожидая увидеть длинное серебристое лицо, большие, белёсые, немигающие глаза. Отблеск чего-то красного с серебряным на дне, рубинами сверкающего в тусклом свете.  

Но встретился лишь с собственной бледной кожей да разинутым ртом. Дышать было тяжело, дыхание зависало в воздухе туманом.

Человек.

Он ударил кулаком по воде, и отражение разбилось. Громко выругавшись, растревожил птиц, бросившихся врассыпную с деревьев. Рухнув на пенёк, Снейп уткнулся лицом в перемазанные грязью ладони.

— Профессор?

Он поднял голову. Гермиона.

— Что? — выплюнул он.

— Вы меня бросили, — сказала она, сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, будто и не видела, что он весь перепачкан грязью. — Я нашла свою точку. Там ничего нет. Просто полянка.

Повисшее молчание резало уши.

— Вы что-то видели? Что-то произошло?

— Нет, — солгал Снейп, буравя её взглядом.

— Зря только время потратили, — удручённо сказала Гермиона и протянула ему свою ледяную руку. — Давайте. Пойдём обратно. — Не встретив взаимности, рука опустилась к бедру. — Я не стану вынуждать вас рассказывать, если вы сами не захотите.

И один недолгий миг Снейп даже находил её приятной — пока она не добавила, улыбнувшись своей пытливой улыбкой:

— По крайней мере, пока вы не будете к этому готовы.


	10. Лощина Тьмы

Шли молча. Глупо надеяться, что Снейп хоть что-то ей расскажет. Как ни плохо Гермиона знала Снейпа, она уже должна была понимать, что он не из тех, кто охотно делится с другими людьми своими переживаниями.

А не приди она к этому выводу самостоятельно, Снейп, шедший рядом, не преминул напомнить ей об этом сам. Два раза она спрашивала: «А сейчас вы хотите об этом поговорить?», каждый раз всё тише. И оба раза он отвечал: «Нет», каждый раз всё злее.

А хуже всего, что Гермиона твёрдо знала: что-то в самом деле произошло. Ни с того, ни с сего Снейп вдруг погнался за оленем, а когда она нашла его, он сидел у лесного пруда, держась за голову, весь заляпанный грязью. Она даже сказала ему: «Знаете, олени здесь довольно редко встречаются. Они вредят деревьям, поэтому их популяцию стараются ограничивать. Нам очень повезло», и всё равно ничуть не вывела его из себя, хотя обычно ненужная информация Снейпа раздражала.

Пообедав, они прогулялись в другом направлении (подальше от отмеченных на карте точек: «Чтобы уж наверняка», — объяснила Гермиона, хотя на самом деле ей просто хотелось сбежать от миссис Джонс). После этой прогулки Снейп стал ещё тише, а на следующее утро почти перестал разговаривать вообще.

Они сели в автобус после завтрака. Гермиона заплатила за Снейпов билет, потому что у него до сих пор были с собой только крупные купюры, словно он не знал, как обращаться с деньгами. Снейп не пообещал вернуть ей деньги за билет, но Гермиона велела себе не считать это прогрессом и постаралась не слишком радоваться. «Неразвитые социальные навыки», — напомнила она себе, когда Снейп плюхнулся на сиденье в последнем ряду пустого автобуса. И подумала следом, уже не так дружелюбно: «Засранец».

Она скользнула на сиденье рядом. Снейп вздохнул. Гермиона заговорила как ни в чем не бывало.

— Лощина Тьмы, — сказала она, встряхнув картой Картографического управления. — Если и существуют магические места, то с таким-то названием…

— Ставлю пять фунтов, что самое интересное в этой лощине то, что почта по субботам работает полдня.

Гермиона недоуменно на него воззрилась.

— Это была шутка? — недоверчиво спросила она.

— Нет, — буркнул Снейп и отвернулся к окну.

К тому времени, как они доехали до нужной остановки, Гермиону уже тошнило — извилистые дороги и выбоины творили что-то страшное с плотным английском завтраком, бултыхавшимся в её желудке. Снейп уснул — ей пришлось пихнуть его в плечо и крикнуть водителю, уже закрывавшему двери и готовившемуся ехать дальше, чтобы тот остановил автобус — да так, будто это был вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Последний автобус в три, — бросил водитель, заранее злясь, будто ему в итоге придётся её ждать. Автобус отъехал, шипя сдвигающимися дверями, а Снейп, заморгав на чистенький паб с известняковыми стенами, сказал: «Я собираюсь провести этот день наедине с собой. До встречи в два пятьдесят пять» и ушел без неё.

 ____________________________

Ему плохо спалось прошлой ночью. Трудно было направить перестроить свой мозг на нужные рельсы, уговорить себя дышать спокойно и ровно. К тому же Гермиона уснула, едва коснувшись подушки лохматой головой, и лежала под одеялом так неподвижно, что он время от времени задерживал дыхание, прислушиваясь, убеждаясь, что она всё ещё дышит.

Снейп не понимал, почему переживает. О смерти. О её смерти, в частности. Наверное, он так давно ни с кем не поддерживал отношений, которые заходили дальше, чем кивок давнему соседу в магазине. Потерять её он не мог потерять — Гермиона даже не была его, они просто соседи по комнате, сведенные вместе общим расстройством разума. Её родители правильно делают, что ищут её, подумал он. Будь она его дочерью (сама эта мысль была смехотворной и какой-то тревожной), он бы тоже волновался, если б она сбежала с таким, как Снейп.

Один раз Гермиона проснулась, когда он смотрел на неё. Испуганно вдохнув, она шепнула: «Что?» Снейп мог бы поклясться, что в огромных карих глазах в темноте вдруг промелькнула зелёная вспышка. «Простите», — пробормотал он и перевернулся, твёрдо вознамерившись спать, однако удалось ему это только примерно через час после того, как её дыхание снова замедлилось.

— Ищете кого-то?

Снейп дёрнулся и обнаружил, что из-за барной стойки к нему склонилась официантка. Неопрятные седеющие курчавые волосы взлетали вокруг её плеч, приставали к мокрым кранам.

Снейп бросил взгляд на дверь и отпил из своей кружки. Он едва помнил, как вошёл. Интересно, куда пошла Гермиона... В библиотеку, наверное. Он же тем временем сидит в пабе за, наверное, уже третьей пинтой. А ведь нет ещё и двенадцати.

Его замутило.

— Нет, — сказал он.  Ссутулившись, Снейп подвинул свой наполовину пустой стакан через барную стойку. Кроме него, в пабе сидело всего три посетителя — скорее всего, профессиональные выпивохи. Все трое были одеты в обычную одежду. Он не совсем понимал, почему он ожидал чего-то другого — не носить же им остроконечные же шляпы?

Жаль, что он не профессиональная ищейка. Он бы поправил галстук, положил на стойку свою визитку и приказал, чтобы официантка отвечала тихо, спокойно и по сути дела, иначе он заберёт её в участок (накануне вечером он смотрел американский детектив восьмидесятых — Гермиона так и заснула под фильм). Вместо этого Снейп просто позвал — официантка не услышала. Он покашлял, снова сказал: «Простите» и подождал, пока она закончит выкладывать стаканы из ящика на полку и со скучающим видом подойдет к нему.

— Что это за место? — спросил Снейп и мысленно поморщился. — Лощина Тьмы, — добавил он. — Странное название.

— О, место легендарное, — ответила официантка. Её сумрачное лицо оживилось, в глазах появился медный блеск. — Одно из самых жутких мест в Британии, вообще-то. А ещё мы тут имеем законное право застрелить валлийца, если встретим его на улице после наступления темноты.

— Поэтому я сплю тут! — нечленораздельно пробормотал от камина голос с валлийским акцентом. Пьянчуги расхохотались.

— Жуткое место. — У Снейпа участился пульс. — Что вы имеете в виду?

Она что, закатила глаза?

— Жуткое, — ответила официантка. — Привидения. Упыри. И тому подобное.

— Привидения. И вы верите в подобную чушь?

Она поджала губы, порозовев от возмущения.

— Вы сами спросили.

— Куда пройти на экскурсию? — поинтересовался Снейп.

У официантки хватило дерзости рассмеяться, хотя она сделала вид, что просто закашлялась.

— Экскурсия начинается у памятника жертвам войны в половине двенадцатого. Сегодня кроме вас там, наверное, никого не будет, — она взглянула на свои часы, затем снова на его стакан. — Налить вам ещё? Чего-нибудь покрепче, чтобы расслабиться?

— Я достаточно расслаблен, благодарю, — ответил Снейп, и официантка опять закатила глаза. 

— Как угодно, — сказала она. — Но вы бы тогда допивали скорее. Мойра отстающих ждать не будет.

Но Мойра, казалось, как раз не прочь подождать отстающих. Опознать её можно было только по бейджику — подумаешь, сидит себе старушка на памятнике, читает потрёпанный любовный роман, не обращая внимания на холод. Однако Гермиону, к своему изумлению, Снейп на месте не застал. Он был почти уверен, что она ждёт рядом с Мойрой, держа записную книжку наготове и паля вопросами — эдакая будущая звезда журналистики, пробивающая себе путь на новые карьерные вершины.

Снейп прочистил горло. Мойра перевернула страницу, прочла ещё абзаца три и только потом подняла голову. Не улыбнулась — вопреки ожиданиям Снейпа (впрочем, улыбок-то он никогда не жаждал). Слегка разинув рот, на удивление высоким, с придыханием, голосом с глазговским выговором спросила:

— На экскурсию?

— Да, — ответил Снейп и подумал, что нужно как-то объяснить, зачем ему экскурсия, но не сообразил ничего, что могло бы сгладить нелепость его положения. — Сколько это стоит?

— А сколько не жалко, — ответил Мойра. Она убрала книгу в сумку — на бесстрастном лице промелькнуло сожаление. — Вся выручка идёт на ремонт и открытие музея Лощины Тьмы.

— Музея привидений? — спросил Снейп.

— Всеобщей истории, — не расслышав иронии в его голосе, ответила она. Мойра перевела взгляд от лица Снейпа на свои наручные часы и снова подняла голову. — Вряд ли ещё кто-нибудь придёт. Приступим?

Мойра повела его вниз по главной улице, начав с мясной лавки (по её словам, там до сих пор по ночам являлся призрак викторианского торговца мясом — жители расположенных над лавкой квартир иногда слышали громыхание и скрежет волочащихся по полу крюков). Сообщив Снейпу всё это, она завела его в лавку, заказала полфунта говяжьего фарша, велев записать заказ на её счет. «Далее, — сказала она, слизывая между делом сырные крошки с пальцев, — у нас угловой магазинчик».

Снейп всё более уверялся в том, что маршрут экскурсии был тщательно подогнан к мойриному еженедельному походу по магазинам. К тому времени, как они заглянули в булочную, он уже нёс два полиэтиленовых пакета, а Мойра держала на плече преимущественно пустой рогожный мешок, маша в сторону рядов домов на другой стороне главной улицы, указывая на бревенчатые квартиры над рядом антикварных лавок.

— Простите, — вставил Снейп. Он замёрз, устал и измучился от направленного на него словесного потока. Мойра вздрогнула, будто не привыкла слышать чей-либо голос, кроме своего. — Скажите, пожалуйста, — продолжил он, стараясь не зарычать, — откуда взялось название деревни?

— Название? —Мойра моргнула и поправила очки. — Лощина Тьмы?

— Да, — нажал Снейп.

Она молчала утомительно долго.

— Видите ли, это старая история. Фольклор. — Мойра нахмурилась на памятник, затем приметила стоящую за ними скамью. Отступив назад, она присела, опустила сумки на землю и помахала рукой. Снейп предположил, что это было приглашение садиться. Правда, при этом она так вжималась в подлокотник со своей стороны, что между его узкими бедрами и её пышными ляжками оставалось целых несколько футов.  

— Вы наверняка знаете, что такое Тьма, — начала Мойра.

Снейп не ответил, хотя от этого слова его пробрала необъяснимая дрожь.

— Ну как же, — резко выдохнула Мойра, — это _Смерть_.

Снова пауза.

— Лощина Тьмы, — выдавил Снейп немеющими губами. — Лощина Смерти.

— Название менялось несколько раз, — сказала Мойра, — какое было первым, ума не приложу — я не местная, как вы могли заметить. Но как Лощина Смерти это место известно по меньшей мере последние несколько столетий. То есть, было известно. Потом люди поняли, что туристов таким названием не привлечешь…  

— Но почему Лощина Смерти? — спросил Снейп. — Откуда это взялось?

— Это была чумная деревня. — Непроницаемое Мойрино лицо, наконец исказилось в некоем подобии грусти. — Как и многие деревни вокруг. Зона карантина. — Она снова поправила очки и шмыгнула носом. — Смертный приговор почти для всех жителей. В то время никто не знал, что вызывает чуму. Говорили, что её через в лес в нашу лощину принесла сама Смерть. Смерть постучалась в каждую дверь и приветствовала каждого поцелуем, а затем нашла себе пустой дом и поселилась в нем. 

Мойа провела ладонью по своей нижней губе.

— Фольклор. Тогда никто не знал о переносимых с кровью патогенах.

Снейп согласно хмыкнул.

— Оттуда и название, — закончила она и отряхнула руками колени. Снейп пожалел, что они не остались стоять — пришлось поправить сумки с покупками, и ручки стали оставлять глубокие красные борозды на его ладонях. Покашляв, Мойра накинула ремешок сумочки обратно на плечо. Снейп даже удивился, что предприимчивая тётка не всё повесила на него.

— Продолжим? — спросила Мойра.

И они продолжили. Ещё магазины, ещё покупки, пока оглохшие уши Снейпа не забились всеми существующими на свете штампами из области сверхъестественных явлений. Ему очень хотелось бы, чтобы сейчас было с кем разделить эту напасть — желательно, с Гермионой. Гермиона наверняка расхохоталась бы, стоило бы им лишь обменяться взглядами.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Снейп, прерывая их траекторию по направлению к другому концу деревни. Мойра говорила так долго, что он едва заметил, где они находятся — на ведущей от площади жилой улице, откуда был целиком виден памятник жертвам войны. Она затормозила и повернула к Снейпу, который стоял у ворот покосившегося чёрно-белого коттеджа, рассматривая табличку на решётке.

— Бэгшот-Хаус. — Снейп указал на табличку. — Он входит в экскурсию?

— Никогда бы не подумала, что кому-нибудь из моих экскурсантов будут больше интересны имена и названия, чем призраки, — проворчала Мойра.

— Знакомое название, — сказал Снейп.

— Что-то такое было в этом фильме, «Властелин колец» — Бэг-Энд?

— Нет, — возразил Снейп, хотя совершенно не понял, о чём речь.

— Дом как дом. — Мойре не терпелось идти дальше, она уже неуверенно шагнула назад.

— Тут жила какая-нибудь важная особа? — спросил Снейп.

— Нет, — ответила Мойра. — Я бы знала.

— Здесь когда-нибудь случалось что-нибудь необычное? — настаивал Снейп.

— Да нет. — Мойра схватилась за ручку своей сумочки, вдавила носок сапога в грязь. И противореча собственным заверениям, что в Бэгшот-Хаусе нет ничего особенного, добавила: — Ничего такого, серьёзно. Владелец вечно сдаёт его всяким идиотам. Они надолго не задерживаются.

Снейп молча ждал продолжения.

Мойра вздохнула.

— Это всё последние жильцы — нет, кажется, те, что были до них, — в общем, наверняка эти придурки завели её. Шныряла по чердаку, как у себя дома. Не представляю, как она могла пробраться в дом, если они не принесли её сами, но они клялись и божились, что они тут ни при чем. Боялись залог потерять, наверное.

Снейп моргнул.

— О чём вы?

Она раздражённо ткнула обтянутым дряблой кожей пальцем в направлении крыши.

— В мансарде, — сказала Мойра. Рука у нее тряслась. — Футов двадцать в длину, как минимум. Огромная, гигантская змея.

Что-то холодное капнуло на кончик Снейпова носа. Он в панике вытер нос, ожидая увидеть сгусток крови. Яд. Почувствовать трепещущий язык на шее.

Нет, просто вода. Дождь начался.

— С вами всё нормально? — спросила Мойра. Она сделала шаг вперёд, Снейп отпрянул назад, и стеклянные банки томатной пасты в хозяйственных сумках зазвенели, стукнувшись о калитку. — Хотите присесть? Это из-за змей? Многие люди очень боятся змей. Но вы сами спросили…

— Всё нормально, — отозвался Снейп, хватаясь за калитку. Он поднял взгляд на дом, ожидая увидеть движение за занавесями, но занавеси были задернуты, окна пустого дома темны. Он сделал глубокий вдох через нос. Выдохнул через рот.

— Пожалуй, нам пора вернуться, — напомнила о себе Мойра. — Разве что вы хотите продолжить.

Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось продолжать экскурсию. Они двинулись обратно к памятнику; его руки всё ещё дрожали, когда он отдавал ей сумки с продуктами. Мойра вынула из сумочки пластмассовое ведёрко. За её спиной из-за угла неожиданно возникла Гермиона, остановилась, улыбнулась и замахала рукой.

— На музей, — сказала Мойра, потряхивая ведёрком, в котором звякали монеты.

« _Ну как?_ » — одними губами произнесла Гермиона из-за плеча экскурсовода.

Снова закапал дождь. Снейп задрожал и сунул в прорезь ведёрка двадцатифунтовую купюру. 

____________________________

— Опять что-то случилось, — выпалила Гермиона, заталкивая Снейпа в кабинку у камина и протискиваясь следом, и повернулась к огню, чтобы согреть ноги. — Не делайте вид, что ничего не произошло. По-моему, я уже достаточно хорошо вас знаю, чтобы понимать, когда вы притворяетесь. Чем вы вообще занимались?  

Снейп большими глотками пил вторую кружку горячего шоколада. Шоколад не помогал.

Он вздрогнул. Гермиона спиной прижалась к его боку. Намеренно или просто не чувствуя его сквозь плотную ткань пальто?  Наконец она повернулась, так что они оказались совсем вплотную друг к другу, слишком близко, но её, кажется, это почему-то совсем не заботило.

— Где вы-то были, — не спросил даже, просто проворчал без особого интереса Снейп.

— В библиотеке. — Ну конечно. Она ногой затолкала свой тяжелый рюкзак дальше под стол. — Нашла в общей сложности двенадцать книг. Если мы вообще хотим найти хоть что-нибудь вовремя, может понадобиться ваша помощь.

Снейп задумался на мгновение, что за сроки поставила им Гермиона. А потом понял: она, наверное, все эти дни жила по каким-то своим внутренним часам, на которых по минутам утекало то время, по истечении которого ей придётся вернуться домой к родителям и оставить его влачить жалкое существование в одиночестве. Она напрочь выбила Снейпа из колеи — словно швырнула в механизм его психики гаечный ключ. Рядом с ней чувствовал себя таким неприспособленным к жизни младенцем, что не знал, как будет функционировать, когда Гермиона сядет на поезд, увозящий её обратно в Лондон. Глупо, но ему совершенно не хотелось об этом думать.

Она ему даже не _нравилась_.

— Вы всё-таки видели что-то, — сказала Гермиона, немедленно доказывая справедливость его рассуждений. — Как минимум, почувствовали.

— У вас нет читательского билета, — уклончиво заметил Снейп.

Залившись ярким румянцем, она прошептала:

— Книги я отошлю обратно почтой, когда закончу. Их всё равно много лет никто не брал. — Она не дала ему переменить тему разговора. — Мы должны помогать друг другу. Я была честна с вами. Вам нужно быть честным со мной.

Снейп сделал ещё глоток. Шоколад разлился по обожжённому языку.

— Что всё-таки произошло? — настаивала Гермиона. — Вы выглядели так, будто призрак увидели.

Снейп потер шею рукой. Шею страшно ломило, и кожу от плеча до подбородка непонятно жгло.

— Я и был на экскурсии по местам обитания призраков, — ответил он.

— Я заметила. Библиотекарша болтала что-то о домах с привидениями. И что, узнали что-то необычное?

— Узнал, но не о призраках, — признался Снейп, сильнее надавливая на шею — холодная рука помогала притупить боль. — У меня… — начал он, — у меня есть фобия. — Он понизил голос. — Я боюсь змей.

— Ясно, — сказала Гермиона (по счастью, не рассмеявшись).

— Мойра рассказала, — продолжил Снейп, — что несколько лет назад на чердаке одного из домов обнаружили огромную змею.

— Вот так взяли и обнаружили? — Гермиона явно недоумевала. — Она, наверное, принадлежала кому-то из жильцов.

— Наверняка. Ещё этот олень вчера. Вроде… я вроде как знал, что увижу там оленя. Вроде как он там из-за меня.

Он взглянул на Гермиону и — как же он был ей за это благодарен! — не увидел в её глазах насмешки. Наоборот, она склонила голову набок и нахмурилась.

— Дом на Чёрч-Лейн? — спросила она.

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Просто… я как будто это уже где-то слышала. Правда, я, кажется, не отмечала его на карте.

— Совпадение. — Снейп вцепился в ручку своей кружки.

— Я вот думаю… — сказала Гермиона. — Я долгое время была убеждена, что у меня в памяти какие-то пробелы. Вернее, я точно знаю, что я что-то забыла. Но, по-моему, дело не в этом. Не только в этом. 

— Мне начинает казаться, что с нами-то как раз всё нормально, — ответил Снейп, прекрасно понимая, что она имеет в виду, — это со всеми остальными людьми что-то неладно.

— А эти совпадения, — согласилась Гермиона, — возможно, говорят о том, что неправильный мир пытается выправить себя. Знаю, похоже на бред, но…

— Но действительно ли мир неправильный? — закончил за неё Снейп. Он обвёл взглядом пустой паб, пустой бар: хорошо, что они тут одни.

— А вам он не кажется неправильным? Мы видим что-то там, где ничего нет, на каком-то чердаке находят какую-то нелепую змею… — Она вздрогнула. — …и почему-то нам кажется, что так и должно быть…

— Совпадения, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Точки на карте. И олени здесь редки, а мы каким-то образом случайно встретили одного в лесу…

Гермиона кивнула и, порывшись в сумке, извлекла из-под библиотечных книг свой дневник.

— То есть, змея — это не просто так. — Послюнив большой палец, она открыла дневник на чистой странице. — Олень тоже.

Широко распахнутые влажные карие глаза глядели на него как-то жалостливо, будто Гермиона пыталась довести его до слёз.

— Скажите мне, Северус, — тоном заправского мозгоправа произнесла она, — какие чувства это у вас вызывает?

Виниловое покрытие дивана пронзительно скрипнуло под ним. Её колено стукнулось о его бедро.

Шея пульсировала болью. _Страх_.

Встретившись с Гермионой взглядом, Снейп стиснул зубы.

— Ощущение пустоты, — твёрдо сказал он. — Словно чего-то не хватает.

Гермиона втянула верхнюю губу и не глядя черкнула что-то в записной книжке.

— Магии, — предположила она.

— Кого-то, — пробормотал он.

Гермиона вздрогнула и прошептала:

— Кого?

— Не знаю, — сказал Снейп. — Кто такой Рон?

Она сейчас опять заплачет. Зато он её заткнул: хотя, конечно, злорадствовать по этому поводу не стоило бы.

Снейп взглянул на свои наручные часы.

— Нам пора. — Он махнул в сторону двери. Не глядя на него, Гермиона укладывала свои вещи обратно в сумку. Снейп выскользнул из кабинки, не собираясь ей помогать. И чего он вдруг опять на неё обозлился? — Через пять минут подойдет автобус.

Он потерял свой обратный билет, и Гермионе пришлось купить ему новый. Снейп сел, она опустилась на соседнее сиденье и не вымолвила больше ни слова. Автобус сворачивал с главной улицы, ехал мимо последних коттеджей на окраине, а Снейп смотрел, прижавшись лбом к оконному стеклу, как убегают прочь улицы Лощины Тьмы, как, дрожа, скрываются из вида витрины магазинов.

Показался последний коттедж: каменные развалины, точно дымящиеся на морозе. Снейп приложился лбом о окно, оставив на нем мокрый след, будто хотел прыгнуть сквозь стекло прямо на лужайку перед домом. Пульс участился, горло сдавила паника. Он бы сказал, он бы показал Гермионе, он бы крикнул водителю, чтобы тот остановил автобус: выпустите, пустите увидеть, убедиться, вернуть всё как было.

Но секунду спустя видение исчезло. В последний раз взметнулся от фар шквал света, и развалины пропали в сгущающихся сумерках. Там, в вечерней мгле, это был просто дом — тёплый жёлтый свет в окнах, огоньки рождественских гирлянд, мигающие на кровельных желобах — совершенно целый и невредимый.


	11. Рон

Снейп идеально разогрел её пюре в микроволновке. Гермиона подозревала, что он, наверное, привык к полуфабрикатам, но Снейп покачал головой: «Слишком дорого» и положил на своё одеяло булочку и кусок сыра. По возвращении в пансионат он вроде слегка повеселел. И под «повеселел» Гермиона подразумевала, что Снейп вызвался разогреть для неё ужин и не говорил с ней так, словно хочет свернуть ей шею.

Они сдвинули кровати вместе и выложили на них ужин как на пикнике. Гермиона сидела на своей стороне по-турецки, Снейп на своей, неловко согнувшись. Он не возражал, когда она придвинула свой матрас к его матрасу. Гермиона притворилась, что не заметила, как порозовели его бледные скулы.

— Ну, мисс Грейнджер, — сказал Снейп, проглотив ошмётки своего паршивого настроения вместе хлебом с маслом и целым литром воды, — по-моему, теперь ваша очередь.

— Вы о чем? — она отломила кусочек Снейпова хлеба и плюхнула ему на тарелку немного пюре в качестве компенсации.

— По вашим словам, вы были честны со мной, — пояснил Снейп, — однако, если не ошибаюсь, за последние два дня вы ничего мне не рассказывали.

— Потому что ничего не происходило. — У Гермионы запылали уши.

— Это вы так говорите…

— Вам это известно, — Гермиона постаралась не улыбнуться. — Вы просто пытаетесь узнать что-нибудь обо мне, но не знаете как. Полагаю, в светской беседе вы не сильны?

— Не приучен.

«Печально», — подумала Гермиона, надеясь, что жалость не отразилась на её лице. Она сунула кусочек хлеба в рот, проглотила и сказала:

— Что вы хотите знать?

Снейп задумчиво постучал вилкой по ободку своей тарелки.

— По каким предметам вы сдавали экзамены на аттестат?

— Химия, — немедленно откликнулась Гермиона, — биология, математика, история и английский.

— Пять предметов?

— Непомерные амбиции, — ответила Гермиона. — Если вам будет от этого легче, я завалила их все, кроме математики. По математике я получила тройку, то есть всё равно что завалила.

— Почему? — Снейп, казалось, был искреннее поражён.

Гермиона пожала плечами, собирая пальцем остатки пюре с тарелки. Всё ещё очень хотелось есть.

— Потому что тогда оно и случилось. Я никак не могла сосредоточиться. Экзамен по истории был просто катастрофой. Я напутала почти везде где можно и в половине ответов написала что-то бессвязное.

— Работа у вас сохранилась? — наморщив лоб, поинтересовался Снейп.

— Нет. Их вообще-то не возвращают. Впрочем, с моим-то везением, её наверняка пришпилили на стенку в кабинете экзаменатора или ещё где, чтоб всегда было над чем посмеяться. А что? — Гермиона обсосала свой палец. Погрызла ноготь. — Думаете, она бы нам пригодилась?

— Вы помните что-нибудь из того, что написали?

— Ни слова. Помню только, как смотрю на листы, а они все исписаны какой-то чепухой, и как меня отправляют к школьной медсестре — с меня пот лил градом, и экзаменаторы решили, что я могу упасть в обморок.

Гермиона отодвинула тарелку в сторону и пригасила икоту тыльной стороной ладони.

— Ваша очередь.

— Пожалуй, за последние несколько дней я достаточно выставлял себя идиотом, — ответил Снейп.

— Недостаточно, — не согласилась она. Ухватив себя за голую ступню обеими руками, Гермиона подалась вперёд. — Глупость за глупость. Расскажите мне о каком-нибудь своём дурацком поступке. Так будет справедливо.

Снейп не улыбнулся. Не засмеялся, не застонал, не возразил. Просто посмотрел на неё пристальным, стеклянным, почти влажным взглядом тёмных глаз.

Гермионе вдруг стало не по себе. Она вцепилась в пальцы на ногах. « _Он же некрасивый_ , — напомнила она себе. — _И ворчливая скотина_ ».

— Ну, скажем, во сне вы ходите, — предложила она в попытке сгладить внезапную неловкость. — Или что-нибудь ещё такое необычное. Нам наверняка крайне важно фиксировать подобное.

Поёрзав, Снейп откинулся на изголовье кровати, явно не расположенный к беседе, и наконец сказал:

— Однажды я спрыгнул с крыши.

Гермиона едва не свалилась с кровати. Поспешно, с пылающим лицом, она выпалила:

— Я не имела в виду самоу--

— Нет же. — Снейп до побелевших костяшек сжимал край подушки. — Это вышло случайно.

— С крыши вашего дома? — выдохнула Гермиона.

— Да. Мне совершенно нечего было делать на крыше. Я просто подумал, что умею…

— Летать, — договорила за него Гермиона.

Он кивнул. Их глаза вновь встретились, и её вдруг слегка замутило.

— У вас случаем не было с собой метлы? — спросила она, опуская взгляд на покрывало.

По крайней мере, он не фыркнул, но ответ его был вполне чётким:

— Нет.

— Гм. — Дневник лежал в рюкзаке на другой стороне комнаты. Гермионе лень было вставать за ним. — Что ещё?

— Ну уж нет, — отозвался Снейп. — Ваш черёд.

— Вы ведь читали мой дневник, — возразила она.

— Только первые несколько страниц, — сказал он (слишком поспешно. Неужето опять покраснел?) и повторил: — Ваш черёд.

Нахмурившись, Гермиона провела большим пальцем по шраму на левой руке.

— Я купила родителям билеты в Австралию в подарок на годовщину свадьбы.

Снейп усмехнулся.

— Ну и чего тут стыдиться.

— Билеты в один конец, — пояснила она, и он наконец расхохотался. Не злобно, а как-то весело, будто на самом деле смеялся не над ней, хотя ей в это не верилось.

— И как они отреагировали?

— Они были в восторге от подарка. — Гермиона тоже позволила себе самоуничижительную улыбку. — А потом, за две недели до отъезда обнаружили, что обратная поездка в билеты не входит. Мало им радости было заплатить за обратную дорогу в два раза больше того, что я уже потратила. Но мне в итоге удалось уговорить их поехать. — Чувствуя, как начинают потеть руки, она подумала о наводнивших её электронную почту фотографиях из Австралии с: родители, загорелые, улыбающиеся, позируют перед Харбор-Бридж в Сиднее; коала льнет к груди перепуганного отца; радостная мама у огромного термитника в Квинсленде. Избавившись наконец от дочери, оба они выглядели счастливее, чем когда-либо в последние годы.  

Наверное, её улыбка дрогнула: подняв голову, Гермиона обнаружила, что Снейп озабоченно наблюдает за ней. Или завистливо? По нему не поймёшь.

— Что будем делать завтра? Я подумывала вернуться в деревню…

— Лично мне тут больше делать нечего, — ответил Снейп. — По-моему, можно переходить к следующему пункту.

— Да, но…

— Я — читать, — отрезал Снейп, поднимаясь. Ухватившись за раму своей кровати, он потащил её назад, пока ножки не попали во вмятины в полу, затем подтянул ещё на пару дюймов к окну. Поставив свою тарелку на прикроватную тумбочку, он брякнулся на возмущенно скрипнувший матрас, раскрыл книгу, которую ему доверила Гермиона, и сказал, сохраняя совершенно бесстрастное выражение лица и таким же бесстрастным голосом: — Затем мы можем обсудить, куда направляться дальше. И возможно, — добавил он равнодушно, уставившись на чистый лист оборота обложки, — вам пора уже задуматься о возвращении домой. Ваши родные наверняка соскучились.

Гермиона поразмыслила немного, не зная, что ответить. Она совсем не была уверена, что по ней кто-то скучает, но вслух это признавать не очень-то хотелось.

— Северус, что случилось с вашими родителями?

Шелест страниц.

Гермиона подвинулась назад в постели. Покрывало сбилось вокруг колен.

— Поговорим завтра. — Лицо у неё пылало: ясно, ляпнула что-то не то.

— Завтра, — только и ответил Снейп, и оба зарылись в книги. 

____________________________

Она снова очутилась в лесу. Ночь, холодно, так же холодно, как в тот день, когда они со Снейпом наткнулись на оленя. Но сейчас Гермиона была в помещении. Лежала в постели, которая скрипела и покачивалась, будто висела высоко, где-то под потолком.

Гермиона подняла руку. Пальцы упёрлись в парусину.

— Гермиона?

И голова тоже.

— Рон? — откликнулась она.

— Привет. — Гермиона не видела его, но знала, что он рядом. Чувствовала, как прогибается её матрас под его ткнувшимися в пружины локтями. Нижняя койка скрипнула: он переступил с ноги на ногу, подняв облачко затхлого воздуха и запаха кошачьей мочи.

— Что происходит?  — спросила Гермиона.

— Ты спала?

— Я и сейчас сплю. — Она протянула дрожащие пальцы и тут же отвела обратно, испугавшись, что рука пройдет сквозь него. Явь ли это? Она ведь не здесь. Здесь, но не здесь. Гермиона понимала, где она должна быть — в маленьком пансионате, со Снейпом, миссис Джонс и вечно тявкающей собачкой, храпящей этажом ниже.

— Рон, — произнесла Гермиона, снова пробуя имя на слух. У неё болела голова, словно моторчик в её мозгу тщетно пытался завестись, скрежеща всеми шестёренками. — Кто ты?

Озабоченный голос:

— Ты себя нормально чувствуешь?

Голова раскалывается.

— Сейчас, — сказал Рон. — _Инсендио_.

Рядом с ней вспыхнул фонарь. Но в неярком свете видны были только парусиновая стена, Гермионина койка, шесты. Всё, чего не касался свет фонаря, было утренне-серым, выцветшим, будто отмершим. Гермиона знала, где находится, но не знала, откуда ей это известно. Казалось, она сидит в каком-то кармашке, и свет не достает ничего и никого вне этого кармашка.

Никого, кроме него.

Гермиона не сдержала потрясённого вздоха. Блестящие рыжие волосы, ярко горящие даже в свете лампы. Веснушки, рассыпавшиеся по щекам и носу. Рон убрал что-то в карман и сложил большие руки перед собой на матрасе, совсем рядом с её укрытым одеялом коленом.

— Ты бросил нас, — сказала она.

Лицо Рона дрогнуло — жесткость и сожаление отразились на нем.

— Я знаю, — неловко буркнул он. — Но мы ведь уже поговорили об этом.

— Ты бросил нас.

— Гермиона?

Она снова легла, опрокинулась на спину, уставившись в потолок, и подвинулась только тогда, когда Рон влез под одеяло и улёгся рядом, опершись на локоть, но тщательно избегая касаться её рукой.

— Ты умеешь колдовать, — выдохнула она.

И вздрогнула — рука Рона опустилась ей на лоб, проверить, нет ли жара.

— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

Нет, Гермиона определённо не чувствовала себя нормально. Её мутило, голова кружилась, казалось, койка вот-вот выскочит из-под неё веретеном, сбросит её, отшвырнёт прочь.

Нащупав его штанину, Гермиона мёртвой хваткой вцепилась в ткань.

— Нам нужно условиться о месте встречи, — сказала она. — На случай, если мы опять разделимся.

— Я не…

— Так нужно, Рон, — настаивала она.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — прошептал он, обхватив её затылок рукой – такой тёплой, такой живой, что хотелось плакать. — Нора. Встретимся в Норе, идёт?

— Нора в Девоне.

— Э-э, ну да, Нора в Девоне. — Он перестал успокаивающе поглаживать её по волосам. Койка отчаянно закачалась, и Гермиона вцепилась в него крепче. Он будто не заметил. — Тебе кошмар приснился? Я больше вас не брошу.

— В том-то и дело, Рон, — обречённо произнесла она. — Бросишь.

Койка крутнулась в последний раз, и Рон исчез, вместе с палаткой и светом фонаря. Гермиона лежала на полу в пансионате. Сквозь окна в комнату пробивался седой утренний свет, и Снейп с непроницаемым выражением лица стоял над ней в халате нараспашку.

— Вам опять что-то снилось. Что вы увидели?

— Его, — ответила Гермиона. Она встала, споткнулась: щиколотки лианами обвивали одеяла. — Мне нужно ехать.

— Куда ехать? — не понял Снейп. Она швырнула в дорожную сумку кошелек, дневник, телефон.

— В Нору. Я найду его и привезу сюда. Северус… — У неё дрогнул голос. Снейп виделся ей каким-то слабым мерцанием, будто огромное чёрное нефтяное пятно расплылось у неё перед глазами. — Я найду Рона.


	12. Нора

Путешествие получилось мучительно медленным. Гермиона не любила летать (и, собираясь с родителями на лыжный курорт во Францию, всегда старалась уломать их ехать на машине). Но нелепо ведь: чтобы добраться из одной точки на карте в другую, отстоящую от первой всего на несколько дюймов, нужно сменить два поезда, три автобуса и потратить безвозвратно несколько часов жизни. Быстрее было бы собственноручно изобрести телепортацию.

Но всё это не имело значения. Всё это было неважно сейчас: при себе у Гермионы была её верная сумка, погода стояла прекрасная, а до того места, где на карте была отмечена Нора, предстояло пройти пешком четыре мили. Последние несколько миль на автобусе Гермиона ехала с пересохшим от паники и волнения горлом. Она впервые в жизни жалела, что под рукой нет прописанных таблеток, которым можно было бы притупить нервы, обуздать эмоции. Всё, что она видела прошлой ночью, было ненастоящим — она не лежала в койке, Рон не лежал подле неё, положив руку ей на лоб. Не было гнева и печали, не было облегчения от того, что он рядом. И всё же она ощущала его влажную ладонь, слышала его дыхание, слышала, как складывалось на его губах её имя — не растянутое правильной дикцией, а такое, обрубленное на выдохе. Рон знал её достаточно хорошо и понимал: ей всё равно, правильно он произносит её имя или нет, лишь бы произносил с любовью.

Гермиона каждому встречному готова была рассказывать, куда едет и зачем. Водитель одного из автобусов окинул её быстрым взглядом с головы до ног (но не похотливо — просто чтобы убедиться, что она молода и здорова, а не волочит перед собой тележку-ходунки) и спросил:

— Какими судьбами в эти края?

— Хочу кое-кого увидеть, — сказала она, не в силах больше держать восторг в себе, — Рона.

— Бойфренд? — спросил водитель, и Гермиона польстила себе мыслью, что в его голосе мелькнуло разочарование.

— Да. — Каким правильным, нет, даже недостаточно полным казался этот ответ.

— Два тридцать. — Водитель протянул ладонь за мелочью. Он даже пожелал ей удачи, когда она сходила, будто знал, что удача ей понадобится.

Овцы свободно бродили по холмам, пролезая через обваливающиеся каменные стены, рассыпаясь по одноколейкам. Гермиона спугнула не одну овечку, внезапно появляясь из-за угла или высокой изгороди. Испуганное блеяние, стук копыт помогали ей расслабиться, изгоняли напряжение из её тела, словно животные служили проводниками её страхам и панике, смиряя, смягчая её беспокойство, что она гонится за очередной пустой грёзой.

«Рон», — несколько раз произносила она вслух, пробуя имя на вкус, на слух, проверяя, сколькими разными способами и со сколькими оттенками теплоты она может его произнести. Его образ с прошлой ночи ярким отпечатком горел в её сознании: медные веснушки, сияющие волосы. В Роне сошлись черты всех парней, с которыми она встречалась с восемнадцати лет. Правда, Рон был гораздо, гораздо привлекательнее их всех. Само имя его заставляло её сердце биться чаще, и не только скверная Гермионина физическая подготовка была тому виной.

По крайней мере, было ясно, что Рон для неё важен. Из-за него она злилась и плакала, о его отсутствии горевала. Теперь, при свете дня, эмоции из сна поблекли, но чувственная память о Роне оставалась такой же яркой, как его образ, мысль о нём увлекала её, как особенно хорошо прописанный персонаж книги. Слова Рона мало что значили, но тот факт, что он находился рядом с ней, свидетельствовал о его истинных намерениях гораздо красноречивее.

Вполне возможно, что Рон ненастоящий — да, совсем как персонаж книги.

Нет, с упавшим сердцем, в отчаянии думала Гермиона. Он должен быть настоящим. Что делать, если он окажется ненастоящим? Если всё это окажется ненастоящим?

Шесть лет ей понадобилось на то, чтобы вспомнить его имя. Она не откажется от него так просто.

Уже перевалило за полдень, и Гермиона успокаивалась тем больше, чем ближе подходила к звёздочке на карте. Сердце вдруг замерло: впереди показался обнесённый каменными стенами фруктовый сад с равно отстоящими одна от другой голыми яблонями. Странные картинки замелькали у неё перед глазами: вот она лежит, растянувшись под зелёными ветвями, читает книжку, коротает дни детства с безликими друзьями. Друзья смешат её, она игнорирует их призывы поиграть в какую-то спортивную игру, побросать мяч. Вот они охотятся за садовыми вредителями вместе Косолапкой, вот родители друзей провожают её на поиски приключений… Нелепые _мизансцены_ , словно сошедшие со страниц книг Энид Блайтон[1]: слишком радостные, слишком счастливые — они никак не могут быть настоящими.

— Рон, — снова сказала Гермиона, смакуя короткое слово, и прошла в садовую калитку Норы.

— А, славно, вы вернулись!

Миссис Джонс с поразительной скоростью вылетела в прихожую, поправляя очки. Генри следовал за ней по пятам.

— Не знаете, Гер… моя спутница ещё не вернулась? — спросил Снейп, поддевая один ботинок носком другого и пытаясь удержаться на ногах.

— Не вернулась, — ответила хозяйка. Она вытащила из кармана карточку и вручила Снейпу, держа её между большим и указательным пальцами. — Кое-кто приходил и оставил для вас кое-что.

Заломив бровь, Снейп взял карточку, оглядел.

— Это же ваша визитка.

Миссис Джонс махнула рукой.

— На обороте.

Снейп перевернул карточку.

— Номер телефона, — сухо констатировал он.

— Такой милый мальчик. Очень симпатичный, примерно того же возраста, что ваша подруга. Чёрный. Можно так говорить, нынче-то? Чёрный?

Снейп не ответил.

— Чего он хотел?

— Просто поговорить с вами.

— Он что-то продавал?

— Да вроде нет. — Миссис Джонс пожала плечами. Она замолчала, втянула носом воздух, как собака, напавшая на след. — Вы пили?

— Я гулял, — сказал Снейп, надеясь, что язык у него не заплетается. Обслуживающий персонал паба в Лощине Тьмы сегодня был приветливее и не жалел эля. Официантка даже разбудила его, когда он умудрился задремать, привалившись к стене, и едва не пропустил последний автобус.

Непродуктивный получился день.

— Хорошо погуляли? — всё любопытствовала миссис Джонс.

— Он сказал, как его зовут? — Снейп крепко сжал карточку в кулаке.

— Вы знаете, не припомню, — ответила миссис Джонс, щурясь и сдержанно улыбаясь. Пёсик заскулил. — Не дай вам бог дожить до моего возраста, — поделилась она, взмахом руки утихомиривая животное, — я теперь просто открывалка для консервов.

Она скрылась в кухне. Генри проскользнул вперёд хозяйки, стуча когтями по полу.

Снейп взглянул на карточку, на вмятины, оставленные на бумаге его пальцами. Затем снял трубку с телефонного аппарата в прихожей и набрал первую цифру номера. 

____________________________

— Нашли его?

Тот же самый водитель принял у неё билет и пробил его так же ритмично и равнодушно.

— Да, — сказала Гермиона.

— Быстро вы обернулись, — заметил он.

Гермиона прошла в конец автобуса и уселась прямо на любимое место Снейпа, едва чувствуя спиной сиденье. Она прошагала восемь миль, но не стёрла ступни, и ноги не болели. Водитель закрыл двери, тронулся с места. Гермиона прижалась головой к запотевшему стеклу, совсем как Снейп тогда, и слушала свое хриплое дыхание.

Она не совсем понимала, чего она ждала. Само название — «Нора» — вызывало столько ассоциаций: хоббичья норка с круглой зелёной дверкой, открывающейся в бунгало с низким потолком, или (интересно, с чего бы) что-то вроде старой пивоварни, из тех, по которым водили её родители во время загородных поездок: слепленные кое-как старые дома, строившиеся по кускам, росшие вверх и вширь по мере растущей потребности в пространстве.

Точно так же Гермиона рассчитывала, что на этом автобусе (если она вообще поехала бы обратно, а не поселилась бы навеки в Норе, среди людей, которые её знают, понимают, хотят быть с ней) будет вместе с ней ехать Рон. Что он будет разговаривать с ней, напоминая обо всем, что она потеряла, и помогая вспомнить всё, что она забыла. Что она усадит его в их со Снейпом комнате, и Рон им всё-всё расскажет. Что камень с её души упадёт, а этот мир померкнет и растворится, и останется только чистое, правильное, хорошее и доброе.

Но.

Но… Рона там не было.

Рона не было нигде.

Не было Норы — ни построенной как попало хибары, ни аккуратного домика. За калиткой Гермиона увидела только коровник, старый каменный свинарник, используемый в качестве кладовой, да свежую постройку под названием «Горностаево гнездо». В доме жили двое неприветливых рабочих, чьих познаний в английском хватило лишь на то, чтобы сказать ей, во-первых, что никакого Рона тут нет и никогда не было, а во-вторых, чтобы она сваливала нахрен с их земли.

И теперь у Гермионы было такое чувство, что проклятый водитель автобуса ожидал увидеть её с надувным бойфрендом подмышкой.

«О господи», — несчастно думала Гермиона, переправляясь с автобуса на автобус, с автобуса на поезд. В её голове заезженной пластинкой крутилась одна мысль: «Что скажет Снейп?»

Сбагрит её специалистам, так же, как родители в своё время.

Отречётся от неё.

Назовет её сумасшедшей, на сей раз всерьёз.

Она пнула мусорную урну на улице в Бристоле — то есть, попыталась пнуть: урна была привинчена к тротуару, и остаток пути домой у Гермионы болела нога. Но ей было плевать. Она едва заметила бы, даже если бы ушибленную ногу переехала машина.

К тому времени, как она добралась до пансионата, уже стемнело. Никто не выглянул в прихожую, когда Гермиона открыла входную дверь, слишком сильно гремя ключами и вызывая у себя самой головную боль. Дом был погружён во мрак, горел только фонарь у входа.

Гермиона оставила ботинки у двери, поднялась по лестнице, согнув ступню так, чтобы кровь, просочившаяся сквозь носок ( _ноготь сломала_ ), не запачкала ковёр. Под дверью спальни виднелась полоска света.

Она сглотнула, хотя во рту не оставалось слюны. Пальцы потянулись к ручке двери.

Снейп её опередил.

— Мне показалось, я услышал, как вы поднимаетесь, — сказал он, распахивая дверь. Снейп не взглянул красноречиво на пустое пространство рядом с Гермионой, не стал допытываться, не стал даже дожидаться, пока она заговорит.

— К вам тут кое-кто пришёл. — Снейп отодвинулся, жестом веля ей заходить.

Гермиона не сдвинулась с места. За Снейпом открылась комната: украденные ею из библиотеки книги были разбросаны по ковру, некоторые из них были открыты на произвольных страницах, другие стояли переплетом вниз, приткнувшись к предметам обстановки, будто их пинком отбросили в сторону.

У окна стоял молодой человек, слабо освещённый тусклым мерцанием Снейпова ночника.

— Гермиона, — с серьёзным видом кивнул он ей.

— О нет, — выдохнула Гермиона и выбежала из комнаты прежде, чем Дин Томас успел сказать хоть слово.

 

[1] Популярная английская писательница, автор приключенческой литературы для детей


	13. Путь к безумью

Впервые Дин написал ей анонимно, за две недели до её двадцать второго дня рождения. Гермиона увидела его сообщение далеко не сразу. Она ютилась у себя комнате, пока отец, распевая на весь дом, выпекал на кухне запрошенный ею именинный торт (двойной шоколадный, с шоколадными завитками). Гермиона и не подозревала, что на форуме вообще имелась функция приватной переписки: сайт, казалось, слепили из полузабытых строчек кода, содранных с учебника веб-дизайна времен середины девяностых. А теперь она заметила среди мигающего текста ещё какие-то мигающие жёлтые строчки, сообщающие, что кто-то на форуме «Мифы и магия Британских островов» наконец счел её достаточно адекватной для беседы.

« _Привет_ ».

И всё. Гермиона узнала имя пользователя, «ФанатВестХэма», — она сцеплялась с ним на нескольких ветках по поводу фундаментального канона артуровских легенд. Гермиона считала его недалёким. Все свои познания о британских мифах, «ФанатВестХэма» похоже почерпнул из высокобюджетных голливудских фильмов — но даже при всей анонимности своего присутствия в сети Гермиона не решалась так жестоко и прямо выразиться о его умственных способностях.

« _Привет?_ » — озадаченно написала она в ответ.

Через два дня от него пришло новое сообщение: « _Привет, я просто подумал, вдруг ты захочешь поболтать. Меня зовут Дин. :)_ »

Смайлики. Ну конечно.

Ещё неделю Гермиона раздумывала, что бы такого ему написать. Так продолжалось три месяца: бессодержательные сообщения перерастали в дружелюбную беседу (у него три сестры, он закончил школу в тот же год, что и она, живёт всего в паре миль от неё). А потом Дин спросил наконец: « _Как ты думаешь, нам стоит встретиться?_ »

Только через две недели она написала нерешительно, со строчной буквы: « _да_ ».

И они действительно встретились, в кафе в ближайшем к Гермиониному дому «Сейнсбери», во время субботнего семейного похода по магазинам. Гермиона оставила мать в сырном ряду, пообещав той изучить специальное предложение на сладости без содержания сахара. Усаживаясь за пластмассовый столик в кафе, она чувствовала странный подъём. Закинула ногу на ногу, зажала руки между коленок и стала ждать. Кончики пальцев замерзли, ладони вспотели, а нервы посылали быстрые импульсы мозгу: паника!« _А вдруг он извращенец?_ »— невольно думала она. « _Или убийца? А вдруг он…_ »

— Гермиона?

Она вздрогнула: оказывается, она так глубоко погрузилась в свои мысли, что только теперь заметила, что он стоит по другую сторону её столика и машет рукой.

— Дин, — сказала Гермиона наконец, радуясь, что его имя состоит всего из одного слога — на более длинном голос у нее наверняка дрогнул бы и сломался. Гермиона встала, улыбнулась и протянула парню руку, подумав мельком, не лучше ли бы было обняться и твёрдо решив, что нет, не стоит.

Дин уверенно пожал ей руку. Лицо его было приветливым. Он описал себя на удивление точно, но даже теперь, когда он стоял прямо перед ней во плоти, Гермионе так и виделся на его месте ходячий подмигивающий смайлик.

Беседа началась неловкими рывками — точно так же они общались в сети. Гермиона, конечно, понимала, что первая личная встреча с виртуальным знакомым будет необычной, но Дин её… удивил. Он оказался очень вежливым — этого она совершенно не ожидала, вспоминая их публичные посты на форуме. Держался Дин несколько неестественно, словно старательно чего-то недоговаривал.

— Так что же, — в конце концов сказал он, когда Гермиона уже допила чай и заметила свою слегка замученную маму, которая выкладывала покупки из тележки на дальней кассе. Дин коротко и смущенно рассмеялся, вновь обращая на себя Гермионино внимание. — Ты всем этим вроде как всерьёз увлекаешься, да?

— Чем — этим? — не поняла Гермиона.

— Историей мифов и так далее.

Она изумлённо глянула на него искоса.

— Так и ты ведь…

— Я знаю, — опять рассмеялся Дин. — Просто на меня-то это совсем не похоже.

— В смысле — встречаться с людьми из Интернета? — предположила Гермиона.

— Писать на форумах. Я даже объяснить не могу, почему меня это интересует. Просто интересует и всё.

— Меня тоже, — согласилась Гермиона, и в груди у неё разлилось странное тепло.

Через минуту ей пришлось поспешно распрощаться. Большая, рациональная, нормальная Гермиона испытывала облегчение: наконец-то можно уйти. А маленькой Гермионе, Гермионе-чудику уходить не очень хотелось — хотя бы потому, что у неё было такое чувство, что Дин забыл ей что-то рассказать.

Он попросил номер её телефона. Гермиона растерянно уступила — чем сам Дин был, кажется, озадачен не меньше.

Две недели спустя Дин уже постоянно бывал в доме Грейнджеров. Родителям Гермионы он нравился: они просто не знали, как молодые люди познакомились. Мистер Грейнджер всё деликатно предлагал им сходить в кино вместо того, чтобы сидеть наверху в Гермиониной комнате с демонстративно открытой дверью, как бы показывая, что между ними ничего нет и что они действительно просто друзья. И как ни убеждала Гермиона родителей, что никакой взаимной приязни между ней и Дином нет (сущая правда — хотя в глубине души Гермиона считала его вполне привлекательным), что каждый из них находит другого слишком странным, чтобы питать какой-либо романтический интерес, мама только фыркала и улыбалась: «Ну конечно, он же не рыжий».

Они проводили много времени вместе, но разговаривали относительно мало. Их не связывало ничего, кроме одного общего интереса. У Дина чуть ли не из ушей тек футбол (его гардероб, пожалуй, процентов на восемьдесят состоял из одежды бордового цвета — цвета Вест Хэм Юнайтед), он не любил кошек, хотя Гермиона с пеной у рта утверждала, что Косолапка кошка не простая. Дин очень вежливо соглашался: если бы он не был равнодушен к кошкам в принципе, Косолапка наверняка была бы его любимицей.

Он повторял эту сентенцию уже в третий раз — с их первой встречи прошло два месяца — когда Гермиона наконец спросила:

— Дин, почему ты постоянно здесь?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — удивился он.

— Нет, — поспешно сказала она. — Я имею в виду… ну, я не твоя девушка. Мы не делаем вместе ничего особенного. Я просто не понимаю.

— Ты могла бы мне отказать, когда я попросился в гости.

— Я знаю, просто…

— Гермиона, — Дин вдруг посерьёзнел. Он сидел на её кровати по-турецки, прямо в кроссовках. — Ты ведь знаешь, почему я прихожу.

— Потому что со мной тебе… правильно, — тихо отозвалась Гермиона.

— Ага. Не потому что ты мне нравишься. Без обид. Ничего…

— Да нет, я знаю, — покраснела Гермиона. — Ты мне тоже не нравишься.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Дин. — Значит, ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Гермиона скрутила край своей футболки в руках и нехотя призналась:

— Да, пожалуй, понимаю.

После этого они неожиданно разговорились. Начали читать вместе, обмениваться записями. Именно Дину хватило смелости высказать вслух свою гипотезу, то самое нелепое заявление, которое Гермиона с тех пор носила в себе повсюду как значок тайного сообщества: « _Магия существует. Мы просто её не видим_ » _._  Сначала она жестоко высмеяла его, но после ночи беспокойного сна пришла к тому же заключению: Дин совершенно прав.

Что делало его предательство ещё более болезненным.

И вот он здесь, перед ней, спустя годы. Дин стоит в её комнате, в лесу Дина. Рядом со Снейпом.

Которому разве что таблички с надписью «Я твоя замена» на шее не хватает — судя по тому, как те несколько секунд до её побега Дин переводил взгляд с него на Гермиону и обратно.

В обычных обстоятельствах она бы не сбежала, но и день у неё выдался необычный. Гермиона надеялась так много сделать по возвращении — поспать, поесть, поплакать, может быть, даже выпросить утешительное объятие у Снейпа, если тот будет в подходящем расположении духа (что вряд ли) — но появление Дина как напоминание о её безумии в эти планы уж никак не входило. « _Привет,_  — как бы говорило его присутствие. —  _Я просто пришел напомнить, что ты чокнутая и что твой воображаемый бойфренд на самом деле не существует, и я волнуюсь о твоей безопасности, потому что ты явно_ _бредишь. Я позвонил твоим родителям, они будут тут через час. Желаю приятно провести время в клинике»._

Гермиона стиснула кулаки.  _Предатель проклятый_.

Снейп отыскал её на скамье в саду за домом. Гермиона не была уверена, можно ли там сидеть постояльцам (со скамьи было отлично видно миссис Джонс, развалившуюся на диване в гостиной и ярко освещённую светом телеэкрана — хорошо хоть прореху между распахнутыми полами её халата скрывала темнота).

— Не уверен, что нам можно тут находиться, — сказал Снейп. Он был почти невидим, если не считать облачка его дыхания, серебрившегося в голубом свете от экрана телевизора. Он заметил хозяйку в окне, быстро посмотрел ещё раз и решительно отвел взгляд. — Нет, я уверен, нам тут определённо нельзя находиться.

— А ему _там_? Могли бы меня спросить сначала.

— Нет, не мог, потому что вы отключили свой мобильник. Будьте так любезны вернуться со мной в дом и объяснить…

— Да нечего тут объяснять, _профессор_ , — выплюнула Гермиона. Снейп шагнул назад, и Гермиона мгновенно почувствовала себя виноватой за то, что нагрубила ему. Правда, не настолько, чтобы извиниться. — Что он вам рассказал? Как он нас отыскал?

— То есть, вы всё-таки знакомы, — в голосе Снейпа ясно слышалось облегчение.

— Что он вам рассказал?

— Что вы с ним друзья.

 _— Были_ друзьями.

 — Что вы друзья, — повторил Снейп. — Что вы перестали с ним общаться после…

Оба вдруг смолкли — оказывается, миссис Джонс встала с дивана. Она стояла у раздвижной стеклянной двери и смотрела прямо на них. Снейп и Гермиона перестали дышать, будто хозяйка могла услышать шум их дыхания. Будто им влетело бы, если бы их застали в саду. Миссис Джонс моргнула, наклонилась назад, почесала бедро, развернулась и вышла в соседнюю комнату.

Они облегчённо выдохнули, когда она скрылась в коридоре.

 — Он сказал, — шёпотом продолжил Снейп, — что вы перестали общаться с ним после того, как легли в лечебницу.

— А _как_ я оказалась в лечебнице, он вам не рассказал? — прошипела Гермиона.

— Он сказал… — Снейп замолчал. Последний светильник в коридоре погас, и дом погрузился во мрак. Только окно их спальни горело желтым в ночи. — Вы собирались что-то сделать с собой.

— Он так и сказал моим родителям.

— Это неправда?

Гермиона не ответила.

— Вы замерзли, — заметил Снейп. — Пойдемте в дом.

Кажется, он протягивал ей руку. Гермионе плохо было видно в темноте, но руки его она всё равно не приняла бы.

— Не пойду, пока он там.

— Одно неверное движение, и он отправится восвояси, — пообещал Снейп.

Гермиона не сдвинулась с места. Снейп стоял неподвижно и безмолвно, словно бесследно исчез с газона.

— Я устала.

— Значит, он в любом случае скоро отправится восвояси.

Гермиона ощетинилась — Дин сидел на краю её кровати, опершись подбородком о сложенные руки. Он поднял на неё глаза и, сдвинувшись в сторону, плюхнулся в стоявшее у стены кресло.

Гермиона осталась стоять.

— Ты следил за мной? — спросила она.

— Нет.

— Тогда как ты меня нашёл?

Дин промолчал. Гермиона почувствовала, как на её плече смыкаются длинные Снейповы пальцы, и замерла на месте, до дрожи взбудораженная редким проявлением солидарности от Снейпа… если его жест действительно таковым являлся, если он таким образом не пытался просто удержать её на месте.

— Дин, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я не следил за тобой, — ответил он.

Но распространяться всё же не стал. Гермиона провела языком по передним зубам и подождала ещё, наблюдая, как парень нервно шевелит ступнями на ковре, ёрзает, упорно не отводя взгляд от истёртого узора на кресле.

— Я видел вас на вокзале, — наконец признался он.

— И сел на наш поезд.

— Нет. Я стоял за вами в очереди и слышал, как вы покупали билеты, — Дин запустил пятерню в свои короткие чёрные волосы. — За последние несколько дней я обзвонил все пансионаты, пытаясь вас разыскать.

— Ну извини, что не облегчили тебе задачу, — огрызнулась Гермиона.

— Тебя родители ищут. — Дин пропустил колкость мимо ушей. Нагнувшись, он подхватил свой рюкзак и вытащил из переднего кармана «Дейли Стар». Развернул газету, держа её высоко перед собой и натягивая страницу, как полотно.

С центрального разворота Гермионе улыбалось её собственное лицо.

— Тебя ищет полиция.

Пальцы Снейпа крепче сжали её плечо.

— Я же отправляла маме эсэмэски, — сказала Гермиона, стараясь сдержать дрожь в голосе.

— Когда ты отправляла последнюю? Она говорила, от тебя уже два дня нет вестей, и говорила она это довольно давно.

— Ты что же, явился, чтобы отвезти меня домой?

Дин сложил газету, согнув лицо бумажной Гермионы пополам, и стал запихивать её обратно в рюкзак, возясь с «молнией».

— Дин?

Снейп всё-таки отпустил её плечо и теперь собирал разбросанные по полу книги.

— Я всё понял, — сказал Дин. — Я понял, что стоит между нами и ними. Или между нами и _этим_. Почему мы не можем быть такими, какими должны быть.

— И какими мы должны быть? — У Гермионы вдруг в смятении запылало лицо.

Дин смотрел куда-то расфокусированным взглядом, дыша часто, быстро. Лицо его почти не отличалось по цвету от бордовой вест-хэмовской толстовки-кенгурушки.

— Мёртвыми, — отозвался он.

Гермиона глянула на Снейпа, но тот по-прежнему занимался книгами, видимо, оглохнув и онемев.

— Мёртвыми? — повторила она каким-то тонким и высоким голосом.

— Ну, не то чтобы в прямом смысле, — продолжал Дин. — Мы не на своём месте, Гермиона. Не мы неправильные, это мир неправильный. И если мы хотим исправить мир, нам нужно умереть.

— Вот это он вам рассказывал? — спросила Гермиона Снейпа. Тот лишь глянул на неё украдкой.

« _Так_ _вот почему он не прогнал Дина_ », — подумала она.

— Дин, — произнесла Гермиона, — твои родные знают, что ты здесь?

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

— Да, конечно, извини, — очень медленно и осторожно произнесла Гермиона. — Так, ты помнишь, что ты сказал после того, как — _«настучал на меня» —_ рассказал моим родителям о том, что мы делаем? Ты говорил, что рассказал им всё, потому что не хотел, чтобы я снова себе навредила.

— При чём тут это?

— Я…

— Неужели ты не понимаешь? — перебил её Дин, сжимая кулаки на коленях. Его щёки всё ещё пылали.

Гермиона пыталась понять, не вполне уверенная, нужно ли ей это.

— Мёртвыми, — выпалила она, в конце концов идя на поводу у своей злости, и рухнула на кровать рядом. Гермиона ухватилась за подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел Дин, будто надеясь, что таким образом не даст его разуму разлететься на осколки, удержит его в целости. — То есть, ты считаешь, что нам обещана некая жизнь после смерти?

— Я не знаю! — хрипло воскликнул Дин. — Да!

— Значит, если мы хотим понять, нам придётся умереть.

— Гермиона… — предостерегающим тоном вставил Снейп.

— Я же говорю, я не знаю, — сказал Дин.

Гермионина рука накрыла его стиснутые в кулак пальцы и сжала их.

— Тебе кто-то об этом рассказал?

— Нет. Я сам догадался.

— Как?

— Я много думал. — Он сжимал кулаки так крепко, что Гермионе пришлось отнять руку, чтобы он не сломал ей ненароком пальцы. — И читал. Другие… источники. Просто это… это же очевидно, разве нет?

Гермиона заморгала.

— Нет.

— Но… — Дин снова в растерянности запустил руку в волосы. — Это ведь так логично. Мы застряли в этом дурацком маггловском мире и… 

— Как вы сказали? — вмешался Снейп.

— Что? — не понял Дин.

— В этом каком мире?

— Маггловском, — ответил Дин. — Что? — он наконец заметил их озабоченные лица. — Что не так?

— Что это значит — «маггловский»? — спросила Гермиона.

— Не знаю, я просто… — Дин моргнул, заметив также, что её рука лежит у него на колене, и отпрянул от её прикосновения. — Что ты делаешь?

Гермиона виновато отвела руку.

— Я беспокоюсь…

— Нет. Ты пытаешься заставить меня сомневаться в себе. Ну же, Гермиона, кому как не тебе…

— Что ещё, Дин? — Гермиона опять придвинулась ближе. — О чем ещё ты думал?

Он наконец встретился с ней взглядом. Под его воспалёнными красными глазами синяками лежали темные круги. Дин откинулся на спинку кресла и протяжно вздохнул.

— Я устал, — пробормотал он.

— Может быть… — начала Гермиона.

— От всего этого, — продолжил Дин, — устал от того, что меня никто не понимает. Устал пытаться жить в этом мире. Не получается, Гермиона. — Он приглушенно всхлипнул. — Я больше не могу.

Гермиона и Снейп встревоженно переглянулись.

— Переночуй у нас, — сказала Гермиона Дину и краем глаза увидела, как Снейп осторожно кивает. — Уже поздно. Поговорим утром.

Они еле уломали его занять кровать Снейпа. Дин отказался раздеваться, но Гермиона помогла ему снять толстовку и залезть под одеяло прямо в футболке с длинным рукавом и джинсах. Когда Дин наконец закрыл глаза и задышал ровно, Гермиона и Снейп удалились в коридор и тихонько притворили за собой дверь.

— У вас есть его домашний номер? — прошептал Снейп.

— В мобильнике, — ответила Гермиона. — Хотите сами позвонить его маме или лучше я?

Ей не видно было его лица в темноте, но молчал Снейп весьма красноречиво.  

— Понятно, — сказала Гермиона, крепко уцепившись за перила лестницы. — Пожелайте мне удачи.

____________________________

Сестра Дина забрала его в три часа ночи. Гермиона и Снейп встретили её на подъездной дорожке к дому, вымотанные и растрёпанные: последние несколько часов они по очереди спали в кровати Гермионы, демонстративно не разговаривая друг с другом — главным образом, чтобы не разбудить Дина, но отчасти ещё и потому, что ни один из них не желал ничего признавать. Оба решили, что некоторые темы проще обсуждать при свете дня.

— Простите, пожалуйста, — это было первое, что сказала Анита Томас, захлопнув дверцу машины бедром. — Ох уж этот идиот. Он исчез несколько дней назад. Мама так переживала.

— Спасибо, что приехали за ним, — прошептала Гермиона. Её сердце билось в рваном ритме: всю ночь она пыталась спать, но не могла отключиться, параноидально ожидая, что вот-вот заскрипят половицы, заскользит, открываясь, оконная рама, затрещит под весом Дина подоконник…   

— Как же я недоглядела. — Анита бессильно опустила руки. — Я ведь психиатрическая сестра, знаете. То есть, я ещё учусь, но тем не менее… — Она тряхнула ключами от машины, решительно взглянула на безлунное небо (белки её глаз флюоресцировали в свете включенного датчиком движения фонаря), затем так же решительно улыбнулась Гермионе.

— Ну, где этот паразит?

— Спит, — ответила Гермиона. — Я… я не уверена, что он будет так уж рад вас видеть.

Улыбка Аниты померкла.

— Значит, он и правда опять взялся за своё.

— Опять? Я…

— Нас беспокоит, — плавно вклинился Снейп, — то, что ваш брат проявляет некоторые… суицидальные… желания.

Анита некоторое время переводила взгляд со Снейпа на Гермиону и обратно. Гермиона переступала с ноги на ногу, от чего послушный датчику свет то гас, то загорался снова.

— Ох, опять… только не это, — вздохнула Анита.

Гермиона обеспокоенно посмотрела на Снейпа.

— Такое уже случалось? — спросила она.

— Пять месяцев назад. Мы думали, ему становится лучше. Черт.

— Он не говорил, — сказала Гермиона.

— Конечно, не говорил. — Анита махнула рукой в сторону дома. — Ну что ж, — сказала она, и Гермиона вздрогнула, впервые заметив, что стоявшая перед нею женщина была моложе самой Гермионы, а голос у неё был такой… усталый. Неужто таким же голосом разговаривают с другими людьми и её родители — неужто они так же устало и подавленно отвечают тем, кто решается осведомиться об их несчастной безумной дочери?

Анита нажала на кнопку ключа, и машина сверкнула фарами.

— Ведите, — сказала она. — И возблагодарим Господа за функцию блокировки дверей.

____________________________

Они пропустили завтрак, хотя так и не поспали. Когда зазвонил будильник, Гермиона и Снейп начали собирать вещи, передвигаясь по комнате, погребённый каждый в чертогах своего разума.   Снейп тщательно расправил простыни на своей кровати, чтобы даже отпечатка Дина на матрасе не осталось, но Гермиона всё пыталась ходить на цыпочках, словно Дин никуда так и не уехал.

Только когда они снимали ключи от комнаты со своих брелоков, Гермиона наконец призналась:

— Я его не нашла.

Снейп сидел у окна, безуспешно силясь разомкнуть металлическое кольцо. Он не произнёс ни слова.

— Рона, — пояснила Гермиона, будто иначе Снейп не понял бы. — Его там не было. Он не существует.

— Там вообще что-нибудь было? — совершенно отстранённо спросил Снейп, словно просто прочел вопрос с листа.

— Ферма, жилой домик, — ответила Гермиона. — «Горностаево гнездо». И пара недовольных выходцев из Восточной Европы.

Снейп как-то безразлично хмыкнул. Гермиона присела на край его кровати.

— Вот так, значит, — сказала она. — Вот во что мы превратимся, если будем продолжать.

_Бедный Дин._

— Боюсь, — отозвался Снейп, сосредоточенно, высунув кончик языка, возясь со своими ключами, — вы можете быть правы.

— Меня ищут родители, — продолжала Гермиона.

— Садитесь, пять, мисс Грейнджер.

— Я должна ехать домой.

— Верно.

Гермиона заломила руки, рассматривая собравшиеся в складки ладони.

— По-моему, вы должны как-то усерднее уговаривать меня уехать, — заметила она.

С тихим торжествующим возгласом Снейп высвободил ключ и положил его на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Между тем, у меня такое ощущение, что вы пытаетесь сделать так, чтобы это было только моим решением.

— Мне определённо следует получше вас уговаривать, — признал Снейп.

— Так в чем же дело?

— Как, вы сказали, назывался тот дом? — спросил он. — В том месте, которое оказалось не Норой.

— «Горностаево гнездо», — ответила Гермиона, борясь с неожиданно подступившими слезами.

— В Лощине Тьмы… — Снейп встал, перегнулся через Гермиону и взял со своей кровати книгу, затем снова уселся в свое кресло. — …Тот дом в Лощине Тьмы со змеёй на чердаке — он назывался Бэгшот-Хаус.

— И? — Гермиона была совершенно не расположена играть в игры, тем более, что сейчас, для разнообразия, игру вела не она.

Снейп поднял перед собой библиотечную книгу «Мифическая история магии», держа большой палец под фамилией автора на корешке.

— Бэгшот, — сощурилась Гермиона.

— Батильда, — добавил Снейп. — Видимо, она там жила.

— Совпадение.

— Как ни ненавистно это признавать, по-моему, количество встречающихся нам совпадений просто-таки ошеломительно.

Гермиона схватила его подушку и крепко прижала к себе.

— Гермиона, — вкрадчивым, мягким голосом произнёс Снейп, будто хотел на цыпочках пробраться в её мозг, закатать её сомнения в узел и вынести прочь. Она же тем временем старалась не моргать, потому что всякий раз, прикрывая веки, видела красные, воспаленные глаза Дина.

— Как, — спросил Снейп, крутя в пальцах разомкнутое кольцо для ключей, — по-другому называют горностая?

— Горностая? — Гермиона комкала полиэстеровую набивку подушки. — Ласка[1], наверное.

Снейп молчал, позволяя прозвучавшему слову сказать всё вместо него.

— Ласка… Уизли[2], — выдохнула Гермиона, и подушка в её руках обмякла, — Рон Уизли.

— Всё ещё хотите домой?

Гермиона не отвечала. Она старательно моргала, чтобы не расплакаться.

Он сдвинул к себе на колени лежавший на столе дорожный атлас и открыл его. Гермионе показалось сквозь слёзы, что Снейп улыбается.

— А теперь говорите, мисс Грейнджер, — сказал он, шелестя страницами, — куда мы направимся дальше? 

 

[1] Внимательный читатель может воскликнуть: как же так! ведь это разные, хоть и весьма похожие животные из рода ласок и хорей семейства куньих: Mustela erminea (горностай) и Mustela nivalis (ласка). Однако, английское слово «stoat» может означать и ласку тоже - по крайней мере, в Великобритании.

[2] Мы ведь помним, что фамилия Уизли происходит от слова «weasel», что значит «ласка».


	14. Мэнор

Гермиону словно раскололо напополам, и лишь одна половинка её сидела сейчас рядом с ним в поезде, везущим их в Уилтшир. Северус Снейп прекрасно осознавал, что другая половинка — её жалость и прочие чувства к Дину, все её мысли о нем — так и осталась в пансионате миссис Джонс. Даже внешне это была другая девушка. Гермиона явно чувствовала себя неуютно из-за напечатанной в «Дейли Стар» фотографии (наверное, особенно злило её то, что на фотографии она широко улыбалась, наглядно демонстрируя крупные передние зубы), под которой родители слезно умоляли беглянку вернуться домой. Перед выходом Гермиона натянула на голову вязаную шапку Снейпа, упрятала под неё косу и нацепила очки — Снейп и не знал, что у неё вообще имелись очки. Они покидали лес Дина, стремясь на восток. Никто наверняка не распознает Гермиону теперь, когда она замаскировала самые отличительные и привлекательные свои черты. Пусть одно лицо в газете и не давало полной картины, но буйная шевелюра выдала бы её мгновенно. Выражение ясных глаз же сделалось неразличимым благодаря тяжелой оправе.

От того, что от Гермионы осталось, можно было добиться слова, внимания, даже некоторого движения. Но никому не узнать Гермиону в том, что от неё осталось, если она так и будет сидеть, зарывшись носом в книгу Батильды Бэгшот.

Снейп периодически спрашивал, не попалось ли ей что-нибудь стоящее внимания, но Гермиона только качала головой. Контролеру дважды пришлось попросить её показать билет. Она как будто не заметила, что всё тот же ненавистный портрет её появился на первой полосе «Дейли Мэйл» и «Телеграф», которые широко разворачивал перед их лицами то один, то другой пассажир, садившийся напротив. Снейп не стал обращать на это Гермионино внимание, а только смотрел пристально сквозь закопчённое окно, радуясь хотя бы тому, что рядом с её именем в газетах пока не появилось его.

Потому что к этому разговору он готов не был.

— Надо было позвонить заранее, — сказала Гермиона, тыча пальцем в один из двух пансионатов, отмеченных на карте, когда они сошли с поезда. — Может не оказаться свободных комнат.

— Честно говоря, в данный момент мне совершенно плевать. — Снейпу казалось, что асфальт под ним вот-вот выгнется дугой. _И почему он не поспал в поезде?_ Тогда Гермиона сдвинула очки к переносице, пригладила выбившуюся прядь, и он вспомнил почему. — Сейчас мне даже закоулок какой-нибудь кажется вполне удобным.

Она сморщила нос.

— Нужно что-нибудь найти.

Но ничего не находилось. Из-за рождественских праздников оба пансионата были полностью заняты — в первом их отправили во второй, а во втором — в первый. Только после того, как осоловелая Гермиона отчаянно взмолилась: «Ну хоть что-нибудь, хоть хлев», хозяйка спохватилась: «А, совсем забыла. На большой круговой развязке как раз недавно открылась придорожная гостиница».  

Наконец, благословение небесам, проковыляв через весь город — Снейп наотрез отказался тратиться на такси — они сняли номер. В номере имелась всего одна двуспальная кровать («Она делится на две односпальных», — сказал администратор за стойкой регистрации, но помощи не предложил). Впрочем, и Снейпу, и Гермионе было уже совершенно не до приличий. Они рухнули каждый на свою сторону и немедленно провалились в сон.

Яркие лучи солнца вырвались из-за упрямой тучки за окном, и внезапная вспышка света заставила Гермиону глубже зарыться в подушку, от чего дужка очков едва не влезла ей в ухо.

— М-м-м. — Растерявшись спросонок, она всё никак не могла сообразить, где находится — пока с другой стороны кровати не донесся глубокий вздох Снейпа. Тот прижался к самому краю матраса, спиной к ней, и его тощая фигура высилась на простынях и одеялах зазубренным тряпично-костяным хребтом.

Смахнув очки, Гермиона сощурилась на часы у кровати: 12:04.

— Северус? — пробормотала Гермиона и, отчего-то смущаясь, нагнулась, чтобы подтянуть носки и обуться. — Нужно идти. Особняк закрывается в 3:30.

Снейп заворчал, слегка поёрзал и стих.

— Снейп?

Снаружи солнце снова спряталось за тучей, и небо потемнело ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Только полдень, а уже, кажется, смеркается. Из окна открывалась отличная панорама развязки и окружающей её местности: на магистраль наползал туман, и фары проходящих машин едва пронзали мглу.

— Холодно, — пробурчал Снейп, обхватив бока руками. Он свернулся клубком так плотно, что колени свесились с матраса, едва не перетянув его с кровати на пол.

— Это потому, что вы лежите на одеяле, а не под ним, — объяснила Гермиона. — Давайте пойдём, а? Пожалуйста!

— Ладно, — вздохнул Снейп и добавил, всерьёз ли, в шутку ли, — но платите вы.

— На меньшее я и не рассчитывала, — заверила она Снейпа и снова заткнула косу под одолженную у него шапку. 

____________________________

— У моих родителей есть знакомые, у которых такие дома, — сказала Гермиона Снейпу, разворачивая проспект и водя пальцем по плану дома. — Коллеги, университетские однокашники. Не такие громадные особняки, конечно, но… божечки мой, а холодно, да?

С момента как Гермиона купила входные билеты, Снейп едва слово вымолвил, только протестующе заворчал, когда она пришлепнула стикер Национального фонда к его нагрудному карману. От проспекта он отказался и, похоже, намеревался проходить всю экскурсию по саду и внутренним помещениям Неверного Дома с мрачным лицом, не вынимая руки из карманов.

Гермиона пыталась бодриться, но быстро скатилась в уныние. Она не выспалась и с трудом могла сосредоточиться. Никак делу не помогало и то, что всего несколько часов назад она усадила своего бывшего друга на заднее сиденье машины его сестры и захлопнула за ним дверцу. А Снейп, который в то утро излучал относительный оптимизм, становился тем немногословнее, настороженнее и тревожнее (сейчас он как раз бездумно раздирал в мелкие клочья автобусный билет — опять придётся покупать новый), чем ближе они подходили к отмеченному на их карте особняку.

Они отошли от киоска и обогнули высокую изгородь, и когда дом предстал их глазам во всем великолепии, Снейп встал на месте как вкопанный. Гермиона прошла несколько шагов вперёд, прежде чем заметила, что он остался позади.

— Северус?

Снейп не двигался, по-прежнему держа руки в карманах и не сводя тёмных глаз с фасада.

Гермиона подошла. Он даже мельком не перевел взгляд на её лицо и вообще никак не показал, что заметил её присутствие рядом. Зато она подскочила от неожиданности, когда в нескольких футах от них на землю неуклюже плюхнулся белый павлин и исчез под изгородью.

— В чём дело? — спросила Гермиона. — Вы тут уже бывали?

Снейп всё смотрел и смотрел пристально, затем моргнул и нахмурился. Наконец он встретился с Гермионой взглядом.

— Не знаю.

— Забудешь такую махину… — отозвалась она, искоса оглядываясь через плечо. Она знала, что особняки в этих краях были пучок за пятачок (ах, если б то был не просто фразеологизм), и всё-таки Неверный Дом определённо был необычным. Не то чтобы он вызывал у Гермионы какое-то особое чувство. Она оставалась довольно равнодушной — насколько равнодушно в принципе можно взирать на такое колоссальное поместье. Но эта странная архитектура, многочисленные окна ромбовидной формы, узкие, остроконечные, как клыки, фронтоны… Солнце пропало, похоже, окончательно, утопив всё вокруг в плотном сером сумраке, и Гермиона отчаянно пыталась не стучать зубами.

— А вы? — спросил Снейп, снова уставившись на особняк.

— Не думаю. — Гермиона отступила на шаг. — Пойдёмте. Экскурсия начинается через десять минут. — Она потянула его за рукав. — Пожалуйста, — добавила она, будто у него вообще был выбор.  

____________________________

Наверное, он был заразен. Иначе не объяснить, почему все в экскурсионной группе, в которую их с Гермионой включили, ходили с такими кислыми минами и тоже молчали. Даже гид, мужчина с багровым овальным лицом, который производил впечатление человека от природы жизнерадостного, говорил с ними резко, стремительно проносился по комнатам, выдавая по коротенькому рассказу о каждой и отказываясь отвечать на вопросы.

Когда Гермиона подняла руку в третий раз, Снейп глянул на неё искоса. Гид проигнорировал её, и она со вздохом опустила руку.

— Что-то странное творится, — прошептал Снейп, как только они отстали от группы. Они шли вдвоём гуськом по узкому коридору, и старые половицы под их ногами ужасно громко скрипели.

— Мне холодно, — опять пожаловалась Гермиона, плотнее прижимая воротник к шее. Руки у неё покраснели, кожа на костяшках нескольких пальцев потрескалась.

— Кажется, я бывал здесь раньше, — сказал Снейп.

— Вспомнили? — прошептала Гермиона. — Когда?

— Не знаю. Просто место кажется… знакомым.

Гермиона помолчала, обдумывая что-то.

— По-моему, — сказала она, — я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.

Снейп последовал за группой в гостиную. Целых три минуты он пытался вникнуть в скучные факты, стремительным потоком изрыгаемые гидом, и только потом заметил, что Гермионы рядом нет.  В гостиной находились только он сам, пятеро других участников экскурсии и гид, с угрюмым видом стоявший под хрустальной люстрой. В отсутствие электрического освещения семь лиц были видны только благодаря мерцанию свечей в настенных светильниках, отражающемуся в хрустале, окнах и зеркале над камином.

— Гермиона? — шепнул Снейп в темноту за спиной. Изо рта вырвалось в холодный воздух облачко пара. Прошла ещё секунда, сердце его билось всё чаще, ладони начали потеть, хотя оставались холодными, а кончики пальцев были ледяными. — Гермиона? — позвал он опять, уже громче.

Он думал, что гид немедленно сделает ему замечание, но вся группа вдруг притихла. Все сгрудились вокруг Снейпа, дрожа и смотря, как плывёт и исчезает во тьму выдыхаемый ими воздух.

— Я… — осекся гид и издал вдруг звук, страшно похожий на сдавленный всхлип.

« _У меня была подруга,_ — рассказывала Гермиона, когда они ехали на поезде в лес Дина — теперь казалось, будто это было много лет назад. —  _В лечебнице. Она пыталась покончить с собой. Молодая ещё… может быть, даже младше меня. Я спросила её: каково это — жить с такой депрессией, что жить не хочется? А ещё спросила, насколько вообще справедливы расхожие фразы, ну, знаете, как часто говорят: «чёрный пёс депрессии», «чернее тучи» и тому подобное_ » _._ Гермиона улыбнулась и отогнула страницу в своей записной книжке, ту самую, с огромной чёрной кляксой, бесформенной и призрачной, так ожесточённо начерканной на бумаге, что за ней не было видно линовки. Снейпу пришлось осторожно поставить локоть на столик, чтобы заслонить дневник от посторонних взглядов. « _Она ответила_ , — продолжала Гермиона, —  _что депрессия — никакой не пёс. Это вообще не животное. Это такая сущность. Она как агрессивный хулиган-задира — подскочит вдруг, обхватит так крепко, что не продохнуть. И начинается паника, потому что воздуха не хватает, ты просто хочешь освободиться, немедленно, любым способом. И пока ты во власти этой гадины, думать невозможно ни о чём: сердце словно перестало биться, а внутренности расплавились и превратились в вязкую слизь. Думать получается только о самом худшем, что есть и было в твоей жизни, о том, что ты никогда не был счастлив и никогда не будешь. Депрессия — это такая сволочная приятельница Смерти_ ». Гермиона опять улыбнулась — в изгибе губ её притаилась грусть. « _Коварная тварь»._

Почему он сейчас вдруг вспомнил об этом разговоре? Сейчас, когда опустился холод, свет мерцал, а Гермиона будто испарилась в воздухе. Сейчас, когда все молчали, словно объятые ужасом, в ожидании чего-то.

В его голове всплыл другой разговор, другая картинка: Гермиона сидит по-турецки на своей кровати в пансионате, его матрас прижат к её матрасу. Она улыбалась ему — она ему часто улыбалась. Она будто копила эти улыбки всю жизнь и вытащила на свет божий, только чтобы свести его с ума. Снейп по пальцам одной руки мог сосчитать, сколько человек за всю его жизнь смотрели на него с такой теплотой, и даже не загнул бы все пять. И Гермиона одна из них или была одной из них, а теперь её нет, и так холодно…

— Отопление отказало, — неожиданно для себя самого произнёс Снейп. Он поддел ногтем уголок наклейки Национального фонда, благодарный за это доказательство существования Гермионы, которая прилепила эту наклейку ему на пальто, прижимая ладонь к его груди. — Сбой в электросистемах. Боюсь, из соображений безопасности нам придётся попросить всех проследовать к ближайшему выходу. Проходим организованно.

— А вы кто? — спросил гид, резко вынырнув из своей хандры. Его лицо снова лишилось своей природной дружелюбности, круглые щёки пылали красным в свете свечей.

— Обслуживающий персонал. — Ложь Снейпа была очевидна, но людям либо было плевать, либо не терпелось уйти, поскольку вся группа, кроме него, вскоре покинула комнату, и он мог наконец крикнуть громко: «Гермиона?»

Его шаги отдавались эхом в просторной комнате. Все двадцать стульев были пусты. Деревянная столешница, стулья, каминная полка горели отражённым светом свечей. На секунду Снейпу показалось, что он периферийным зрением заметил отражение в центре стола: зелёная вспышка, пара глаз, сначала полных ужаса, затем пустых. Внутри у него всё перевернулось.

— Гер-ми-о-на? — позвал он снова, выдавливая её имя по слогам.

Раздался хлопок, шарканье ног, усталое «Северус, я…», а потом молчание. Повернувшись, Снейп обнаружил, что у двери, через которую прошла экскурсионная группа, стоит Гермиона: негнущиеся руки по швам, лицо в тени, в линзах очков пляшут огоньки свечей.

— Где вы были? — спросил Снейп.

Становилось ещё холоднее. Его дыхание словно приставало к губам кристалликами, замерзая на отрастающей щетине, которую он не мог сбрить уже несколько дней. Снейпа опять замутило, и в гостиной стало темнее, будто одна за другой стали гаснуть свечи.

— Гермиона? — ему показалось, что он сказал это вслух, но губы не шевельнулись.

Гермиона всё равно не услышала бы — испустив пронзительный вопль, она рухнула на пол, сотрясаясь и подёргиваясь всем телом. 

____________________________

Гермиона очнулась в закрытом кафе. Она сидела в кресле, а на столе перед ней стремительно остывала чашка чая — досадно, Северус просил горячий какао, но его проигнорировали. Он стащил у кассы плитку шоколада, но теперь за ним наблюдали. Он терпеливо ждал и ломал шоколад на кусочки прямо в фольге — один кусочек незаметно бросил Гермионе в чай, пока та тупо смотрела сначала на чашку и блюдце, затем на гида, проверявшего свой телефон и явно раздумывающего, сколько времени дать ей на то, чтобы прийти в себя, и когда ему можно будет уехать домой.

— Что случилось? — произнесла Гермиона, переводя взгляд с чая, на потолок, с потолка на свои руки, будто впервые их видела.

— В больницу нужно? — слишком громко сказал гид, и она вздрогнула.

— Нет. — Она коснулась трясущейся рукой лба и сделала резкий вдох. — Всё нормально.

— У неё бывают припадки, — опять соврал Снейп. — На этот раз ничего серьёзного. С ней всё будет нормально.

Гермиона недоуменно посмотрела на него.

— Мы закрываемся через пять минут. — Гид опять проверил свой телефон, и Снейп мог бы поклясться, что слышит его мысли: « _Четыре минуты_ ».

— Мы быстро, — успокоил его Снейп.

Гермиона продела палец в изящную фарфоровую ручку чашки.

— Что случилось? — повторила она.

— Вам нужен врач? — шепнул Снейп, чтобы гид не слышал.

— Нет.

Дважды расплескав чай, она наконец исхитрилась твёрдо ухватить и поднести чашку к губам без инцидентов. Сделав глоток, она скорчила гримасу: «Сладкий».

Снейп, теребящий под столом шоколад, с удовлетворением заметил, что руки у Гермионы перестали трястись.

Она допила чай, несмотря на собственные возражения, и их бесцеремонно выставили из парадных ворот. Гид предложил подбросить их до подъездной дороги — вероятно, просто чтобы убедиться наверняка, что они ушли. Выбравшись из машины, Гермиона слабо помахала ему рукой, а Снейп только нехотя поблагодарил и прилепил сморщенный стикер Национального фонда с обратной стороны подголовника пассажирского сиденья.

По дороге к автобусной остановке Снейп поддерживал Гермиону, которая брела, обхватив его рукой за плечи. Поначалу она отказывалась от помощи, что лишь удлинило им путь.  Снейп отчаянно надеялся, что скоро подойдёт следующий автобус, что скоро они вернутся в свой стерильный гостиничный номер, где он укутает Гермиону во все одеяла, какие найдутся, и развернёт перед ней самый настоящий шоколадный пир. Он почему-то точно знал, что это поможет. Он уже скормил Гермионе остатки шоколадной плитки, но действие плитки оказалось умеренным: кисти трястись перестали ещё в кафе, но рука её, обвивавшая его шею, каждые несколько секунд вскидывалась, едва не душа его, а пальцы дёргались так, будто нервы у девушки горели. Сам Северус ступал медленно, как по грязи. Все внутренности у него словно бултыхались при каждом шаге противной жижей, и даже несмотря на тепло тела висевшей на нем Гермионы, ему казалось, что он промёрз насквозь, что стужа крадётся за ними по пятам, а со всех четырёх сторон вокруг них под навесом безлюдной автобусной остановки хищно таится чёрный мрак.

Через две минуты пришёл автобус, но и в автобусе было темно и пусто. Сумрачный водитель молча взял у Гермионы деньги за обратный билет для Северуса и вернул сдачу.

Дорога обратно в город занимала всего несколько минут, но им казалось, что они долгие часы петляли по извилистым сельским дорогам, без конца останавливались, трогались и снова останавливались, проезжая через центр города. Ни Снейп, ни Гермиона не поблагодарили водителя, сходя с автобуса, и не проронили ни слова друг другу, поднимаясь на лифте в свой номер на втором этаже.

Кровать на стороне Гермионы так и осталась незаправленной, но он всё равно откинул для неё покрывало и натянул поверх её плеч — этот жест почему-то показался ему привычным, будто забота о другом человеческом существе была для него делом что ни на есть естественным. Снейп ринулся на поиски термостата — в номере тоже было ужасно холодно. Вдруг из кровати послышался тихий голос Гермионы:

— Северус?

Он остановился, обернулся, почему-то с ощущением, что его поймали на лжи.

— Я поставлю чайник.

— Не надо, — попросила она. — Пожалуйста, присядьте рядом.

— Вам нужен врач? — опять спросил Снейп, мысленно коря себя за то, что не воспользовался предложением гида, когда с ней случился приступ. А вдруг произошедшее не имело отношения к… _этому_? Вдруг ей нужна помощь? А что если…  

— _Нет_ , — настойчиво повторила Гермиона. Она очевидно хотела произнести это твёрдо и убедительно, но вышло тихо и слабо. Она лежала на спине, спеленатая простынями как мумия. Слегка поёрзав, чтобы высвободить простыни из-под матраса, она попыталась приподняться на кровати.

— Не надо… — начала Гермиона. Снейп уже подскочил к ней и пытался уложить её обратно. — Прекратите. У вас руки ледяные. Залезайте под покрывало.

Снейп застыл, опустив руки. Слабое тепло, украденное у её плеч, быстро улетучивалось с его ладоней.

— Зачем? — спросил он.

— Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь был рядом, — ответила она.

Быстро всё обдумав, Снейп уступил. Ботинки один за другим шлепнулись на пол. Носки он не снял — это казалось ему слишком неподобающим. Он лёг на достаточном расстоянии от Гермионы, невольно чувствуя, несмотря на её просьбу, что всё это крайне неправильно, во многих отношениях. « _Что она сказала бы, если бы знала?_ — подумал он в миллионный раз. — _Да ничего она не сказала бы, просто сбежала бы_ ». Он позволил себе слегка извернуться, чтобы оказаться лицом к Гермионе, предусмотрительно оставив по меньшей мере полдюйма между своей коленкой и её бедром.

— Где вы были? — спросил он наконец.

— В подвале. — Она задрожала, и он изо всех сил постарался не отпрянуть.

— Не знал, что там есть подвал.

— Только для персонала, — призналась Гермиона. — Я прошмыгнула без спросу.

— Как изобретательно, — сухо заметил Снейп, и она как будто слабо улыбнулась, хотя её по-прежнему то и дело потряхивало, и кровать тряслась. — Знакомое оказалось место?

— Вроде бы да. Как будто, знаете, мне кто-то о нём что-то рассказывал. Но я ничего там не узнала. Просто складское помещение. Полно коробок со старыми брошюрами и костюмами.

— Совсем ничего необычного.

Гермиона снова задрожала, сдвигаясь ближе к нему.

— Нет, вот только потом…

— Потом вы не нашли меня, — договорил за неё Снейп.

— В столовой.

— В гостиной.

— Неважно. Там стол… мне почудилось… — она ещё раз вздрогнула, а затем начала трястись, всё сильнее и сильнее. Снейп отбросил всё свои ощущения _неправильности_ происходящего и обнял её одной рукой, не зная, успокаивает ли это её дрожь, не до конца уверенный, что он не дрожит и сам.

— Что почудилось? — прошептал он.

Помолчав, Гермиона сдавленно произнесла:

— Боль. Мучительная.

— Что вы увидели?

— Ничего. Я не открывала глаза.

— Так вы бывали там раньше?

— Наверное. Я не помню. Не думаю, что я вообще когда-либо бывала в этих краях. Я… — Гермиона осеклась. — Я не знаю, что ещё сказать. Это всё, что я знаю, —выдохнула она. — Не хочу больше об этом.

— Но…

— Я хочу, чтобы мне полегчало. У меня такое чувство… — она выругалась — на неё это было непохоже, — такое чувство, что я никогда уже не согреюсь.

Она трижды вдохнула и выдохнула. Снейп чувствовал своим узким телом, как поднимается и опадает её грудь, как расширяются её ребра. Чувствовал её дыхание — единственное, что было в их номере тёплым — оно повисало дымкой в воздухе, овевало его шею. Его подбородок.

Его губы.

Он не ожидал почувствовать её губы на своих. И не планировал этого тоже. Ещё совсем недавно Снейп ни за что не поверил бы, что он и час проведет вместе с этой женщиной, не то что разделит с ней номер, тем более кровать. Но вот она лежит рядом с ним, трясясь всё отчаяннее, их ноги неловко раскинуты, чтобы телам сподручнее было вжиматься друг в друга, чтобы руки Снейпа могли обхватить её плечи, проскользнуть под свитер выше, к чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне локтей, встретиться на спине. Да, он был неумел — ему не часто доводилось это делать раньше, и…  

Снейп быстро выпустил её и отпрянул на свою сторону кровати.

— Боже мой, Гермиона, — пробормотал он, — простите, я…

— Мне кажется, я давно хотела это сделать, — перебила его Гермиона, розовея. — Простите, — добавила она и скривилась, совершенно неправильно истолковывая ужас на его лице (впрочем, он был не уверен, возможно ли было правильное истолкование). — Простите, пожалуйста.

— Нет, я… — Снейп замолчал, теребя рукава своей рубашки. — Вам лучше?

Она подышала ещё, и в её выдохах не было дрожи.

— Вроде да.

— По-моему, нам нужен горячий шоколад. — Снейп чуть ли не выпрыгнул из кровати. Он расправил покрывало, сунул бумажник в карман. — Я схожу в магазин на углу, куплю кое-какие предметы первой необходимости. Вы… — он включил телевизор и бросил ей пульт, — пока наслаждайтесь бездумными увеселениями. А когда я вернусь, мы выпьем шоколаду и притворимся, что ничего не произошло.

— Но…

— Я скоро вернусь, — пробурчал Снейп.

И едва ли не бегом бросился из двери.

Только во время бодрой прогулки до магазина Снейп осознал, что лучше стало не только Гермионе. Он согревался от ходьбы, лицо его по-прежнему горело, а губы необъяснимо пощипывало. Внутренние органы вернулись на свои привычные места, ни тяжести, ни тошноты больше не ощущалось. Отвратительное настроение, гнавшее его прочь от мэнора, как будто испарилось, и сопутствующие этой хандре унылые думы спрятались в более укромные уголки сознания. Он этого не хотел, но это случилось. Это помогло.

Шоколад будет средством получше.

— А заплатить? — крикнул парень за прилавком, и Снейп вздрогнул. Подняв голову, он заметил, что чуть не вышел из магазина с банкой горячего шоколада Кэдбери в руке.

— Прошу прощения, — проворчал он и бросил деньги в направлении кассы — куда больше, чем требовалось.

Он не понимал, почему так торопится. Почему шагает так энергично, вприпрыжку. Он почти (почти) напевал себе под нос, поднимаясь по лестнице к их с Гермионой номеру. Толкнул дверь, когда от ключа-карты на замке зажегся чрезвычайно жизнерадостного оттенка зелёный огонек. Гермионина сторона кровати была пуста, но в ванной горел свет и шумел вентилятор обогревателя. Снейп включил чайник, убавил температуру на термостате и рухнул на кровать, раздумывая, в какой момент будет уместнее разделить её на две отдельных и кто должен это сделать.

Только когда он снова включил телевизор, в его мозгу что-то шевельнулось.

Из ванной не доносилось ни шороха. Снейп резко сел на кровати, весь покраснев от напряжения. Он и не заметил, когда вошёл: все книги были свалены в груду на прикроватной тумбочке, те самые книги, которые Гермиона запихнула в сумку и взяла с собой на экскурсию в особняк. Её рюкзак больше не валялся открытый поверх комода, её дневник больше не лежал на тумбочке. Даже её сторона покрывала была заправлена так туго, больничными уголками, будто Гермиона никогда и не появлялась в этой комнате.

В ванной нет зубной щетки. Зеркало не запотело, занавеска душевой отодвинута, сухая. На туалетном столике — его шапка, вывернутая наизнанку.

— Гермиона? — сказал Снейп. Он звал её, выглянув в коридор, пока кто-то не крикнул в ответ, предлагая ему заткнулся. Он распахнул окна спальни, высунул голову наружу и согнулся, чтобы посмотреть, не ушла ли она опять в одних носках в сад, посидеть и подумать, хотя не мог себе представить, зачем она взяла бы с собой все свои вещи.

— Гермиона? — позвал он тем не менее, но только динамики телевизора откликнулись ему эхом.

Снейп застыл, волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом.

Круглосуточные новости пошли на новый круг, повторяя те же сообщения, что транслировались до его похода в магазин. Он сел на край кровати и увидел Гермиону: лохматая, загорелая, обнажившая в улыбке крупные зубы, она щурилась на него с экрана. И под её лицом большие буквы на голубом фоне: ПРОПАЛА ДЕВУШКА.

— …страдала душевным расстройством, — читал диктор. — Весьма вероятно, что она находится в компании этого человека… — и на экране телевизоре возникло лицо самого Снейпа: фотография с его временных водительских прав, десятилетней давности, ухмыляющаяся, непривлекательная рожа, — Северуса Снейпа. Снейп был ранее арестован и обвинён в…

Снейп выключил телевизор, скорчился на краю кровати, проклиная себя, и дыхание его шипело в тишине.

Но даже в темноте и тишине он по-прежнему видел слова на экране, будто они были там выжжены.

По-прежнему слышал их, будто их вколотили ему в уши.

Разыскивается Гермиона Грейнджер: в последний раз её видели с Северусом Снейпом.

Со злодеем Северусом Снейпом.

С преступником Северусом Снейпом.

С убийцей Северусом Снейпом.


	15. В библиотеку!

Удивительно, но Гермиону не держали в комнате под замком в первые дни после возвращения домой, просовывая хлебные корки под дверь и выпуская под неусыпным контролем только в туалет да изредка погладить Косолапку. Не отобрали мобильник (парадоксально было бы, если бы отобрали), не забили наглухо окна. «Тебе двадцать пять», — сказала мама, когда первое потрясение улеглось. Мама не стала объяснять подробнее, но Гермиона уловила два скрытых смысла: во-первых, она достаточная взрослая, чтобы ходить, где ей заблагорассудится, во-вторых, она достаточно взрослая, чтобы не совершать больше глупых поступков.

В общем, выходить из дома ей не запрещалось. Однако Гермиона тем не менее предпочитала сидеть в своей комнате и мало разговаривала с кем-либо. Она, конечно, сообщила родителям основную информацию, вставляя время от времени (больше для себя самой, чем для них): « _Я взрослый человек. Я с вами связывалась. Я сама так решила. Со мной всё было в порядке!_ » Родители вызвали полицию, и незамедлительно явившийся офицер сидел на краю её кровати, уставившись на неё так недоверчиво, будто уж он-то за всю свою жизнь не принимал ни единого необдуманного решения.

Офицер произнёс имя Снейпа, и Гермиона вздрогнула так сильно, что едва расслышала вопрос.

— Что, простите? — сказала она.

— Дело возбуждать будете? — повторил офицер. — Он вам что-нибудь сделал, как-то вас обидел?

— Нет, — солгала Гермиона с таким чувством, будто у неё кишки выдрали. — Ничего он не делал.

Как только офицер ушел, она раскрыла на столе дневник и крепко сжала в кулаке любимую шариковую ручку. В ручке кончалась паста, поэтому на кончик пришлось нажимать так сильно, что след от написанного слова выдавился даже на нескольких нижних страницах.

_ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ._

Огромные буквы на всю страницу.

Следующую страницу заняло слово « _ЛЖЕЦ_ ».

Она ведь доверяла ему. Она столько ему рассказала, почти всё. Она считала его другом. Отмахивалась от всех мелких несуразностей: ни семьи, ни друзей и — пусть он и утверждал, что занят в _академической сфере_ — никаких реальных доказательств, что у него вообще есть хоть какая-то работа. Снейп ничем ей не навредил, не покалечил её и не совершил ничего противозаконного. По всей видимости, он отбыл свой срок. Он был свободным человеком… которому ничто не мешало появиться в её жизни, втереться к ней в доверие, внушить, что наконец, _наконец_ , она повстречала кого-то, кто понимает, кому не всё равно, кто…  

_Сидел в тюрьме за убийство._

_ПРЕДАТЕЛЯ_ она сожгла в камине, с полки которого свисал её уже наполовину полный рождественский чулок.

Что-то в ней не поверило диктору новостей. Лицо женщины на телеэкране было странного бело-голубого оттенка и ничего не выражало, будто произносимые ею слова ничего не значили — просто сопроводительные строчки к двум лицам, на которые общественность должна обратить внимание: бедная девушка и чудовище-похититель. Чудовище, которое она _поцеловала…_

 _ЛЖЕЦ_ сгорел дотла.

Была в этом штампе доля правды… ей, пусть и незначительно, стало легче, когда она сожгла написанные слова. Гермиона предпочла бы перестать думать, особенно о том вечере, о том, что она сделала, что она спровоцировала. Она просто оплакивала несуществующего парня, напоминала себе Гермиона, она просто не отошла от того, что выкинул её мозг в Неверном Доме. Она нуждалась в утешении, и Снейп был рядом. А она ведь наблюдала за ним много дней, пытаясь не думать о том, что что-то влечёт её к Снейпу…

« _Ещё бы не влекло_ , — яростно думала Гермиона. — _Он же псих_ ».

Видимо, только ей одной не хотелось говорить о Снейпе. Она вдруг обнаружила, что пользуется популярностью на вечеринках — родители брали её с собой на корпоративы и коктейли, хотя Гермиону, собственно, никто не приглашал, и на неформальные встречи в пабах, смотреть регби. Гермиона носила шапки с помпонами и выпитым ею глинтвейном можно было наполнить ванну — такое количество вина плохо бы взаимодействовало с её лекарствами, если бы она принимала свои лекарства. А когда остальные пропускали по несколько стаканчиков тоже, и их лица разгорячались и розовели, вопросы сыпались сами собой.

— Всё это ужасно увлекательно, — сказал доктор Дженкинс, коллега родителей. Это было на первой же после Гермиониного возвращения рождественской вечеринке. Доктор держал в руке уже, кажется, пятый стакан, и пуговицы на его бархатном жилете так и рвались из петель. Гермиона всегда избегала смотреть на его рот: для стоматолога у него были подозрительно плохие зубы. — Беглянка и преступник…

— Я не убегала, — перебила его Гермиона. — Я достаточно взрослая, чтобы принимать самостоятельные решения.

Дженкинс промокнул потный лоб бумажной салфеткой.

— Я помню тебя ещё вот такой. — Он махнул рукой где-то в области своих колен.

— А по-моему, мы познакомились, когда я была уже подростком.

— Тем не менее, — рассеянно отмахнулся Дженкинс, заглядевшись на причудливые пятна света, рисуемые на лепном потолке хрустальной люстрой. — Ну, и что же это было? Высокий, мрачный, это я понимаю, но красавец? И _уби--_

— Заткнитесь, — оборвала его Гермиона. Дженкинса перекосило.

— Прошу прощения? — возмутился он.

Мать уволокла Гермиону в сторону за руку. В любой другой день миссис Грейнджер посмеялась над густо багровеющим Дженкинсом. Но в этот раз они все вместе ушли домой задолго до окончания вечеринки.

Оно того стоило.

Однако мыслей было не избежать. В канун Рождества Гермионе пришлось хуже всего, потому что ей сдуру взбрело в голову представить, каково это было бы сейчас, если бы она осталась со Снейпом.  Может быть, они отправились бы на всенощную в церковь очередного городка на их маршруте. Оделись бы потеплее, втиснулись вместе на узкую скамью и читали вслух из потрёпанных книжечек чинопоследования под полночный перезвон колоколов. В Рождество магия витала в студёном воздухе. Они бы шли по морозу домой впотьмах. Если бы она не узнала правду, они уже стали бы друзьями. Может быть, он поцеловал бы её в ответ. Может быть, рассказал бы ей всё сам, объяснил бы, и всё было бы ясно и правильно…

А может быть, он и её убил бы.

Нет, хорошо, наверное, всё-таки, что она сейчас дома. Рядом тетя, дядя и три кузины, самая младшая из которых совершенно не горела желанием ночевать с Гермионой в одной комнате.

— Вы что, типа поженились? — Табита зарылась под одеяла в Гермиониной кровати. Гермиона тщетно пыталась устроиться поудобнее на материнском коврике для йоги на полу.

— Нет, — буркнула она.

— Но ты сбежала из дома.

— Я не сбегала, — возмутилась Гермиона. — Я сказала родителям, что кое-куда уезжаю, и уехала. Мне двадцать пять лет. Когда тебе двадцать пять, всё можно.

— Это если ты не сумасшедшая.

— Спокойной ночи, Табита.

В ту ночь Гермионе снились странные сны. Холодные, но радостные — раскрасневшиеся носы, снежки, сладости в стеклянных банках на полках в магазине, в котором пахло корнуолльской помадкой и корицей. Кажется, там был и Рон — даже во сне её жгло чувство вины за то, что она осмелилась и подумать том, чтобы поцеловать кого-то кроме Рона, тем боле _этого…_  

Проснулась Гермиона продрогшая. С края матраса на неё смотрела Косолапка. Кузины в комнате уже не было.

Они сели завтракать без неё.

— Как спалось, малютка Тим[1]? — спросил отец, когда Гермиона появилась в кухне. Он мыл посуду, нацепив Гермионин фартук с изображением валлийского дракона — хвост дракона обвивал ему шею.

Она моргнула, не поняв папину попытку пошутить.

— Что, прости?

— Хромаешь.

Гермиона посмотрела на свои ноги. Кровь из пальца просочилась сквозь фиолетовый носок.

— А. Наверное, во сне кровать пнула.

— До крови? — удивился отец.

— Нет, я просто несколько дней назад пыталась ногой перевернуть мусорную урну.

Сейчас тот глупый порыв было стыдно вспоминать. Гермиона пыталась изгнать из своих мыслей всё связанное с временем, проведённом со Снейпом, с Дином, но каждая волна пульсирующей боли в пальце пронзала её насквозь, распирая криком вены, как напоминание, что она так и не решила проблему, только отмахнулась от неё. Что она так и не получила, что хотела. Что оставила книгу Батильды Бэгшот Снейпу и каждый день испытывала от этого величайшее облегчение и величайшее сожаление одновременно.

— Пойди лучше, промой, — сказал папа. — Не хотелось бы оттирать кровь с ковров. — Он надул губы, пытаясь рассмешить её. — Только не в Рождество.

По крайней мере, они не стали открывать без неё подарки. Гермионе подарков досталось гораздо меньше, чем кузинам. Впрочем, она и не просила много и думала, что не получит ничего вообще. Вот бы хихикала тетя: «Кто-то плохо вел себя в этом году!» ... Тем не менее, рядом с горами подарков кузин выросла скромная кучка Гермиониных. В ней были несколько маленьких свертков, два из которых явно содержали традиционные коробки шоколада Milk Tray, и одна продолговатая помятая коробка в коричневой бумаге, на которой знакомым почерком было написано её имя.

Они открывали подарки по очереди, и все с интересом смотрели, как Гермиона берёт в руки продолговатую коробку, оставленную напоследок, и осторожно отгибает обёртку.

— От кого это? — спросила мать. Коробка под бумагой была белой, глянцевой, и Гермиона на секунду испугалась, что в ней может быть нижнее белье. Но к верхней крышке был прикреплён сложенный листочек бумаги, на котором зелёными чернилами было лаконично написано:

« _Я заметил, что в вашей шариковой ручке кончаются чернила. Счастливого Рождества. СС_ »

Гермиона почувствовала, как вспыхнуло её лицо, и поинтересовалась:

— Когда это пришло?

— Вчера, кажется, — ответила миссис Грейнджер.

Гермиона проверила обёрточную бумагу: почтовое отправление первого класса. Отправлено двадцать третьего или двадцать второго. После её побега.

_Почему?_

Разорвав скотч, она трясущимися руками подняла крышку: _пожалуйста пожалуйста только бы не части тела_.

Страх ушёл, руки перестали дрожать.

— Ха, — пробормотала она.

В коробке не было частей тела и вообще никаких свидетельств его гнева, очевидных или неявных. Только перо, короткое, тёмно-синего цвета, с тонким латунным кончиком, и бутылочка таких же тёмно-синих чернил.

— Красиво, — без выражения сказал папа. — От кого?

— От школьного товарища, — ответила Гермиона. Записку она спрятала в смятой груде обёрточной бумаги.

— Я и не знала, что ты поддерживаешь связь с кем-то из одноклассников, — заметила мама. Она протянула руку и погладила стержень пера. — Симпатично. Правда, слегка непрактично. Будешь пользоваться?

— Не знаю.

Всеобщее внимание быстро переключилось на Табиту, которая радостно завизжала, получив в подарок новый мобильный телефон. Гермиона провела кончиком пера под ногтем большого пальца, чувствуя, как холодный метал вжимается в мягкую плоть, затем торопливо убрала перо в коробку и спрятала под своей скромной горкой подарков, состоявшей из пяти пар носков и двух коробок шоколада. 

____________________________

Национальный архив открывался только через четыре дня. Все эти четыре дня Гермиона лихорадочно названивала непонятно кому и выслушивала пустые обещания. Она позвонила в полицию двадцать шестого, но ей лишь сказали, что ничего о Снейпе сообщить не могут. А ведь как переживали о её безопасности, пока она была с ним. И только когда голос у Гермионы стал резким и пронзительным, ей пообещали, что детектив, приписанный к её делу, перезвонит в январе. Звонки и электронные письма на тот самый новостной канал остались без ответа — там беспрерывно передавали репортажи о цунами в Таиланде. Наткнувшись на эти досадные препятствия и сконфуженная собственным пылом, Гермиона свернула бурную деятельность и уселась нетерпеливо ждать двадцать девятое декабря.

Утром двадцать девятого, ровно в восемь пятьдесят девять, Гермиона стояла перед зданием Национального архива, заранее сняв пальто и перекинув его через руку, заранее убрав телефон в карман, и ждала, чтобы в здании включился свет.

Она была самой первой посетительницей архива в тот день.

Работники архива, кажется, мучились праздничным похмельем, а Гермиона поднималась на второй этаж, некстати громко топая ногами.  Девушка за справочным столом уставилась на неё, щуря глаза в таком умственном напряжении, что забыла поздороваться. « _Она меня узнала_ , — подумала Гермиона. —  _Здорово_ ».

— Протоколы судебных заседаний? — выдала Гермиона вместо приветствия, ведя пальцами по краям своего читательского билета.

Девушка открыла рот, собираясь что-то сказать, помедлила и спросила:

— Который суд вам нужен, знаете?

Гермиона поколебалась.

— Наверное, Линкольнский уголовный суд. Разве что в Коукворте есть свой.

Всё с тем же потерянным видом девушка застучала по клавиатуре, подчёркнуто медленно, будто присутствие Гермионы её нервировало.

— Есть, — сказала она.

— Ну, давайте тогда попробуем его.

— Год?

— Я не знаю. — Она столько готовилась к этим вопросам, что только запуталась — никак не могла решить, ответ на какой вопрос ей хотелось знать больше всего: « _когда?»,_ « _кого?_ » или « _почему?_ » _—_ Скорее всего, после семидесятого, семьдесят пятого? Наверное.

Девушка нахмурилась.

— Имя?

Гермиона снова поколебалась. Читательский билет прилип к вспотевшей ладони.

— Северус Снейп, — прошептала она.

— Как, простите?

— Северус Снейп! — Её шипение отдалось эхом. Гермиона вспыхнула, а девушка вытаращила глаза и разинула рот, теперь уже точно узнав её.

— Ясно. — Она поспешно отвела взгляд и вытащила билет из-под Гермиониной ладони. — Будет через полчаса.

— Что будет? — прохрипела Гермиона.

— Обвинительный акт.

— Только один?

— А вы надеялись, что будет больше?

 _Я надеялась, что не будет ни одного_.

— Нет.

Девушка вернула ей читательский билет.

Следующие тридцать минут прошли в полном смятении. Гермиона ждала, чтобы документы материализовались в её ящике. Ей, нервно пританцовывающей, теребящей край рубашки, раздираемой мыслями и эмоциями в миллионы разных сторон, тридцать минут казались немилосердно долгим сроком. Она дважды вымыла руки, параноидально опасаясь, что кожный жир может погубить бумагу, то и дело крепко накручивала на пальцы ткань брюк и беспокоилась, что когда документы придут, ей захочется разорвать их в клочья. Когда её номер высветился на экране поступлений, у неё пересохло во рту, заколотилось сердце, онемели ноги.

Сделав два спокойных вдоха, Гермиона уселась за стол и положила папку перед собой.  Папка казалась слишком лёгкой.

« _Это ничего не изменит,_ — сказала себе Гермиона, проводя пальцами по корешку папки. — _Это не изменит того, что произошло. Изменится только твоё знание о произошедшем_ » _._

Она раскрыла папку.

Можно было и не садиться. В папке лежала одна-единственная пожелтевшая страница. Напечатанный на ней текст был неожиданно коротким, но вот оно, его имя: Северус Снейп. Набранное этим суровым шрифтом, оно казалось таким незначительным.

 

 _Дата рождения: 9 января 1960 года. Коуквортский уголовный суд, 6 октября 1977 года_.

 

Значит, она верно угадала его возраст… сорок четыре, почти сорок пять. « _Слишком старый для тебя_ », — подумала она с горькой усмешкой.

Её глаза выцепили на странице самое важное, и внутри у неё всё перевернулось, ледяные ладони безвольно прилипли к столу.

 _И осужден за **УБИЙСТВО** в возрасте семнадцати лет_.

Подробностей не было — ни кого он убил, ни почему, ни что именно произошло, ни сколько он просидел в тюрьме, не было даже имени убитого. Слово « _УБИЙСТВО_ » было напечатано большими жирными чёрными буквами, будто само по себе это слово не имело достаточного веса. Гермиона не могла отвести от него глаз, казалось, ещё немного, и она упадет в эту страницу, вывалится прямо в тот зал суда и увидит Снейпа за стеклом. Семнадцатилетнего Снейпа — она представляла его себе примерно таким же, как он выглядел несколько дней назад, только ещё худее, долговязый, волосы длиннее и очень грязные. Угрюмое лицо подростка, ещё менее склонное к проявлению веселья. Немножко прыщей, наверное. И глаза… что было бы в них? Гнев или тоска? Сожаление или страх?

Знал ли он уже тогда, что что-то не так? Что чего-то не хватает? Гермионе маялась стыдом за проваленные экзамены на аттестат, а Снейп между тем сидел за убийство. И она ещё думала, что они одинаковые, с похожим происхождением, желаниями и целями.

Как же она ошибалась и как злилась на себя за это сейчас…

Почему же он не возненавидел её? Даже прислал ей рождественский подарок, сам возобновил контакт. Без объяснений, без извинений. И тем не менее, его перо по-прежнему покоилось в запертом ящике её стола, убранное подальше от Косолапки, запрятанное среди школьных табелей и драгоценностей, что подарила Гермионе перед смертью бабушка.

Гермиона ещё несколько секунд хмурилась, уставившись на слово « _УБИЙСТВО_ ».

И почему она не возненавидела его?

Сделав глубокий вдох, Гермиона перевернула страницу, ожидая увидеть лишь чистый оборот. Сердце сбилось с ритма, когда она поняла, что ошиблась. На обороте странице еле различимо, словно какое-нибудь несущественное дополнение, было напечатано:

_Апелляционное заявление удовлетворено 8 августа 1979 года._

_Выпущен под залог._

И больше ничего: ни последующих действий, ни протокола результатов апелляции. Наверное, всё прошло хорошо, подумала Гермиона. Как иначе, если Снейп сейчас гуляет на свободе?

 _Наверняка хорошо_.

« _Мечтать не вредно_ », — напомнило проклятое рациональное полушарие мозга. Гермиона поблагодарила девушку за справочным столом и с улыбкой вернула ей папку. Она не была знакома с судопроизводством, но знала, что там полно технических тонкостей. Ловкостью рук невинных можно сделать виновными, а виновных свободными.

Вот только к которым из них относился Снейп?

_Человек, приславший мне перо на Рождество._

Убийца.

_Друг._

— Тут есть ещё кое-что, — сказала девушка, когда Гермиона уже поворачивалась, собираясь уходить. — В базе данных есть ещё один Снейп. — Глаза девушки были широко раскрыты, бледные руки зависли над клавиатурой. — У нас здесь нет документов, только имя в компьютере, из магистратского суда. Я просто подумала, может, вам интересно.

Гермиона рассеянно поблагодарила её и поехала на метро домой, ощущая себя чужой в собственном теле. Дома она обнаружила, что мама расположилась на диване в гостиной, удерживая на коленях коробку с украшениями. Мишура змеилась по полу и путалась у Косолапки в передних лапах.

— Как посидела в библиотеке? — спросила миссис Грейнджер.

— Нормально, — ответила Гермиона и скрылась на втором этаже. И спустилась обратно через несколько минут, обмотав вокруг шеи шарф, надев варежки и шапку и перебросив через плечо тяжёлый рюкзак.

Мама подняла глаза, и стеклянная звезда упала у неё из рук в коробку, отколов один лучик.

— Ты куда? — предостерегающе выдохнула она.

— Со мной всё будет хорошо, — сказала Гермиона. Она продела руку во вторую лямку рюкзака и, наклонившись, поцеловала мать в щёку. — Я буду звонить каждый день. Обещаю.

И была такова, прежде чем к миссис Грейнджер успел вернуться дар связной речи. 

____________________________

В доме в тупике Прядильщика пахло подгоревшим консервированным томатным супом. Снейп ещё не вымыл посуду после своего великого рождественского пира (чашка супа, две кружки чая и пирог с мясом от полуслепой соседки, не смотревшей новости), и утварь отмокала в раковине —лампочка на кухне перегорела, поэтому его времяпровождение там ограничено было самыми светлыми дневными часами.

Это было паршивое Рождество.

Он пытался читать, листая оставленные Гермионой книги, но переворачивал страницы, не вникнув ни в единое печатное слово. О чём он думал? В основном о Гермионе, если честно. О том, как подергивалось её тело, когда она рухнула на пол в Неверном Доме. Как сосредоточенно она читала. Как улыбалась, как поддразнивала его… Снейп отдал бы что угодно в обмен на то, чтобы она сейчас глянула на него и сказала самым что ни на есть убийственным тоном: « _Профессор_ ».

Но получил он только надпись « _ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ_ » на входную дверь краской из баллончика — будто Гермионе было не двадцать пять, а пять, будто она не была взрослой самостоятельной женщиной. На окне гостиной было нацарапано « _УБИЙЦА_ » — видимо, на случай если он забыл, что он убийца. В любой момент, думал Снейп, в щепки разлетится дверь и его выволокут на улицу, швырнут на обочину лицом вниз, открытым ртом в бетон, и…  

В дверь постучали. Половина четвертого пополудни, двадцать девятое декабря, всего полторы недели до сорок пятого дня рождения. « _Когда в новостях_ , — думал Снейп, идя к двери, —  _будут сообщать, что найдено моё тело, возраст округлят. И останусь я сорокапятилетним навечно_ » _._

Он не особенно торопился. Его будущий обидчик, барабанивший по двери, судя по всему, считал, что Снейп должен с нетерпением лететь к нему навстречу. Остановившись в паре шагов от двери, Снейп сделал глубокий вдох и вдруг сквозь трещины в уплотнителе услышал тихий знакомый голос, шепчущий: «Северус?»

Он застыл на месте. Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы открыть — будто к его конечностям были привязаны длинные резиновые ленты, могущие в любой момент утянуть его обратно в недра дома.

Дверь распахнулась, хотя он не помнил, как отодвигал задвижку.

Она.

Она была без очков и не прятала улыбку. И волосы под шерстяной шапкой вишнёвого цвета —распущенные, неукротимые.

— Гермиона, — выдавил Снейп.

И это действительно была она.

Гермиона.

Это была Гермиона, и она что-то говорила, её рот двигался, из него вылетали слова.

— Профессор, — сказала она, искренне улыбаясь. Её взгляд наткнулся на оскорбительную надпись на двери, но она даже не вздрогнула. — Ещё не слишком поздно пожелать вам счастливого Рождества?

 

[1] Малютка Тим — персонаж «Рождественской песни» Диккенса, мальчик-калека


	16. Худшее воспоминание Снейпа

Гермиона отправилась брать приступом тёмную кухню — заварить чаю, а Снейп отправился в магазинчик на углу за молоком. Она по-прежнему была в доме, когда он вернулся — в другой ситуации он не преминул бы поддразнить её по этому поводу.

С чрезвычайно серьёзным видом Гермиона устроилась у огня в Снейповом любимом кресле, поджав под себя ноги в новых ярко-голубых носках. Щёки её пылали тем же оттенком красного, какого был её вязаный свитер. Впервые за несколько недель жар огня в камине согревал. Снейп с чашкой чая в руке уселся на диван напротив Гермионы, ожидая, чтобы она заговорила.

— Кто это сделал? — прервала наконец Гермиона долгое пронзительное молчание, поёрзав в кресле. Джинсы взвизгнули, резко проехавшись по обивке. — Я про надпись на двери.

— Местное население меня ненавидит. Мой дебют в новостях просто стал поводом для демонстрации всей полноты их чувств. Вы ещё не видели великолепную гравировку там, на окне.

Гермиона извернулась было в сторону окна, но опустилась обратно, сообразив, что за задёрнутыми занавесями ничего не увидит.

— Что вы сделали? — спросила она и под вопросительным взглядом Снейпа уцепилась руками за свои коленки. — Ну, я ходила в библиотеку. То есть, в Национальный архив. Разузнать о вас.

— Вот как? — Снейп отхлебнул чай, уставившись на кончики языков пламени.

— Прочла ваш обвинительный акт, — уточнила Гермиона.

И замолчала, видимо, ожидая его реакции. Снейп не проронил ни звука.

— Я не понимаю, почему «извращенец»? — Слава богу, она и бровью не повела, произнося обидное слово. — В акте говорилось, что вы убили кого-то.

— Да неужели, — сухо отозвался Снейп.

— Так там написано.

— Там написано, что я был осужден за убийство.

— Да.

— Это не одно и то же.

— Я знаю. — Её пальцы скользнули по изящным линиям лодыжек. Ботинки Гермиона оставила стоять рядом с креслом — она до последнего их не снимала, будто чтобы в любой момент иметь возможность сбежать. Интересно, что он сказал такого, что она сейчас ему доверилась?

— Видели запись о том, что что я подавал апелляцию?

— Видела. Без указания результата.

Снейп издал непонятный звук, и Гермиона обиженно нахмурилась.

— Что смешного?

— А вы поймёте, когда я расскажу.

— Так расскажите.

— Ладно, — ответил Снейп и отставил чай в сторону. Она смотрела на него так открыто и доверчиво. И тогда он подумал, что он бы предпочёл вывернуть перед ней всю свою душу наизнанку, стоило ей только попросить. Вскрыть скальпелем, разложить на столе и приколоть булавками, чтобы она могла заглянуть внутрь и исследовать каждый уголок, узнать его так хорошо, что ему не пришлось бы ничего говорить самому. — Расскажу.

____________________________

Тобиас Снейп был дрянным человеком. И это было не субъективное мнение, а факт. Это знала его жена, знали его соседи, знали учителя его сына. Да и как не знать, если миссис Снейп круглый год куталась в шарфы и толстые свитера с длинными рукавами, а мальчика часто видели одиноко играющим в парке, прячущимся в недрах городской библиотеки или допоздна слоняющимся у магазинов.  Но сына никто не особенно любил: слишком тощий, слишком неряшливый, слишком серьёзный и сосредоточенный. Иного ребенка давно препоручили бы тёплым объятиям социальных служб, но маленького Северуса игнорировали в немой надежде, что однажды он вырастет и либо даст своему старику сдачи и покажет, каково быть жертвой насилия, либо соберётся наконец с духом, уедет и никогда не вернётся.

Конечно, Северус Снейп едва ли был единственным нуждающимся в опеке ребенком в Коукворте. Но проявлявшие неравнодушие учителя получали отпор если не от самого мальчика, то от его матери. Она исправно выпроваживала всех радетелей, появлявшихся в тупике Прядильщика с осторожными словами и самыми лучшими намерениями, прежде чем успеет вернуться с работы её муж.  И в конце концов все устали. Преподавателям недоставало больше сил переживать: по крайней мере, Северус примерно учился, усердно готовясь к экзаменам, чтобы поступить в лучшую школу, учёбу в которой его семья никогда не смогла бы оплатить сама. В своих работах мальчик демонстрирует такое внимание к деталям, такую рассудительность, думали они – может быть, дома у него всё не так плохо, как можно предположить по его внешнему виду?  

Большая часть его одноклассников думало примерно то же самое. Но дети есть дети, и они были более прямолинейны в своей неприязни. Время от времени Северус удивлял их какой-нибудь колкостью (всегда несколько мрачноватой и не совсем доступной пониманию большинства из них), которая вызывала всеобщее веселье: обескураженные педагоги призывали разошедшихся подростков к порядку, угрожая телесными наказаниями. Но спонтанные всплески уважения так и оставались просто всплесками — когда смех утихал, Северус опять чувствовал себя очень одиноким.

Пока не появилась _она_.

Не то чтобы он никогда её раньше не видел. Она была хорошенькой, хотя юный Снейп вряд ли мог оценить её красоту — а привлекли его волосы, тёмно-медные, ниспадающие на плечи, густые и слишком непослушные, не желавшие укладываться в предпочитаемые ею пучки. Волосы резко выделяли её в толпе нарядных учеников другой школы. Северус видел их иногда в те дни, когда бывал слишком сильно избит и не мог показаться в школе сам. Он никогда не замечал её глаза — пока не обнаружил однажды в парке, что они смотрят на него сквозь глянцевые листья рододендрона.

— Почему ты сидишь в кусте?

Голос был высокий, звонкий и любопытный. Снейп вздрогнул и опрокинулся на корни.

— Тебе-то что? — огрызнулся он.

— Неудобно же, — сказала она. — Ты спал там, что ли?

Снейп умолк, и показались остальные части девочки: бледные ноги с болячками на коленках, симпатичное платьице в цветочек, медные волосы, резко контрастирующие с ярко-розовыми цветами рододендрона над её головой.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила девочка, широко раскрыв глаза.

Снейп опустил глаза: на краю растянутого ворота майки бурой коркой запеклась кровь. Откуда на этот раз, интересно?

— Кровь из носа шла, — ответил он. — Всё нормально.

— Точно?

— Да. — Снейп плюхнулся на спину, устремив взгляд сквозь листья вверх, где в бескрайней серой облачной простыне прорезались наконец кусочки голубого неба.

— Хочешь… — начала девочка. Она замолчала, прочистила горло, видимо, собираясь с духом. — Хочешь пойти поиграть? На качели.

— А, — удивился Северус. Он сел, чтобы получше разглядеть её лицо. Казалось, девочка говорила искренне, и он слегка смутился. — Ладно.

Девочка гуляла с сестрой, Петуньей, и Петунья откровенно не одобряла пополнение компании в лице Северуса. «Ты кто такой?» — буркнула она вместо приветствия, но младшая сестрёнка остановила её: «Не груби, Туни», и прыгнула на качели между ними.

Наверное, девочка думала, что умеет летать. Она раскачивалась и раскачивалась, взмывая так высоко — Снейпу казалось, что она вот-вот сделает полный оборот вокруг перекладины. Только когда Петунья начинала визжать, чтобы она прекратила, девочка отпускала веревки и, описав в воздухе дугу, с хохотом неуклюже приземлялась на траву.

Слишком, слишком рано село в тот день солнце и зажглись уличные фонари. Северус ещё даже не успел проголодаться.

— Я Лили, — сказала девочка, натягивая куртку и собираясь уходить. — А тебя как зовут? — Она вырвала руку у Петуньи, которая, вцепившись в неё мёртвой хваткой, буквально тащила сестру к калитке.

— Северус.

— Се-ве-рус, — медленно, по слогам повторила Лили. — Как тебя дома называют? Сев?

— Да, — соврал Снейп.

Она улыбнулась. Сестра опять схватила её за запястье и поволокла её, махающую рукой, прочь.

— Пока, Сев!

Северус и не надеялся встретить её на следующий день, он был уверен, что израсходовал весь свой годовой запас везения. Он ошибался — Лили пришла, Лили улыбалась, махала руками, смеялась, и они лазили по деревьям, исследовали луга, ловили и отпускали бабочек. Но всё хорошее быстро кончается — наверняка ведь их и дружба увянет, когда закончится лето?  Закончатся темы для разговоров — у них же так мало общего. И опять Северус ошибся — Лили всегда находила какую-нибудь мелочь, из которой можно было развернуть совершенно упоительную, захватывающую беседу. Учиться она любила даже больше, чем он, и они сравнивали будущее, которое каждому из них пророчили учителя.

— Я вроде как стану учительницей.

Стоял жаркий день. Они сидели на старом дубе, и Снейп был в особенно хорошем настроении: Петунья отправилась к стоматологу и не вилась вокруг, готовая донести матери о любом их шаге в сторону.

— _Учительницей. —_ Непривычно было видеть Лили краснеющей от злости. (Вот что, среди прочего, так нравилось в ней Северусу — она была прямой противоположностью его отца, которого ярость почти не покидала.) Она начала отрывать листья от черенков. — Говорят, _все_ девочки становятся учительницами. Или медсестрами, или мамами. А все мальчики — докторами, адвокатами или членами парламента.

 _—_ Ерунда какая-то. — Снейп швырнул хворостинку в высокую луговую траву.

— Я знаю, — согласилась Лили.

— Если бы ты ходила в мою школу, — сказал Снейп, — тебе сказали бы, что ты будешь работать на фабрике.

— Ой, — отозвалась Лили. — Тебе так сказали?

Снейп не ответил, а только сильно прикусил язык и наконец задал вопрос, волновавший его с того самого дня, когда он заметил ярко-зелёные глаза, таращившиеся на него сквозь листву рододендрона:

— Где будешь учиться в следующем году?

— В следующем году? — Лили оборвала листья с очередной веточки и помахала ею в воздухе, как рассерженный дирижер. Или волшебник. Волшебные фокусы были одним из их общих интересов. Лили рассказывала Северусу о том, что она видела по телевизору или на представлениях в здании городского совета. — Мама с папой говорят, что в гимназии. Но меня ещё не зачислили. — Она повертела веточку в пальцах. — А ты?

— Вортфилд, — ответил Снейп так тихо, что сам удивился, что Лили расслышала.

— Та самая частная школа? — Прутик в её руках поник. — Но… как?

— Мне оплачивают учёбу, — ответил Снейп. Новость потрясла её меньше, чем он ожидал. А он-то с той самой минуты, как его завели в кабинет директора, представлял, как расскажет обо всём Лили и как она отреагирует. Его учительница была так довольна и горда его достижением, а сам Северус только и мог думать: «Что я скажу Лили?». — Стипендия или вроде того. — Он старательно рассматривал узел ветки. — Благотворительный фонд, что ли.

Вся её злость вдруг испарилась — Лили сияла.

— Сев! Это же здорово! Ты можешь поселиться в общежитии. И не придётся больше жить с _ним,_ и…

— Зато тебя там не будет.

— Что? — Она смотрела на него, широко распахнув глаза. Глаза самого яркого на свете оттенка зелёного… такие удивительные — от них невозможно было отвести взгляд. — За меня не переживай.

— Ты мой друг, — сказал Северус. « _Мой единственный друг_ ».

— Со мной всё будет нормально. Я не перестану быть твоим другом только потому, что ты будешь жить на другом конце города. — Она обняла ветку рукой и покачала свесившейся вниз ногой, уронив прутик на траву. — Пойдём на качели.

Больше они к этому разговору не возвращались — ни зимой, ни весной, ни даже на следующее лето, когда он начал отсчитывать дни до того, как можно уже будет собрать свои вещи и переехать в общежитие новой школы. Но Северус хотел сказать подруге гораздо больше, сказать, как неправильно то, что их разбросает по разным местам — не несправедливо, а _неправильно_. Только когда ему сообщили о зачислении, он осознал, что всё это время, оказывается, думал, что будет учиться в одной школе с Лили. Но во всех гимназиях обучение было раздельным — они никак не могли стать одноклассниками…

Неправильно, думал он, но жизнь вообще неправильная, а Вортфилд был самым правильным, что с ним когда-либо происходило. Северус не только вырвался из железной отцовской хватки, но и, к собственному удивлению, завёл друзей. Обеспеченные мальчики, его соседи по общежитию, попридержали свои насмешки, выяснив, что Северус умеет искусно исчезать при малейшем намеке на конфликт и, более того, имеет острый язык и ум. У него можно было подцепить немало фразочек, которыми так приятно поливать особо недотепистых одноклассников. А Снейп сидел на этих спектаклях зрителем — будто ещё совсем недавно сам не был жертвой таких издевательств.

Приезды домой по праздникам казались ему изгнанием. Он жаждал увидеть Лили, но мама неохотно выпускала его из дома. Чаще всего она отчаянно старалась удержать его дома, чтобы Северус принял основной удар на себя: во время учебного года весь отцовский гнев целиком доставался одной маме.

— Уходи от него, — говорил он ей раз в год, во время рождественских каникул, когда терял терпение. Гирлянды в тупике Прядильщика всегда развешивали рано, будто пытаясь хоть немного рассеять мрак и уныние. Отбрасываемые белыми кружочками причудливые тени проникали сквозь окна, ложась сейчас на бледное лицо матери. Северус взрослел, черты его лица вытягивались, и совет этот становился всё более настоятельным — голос вчерашнего мальчика набирал глубину и наполнялся новообретённой повелительностью. — Уходи и не возвращайся.

Мамины пальцы находили его лицо. Северус вздрагивал, но она не отнимала руки. Пальцы ласково обвивали его затылок, и, потрепав его по щеке, мама молчаливо качала головой _._  Она никогда не называла ему причину.

И раз в год Северус находил время для Лили. Больше всего времени у него было в те вечера, когда родители уходили праздновать Рождество с коллегами отца — чтобы напиться до отупения. Он оставался дома один, вынужденный рыться по шкафам в поисках чего-нибудь, что сошло бы за праздничный ужин. Уже в самое первое Рождество после переезда он, недолго думая, махнул рукой на тупик Прядильщика и спланировал побег.

Он воспарил, обнаружив, как рада ему Лили.

— Сев! — воскликнула она. Огненные волосы, горящие восторгом глаза... Она была по-праздничному одета и вся обмотана гирляндами и мишурой, словно пережила нападение рождественской елки. А потом она бросилась на него, обхватила его плечи руками и втащила в дом, закрывая дверь, за которой кружился снег. — Ты выглядишь… — она осеклась; Снейп знал, что выглядел он примерно так же, как когда уезжал, разве что подрос немного. Заведущий интернатом явно ожидал, что в Вортфилде мальчик окрепнет физически, но даже обильное питание и свежий воздух мало сказались на его худощавой фигуре и нездоровом виде. Упорное непроцветание воспитанника отражалось явственным разочарованием на лице сердобольного воспитателя: он, наверное, считал, что Снейп, как неухоженное растение, должен воспрянуть и посвежеть при применении должного количества воды и солнечного света.

— А у меня для тебя подарок, — сказала Лили. Сияя, она начала копаться среди многочисленных коробок, под которыми едва видно было коврик вокруг елки. Снейпу всегда интересно было за ней наблюдать, и сейчас, пока она выискивала в груде подарков нужный, он впервые осознал, какая она хорошенькая.

— Ой, а я… — начал Снейп и запнулся. — Я ничего тебе не купил.

Она как будто не услышала.

— Вот, — Лили сунула ему в руку свёрток, — открывай.

Снейп подчинился. Колода карт, новенькая, блестящая и…

— Палка.

— Палочка! — поправила она. — _Волшебная_ палочка. Покажешь мальчишкам в школе. Там ещё книжка, с фокусами… — она сдвинула оберточную бумагой, и под ней действительно оказалась книга — на обложке мужчина во фраке, сквозь его пальцы струится дым. Лили широко улыбнулась. — Расскажешь потом, как получилось. У меня двойной подъём не идёт толком.

Снейп уставился на книгу, затем на чёрную палочку в своей руке.

— Э-э, спасибо, — сказал он, пытаясь придать голосу энтузиазма. Наверное, улыбка вышла очень уж страшной, потому что веселье Лили как рукой сняло. — Спасибо большое, — повторил он.

Подарок отправился с ним в школу. Но только картам повезло увидеть мир вне чемодана — и погнуться и запачкаться в грязных руках во время игры в снип-снап-снорум и «Большой Дон».

Годы тянулись, подарки Лили занимали в его чемодане всё больше места, и Снейпу казалось, что он живёт двойной жизнью. В школе никто не звал его Северусом — на всей территории школы его именем был короткий резкий оклик «Снейп!», за которым следовал пронзительный, на грани глумления, хохот. Его приятели не имели представления о другом Снейпе — о Северусе, обитавшем в мрачнейшем уголке Коукворта и курсировавшем от парка к расположенному в более благополучном районе пригорода дому, где жила семья Эвансов. Никто не расспрашивал его о родителях, о жизни за воротами Вортфилда. Проведя несколько мучительных недель в тупике Прядильщика, свернувшись калачиком в своей крохотной спаленке, Снейп возвращался в школу, закрытый формой от галстука на шее до тщательно выглаженных рукавов. Никто не замечал синяков на его руках и груди, порезов от осколков пивных бутылок на спине.

И так пять лет _._

Она продолжалась так долго, эта тайная жизнь Снейпа. Он был уверен, что покинет стены Вортфилда, оставив всех в неведении. Но однажды, когда ему было семнадцать, пасхальные каникулы выдались особенно бурными, погода не по сезону теплой, а в программе по физкультуре сразу после каникул появился футбол, для которого требовалась соответствующая форма.

— Снейп, что, черт возьми, с тобой произошло?

Джонатан, Аристократический Говнюк №1. Снейпу он нравился только иногда, в основном, когда тот не пытался списать у Снейпа домашку. Джонатан припёр его к стенке в раздевалке, пока Снейп, роясь в своём шкафчике, мучительно вспоминал, куда положил свои гетры, чтобы не пришлось выходить на поле с голыми ногами.

— Ты же весь в синяках, — сказал Джонатан, — некоторые даже зеленые.

— В аварию попал, — ответил Снейп, пытаясь вытянуть рукава футболки так, чтобы они закрывали больше, чем им было предназначено.

— Мой кузен попал как-то в аварию, — вклинился Редди, Аристократический Говнюк №2. Редди любил на биологии ловить насекомых и отрывать у них лапки заживо, но состоял сплошь из стальных мускулов и костей и мастерски проносил в школу вино и сигареты. — Ничего подобного на нём не было.

— Это была серьёзная авария, — сказал Снейп.

— В неё твои ноги попали?

Собиралась толпа. Все его друзья — Джуро, Райтман, Беррет, все они толпились вокруг, оглядывая его с ног до головы, пытаясь обнаружить ещё изъяны.

— Он такой приезжает.

Слабый голосок принадлежал Беррету — скромному тихоне Беррету, который был не грознее божьей коровки и смышлёнее, чем кто-либо мог предположить.

— После каникул, — продолжил Беррет. — У него всегда синяки. Он старается их прикрыть, но я видел.

Остальные мальчики глянули на Беррета искоса, но внимание их быстро вернулось к Снейпу.

— Кто? — спросил Редди, сжимая кулаки, и Снейп невольно ощутил прилив нежности к здоровяку. — Кто это сделал?

— По-моему, — снова Беррет, — это его отец.

— Это правда, Снейп? — спросил Джонатан. Его красивое лицо ничего не выражало, а взгляд был жёстким и холодным. — Это сделал твой отец?

Снейп не ответил.

И его нежелания отвечать было более чем достаточно.

На поле их команда стёрла команду другого общежития в порошок со счетом двенадцать—ноль.

В ту ночь они праздновали победу.

И начали планировать месть. 

____________________________

Гермиону поглотил вечерний сумрак, и только её глаза, огромные, чёрные, видны были в мерцающем свете каминного пламени. У Снейпа кольнуло в сердце: она обулась.

— Ваш отец бил вас. И поэтому вы спланировали его убийство.

Снейп повертел кружку в руках.

— Не то чтобы он этого не заслуживал, — продолжила Гермиона и поторопилась добавить: — Ну, то есть, я бы ни за что не стала поддерживать такие методы, но Северус, неужели вы… 

— Был настроен серьёзно? — сказал он прежде, чем она могла закончить своё предложение как-то по-другому. — Я — нет.

— А остальные — да?

Снейп подался вперёд и бросил в огонь полено.

— Расскажите, — попросила она.

Он долго молчал, тыча кочергой в пламя, ощущая на языке горечь чайной заварки.

— Я дал им ключ. Сделал дубликат для Джонатана.

— Вы… вы дали им ключ от своего дома.

— Поймите, Гермиона, когда мы об этом говорили, они собирались просто припугнуть его. Я не говорю, что я этим горжусь, но мне было семнадцать, а то, что ребята, по их словам, планировали сделать, было такой мелочью в сравнении с тем, что мой отец делал со мной, что это казалось совершенно справедливым. — Снейп снова яростно ткнул кочергой в пламя. — Жизнь несправедлива.

— Что произошло? — спросила она. Натянутые шнурки ботинок впивались ей в пальцы, оставляя красные следы.

— Дело было в августе. Перед выпускным классом. Я знал, что они придут в ту ночь. Меня не с ними быть не должно было — родители никогда не видели моих друзей, и моё… участие было бы слишком большим риском… Но я собирался хотя бы не спать — и не сумел. Я уснул к полуночи, а разбудили меня крики матери.

Вдруг стало очень тихо, будто из комнаты высосали все звуки и весь воздух.

— А потом она перестала кричать.

— О боже, — выдохнула Гермиона. — Её…

— Крикетной битой, — сказал Снейп. — Школьной крикетной битой. Биту они там и бросили.

Гермиона смотрела на него, разинув рот.

— По голове. — Он дотронулся пальцем до виска. — Обоих.

— Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы позвонили в службу спасения.

Снейп криво усмехнулся.

— Конечно, позвонил.

— И…

— Когда они приехали, мои родители были уже мертвы. Парни, конечно, убежали. И полицейские, поднявшись, нашли меня рядом с телами родителей, забрызганного кровью, с школьной крикетной битой.

— Но вы ведь рассказали им…

— Конечно, рассказал. Я всё им рассказал, всю правду, до мельчайших подробностей. Отца арестовывали прежде — за нарушение общественного порядка в нетрезвом виде. Однажды соседи вызвали полицию — когда ещё не знали, что это бессмысленно. Н всё это было ничто по сравнению с тем, как спальня выглядела в ту ночь. — Снейп содрогнулся и снова вжался в диван, плотнее кутаясь в свитер.

— Но…

— Гермиона, — вздохнул Снейп, — вспомните, в какой школе я учился, вспомните, с кем я учился. Это были сыновья очень влиятельных людей — политиков, банкиров — людей, устанавливающих законы и правила для таких, — он коснулся длинным пальцем своей шеи, — как я.

— Но система правосудия...

— Один из них был внуком судьи. У меня не было ни единого шанса, особенно с тем адвокатом, которого мне определили.

— И вас осудили.

— Даже на самом процессе присутствовал только один из ребят, — горько усмехнулся Снейп. — Он выступал в качестве свидетеля защиты — давал мне характеристику. Хотя на тот момент они якобы уменьшали мне приговор. Но это было неважно — несовершеннолетнего за убийство приговаривают только на срок по усмотрению Её Величества.

— Что это значит?

— Это такой эвфемизм — звучит безобиднее, чем «пожизненное заключение». Я просидел два года, а потом подал апелляцию самостоятельно, на основании неэффективной помощи адвоката. Думаю, Редди признался кому-то из своих родственников, потому что у меня вдруг появился очень хороший барристер, которому, тем не менее, всего лишь удалось вытащить меня из тюрьмы по менее тяжкому приговору и с учётом отбытого срока.

— И что это было? Этот менее тяжкий приговор?

— Воспрепятствование осуществлению правосудия, — ответил Снейп. — Но убийство-то запоминается гораздо лучше, правда? Единственное моё утешение в том, что у меня не отобрали дом, чтобы я не очутился на улице, но порой… — он замолчал и зло пнул ещё одно полено ногой в носке. — Ковёр наверху не отчистили от крови.

— Мне так жаль.

Её ботинки опять стояли на полу, наполовину запиханные под провисающую обивку.

— Да, — сказал Снейп, — мне тоже. 

____________________________

Снейп принялся сосредоточенно разводить огонь заново, и Гермиона оставила его наедине с его мыслями, а сама попыталась в тёмной кухне соорудить какое-нибудь подобие ужина. Она нашла что-то похожее на банку томатного супа в нижнем шкафу и коробок спичек в ящике, выудила кастрюлю из груды посуды в раковине. Через десять минут ужин был готов. « _Надо составить список покупок_ », — отметила себе Гермиона, потому что больше ничего из того, что крутилось в её голове и резало сердце, облечь в слова не получалось.

Снейп по-прежнему сидел в гостиной, поддерживая огонь в камине и глядя перед собой немигающим взглядом.

— Суп, — сказала Гермиона и поставила его чашку на столик. — Что с ней случилось? — Вопрос, казалось, выскользнул у неё сам собой, будто мозг пытался таким образом ослабить нарастающее в голове напряжение. — С Лили.

— Мы с ней больше никогда не разговаривали. Даже после того, как меня выпустили. Она считала, что я изменился.

— А вы изменились?

— Наверное, — Снейп взял свою чашку, кивнул, поднёс ко рту и застыл. — Неприятное это место, — сказал он, — тюрьма.

Гермиона ухмыльнулась.

— Я думала, что тут может быть школа виновата.

— И школа тоже.

Гермиона опустилась обратно в кресло, удерживая свою чашку на диванной подушке. Ей тоже пришлось поднести чашку ко рту — она забыла ложки.

— Значит, больше никогда. Ни на праздники, вообще ни разу до самых похорон…

— Похорон? — Снейп резко опустил чашку с полпути к подбородку.

— Ну да. — Гермиона отхлебнула супа и обожгла язык. — Её похорон, поминальной службы или что там было. Вы не ходили? Я подумала, вы наверняка хотели отдать дань уважения и всё такое…

— Гермиона, я… — Снейп замолчал. Взволнованный и растерянный, он отставил чашку в сторону и уставился на неё взглядом, от которого у неё похолодело в желудке. — С какого перепугу, — сказал он, — вы решили, что Лили Эванс умерла?


	17. Не Лили

— С какого перепугу, — сказал Снейп, — вы решили, что Лили Эванс умерла?

— Я… — Гермиона замолчала, нахмурилась, в висках вдруг запульсировала боль. — Не знаю. Разве не вы мне говорили?

— Нет.

— Наверняка говорили, — настаивала Гермиона. — Когда-то давно. Может быть…

— Гермиона, Лили не умерла.

— Правда? — голос Гермионы звучал очень слабо, в горле встал комок. _Лили не умерла._ Он произнёс эти слова всего раз, но они продолжали эхом звучать в её голове, будто её череп выскоблили начисто. — Но её убили.

— Да нет же. — Снейп осторожно сделал глоток, наблюдая за ней. — С чего вы это взяли?

— Потому что её убили.

— Она не умерла, Гермиона.

— Откуда вы знаете? — Ей вдруг пришло в голову, что она, наверное, расстраивает его, так говоря о его подруге детства. — Откуда вы знаете, что она жива? Вы ведь не шлёте друг другу открытки на Рождество? Она могла взять и…

— Я вижу её иногда в магазине, — перебил её Снейп, морщась и сердито глядя на неё.

— В магазине, — повторила Гермиона.

— Или с детьми в городе. Собственно, видел всего несколько недель назад.

— И вы с ней разговариваете?

— Нет, — сказал Снейп и добавил: — Говорил несколько раз, а потом уже подумал, что вежливее будет притворяться, что её не существует.

— С детьми, — задумчиво пробормотала себе под нос Гермиона.

— У неё их трое, кажется. — Показалось ей или в голосе Снейпа действительно прозвучала горечь? — Или четверо? Похоже, она их любит.

— Мальчик?

— Один из детей мальчик, да. Возможно, самый младший. А что?

— Не знаю.

Снейп наблюдал за ней очень внимательно, с почти профессиональной прямотой. Так на Гермиону смотрели обычно психологи — это было лицо человека, готового препарировать её мысли и распутывать измочаленные извилины её мозга.

« _Помоги же мне_ », — подумала она.

— Это имеет какое-то отношение к Рону? — спросил Снейп.

— С чего вы взяли? — вдруг разозлилась она.

— Потому что, кажется, большинство ваших странных припадков связано с ним.

— Никакой это не припадок! — возмутилась Гермиона и снова съежилась в кресле. — Это не я…

— Не сейчас, мисс Грейнджер, — не выдержал Снейп. — Расскажите мне.

— Я думала, её убили, — пришибленно созналась Гермиона. Она не понимала, почему так думала. — Я думала, кто-то убил её, её мужа и оставил в живых ребёнка.

— Ребёнка, — сказал Снейп ничего не выражающим голосом.

— Много лет назад, — вздохнула Гермиона.

— Вы думали, это я её убил.

— Нет.

Пламя затрещало и зашипело. Никто даже не дрогнул.

— Вы сказали, в ней было что-то необычное, — осторожно произнесла Гермиона. Она ещё не вполне переварила его рассказ о родителях. Целую неделю она рисовала в воображении Снейпа-убийцу с окровавленными руками и тянущуюся за ним цепочку трупов. Несмотря на его заверения, ей приходилось напоминать себе, что сидящий перед ней человек невиновен. Человек, к которому она испытывала определенную привязанность, который сидел рядом с ней на кровати и… — Думаете, она такая же, как мы? — спросила она, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Как вы и я, как Дин?

— Дин болен.

— Ну ладно, не как Дин, — добавила Гермиона, чувствуя себя предательницей.

— Не знаю, — сдался Снейп. Его руки были сложены под подбородком, от света каминного пламени его бледные пальцы горели золотистым сиянием. Супные чашки были отставлены в сторону и забыты.

— Вы говорили, что научились делать волшебные фокусы…

— Карточные фокусы. Глупое размахивание палочкой. Ничего существенного. Детские забавы.

— Вы когда-нибудь говорили с ней об этом, о наших… проблемах?

Он долго молчал, поджав губы, с отстраненным выражением лица.

— Нет.

— А могли бы?

— Гермиона, — вздохнул Снейп. Он провёл ладонями по лицу, прижал пальцы к глазам, натягивая кожу, от чего попеременно казался то молодым, то мёртвым скелетом, то опять среднего возраста. — Она счастлива со своим мужем и детьми, счастлива, что забыла меня.

Взгляд Гермионы на миг задержался на входной двери.

— Не думаю, что кто-либо в Коукворте может вас забыть.

Это было опрометчиво с её стороны. Снейп снова напрягся и помрачнел ещё больше.

— Суп остыл, — прорычал он, схватил чашки и прошествовал на кухню. Он бы, несомненно, и дверью хлопнул, если бы между гостиной и кухней таковая имелась.

Вернувшись ровно десять минут спустя, на своём месте на диване он обнаружил мягкий, завёрнутый в красную бумагу пакет.  Гермиона сидела точно там же, где он её оставил, скрестив ноги и терпеливо ожидая его.

— Простите, что я ушла тогда, — сказала она, когда Снейп со вздохом поставил подогретые чашки обратно на стол. — Не стоило уходить, не поговорив с вами. Не пришлось бы столько времени терять и мучиться. Ну, _мне_ не пришлось бы мучиться.

Снейп перевёл взгляд с Гермионы на свёрток, затем на чашки и снова на неё. Наконец он рухнул обратно на диван и, положив ногу на ногу, откинул голову назад, опершись затылком о спинку.

— На вашем месте, — сказал он в потолок, — я бы сделал то же самое.

— Это не значит, что я поступила правильно.

— Значит. Вы должны заботиться о своей безопасности. У вас есть родные, которые вас любят и которые беспокоились о вас. — Что-то ещё слышалось в его вдруг охрипшем голосе, какая-то странная эмоция, которую Гермиона не распознала. Он прочистил горло. — И когда вы узнали, что…

— Вы этого не делали, — перебила его Гермиона.

— Средствам массовой информации факты неудобны, — насмешливо произнёс Снейп.

— Факты есть факты. Могли бы позвонить. Или письмо прислать.

— И вы бы стали меня слушать?

Гермиона не знала ответа на этот вопрос. Она подумывала о том, чтобы заблокировать его номер, но поняла, что не знает его номера, да и он не позвонил в первые двадцать четыре часа после её ухода, так что вряд ли попытался бы позже. Ей приходило в голову, что он может написать, но она не просмотрела рождественскую почту, поэтому мама добралась до его посылки первой.

— Вы для этого подарили мне перо? — спросила она. — Чтобы потихоньку втянуть меня обратно?

— Думаете, я такой манипулятор?

— Думаю, у вас много разных талантов, — ровным тоном ответила Гермиона.

— Это был просто подарок.

— Необычный подарок.

— Я подумал, такой вам в самый раз.

Гермиона с минуту наблюдала за ним, ведя взгляд по крутой дуге: от бледной шеи до кончика задранного кверху подбородка, по впадинам щек, крючкообразному изгибу носа, открытому лбу и завесе волос. И как раз тогда, когда она пыталась разглядеть его глаза, он вдруг опустил подбородок. Гермиона сдержала порыв смущенно отвернуться и просто ответила на его озадаченный взгляд своим решительным, затем кивнула на забытый на столе свёрток, испытывая облегчение от того, что никто из них не вспомнил Поцелуй.

— Счастливого Рождества, — сказала она.

— Это мне, — наморщил лоб Снейп.

— Кому ж ещё?

Снейп не ответил. Он взял подарок в руки и провёл длинным пальцем сначала под одним отворотом, затем под другим, осторожно приподнимая оберточную бумагу, аккуратно разворачивая идеально прямые уголки.

— Надеюсь, вам нравится мерино. — Огонь, казалось, пылал всё жарче, так жарко, что обжигал ей щёки.

Издав глубокий гортанный звук, Снейп отбросил бумагу в сторону.

— Я сама связала… — добавила Гермиона неуклюже. — То есть, я не специально для вас вязала, я же с вами тогда не разговаривала, хотя, наверное, вязала для кого-то… — она поборола желание спрятать лицо в руках и изобразила храбрую улыбку.

— Шапка, — сказал Снейп, отворачивая край и растягивая гофрированную резинку. — Чёрная.

Гермиона покраснела ещё гуще.

— Наверное, я всё-таки о вас думала.

Снейп всё водил пальцами по столбикам шерстяных петель, беря шапку в руки, растягивая её в разные стороны, и Гермиона переживала, что петли не выдержат.

— Я заметила, что ваша шапка немножко колючая.

Снейп не произнёс ни слова. Шерсть принимала форму его рук, резинка вилась вокруг его пальцев. Он смотрел на неё с каким-то блеском в глазах, и Гермиона вдруг почувствовала себя чрезвычайно неловко.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он.

Гермиона прочистила горло. Она уже не улыбалась.

— Пожалуйста.

____________________________

Казалось, в гостиной не может быть ещё холоднее, но это только казалось. На следующее утро Гермиона проснулась с холодными пальцами, ледяным носом и легким першением в горле — предвестниками надвигающейся простуды. Снейп извинился (в присущей ему особой манере), когда увидел, что на окнах изнутри снова образовался иней, но в качестве утешения сказал только: «Уверяю вас, в моей комнате ненамного теплее».

И оба почему-то покраснели.

Жизнь вошла в привычную колею. Беседы за едой, заказанной на дом или сварганенной из результатов раскопок в Снейповых шкафах и заиндевевшей морозилке. Тихие дни у камина среди груд книг. Они теснились на диване, зарывшись в одеяла, сравнивая добытую информацию и записывая всё мало-мальски примечательное в дневник. На одной из страниц дневника Снейп — Гермиона притворилась, что не заметила — написал « _ЛИЛИ ЭВАНС?_ », мелким почерком, на полях. Прямо под веселым, жирным « ** _Вяжет для убийц: новый симптом?_** » ** _—_** видимо, исключительно с целью рассмешить её.

Вот уж странное развитие событий.

Гермиона не привыкла иметь друзей. Их у неё было немного даже до того, как её жизнь круто изменилась. Друзья заводились нелегко. И были это скорее знакомства, родившиеся в неблагоприятных обстоятельствах (в основном, союзы против ужасных учителей — которых было возмутительно много для такой дорогой школы) и переходившие затем в знакомства на основе общих интересов, выходивших за рамки пикетирования против несправедливых экзаменационных порядков или против использования в школьной столовой яиц от кур, содержащихся в клетках. Но такая дружба быстро ломалась. При малейшем разногласии, при одном только намеке на то, что отношения становятся чуть более непривычными, личными, тонкая ниточка рвалась в пользу девочки, которая была чуть нормальнее, чуть менее всезнайкой, чем Гермиона Грейнджер. (Гермионе всегда казалось, что с дружбой у неё сложилось бы получше, учись она не в школе для девочек.)

А потом… потом рядом с ней надолго не задерживался никто, кроме родителей. И Дина, несмотря на то, что общего у них было только… оно.

— Что?

Гермиона и не осознавала, что смотрит на него, пока Снейп не встретился с ней взглядом, удивленно подняв брови.

— Ничего, — сказала она, лучшим из всех возможных способов борясь с желанием закусить кончик ручки — проведя пером под подбородком. Перо Гермионе неожиданно очень понравилось. Она как будто всю жизнь это делала: остановиться, подумать, обмакнуть кончик в чернила… Писать пером получалось не так аккуратно, как шариковой ручкой, и высыхали чернила медленнее, потому страница за страницей её дневник всё больше заляпывался кляксами и отпечатками ладоней, но ей было всё равно. Почему-то казалось, что так честнее, по-настоящему.

— С вами всё нормально?

— Всё прекрасно. — Гермиона снова прочистила горло, пытаясь смягчить першение. — Северус, — произнесла она, и он поднял на неё глаза, смотря с ожиданием, затем с досадой, уже зная, что именно она собирается сказать. — У вас скоро день рождения. — Дату она видела на обвинительном акте — ему исполнится сорок пять. Гораздо, гораздо больше, чем ей.

— Да.

— Вы что-нибудь планируете?

— Нет.

— А хотели бы? — Она знала, что Снейп опять и очень недвусмысленно ответит «нет», и опередила его: — Пожалуй, как-нибудь пораньше, до отъезда. Как насчет завтрашнего вечера? В канун Нового Года? Можем пойти поужинать.

Угрюмая досада на его лице сменилась непониманием.

— Вы хотите пойти поужинать со мной.

Гермиона провела языком по нёбу. Во рту вдруг сделалось очень сухо.

— Я угощаю.

— Но почему?

Она пожала плечами.

— У вас ведь день рождения.

— Вы хоть представляете, что будет, если вас увидят со мной…

Гермиона шумно выдохнула.

— Что будет с моей репутацией? Какой у нас нынче век на дворе, Северус?

— Я просто…

— А что будет с вашей репутацией? При тех слухах, которые о вас ходят в Коукворте… — слово «слухи» казалось таким неподходящим, но что уж там, — увидеть вас на людях с девушкой, о которой сообщали в новостях, с девушкой, которая не выглядит ни мёртвой, ни похищенной, а вполне даже наслаждающейся жизнью и вашей компанией...

Снейп фыркнул.

— А у вас большие надежды.

— Мне нравится проводить с вами время. — Гермиона закрыла дневник, отложила перо, вцепившись в свои коленки и подавшись к нему, твёрдо намереваясь продемонстрировать ему свою уверенность. — С кем ещё я могу так разговаривать? Ни с кем. Вы сварливый засранец, но мне вы вроде как нравитесь, и мы вполне заслужили получить хоть немножко удовольствия от той жизни, какая она у нас сейчас. Ну что, согласны или нет? 

Снейп пробормотал что-то, смутно напоминающее «ладно».

— Славно, — кивнула Гермиона. Она выдрала из груды книг Батильду Бэгшот и зарылась в семнадцатую главу, надеясь, что за страницами он не увидит её пылающие щёки.

____________________________

Можно было свалить нервозность на недостаток сна (столько усилий приходилось прикладывать, чтобы не замёрзнуть в гостиной, но холод всё равно пробирался внутрь, грозясь завладеть ею), но уснуть было трудно не от усталости. Спать Гермиона не могла потому, что собиралась выйти из дома и делать нормальные взрослые вещи в нормальном взрослом мире. Со Снейпом. В канун Нового Года.

Вот уж действительно странный припадок, и Рон на сей раз совершенно ни при чем.

Ещё Гермиона этим утром очень по-взрослому выполнила свой дочерний долг и позвонила матери, твёрдо игнорируя мольбы вернуться домой и уверяя, что она цела, здорова, счастлива и собирается выйти в свет, пообщаться с другими людьми, как самое настоящее человеческое существо. Миссис Грейнджер даже казалась чуточку довольной. Она попрощалась со словами: «Просто дай мне знать, если нужно тебя забрать домой. Пусть даже в три часа утра, неважно», и Гермиона оборвала её: «Пока, мам».

Оделась она не совсем подходяще, поскольку не захватила с собой ничего нарядного, Снейп —ненамного лучше. Его вещи были скромными и хорошо подогнанными по фигуре, но выцветшими от носки и стирки. В общем, выглядели они странно, а стоя у кассы местного ресторана индийской кухни в ожидании столика, чувствовали себя ещё страннее… и уж совсем дико, когда их усадили напротив друг друга в интимном уголке за большим папоротником.

Гермиона, встряхнув салфеткой, развернула её у себя на коленях и отвела гриву волос за плечи.

— Не забывайте, я угощаю, — сказала она. — Возьмите и пападамы[1], и закуску. Гулять так гулять.

Ответа не последовало: Снейп с неким подобием улыбки на губах изучал меню.

До возвращения официанта они болтали о всякой всячине: что заказать, что нужно купить домой, когда, интересно, пойдет снег. Разговор о пустяках, который с любым другим человеком был бы скучен, со Снейпом почему-то был увлекательным. Снейп, может быть, и нервничал — он явно не любил часто ужинать вне дома, а вспоминая его прошлое, Гермиона сомневалась, что он вообще когда-либо посещал заведения общепита в Коукворте — но скучно с ним определённо не было.

— Вы сегодня что-нибудь нашли? — спросила Гермиона, когда меню унесли. Низко склонившись над своей кружкой «Кобры»[2], она прошептала: — На которой, говорите, вы сейчас?

— Книга третья. — Снейп отставил свое пиво в сторону, слизывая с большого пальца пятнышко мангового чатни[3]. — Корнуолльские народные сказки.

— Есть что-нибудь интересное?

— О, полно великанов, русалок и пикси, как и ожидалось, — вздохнул Снейп. — Ничего во мне особенно не отозвалось.

Поразмыслив немного, Гермиона произнесла:

— А не встречалась ли вам сказка под названием «Три брата»?

— Не припомню такой. А что?

— Она есть в книге Бэгшот. Ну, не есть, а упоминается. Мельком упоминается, вот только… название кажется таким знакомым.

— Наверное, распространённое название, — сказал Снейп, которого сейчас волновал, кажется, только его пападам, разломившийся на множество жирных осколков.

— М-м, — согласилась Гермиона. — Просто… я поискала онлайн и ничего не нашла. Насколько мне известно, сказок с таким названием не существует.

— Странно. — Снейп по-прежнему не выказывал и доли должного беспокойства. Он, вероятно, отвлёкся. Но не на неё — в ресторане становилось суетнее, столики заполнялись, а до них, укрытых растением в горшке, доносились только звуки.

— Я оставила сообщение на своём форуме, — продолжила Гермиона. — Там в последнее время тихо, сомневаюсь, что кто-то ответит, но попытаться стоит.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Снейп. Он некоторое время задумчиво жевал, а потом сказал, как бы между прочим: — Как вы думаете, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем меня выволокут на улицу и дружно истолкут в пюре?

— Нас никто не видит. Что, кстати, несколько лишает смысла наш сегодняшний выход в свет, — раздражённо ответила Гермиона. — К тому же, ваш вечер будет приятнее, если вы перестанете об этом беспокоиться.

— Мне будет приятнее, если люди перестанут уродовать мой дом.

— Ну, нас тут скоро не будет. Давайте уедем в понедельник. Выпьем за Шотландию. — Гермиона подняла свою кружку для тоста, но Снейп по-прежнему не смотрел на неё, пытаясь разглядеть что-то сквозь листья папоротника.

— Северус! — прошипела она.

Он наконец повернулся к ней, неискренне извинился, затем сказал, голосом, в котором слышались надежда и голод, голосом человека, не привыкшего есть досыта:

— Как вы думаете, скоро наш заказ будет готов?

Три «Кобры» спустя острые углы беседы начали наконец обтесываться. Гермионино мадрас карри оказалось неожиданно острым, и она, наверное, вся блестела от пота, но её это совершенно не заботило.

— Итак, — сказала она слишком громко, после того как официант забрал их тарелки. — Пора признаться, профессор. Вы _, —_ она обвинительным жестом ткнула в него пальцем, — обязаны рассказать мне, чем зарабатываете на жизнь.

Снейп хмуро глянул на неё, вдребезги разбивая все её надежды на то, что алкоголь настраивает его на благостный лад.

— Я понимаю, что в академической сфере платят не много. Тем не менее, я ожидала увидеть чуть более корморта… пардон, _комфортабельные_ жилищные условия, чем вы можете себе позволить.

Снейп некоторое время смотрел пристально в глубину своей кружки, закручивая пузырьки в воронку, а потом пробормотал что-то — Гермиона не расслышала.

— Что, простите?

— Я пишу работы, — буркнул он в пиво.

— Что? — не поняла Гермиона. — То есть, в качестве примеров или…

— Нет, — перебил он. — Для избалованных говнюков, которые не справляются с университетской нагрузкой. Я пишу за них работы. — Ухмылка вернулась, но казалась теперь самоуничижительной. — И в этом ирония ситуации — если вспомнить причину, по которой сам я в университете учиться не мог.

— Диссертации, — бесцветным голосом произнесла Гермиона.

— Среди прочего.

Она, наверное, смотрела на него, не отрываясь, потому что пришлось вдруг заморгать, чтобы глаза не жгло сухостью.

— Вы помогаете имбецилам заканчивать университет.

— Я этим не горжусь. — Снейп опять с тоской вперился в папоротник.

— Просто как-то это … — Гермиона неуклюже подыскивала слова, язык её буквально заплетался, — …не похоже на то, чем вы могли бы заниматься.

В ответ ворчание.

— И как у них успехи? Какие оценки вам ставят?

— Обычно я стараюсь подогнать работу под образец их собственной, — сказал Снейп, — так что это зависит от студента, но обычно оценки довольно хорошие. Иногда очень хорошие.

— Это сколько же у вас было бы степеней, — задумчиво вздохнула Гермиона.

— Действительно, — согласился Снейп.

— По каким предметам?

— По точным наукам. Химия, главным образом.

— Страшно представить, как у них проходят практические экзамены _._

— А это уже не моя проблема. — Голос Снейпа звучал сдавленно, а плечи приподнялись, будто он боролся с икотой.

— Как вы выучились? — спросила Гермиона. Даже сквозь пивную пелену образ Снейпа становился всё понятнее, логичнее. Все эти мелкие шероховатости, молчаливый протест против несправедливости, негласные обязанности. И то, что он мог таскаться с ней по сельской местности, вроде бы не имея работы.

— В школе химия давалась мне лучше всего. И я учился в тюрьме, а затем продолжил обучение после освобождения.

— Я не знала, что в тюрьме можно учиться.

— Можно.

— Лучше, чем в клинике, — неожиданно обозлилась Гермиона. — Мне говорили, что мои книги «не поспособствуют выздоровлению».

— И были, вероятно, правы.

Вместе с разгорающейся злостью к Гермионе стремительно возвращалась трезвость. Она сжала руки в кулаки, вдруг очень явственно осознавая, что нога Снейпа под столом (вроде бы непреднамеренно) ткнулась в её лодыжку, да так там и осталась.

— Ну, — продолжил Снейп, прежде чем она успела ответить, — если решите отправиться в прошлое и поменяться со мной местами, дайте мне знать.

Его просьба прозвучала далеко не так горько, как могла бы. Отведя взгляд от своих колен, Гермиона обнаружила, что Снейп как-то необычно ей улыбается.

Под Гермиониным взглядом его улыбка мгновенно померкла — она, оказывается, хмурилась. Снейп отвёл ногу.

— В чём дело? — сказал он.

— Думаете, — осторожно произнесла она, еле сдерживая закусивший удила разум, — это оно и есть? Что-то вроде путешествия во времени?

Снейп фыркнул.

— Не будьте гадким, — упрекнула его Гермиона.

— Прошу прощения, — сухо отозвался он, — но путешествия во времени, Гермиона?

— Магия, профессор?

Снейп ощетинился.

— Один из этих терминов можно интерпретировать шире, чем другой.

— Я так не думаю, по крайней мере, не в том смысле, в котором мы его определяем. — Она задумчиво обхватила подбородок пальцами. — Что же это тогда может быть? Кто-то изменил наше прошлое? Направил нас не по тому пути, который нам предназначался?

— Какая романтическая точка зрения.

— Реалистичная.

— Да не особенно.

— Было бы больше толку, если бы вместо того, чтобы затыкать мне рот, вы помогали мне строить теории, — бросила Гермиона, но вскоре её голос опять стал задумчив. — Впрочем, если кто-то изменил мир, изменил нас, то каким образом мы помним… — её сердитый взгляд остановился на Снейпе, — пардон, каким образом _я_ помню то, что помню?

— Вы пьяны, Гермиона, — заметил Снейп. — Вы даже этот наш разговор утром не вспомните.

Но Гермиона уже не чувствовала хмеля. Напротив, она была трезва и собрана. Музыка — индийский ситар — играла тихо, но отдавалась гулом в её пальцах, сытый желудок был тяжёл, и она физически ощущала свой мозг.

— В прошлой жизни я была ведьмой, — пробормотала она.

Снейп снова ухмыльнулся.

« _Некрасивый_ », — напомнила себе Гермиона.

— Пойдём, — воскликнула она, и, как по волшебству, рядом возник официант. — Можно заплатить? — Она вскочила на ноги.

— Уже домой, — сказал Снейп странным голосом — с разочарованием или с надеждой?

— Нет, — ответила Гермиона, хватая сумочку. — Нам пора отправиться в более людное место.

Он не успел возразить, потому что она проследовала за официантом к кассе, оставив Снейпа пробираться через кишащий как улей ресторан в одиночестве и без укрытия. Несколько голов повернулись в их сторону. Гермиона подумала, что повернулись бы они в любом случае, какую бы репутацию не имел Снейп в Коукворте — он производил внушительное впечатление, необычайно примечательный, мрачный, резко выделяющийся на таком ярком фоне. Но местные его явно узнали — несколько лиц там и сям застыли в замешательстве.

— Всё было замечательно, спасибо, — сказала Гермиона официанту, хотя тот не спрашивал.

Официант всё переводил взгляд с неё на Снейпу и обратно. Она широко улыбнулась и поняла, что вот уже много недель ей не хочется прятать улыбку за ладонью.

____________________________

Снейп не совсем понимал, как это произошло. Он придержал для Гермионы дверь, выходя из ресторана. За ними наблюдали, и она отказалась проходить первой. Она просто стояла на месте, выглядя далеко не такой пьяной, какой должна была быть после целых трех пинт пива, и смотрела на него снизу вверх, заломив бровь.

Она протянула руку.

— Вы что, серьёзно? — сказал Снейп. Видимость была обманчива, как обманчив был внезапный Гермионин поворот к серьёзному и членораздельному разговору — она определённо была всё ещё пьяна.

Её пальчики переплелись с его длинными пальцами. Гермиона встала на цыпочки, прямо перед всеми (за ними наверняка наблюдал весь город), и быстро поцеловала его в губы, после чего потянула его на улицу, оставив за собой звон колокольчика.

Она не выпустила его руку, когда, охваченные странным победным ликованием, они вывалились на тротуар.

— Гермиона, — начал Снейп, не в силах подобрать слова.

— Если не хотите, не нужно, — сказала Гермиона, по-прежнему держа его за руку.

Снейп руки не отнял.

— Вот и хорошо. — Её улыбка слегка померкла, и рука начала потеть. Снейп потер её пальцы о свое пальто. Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Куда ещё можно пойти, чтобы нас заметили? — спросила она. Её лицо золотисто сияло в свете уличных фонарей.

Они бросили якорь в пабе на центральной улице. Если в индийском ресторане было оживлённо, то центральная улица просто-таки гудела. Потоки людей вливались в пабы и клубы и выливались из них, за группой подростков, собиравшихся на лужайке, украдкой наблюдала стайка настороженных полицейских. В баре «Тюдор Роуз» было место, шириной в два человека, будто как раз для них.

Бармен узнал его.

— Чего надо? — спросил он Снейпа неприветливо и вытаращил глаза, заметив Гермиону. Она снова улыбнулась Снейпу, и тот понял, что, пьяна она или нет, он никогда не видел Гермиону настолько уверенной в себе и настолько готовой к бою.

— Во-первых, вашего уважения. — Гермиона бросила на стойку свою банковскую карточку, которая эффектно перевернулась в воздухе. — Во-вторых, мой друг желает виски, а мне хотелось бы джина с тоником.

— Точно? — Удивлённо сощурившиеся маленькие глазки метались между Гермионой и Снейпом.

— Точнее не бывает.

Когда были готовы их напитки, в толпе кстати образовался просвет, а в просвете материализовалась кабинка: кабинка с липким, гостеприимно манящим диваном. Снейп последовал за Гермионой, опустив руки. Гермиона несла напитки. Они подошли как раз в тот момент, когда на столик свои стаканы поставила другая пара.

— Простите! — воскликнула опередившая их женщина. — Я…

Она умолкла и замерла. Остановился и Снейп. Гермиона и второй мужчина стояли рядом, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Наконец Гермиона сказала:

— Мы встречались раньше?

Женщина не обратила на неё внимания.

— Северус, — резко бросила она Снейпу, почти незаметно кивнув острым подбородком. Снейп держал руки в карманах, вцепившись пальцами в ключи, а на него пристально смотрели знакомые глаза: бутылочно-зеленого цвета, они поразительно выделялись даже в листве рододендрона. Её волосы потемнели с возрастом, но всё ещё хранили следы пламенно-рыжего цвета, который Снейп когда-то, давным-давно, с огромной радостью замечал в толпе на расстоянии пятидесяти футов.

— Здравствуй, Лили, — ответил Северус, чувствуя, как его внутренности плавятся в вязкую смолу.

Стоявший рядом с Лили мужчина — Снейп знал, что это её муж — пробормотал что-то неслышно, переступив с ноги на ногу.

— Видела тебя в новостях. — Лили взглянула на Гермиону — выражения лица той сменяли друг друга так стремительно, что Снейп никак не мог распознать ни одно из них в отдельности.

Рука Лили дёрнулась, будто она сдерживала порыв протянуть её Гермионе и представиться.

— Значит, это неправда.

— Правды обо мне в новостях никогда не сообщают, — откликнулся Снейп.

Резко взвизгнул микрофон, заставив вздрогнуть всех четверых — группа готовилась играть. Затрещали барабанные палочки, и, будто разбуженная ими, Лили прильнула к мужу.

— Мы пойдём, — сказала она, тяня мужа за руку.

— В этом нет необходимости, — возразил Снейп. — Мы можем потесниться, если хотите.

Но Лили не хотела — это было очевидно. Она переводила взгляд со Снейпа на мужа, затем на Гермиону, столбом стоявшую рядом со Снейпом. Снейп тоже глянул на Гермиону. По её стиснутым челюстям было ясно, что она ни за что не уступит, только не сегодня — после оскорбительных надписей на доме, после того, как их запихнули в угол за ужином, после бармена, которого стоило бы окунуть головой в унитаз.

— Гермиона, — сдался Снейп. Он вяло махнул рукой, представляя женщин друг другу, — Лили. Лили, Гермиона.

— Мы уже встречались, — сказала Гермиона. — В индийском ресторане.

Лили посмотрела на неё озадаченно.

— Вы заказывали еду на вынос, — слегка обидевшись, напомнила Гермиона. — Я спросила, знаете ли вы волшебные фокусы. Вы, кстати, соврали.

— Нам правда лучше уйти, — встрял муж Гермионы. Снейп немедленно проникся ненавистью к нему. В основном, из-за голоса. Мужчина был к тому же весьма хорош собой — подозрительно красивый блондин арийского типа, с зубами, белее которых Снейп никогда не видел. Снейп замечал его прежде, чаще всего с Лили, когда они всей семьёй бродили по магазинам, иногда в парке, который Снейп пересекал, чтобы срезать путь, направляясь в город. Они никогда не разговаривали. Снейп удивлён был, что тот вообще его узнал. Он-то думал, что стерт из жизни Лили и не существует в её воспоминаниях — не о чем больше говорить, нечего рассказывать, не о ком переживать.

Говорил блондин, как Снейповы школьные товарищи: с правильным произношением, вышедшим из моды два десятка лет назад. Он наверняка и скаковыми лошадьми владел. Снейп возненавидел его ещё сильнее.

— У вас никогда не бывает ощущения, что вы чужая в этом мире? — спросила Гермиона Лили, выдёргивая Снейпа из замкнутого круга недобрых мыслей. — Что что-то не совсем правильно? Что это не та жизнь, которая вам была предназначена, или что она пошла совсем по-другому пути, нежели должна была?

Она походила на евангелиста, на религиозного фанатика, разразившегося пылкой проповедью. И Лили могла бы отмахнуться от этих странных вопросов, просто посмеяться, пока муж за руку уводил её к двери. Но вместо этого на лице её, исчезающем в толпе, отразились потрясение и ужас.

Снейп стоял на месте, не зная, что сказать.

— Она такая же, как мы, между прочим, — сказала Гермиона, ставя стаканы на стол и хладнокровно изучая его лицо. — Я это сразу поняла, как только её увидела. Я просто не знала, что это и есть ваша Лили. Теперь всё встало на свои места.

Она села и отодвинулась дальше по сиденью. Снейп молча плюхнулся рядом.

— Простите. Я немного переборщила, знаю. Понимаете, она бы ушла в любом случае, а я хотела спросить. Я должна была спросить.

— Всё нормально, — выдавил Снейп.

— Не нормально. — Она снова схватила его руку. Её собственная рука была скользкой от мокрых стаканов. — Может быть, она ещё передумает. Может быть, вы опять будете дружить, и она сможет нам помочь. — Гермиона отпила виски из стакана Снейпа и скорчила рожицу. — Это ваше, — сказала она, подвигая стакан к нему, словно различить их напитки, не попробовав, было невозможно.

Снейп выпил. Виски на вкус отдавал водой. Придётся заказать ещё.

— Ну что ж, — вздохнул он. Движением таким ему чуждым, что казалось, будто он находится в чужом теле или кто-то контролирует его конечности, его рука обвила плечи Гермионы ( _не Лили_ ), пальцы обхватили её бицепс, притягивая её ближе, так что курчавая голова примостилась на его плече. — Пожалуй, — сказал он, пытаясь не обращать внимания на легкий удовлетворённый вздох, пробравший их обоих, — могло быть и хуже.

 

____________________________

Когда они шли домой, в небе всё ещё вспыхивали фейерверки. Красные искры, розовые звёзды, огненные колёса взрывались в туманной мгле. Снейп осмелел настолько, что взял её за руку, когда пошёл дождь, и она не отстранилась — ещё одно маленькое чудо в ночь маленьких чудес. Подаренную ею шапку он надвинул низко на уши. Он предложил было шапку Гермионе, но та отказалась — волосы обычно защищают её от дождя, сказала она, как шерсть овцу.

О Лили они больше не говорили.

Так уж пьяны они были? Сложно сказать. Обоим казалось, что они вырвались из своих тел и парят по грязным улочкам Коукворта обратно в тупик Прядильщика, сжимая невесомые, бесплотные руки друг друга. Снейп был уверен, что будь он трезв, он бы сейчас весь трясся. Или бежал, как бывало раньше при таком тесном контакте с этой крайне молодой женщиной.

Гермиона же была уверена — и с ужасом ждала — что он вот-вот очнётся и поймет, что она вовсе не та женщина с рыжими волосами и ярко-зелёными глазами, казавшимися ей так поразительно и так хорошо знакомыми.

Они добрались до двери Снейпова дома, открыли её (фонарь у двери не горел, и в темноте не видно было надписи « _ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ_ ») и оторвались друг от друга в прихожей, чтобы снять обувь.

— Ну, — сказал Снейп — он уже успел взобраться по лестнице до середины, не сняв пальто, — спокойной ночи. Не замёрзните.

— Спокойной ночи, — ответила Гермиона.

Она неподвижно стояла у подножия лестницы.

— Северус?

Снейп остановился в трёх ступенях от площадки. Он смотрел на неё, сумрачный, с нечитаемым выражением лица, наполовину скрытый тенью.

— Вы не против… — У Гермионы бешено колотилось сердце — она уверена была, что стены трясутся и весь дом сейчас обрушится. — …если я переночую с вами?

Они стояли в полной тишине. Даже фейерверки не трещали на улице. Казалось, тишина сгущается, темнеет, проглатывая их.

Раздался скрип, стон лестницы и шуршание ткани.

Снейп спустился на одну ступеньку.

 

[1] Тонкие круглые хрустящие лепешки из чечевичной муки

[2] Марка производимого в Великобритании индийского пива

[3] Индийский пряный соус


	18. Путь далёк

Гермионе часто снилось, как у неё выпадают зубы — она складывала руки чашечкой вокруг рта, и все зубы, от передних до задних коренных, сыпались в подставленные ладони. Она знала, что такие сны нередки: тетя говорила, что видела точно такой же сон перед тем, как узнала, что беременна (крайне маловероятно в случае Гермионы, слава Богу), и мама говорила, что ей такое постоянно снилось перед экзаменами в стоматологической школе. Но и тетя, и мама говорили об этом с какой-то опаской, тревогой — им определённо не хотелось бы такие сны повторялись. Гермиона же во сне, смотря на выпавшие зубы в своих сложенных в пригоршню руках, думала только: как хорошо, что теперь можно поставить новые.

Но не такой сон Гермиона видела этой ночью.

Это был другой сон, похожий и в то же время непохожий, такой реалистичный, что, очнувшись, она чувствовала в воздухе древесный дым, и паника и боль пронзили всё её тело с головы до ног. Рядом были и другие люди, пустые лица и камень вокруг. Злые слова, которые она не могла разобрать. Крики, полные досады и ненависти, и бранью звучавшие слова: « _Денсагео!_ ». И Гермиона опять сложила ладони вокруг рта в полной уверенности, что, как и много раз прежде, она отнимет их и увидит в ладони свои передние зубы.

Но зубы не выпали, а наоборот, начали расти, удлиняться, вытягиваться. Они скользнули за нижнюю губу, за подбородок, продолжая расти, ткнулись в ложбинку между грудями.

Гермиона вскрикнула, вернее, сдавленно пискнула, потому что не могла открыть и закрыть рот, слёзы навернулись ей на глаза. Что делать? Отпилить, бежать к родителям и умолять, чтобы они приняли её в качестве пациента и выдрали ей эти зубы своими щипцами? Она пыталась прикрыть их, но её руки были слишком малы, а пустые лица меж тем дразнили, кричали и смеялись над ней.

Вдруг смех прекратился. Гермиона отступила назад, подняла слезящиеся глаза, безуспешно пытаясь прикрыть зубы от дальнейших оскорблений. Перед ней возникла тёмная фигура, огромное чёрное пятно, так хорошо ей знакомое. Она моргнула три раза, и очертания возвышающегося над ней Снейпа приобрели резкость. Снейп смотрел на неё холодно, с омерзением, скользя взглядом от глаз к носу и к краям двух передних зубов.

Его ледяной голос пронзал её насквозь, сосулькой впиваясь в сердце.

— Не вижу разницы.

Гермиона, резко проснувшись, вздрогнула.

Снейп всё ещё спал. Его глаза не светились в темноте, и дыхание его было замедленным, глубоким и ровным. Она уснула, прижавшись лбом к прохладной коже его плеча, но в какой-то момент ночью он отвернулся лицом к противоположной стене своей крохотной спальни, оставляя в полное и свободное её распоряжение больше половины кровати.

« _Вот скотина_ », — с жаркой ненавистью подумала Гермиона, отчаянно желая столкнуть его с кровати и посмотреть, как он, громко выругавшись, рухнет в промежуток между рамой кровати и стеной.

Конечно, глупо было позволить обычному сну так сильно её задеть, но видение было таким _реальным_. Его голос, такой суровый, такой жестоко точный в своём холодном расчете, словно был предназначен для того, чтобы пробивать самые уязвимые её места и разрывать в клочья её хрупкое, невесомое тщеславие.

Снейп шевельнулся — Гермиона в панике подумала, что он сейчас проснётся — но он только толкнулся боком в её бедро и продолжил спокойно спать.

« _Он не делал этого,_ — подумала Гермиона. — _Он никогда не пытался намеренно меня обидеть_ ».

И всё же в комнате пахло древесным дымом, старый кирпичный дом был сырым, как разваливающийся средневековый камень, и Гермиона могла поклясться, что слышала уханье совы, перед тем, как снова уснула рядом со Снейпом, когда свет за мутным окном наконец стал темно-серым.

#

Она проснулась раньше Снейпа, оделась раньше него и вышла из дома, пока он ещё спал. Только на полпути к магазину она вспомнила, что на дворе первое января и магазины не работают. Окоченевшая от холода и досады, Гермиона нашла парк и уселась на твёрдую холодную землю под хилым рододендроном, смотря, как молчаливые люди — призраки ночного загула и раннего продуктивного утра, бредут мимо в зимних пальто или вчерашних коротких платьях и на высоченных каблуках.

Только одна мысль стучала в голове:

 _Снейп_.

Она все ещё чувствовала себя потрясённой, раздавленной (проклятая простуда только теперь по-настоящему дала знать о себе, захватив голосовые связки, скребя в горле длинными острыми когтями). В голове стоял туман, но не только из-за вчерашней выпивки.

Она переспала со Снейпом.

Гермиона соврала бы, сказав, что не думала об этом раньше. Ещё до того, как она схватила и притянула его лицо к своему в том пансионе в Уилтшире, она представляла себе, каково это — быть с кем-то, кто _знает_ её, понимает её и, кажется, не испытывает к ней жалости, в отличие от вереницы её рыжих бойфрендов и случайных связей. Снейп был не очень опытен — он примерно так и сказал ей сразу, прежде чем вообще пустил её подняться по лестнице. А потом кровь вдруг прилила к его бледному лицу от ужаса, что он неправильно понял её просьбу. Но он всё правильно понял. И он повел её в свою маленькую спальню, шумно дыша, по-прежнему пряча свое тонкое тело в глубинах чёрного шерстяного пальто.

Гермиона гадала, как Снейп отнесётся к произошедшему в свете дня.

Что он сделает, когда она вернется в тупик Прядильщика? Выставит её вон, закроет дверь на засов, прокричит через исцарапанное окно, чтобы она уезжала домой и не возвращалась больше? Сейчас Гермиона полностью отдавала себе отчет в том, что вчера они оба были пьяны. Но Гермиона знала, что инициатором была она, это она дала делу ход. Муть, кружащаяся в желудке, остро напоминала о том, что, во-первых, ей хотелось бы, чтобы они оба были при этом трезвы, а во-вторых, ей казалось, самую чуточку, будто она воспользовалась ситуацией. По какой-то глупой причине она надеялась, что полная сумка продуктов и жирный, плотный английский завтрак отчасти сгладят неопределённость их связи и вернут их на прежние позиции. Но магазины были закрыты, а местные ресторанчики ещё не распахнули свои двери навстречу похмельным гулякам, отмечавшим Новый Год.

Когда холод стал нестерпимым, Гермиона постучалась в дверь дома в тупике Прядильщика.

— Магазины закрыты, — сказала она, прежде чем Снейп успел спросить, где она была. Он не выглядел ни озабоченным, ни раздражённым, его лицо просто… ничего не выражало.

Дело было ещё хуже, чем она думала.

Тем не менее, он заварил чай, они позавтракали сухими хлопьями, и никто не проронил ни слова о прошлой ночи. День прошёл почти так же, как все предыдущие дни: в тишине за книгами, теориями и замечаниями. Гермиона посасывала липкие леденцы, которые нашла на дне своего рюкзака. Снейп не ворчал, когда она кашляла, забыв прикрыть рот рукавом.

В какой-то момент она обнаружила, что рисует карикатурную Гермиону в своём дневнике, а Снейп низко склонился над её плечом, дыша ей в ухо и, видимо, не замечая, как она напряглась от его близости.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил он.

— Это Другая Гермиона. — У Другой Гермионы была такая же огромная копна волос, но два её передних зуба не доставали до нижней губы, как было в реальности. — Если она существует или существовала, эта другая Гермиона. Я записываю всё, что мы знаем обо мне — о ней, о её мыслях, чувствах, прошлом и так далее. То, что я помню и что оказывается бессмысленным применительно к моей жизни.

— Годная мысль, — заметил Снейп, и она покраснела от неявной похвалы.

Она продолжила рисовать. Рисовала Гермиона не так хорошо, как Дин — это он сделал набросок единорога от 20 мая и грифона от 3 июня. Но таким удовлетворением было излить своё разочарование чёрными чернилами, сделав глаза Другой Гермионы тёмными, изогнув уголки её губ во всезнающей ухмылке.

Рядом с рисунком она начала свой список:

 

_Другая Гермиона Грейнджер:_

_Волшебница, в некотором роде. Владеет орудием того, что мы можем называть «магией», и умеет делать то, чего не умею я._

_По-видимому, влюблена в парня по имени Рон, что объясняет мою склонность к рыжеволосым._

_Знает Северуса Снейпа?_

_Не сумасшедшая._

 

На предпоследней строчке она заколебалась, почти написала « _Боится Северуса Снейпа_ », но передумала. Впрочем, Снейп увидел своё имя и спросил:

— Что вы помните обо мне?

— Вы появлялись в моем сне. Не знаю, реальным ли он был, то есть — не знаю, свидетельствовал ли он о том, что мы… не можем… вспомнить. — Она нажала на бумагу сильнее, и над «С» в слове «Снейп» расцвела клякса. — Думаете, мы с вами встречались?

— Мне не снятся сны, — ответил Снейп.

Гермиона уже рисовала его, обращаясь с чертами его лица гораздо бережнее, чем обошлась со своими.

« _Другой Северус Снейп_ », — написала она большими буквами и подчеркнула длинной летящей вниз линией.

Затем взглянула на Снейпа, не представляя, что писать дальше, кроме « _Профессор?_ » _—_ и даже это она написала с неким трепетом, начиная подозревать, без всяких доказательств противного, что Снейп должен быть именно _её_ профессором. Об этом она совершенно не желала думать сейчас, только не сейчас, не после, не… никогда.

Снейп глянул на страницу, насупился.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он.

« _Лили Эванс_ » _, —_ написала Гермиона под его именем, и Снейп издал неопределённый звук, но не возразил.

— Неприязнь к змеям, — признался Снейп, и Гермиона записала это под именем Лили, а также « _Олень_ » и « _Неверный Дом?_ ».

Помолчав ещё немного, Снейп вздохнул:

— Иногда мне кажется, что этот мир ещё добр ко мне — добрее, чем был бы мир магический.

— Это почему? — спросила Гермиона, по-прежнему держа перо наготове и не зная, что писать.

— Не думаю, что магия мне помогла бы.

Она постучала кончиком пера по бумаге, и чернила расплылись по полям страницы.

— Вы мне не верите, — сказал он.

— Не знаю.

— Если Другой Северус Снейп, — его голос был ироничным и слегка горчил, — родился от того же отца, сомневаюсь, что его детство было чем-то лучше моего.

— Может быть, вы бы завели друзей получше, — сказала Гермиона, пытаясь приглушить свое разочарование. Ведь именно он, когда развеялись первые сомнения, казалось, так жаждал найти то, что они искали. Именно он, когда она никак не могла подобрать слово для этого ощущения _иного_ , так быстро предложил слово « _Власть_ ». — И не попали бы в тюрьму, и имели бы успешную, приносящую удовлетворение карьеру.

Она была уверена, что было ещё что записать, но Снейп больше ничего не предлагал. Гермиона набросала несколько их теорий под заголовком « _Что с нами произошло?_ » (все они казались глупыми): изощрённая теория о потере памяти и заговоре, теория о путешествии во времени и (Снейп хохотал) теория о клонах. « _Коллективное безумие_ » попало в список тоже, но только в самый его конец. Потом Гермиона быстро начеркала список предметов. Деньги — потому что её всё поражало, что Снейп, похоже, был очень плохо знаком с британской валютой, при том, что прожил в Англии всю жизнь. Палочки — рассказ Снейпа о рождественском подарке от Лили задел какую-то знакомую струну. И _фамильяры_. Косолапка. Снейп упоминал о её кошке раньше: он думал, что Косолапка должна быть не женского пола, более того, что она должна была уже помереть от старости. Возможно, предположил он (уже мягче, когда она перестала неистовствовать при мысли, что её ненаглядная питомица должна гнить в земле), у Другой Гермионы тоже была Косолапка, но та Косолапка была самцом. Вроде и глупо, но Гермиона всё равно записала. В Косолапке, пустоголовой кошке с приплюснутой мордой, имевшей привычку неверно рассчитывать расстояние между кухонным столом и стойкой, определённо не было ничего похожего на магию — или мозги, если на то пошло. Впрочем, наверное, так и должно быть, если кошка — всего лишь оттиск жизни Другой Гермионы, а не Настоящей Гермионы.

Кем бы ни была Настоящая Гермиона.

Снейп вернулся к своей книге, и Гермиона почти уже снова взялась за толстый том Батильды Бэгшот, но вместо этого перевернула страницу в дневнике и нарисовала пару глаз. У неё не было зелёных чернил, но она нарисовала глаза так точно, как могла: миндалевидной формы, поразительно знакомые и мгновенно узнаваемые — хотя она встречала их обладательницу всего два раза в жизни.

« _Другая Лили Эванс_ », — записала она над чернильным взглядом, а ниже — когда была твёрдо уверена, что Снейп погружен в собственную работу и непоколебимо сосредоточен: « _Убита_ » _._

#

Гермиона не думала, что Снейп пригласит её в свою комнату ночью. День прошёл в комфортном негласном соглашении не обсуждать чувства, и ни в один из их разговоров не закралось ни единое упоминание секса. Поэтому она так удивилась, когда — огонь еле теплился, и старые гниющие часы на каминной полке били полночь — Снейп отодвинул свои книги и кружку с чаем в сторону и спросил, готова ли она идти спать.

— О. Ой! — сказала Гермиона, и Снейп широко раскрыл глаза.

— Вы не обязаны, если не хотите, — сказал он. — Само собой.

— Нет, — поспешила разуверить его Гермиона. — Нет. Я хочу.

Потом, после того, как их дыхание замедлилось, и перед тем, как они уснули сном без сновидений, но полным надежды, Гермиона сказала:

— Это словно очень хорошая книга.

Шелест простыней в темноте — Снейп повернулся к ней лицом, тихонько придвинувшись. Покрывало соскользнуло с их плеч.

— Вы о чём? — Он ёрзал, комкая руками простыню — нервная привычка, которую Гермиона не замечала, когда они просто спали в одной комнате. Скрывал он свой дискомфорт раньше или нервничал как раз от её близости?

— То, что я помню, — ответила она. — Сны, ощущения. Нереальные и реальные одновременно. Не всегда хорошие. Но всегда с оттенком разочарования, что однажды история закончится.

Снейп никак не отозвался, только откинулся обратно на подушку, тяжело вжимаясь в неё макушкой, прогибая изголовье.

— С вами когда-нибудь такое бывает? Я знаю, что у вас был… олень. А в Неверном Доме что-то произошло с нами обоими. Но какая часть Другого Снейпа — книга, которую вам не хочется закрывать?

— Вы смешали свои метафоры в кучу, — проворчал Снейп.

— Неправда. Вы просто хотите, чтобы я замолчала.

Она протянула руку и нерешительно положила её ему на бок, притягивая его бедро обратно, прижавшись пальцами ног к его икре. Их близость всё ещё ощущалась хрупкой, способной рассыпаться от одного неверного слова или непродуманного прикосновения в темноте. Её запястье было расслаблено, подушечки пальцев мягко касались его выступающего ребра.

Снейп не возражал. Но и не такого ответа она от него ждала.

— Лили Эванс, — сказал он, наконец, сухим шелестом, шёпотом. Его тело лежало неподвижно под её рукой, будто сердце его перестало биться, и кровь перестала течь под кожей. — Самое правильное, что было в моей жизни.

— Лили Эванс, — повторила Гермиона.

_Конечно, Лили Эванс._

— Вы сами спросили. — По его голосу не похоже было, чтобы он сожалел о сказанном.

— Знаю, — откликнулась Гермиона, пытаясь придушить внезапную боль не только от его ответа, но и от того, что она знала заранее, каким этот ответ будет, точно знала имя, которое произнесут его губы, прежде чем сам он даже подумать успел.

#

Гермиона вела себя странно. Снейп полагал, что странно она себя вела часто, и простуда, скорее всего, делу не помогала. Однако он догадывался, что лгать она не очень умеет, а чихание, кашель и сморкание не объясняли того, что она стала избегать его взгляда после третьей вместе проведённой ночи. Неужели всё было так уж плохо? Она не возражала. Она даже сама это предложила — слава Богу. Да, это было странно, эта их… близость. Относительно внезапный скачок — из натянутой дружбы в его скрипучую узкую кровать. Она бодрилась, несмотря на простуду (и на то, что второго января проснулась в одиночестве, потому что ему мешал спать её храп)… но что-то она утаивала, что-то было не так в том, как она говорила с ним, вернувшись из магазина с контейнером молока к чаю на следующий после Нового Года день.

— Надо было мне сходить, — сказал Снейп. Гермиона открыла дверцу холодильника, прилагая чрезмерную силу, швырнула пластиковую емкость на пустую полку и снова захлопнула дверцу. — В чём дело?

— Ни в чём, — пробурчала она. Не глядя на него, Гермиона сбежала в прихожую и взлетела вверх по лестнице. Пол над его головой заскрипел и успокоился — она плюхнулась в кровать. Снейп постоял, положив руку на холодильник, шатавшийся на неодинаковых ножках, и раздумывая, не был ли приглашением стук стойки кровати о пол, но, услышав сверху отрывистый кашель, устроился на диване в гостиной с одной из похищенных Гермионой библиотечных книг.

— Я купила билеты на поезд, — сказала она, спустившись в гостиную через несколько часов, когда Снейп как раз начал готовить ужин (запеченная фасоль на тостах). Гермиона тяжело сопела. — На полдесятого завтра утром.

Сердитый у неё голос или просто сиплый?

— Спасибо, — почему-то чувствуя раздражение, Снейп выложил половину фасоли на кусок белого хлеба.

— Поездом мы проедем б ** _о_** льшую часть пути. Дальше автобус и такси.

Согласно промычав, он протянул ей её тарелку. Она взяла.

Гермиона не двигалась с места. Она приподняла тарелку обеими руками, словно благодаря его, затем сказала:

— Когда вы сделали себе татуировку?

Снейп вздрогнул от неожиданности, но старательно не смотрел ей в глаза, накладывая себе свою порцию ужина.

— Вы бы поверили, если бы я сказал, что в тюрьме?

— Разве что вы сидели вместе с очень талантливым мастером-татуировщиком, — ответила Гермиона. Она отставила свою тарелку в сторону и, не спрашивая разрешения, схватила его за руку. Пальчики заскользили по его большому пальцу, мимо костяшек, по чувствительному к щекотке сгиба запястья, самому запястью — сдвигая его рукав к локтю.

Татуировка выцвела, но оставалась на месте — и всё ещё горела порой, хотя Снейп знал, что ему это только кажется. Гермиона провела ногтями по внутренней стороне предплечья, обводя стилизованные крылья, крючковатый клюв, тронув кончиком пальца бусинку глаза.

— Ворона? — спросила она.

— Ворон, — ответил Снейп, резко вдохнув, когда она ухватилась за его локоть другой рукой и провела пальцами по сухожилиям. От неё сильно пахло эфирными маслами — ментол, чайное дерево — и голос её звучал лучше, чем днём, чище, носом она шмыгала гораздо реже.

— В школе? — Она наконец встретилась с ним взглядом. Её глаза уже не слезились, были ясными, искренними и блестящими, без единого намека на прежнюю странность.

— Мы с друзьями питали некоторое пристрастие к По.

— Унылый товарищ, — улыбнулась Гермиона.

— Весьма.

— Знаете, — Гермиона дёргала за одну из его пуговиц, распуская петлю, — так уж получилось, что мне нравятся врановые. Непонятые существа.

— Очень похоже на моих школьных товарищей, — горько отозвался Снейп.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Думали когда-нибудь свести? — Она опускала его рукав обратно к запястью, разворачивая ткань («Как презерватив», — почему-то подумал он). Похлопав его по руке, она сунула руки в карманы, и оказалось, что Снейпу не хватает ощущения её тёплых рук на своей прохладной коже. В последние две ночи наверху (только наверху, только в его кровати, только ночью, только в умирающем свете уличных фонарей, сочащемся сквозь тонкие занавеси) она взяла в привычку искать на нем шрамы, жемчужные рубцы, тонко змеящиеся под кончиками её пальцев. Её губы касались его спины, рук, бугорков на шее — воспоминание о ночи, когда местной шпане попал в руки пневматический пистолет. Уважительно, словно Снейп был солдатом, вернувшимся домой с войны. Она тогда трогала отметины его бурного детства с таким благоговением, с таким печальным пониманием. А теперь её глаза, прикованные к ткани его рукава над вытатуированным вороном, горели яростью. — Это сейчас возможно. Лазером.

— Не было финансов, — ответил Снейп, быстро застегивая манжет рубашки.

— Ну конечно, — смутилась Гермиона. Она отступила и схватила свою тарелку с кухонной стойки. — Извините.

— Простите, — тоже извинился Снейп, не совсем понимая почему.

Они ели фасоль с хлебом, стоя на кухне друг напротив друга, прислонившись каждый к шкафчику со своей стороны, в странной, плотной, компанейской тишине. Снейп наблюдал за ней, но она на него не смотрела — хмурилась на стену, очевидно, задумавшись о чем-то далёком, далёком от этой замызганной кухни, далёком от него. Закончив, они переместились обратно в гостиную, но уселись по-прежнему каждый по-отдельности, не выказывая друг другу никаких знаков нежности и симпатии, почти не обращая на книги внимания, увлекаемые куда-то своими мыслями под щелчки и вспышки пламени.

Снейп всегда ненавидел свой дом. У него не было причин испытывать к нему какую-либо приязнь, особенно учитывая прошлое. Время от времени он подумывал о продаже, но знал, что не может себе позволить сделать ремонт, а за цену, которую он получил бы за дом в его текущем состоянии, он нашёл бы себе только такую же ветошь, да ещё и меньше размером. Дом принадлежал ему, и он им довольствовался, но удовольствия жизнь тут ему никогда не приносила.

И всё же у него было такое чувство, что завтра утром, возможно, ему будет слегка жаль уезжать.

Гермиона, кутаясь в одеяло, отправилась в постель раньше него.

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелала ему она.

— Добрых снов, — откликнулся он, но она уже исчезла в прихожей. Когда он тоже поднялся в спальню и скользнул под одеяло, она не пошевелилась.

« _Происходит ли всё это на самом деле?_ » — подумал он, прежде чем уснул рядом с ней.

Гермиона разбудила его утром. Она либо не храпела, либо он этого не слышал. В глазах её металась истерика.

— Я проспала!

Снейп резко привстал в кровати. Крохотные стрелки будильника в утреннем свете ясно показывали время: восемь пятьдесят пять.

Она швырнула ему его сумку и взвалила свою себе на плечо.

— Обувайтесь, пойдём.

Её ноги были короче — она почти бежала, а он просто шёл. На поезд они успели, правда, только едва-едва. Выдохшись и пыхтя, они нашли пару свободных мест, и Снейп устроил свою сумку, а Гермиона плюхнулась на сиденье у окна с атласом.

Она улыбнулась, глядя на него многозначительно.

— Успели.

— Действительно. — Снейп уселся рядом с ней, всё ещё пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Сидевший напротив мужчина зашуршал газетой, прочистил горло, очевидно намекая, чтобы они вели себя тише.

— У вас в сумке овсянка, — прошептала Гермиона.

И правда, там она и была — герметично запаянный пакетик лежал в чашке, точно, как и планировалось. Снейп бросил овсянку на стол и подавил зевок, в то время как Гермиона села очень прямо, всматриваясь в размывающийся пейзаж за окном. Она совсем не выглядела усталой.

Тогда он и почувствовал — в сумке было что-то ещё, чего раньше там не было, что-то, что она сунула туда, пока он спал. Приткнула с краешка, между свитером и парой брюк: узкая коробочка, покрытая облезающим бархатом.

— Гермиона… — начал он, но она не обращала на него внимания, листая страницы дорожного атласа, углубившись в жёлтые строчки дорог, голубые озера, темно-зелёные леса.

Снейп вытянул коробочку из сумки и чуть приподнял крышку, прекрасно зная, что обнаружит внутри — белый резиновый наконечник, отслаивающаяся краска, хотя он ни разу ею не пользовался, пустая выемка с одного конца коробки, где полагалось лежать колоде карт — и запихнул обратно в сумку. Гермиона меж тем блуждала по шотландскому высокогорью, ведя пальцем по линии железнодорожных путей, устремляясь вперёд к двум звёздочкам-близнецам на карте.


	19. Торкмид

С самого Ньюкасла землю устилал снег, а примерно в районе Йорка у Гермионы затекли ноги. За окном (по крайней мере, насколько было видно при недолгом дневном свете) пробегали истерзанного вида пейзажи сельской местности, по обе стороны железнодорожных путей валялись жерди, ветки. Буря прошла, что ли? Гермиона так поглощена была собой (и своими исследованиями… и Снейпом, если совсем уж честно), что могла и не заметить. Возможно, непогода и не добралась южнее, до Коукворта. Возможно, Гермионе было бы в любом случае всё равно. В доме было гораздо теплее, когда она была не одна в постели.

Снейп читал. Она прижалась бедром к его бедру. Он не отодвинулся и вообще никак не отреагировал.

Гермиона прислонила голову к его плечу и закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как расширяется и сжимается, вздыхая, его грудная клетка.

Снейп разбудил её в Эдинбурге, когда нужно было пересаживаться на другой поезд. Они купили в кафе горького чаю и сели на холодную металлическую скамью, рассматривая людей, бегущих мимо на деловые встречи и по магазинам в чудн ** _о_** м вихре деловых костюмов и дутых пальто.

— Ни слова не понимаю, — сонно произнесла Гермиона, держа стаканчик у рта и чувствуя, как пар из него конденсируется на её губах.

Снейп не то чтобы рассмеялся (она привыкала к тому, что это редкий подвиг — заставить его по-настоящему рассмеяться), но определённо издал звук, похожий на смешок.

— Вы когда-нибудь бывали в Шотландии?

— На лыжный курорт приезжала. Когда мне было восемь.

— Значит, у вас нет слуха на диалекты, — как будто разочарованно сказал Снейп.

— Просто случая не представилось. Предполагается ведь, что эдинбургский выговор понимать нетрудно?

— Так и есть. Но мы на вокзале, не забывайте. На очень людном вокзале. И не все люди тут эдинбуржцы.

— Я не привыкла быть такой бездарной. — Слово это почему-то застряло в горле, и в душу вполз маленький червячок сомнения, подгрызая Гермионину уверенность. Не-понятные люди, ускоряясь, бежали мимо. На верном ли мы пути? То ли отмечено место на карте? Гермиона не могла даже понять людей, говорящих на её родном языке с акцентом, отличающимся от её собственного, — а ведь где-то в шотландской глубинке есть местечко, которое теоретически является крайне важным в недостающей части её жизни.

Снейп бережно приобнял её одной рукой за плечи. Притянул её голову к своей ключице. Оказалось, что когда Снейп в пальто, пользоваться его плечом в качестве подушки гораздо удобнее.

Гермиона попыталась расслабиться, но тщетно. Снейп выпустил её.

— Отложите свои сомнения до приезда, — посоветовал он, допив чай. — И скажите спасибо, что мы не в Глазго едем.

Гермиона застонала, взяла у него пустой стаканчик, вспомнила, что урн рядом нет и сидела какое-то время с глупым видом.

— А вы их понимаете?

— Конечно.

— Каким образом?

— Интернат. Там учились дети со всей страны.

— О, — сказала Гермиона. По громкой связи раздался мелодичный звон — прибыл их поезд. Она поднялась с рюкзаком на спине, держа обеими руками пустой стаканчик. И замерла вдруг.

— О! — повторила она.

#

Ночь наступила задолго до их приезда. Гермиона и не подозревала, что физически возможно провести столько времени в поезде, да ещё и прижав коленки к раскладному столику, который упорно не желал складываться. Снейп, проявив необычную для него жертвенность, предложил поменяться местами, но она отказалась и упрямо хлопнула на столик свою проклятую книгу, твёрдо намереваясь наконец дочитать её.

И Гермиона её наконец дочитала. Закончилась книга как-то неожиданно. Бэгшот словно перестала обращать внимание на историю после семнадцатого столетия, а напоследок ввернула про будущее колдовства в Британии — будто кто-то силком заставил её признать само существование викканства и язычества. Книга обрывалась на середине мысли — Гермиона перевернула страницу, ожидая прочесть ещё по меньшей мере пятьсот слов, но дальше был только библиографический указатель и выражение признательности, адресованное одному только небольшому независимому издательству в Кардиффе, опубликовавшему книгу. Во время рождественских праздников Гермиона поискала информацию об издательстве. Издательство больше не работало.

— Нашли что-нибудь полезное? — спросил Снейп. Он наблюдал за ней, пока она читала последние несколько страниц. Гермиона пыталась не обращать внимания на его изучающий взгляд, пытающийся прочесть выражение её лица и выудить из неё что-нибудь существенное, что ему следует знать.

— Не знаю. — Гермиона откинулась на спинку сиденья, потянулась и вперилась в тёмное окно: за окном, как обычно, не было ничего, кроме мелькающих белых прямоугольников — отражений светящихся окон поезда на снегу. — Нужно подумать.

— Ну, думайте.

Она так и сделала. Остаток пути Гермиона провела где-то далеко: уставившись на светящиеся белые пятна за окном, она видела перед собой только страницы, слова, слышала только запах пыльной старой библиотечной книги с пожелтевшими по краям от времени листами. Но мозг буксовал, изнурённый, перетруженный, готовый с дребезжанием развалиться на шестерёнки, колесики и ржавые пружинки.

— Только не переусердствуйте, — ухмыльнулся Снейп, и она улыбнулась ему в ответ.

Его пальцы почти незаметно скользнули по её руке, прежде чем он убрал руку обратно себе на колени.

Когда они сошли на шаткую платформу сельской станции, стоял жуткий холод. Землю покрывал толстый слой снега, из насыпи там и сям торчали сломанные ветки, листья усеивали крыши.

— Буря была, — заметил старичок, сошедший с поезда сразу за ними. — И не прошла ещё. Задрайте все люки да закутайтесь потеплее.

— Э-э, спасибо, — сказала Гермиона ему вслед. Старичок похромал прочь, опираясь на трость.

Гермиона и Снейп переглянулись.

— А что вы на меня смотрите? — пожал плечами Снейп. — Со мной никто без крайней надобности не заговаривает.

Гермиона взяла его под руку.

— А вот в Лондоне, если заговорить с незнакомцем в метро, можно запросто получить в зубы.

Кажется, Снейп улыбнулся. Или нет. Поди разбери.

— Добро пожаловать в Шотландию, — сказал он.

— Да уж, — криво усмехнулась Гермиона. — Добро пожаловать.

#

Ни одно решение еще не давалось им так мучительно трудно — владелец «Края света» спросил, двухместный ли им нужен номер. Они переглядывались, наверное, минуты три, то замолкая, то перешептываясь, прежде чем согласились, что да, пожалуй, возьмут двухместный. Возможно ли это? Если нет, ничего страшного. Вы только скажите.

Когда они наконец поднялись с багажом наверх, закрыв за собою ветхую скрипучую дверь, едва приглушавшую тихий гул тихой сельского трактира, Гермиона впервые в жизни застеснялась. Как… невеста в первую брачную ночь. Глупо, нелепо даже. Она же не какая-нибудь невинная девица в белом платье, да и Снейп совсем не безумно влюблённый жених.

Она списала это на свой усталый мозг, мешающий сказки Бэгшот с реальной жизнью.

Усевшись на край двухместной кровати, Гермиона невидящим взглядом смотрела, как Снейп пускает радиаторы на полную мощь (впрочем, даже в холодной комнате тут было теплее, чем в тупике Прядильщика), расстёгивает свое пальто и вешает его на спинку стула. Снейп расстегнул и верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Гермиона мало задумывалась о том, как он одевается, считая это неважным, но сейчас его приверженность к парадной одежде её удивила. Причин наряжаться у Снейпа не было (конечно, наряды его не были подогнаны по фигуре и новизной не сияли тоже, и тем не менее), разве что он делал это специально для неё – но это вряд ли. А может, просто такой он человек? Или был таким раньше.

(Правильное ли это вообще слово — «раньше»?)

— Хотите пройтись вечером? — спросила Гермиона. Она так и сидела в пальто и сапогах, стесняясь их снимать.

— Поздно уже, — ответил Снейп, расстёгивая пуговицу на манжете.

— Я знаю, но можно хотя бы осмотреться. Может быть, ночью больше шансов заметить что-нибудь знакомое.

— Вряд ли.

— Ну же, — сказала Гермиона, а затем усилием воли подавила умоляющие нотки в голосе: — Я всё равно хочу спросить кого-нибудь про карту. В месте, отмеченном звёздочкой, ничего нет, и я ничего не нашла онлайн о другой деревне или о…

— Ладно, — вздохнул Снейп, снова застёгивая рубашку. В отчаянии взглянув на кровать, накинул шерстяное пальто.

Гермиона улыбнулась ему, вздёрнув бровь.

— Шапку не забудьте.

Они заказали в баре глинтвейн, тайком пронесли его через сад на улицу и пошли рука об руку, прихлёбывая вино из дымящихся стаканов. Ночь стояла уютная, спокойная, несмотря на прогнозы старичка со станции. Гермиона радовалась, что Снейп в кои-то веки не против был пустить её в свое личное пространство — она опять была одета не по погоде, многочисленные слои одежды не полностью защищали её от стужи, и нос грозил потечь. Вино с острыми пряностями в одной руке, плечо Снейпа в другой — вот и всё, что не удерживало её от того, чтобы подняться обратно в номер, залезть в постель и не вылезать до самой весны.

Или сесть на ближайший поезд до Лондона.

— Вы такой тёплый. — Они проходили мимо закрытых антикварных лавок, благотворительных магазинчиков, зависая у окон, вглядываясь внутрь, насколько это позволяли причудливые уличные фонари. — Вы всегда такой тёплый?

Вино, наверное, вскружило ей голову. В животе заурчало — Гермиона вспомнила, что ещё не ужинала. Это объясняло некоторую лёгкость в ногах, жар в лице и то, как она пыталась сдержать весьма неуместное хихиканье (когда Снейп споткнулся о бутылку из-под газировки, и когда он неловко отпрянул от внезапно и шумно сорвавшейся с дерева летучей мыши).

— Я тепла точно не ощущаю, — ответил Снейп, ставя стаканы на скамейку на автобусной остановке. — Холод в костях.

— Сердце каменное, — серьёзно произнесла Гермиона и опять хихикнула.

Снейп вздохнул.

— Лили когда-нибудь отвечала вам взаимностью? — вдруг спросила она, и он встал на месте. Свет от ближайшего фонаря до них не доставал — они добрались до самого края деревни, где обрывалась вереница засыпанных снегом машин и заледенелая дорога становилась скользкой на подъеме.

— Гермиона… — В восхитительно глубоком голосе Снейпа слышалось предостережение.

— То есть, я знаю, что вы были ей небезразличны. Вы так долго дружили. Но… она вышла замуж за другого. Она выглядела счастливой и… — Гермиона едва не сказала «живой», но передумала, — …довольной той жизнью, которую для себя построила. Разве вы не желаете ей счастья?

Снейп не отвечал. Вдалеке, за холмом, ухнула сова.

— Вы же знаете, что да, — мягко произнесла Гермиона.

Его рука почти болезненно напряглась под её рукой.

Они пошли дальше, в молчании поднимаясь вверх по холму, и шаги их в снегу отзывались мягким хрустом. Отпечатков ног было мало — центральная улица деревни была вся утрамбована ногами и колёсами, а на холм, кажется, с самого снегопада никто кроме Гермионы и Снейпа не взбирался. Даже следов лап не видно было.

— Там ничего нет, — Снейп становился всё сварливее. — Просто старый домик.

— Да откуда вы знаете. — Гермиона сощурилась в темноту. Она повернула фонарик своего мобильника вверх, освещая фасад дома тусклым голубым светом. Впрочем, на самом деле она могла только предположить, что это был дом — фасад почти целиком поглотили колючие заросли, заколоченные окна были сломаны и переплетены голыми плетьми плюща, а то, что когда-то, наверное, было печной трубой, наполовину обвалилось, и кучку кирпичей припорошил снег. Гермиона зашла за угол, зацепившись отворотом штанины за колючку и вырвавшись на свободу. — Думаете, можно пролезть внутрь?

— Нет, Гермиона.

— Почему это?

Его белая рука взметнулась вверх, указывая длинным пальцем на табличку, которую Гермиона видела, но проигнорировала: « _ОСТОРОЖНО! ОПАСНО ДЛЯ ЖИЗНИ_ » _._

— Как-то чересчур драматично.

— Вы пьяны. — Голос Снейпа звучал странно, как-то сдавленно. — И сейчас темно. Пойдемте обратно.

— Я не устала, — ответила Гермиона, но позволила снова взять себя под руку. Он осторожно повел её вниз по холму, стараясь не дать ей поскользнуться на снегу.

Они уже наполовину спустились, когда она вдруг остановилась, почти проехавшись по снегу за продолжавшим идти Снейпом.

— Смотрите, — сказала она, светя фонариком на подпорную стену, за которой стоял знак, отмечающий невидимую под снегом тропу. — Тропинка.

И действительно — тропу отмечал старый, покосившийся деревянный столб, потрёпанный дождями и ветром. Телефонного фонарика хватило на то, чтобы еле-еле осветить полустёртые буквы: «ЗАМОК».

— Карта, — напомнила Гермиона. — Это ведь правильное направление? Там стоит вторая звёздочка.

— Замок, — недоверчиво произнёс Снейп.

— Почему бы и нет?

— Не знаю.

— Пойдём. — Гермиона сделала нетвёрдый шаг вперёд, но Снейп потянул её назад, и её ботинки слегка заскользили по снегу.

— Завтра, — сказал он.

— Обещаете? — спросила она, не заботясь о том, как глупо, по-детски, это прозвучало.

— Да, — мрачно ответил Снейп.

Мобильник упал на землю, на дюйм зарывшись в снег. Гермиона не дала Снейпу сделать больше ни шагу, а развернула, потянув за руку, лицом к себе, сама, пошатываясь, шагнула вперёд и обхватила его лицо обеими руками в перчатках, забираясь кончиками пальцев под края связанной ею шапки. Она едва видела его в темноте, но чувствовала его щёки под тканью перчаток, чувствовала, как жёсткие волоски его щетины цепляются за шерсть.

Его руки обхватили её талию. Какое-то мгновение Гермионе казалось, что он сейчас оттолкнет её, но он этого не сделал. Они просто стояли так, почти без напряжения, просто чувствуя тепло друг друга рядом.

— Спасибо, — сказала Гермиона, глядя в черноту в том месте, где должны были быть его глаза, проводя большими пальцами от крючковатого носа к уголкам рта.

— За что? — спросил Снейп. Его дыхание было сладким — пряности с мускатом, корица, гвоздика.

— За то, что вы здесь, — ответила она, всеми мыслями сосредоточившись на расстоянии между их губами. — И мне не нужно делать всё это в одиночку.


	20. Развалины

Гермиона вывернулась из цепких лап смерти — а именно так она чувствовала себя, проснувшись на следующий день рано утром. Она лежала обнажённая, вся в поту. Ей было слишком жарко, и свет из окна, прикрытого шторами, был серо-стальным, недобрым. Снейп лежал рядом — она проверила, протянув руку и ухватив в кулак прядь его волос. Снейп застонал, и она выпустила его волосы.

Снейпу тоже было слишком жарко. Она спихнула одеяло и сделала глубокий вдох. Воздух в горле пылал. Она кашлянула раз, другой и зашлась в оглушительном приступе, наконец вернув к жизни и Снейпа.

Он глянул на неё одним глазом. Волосы прилипли к одной стороне лица.

— Воды принести? — предложил он полусонно. Гермиона наконец перестала кашлять и со стоном откинулась обратно на подушки.

— Я думала, всё уже прошло.

— Затишье перед бурей, — вздохнул Снейп. Он тоже откинул одеяло, и Гермиону ослепило сияние его бледной кожи — обычно такое интересное, интригующее, сейчас оно казалось слишком ярким, будто так и хотело вызвать у неё головную боль. Снейп прошлёпал в ванную и вернулся с кружкой тепловатой воды. Она благодарно, но молча приняла кружку, и Снейп потрогал её лоб тыльной стороной ладони, как обеспокоенная мать… которая совсем не выглядела обеспокоенной.

— Это всё мой дом, — сказал он. — Вы никак не могли не заболеть. Я искренне прошу прощения.

Гермиона опять кашлянула и отхлебнула воды. Глотать было больно.

— Вам лучше остаться в постели.

— Нет! — прохрипела Гермиона. — Я хочу пойти… в замок.

— Там холодно. И дождь собирается. Вас нужно держать в тепле.

— Да всё нормально, — возразила Гермиона, пытаясь приподняться. Покрывало упало к талии, но Снейп, крепко держа её за плечи, вынудил её лечь обратно.

— Дайте угадаю, — сказал он, нависая над ней, очень-очень близко к её лицу, так что его чёрные глаза казались бездонными. Его черты слегка размывались, у Гермионы голова кружилась от попытки приподняться, и лицо Снейпа выглядело картиной с потёкшими красками. — Вы ни разу не пропускали школу?

Гермиона насупилась, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

— До определённого момента.

Она жалобно закашлялась.

— Мне нужно позвонить маме, дать знать, что со мной всё в порядке.

— Сначала спать, — сказал Снейп. Его губы сжались в ниточку, и он выпустил её плечи, но сначала запечатлел тщательно рассчитанный поцелуй на её щеке, в дюйме от уголка рта. — И на улицу не выходить, — велел он, натягивая брюки. — Если я вдруг увижу, что вы бродите по Хогсмиду, вы у меня получите.

— Хогсмиду? — пролепетала Гермиона.

— Торкмиду, — Снейп глянул на неё так, будто она спятила, и, склонившись над ней, поцеловал её ещё раз — в губы, жёстко и самоуверенно, видимо, совершенно не боясь заразиться. — _Не выходить_ , — повторил он, уже коснувшись двери. Его взгляд говорил: только попробуй ослушаться.

Дверь распахнулась, окно всосало в себя занавеску и выдуло обратно порывом взметнувшегося ветра. Хлопок, затихающий звук шагов, и Снейп исчез.

____________________________

Днём Торкмид выглядел чуть более живым. Ставни нескольких домов и магазинов были закрыты, окна некоторых — заколочены досками взамен стекол, явно выбитых бурей. «Ещё одна на подходе, — сказал ему хозяин трактира за завтраком (Снейп чуть было не забыл попросить его отправить что-нибудь съедобное в номер для Гермионы), — так что держитесь крепче. Трясти будет не на шутку».

Кондитерская была открыта, но он не стал туда заходить, опасаясь истратить всю мелочь на то, чего ему не нужно и не хочется, а Гермиона не может съесть, потому что слишком больна. Но благотворительный магазинчик казался достаточно тусклым и страшненьким, а сварливая женщина за кассой только мельком глянула на Снейпа, когда он вошёл. Даже не поздоровалась.

В магазине царило необычайное изобилие шотландки: красно-зелёные, зелёно-жёлтые квадраты выстилали перила, занимая больше места, чем следовало бы. Книжные полки ломились от безделушек и керамических котиков, а ниши в старых толстых стенах были заставлены позолоченным фарфором. С крючков у кассы свисала гроздьями бижутерия, и только когда Снейп встал там, перебирая бусы, женщина подняла глаза от книги и уставилась на него воспалёнными глазами.

— Сколько? — спросил Снейп.

— Смотрите ценник, — бросила женщина и перевернула страницу.

Все безделушки были уродливы, но Снейпа это не волновало. Он вспоминал подарки Лили — палочка, которую Гермиона осмелилась тайком спрятать в его сумку, пакетики со сладостями и книжки, обёрнутые в яркую подарочную бумагу — он засовывал их под кровать, подальше от глаз родителей — и снова чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что не мог отплатить Лили за её доброту. Забота о других людях давалась ему нелегко. После _неё_.

Но теперь она здесь.

То есть, там.

Лежит обнажённая в его постели.

Он выискал наименее уродливое украшение — черный камешек на кожаном шнурке. Оно стоило 99 пенсов, а ему карман жёг фунт.

— Сдачи не надо, — сказал Снейп женщине за кассой, будто она и не собиралась прикарманить задолженный ему пенс. 

____________________________

Без Гермионы было одиноко. Разум его, терзаемый странными вопросами и ответами, без собеседника лихорадило сильнее обычного. Он шёл пешей тропой от холма в рощу, хлюпая по слякоти. Едва не потерял ботинок в трясине у турникета. Он брел вперёд, опустив глаза, забывшись, чернее тучи, и всё же…

Когда поля под паром остались позади, за завесой ветра и брызг дождя, и Снейп шёл уже среди деревьев, он постепенно понял, что идёт вовсе не по роще, а по самому настоящему лесу. Лес был большой, густой и тёмный — таких он в Англии нигде не видел — Снейпа окружали не хиленькие насаждения, а высокие, плотно растущие деревья, не пропускающие сквозь свои ветви серый дневной свет. Лес казался бесконечным. Колючие кусты цеплялись за пальто, в листве слышались шорохи, и что-то следовало за ним во тьме — лисы, птицы, длинноногие пауки, молчание наблюдающего за ним оленя….

К тому времени, как Снейп снова увидел солнечный свет, он успел промокнуть до нитки. Заляпанный грязью, запыхавшийся, он тем не менее несколько повеселел и перестал обращать внимание на свое состояние. Ощущение было странное. Он словно гудел. Его тянуло вперёд, будто пружиной, крючком зацепленной за его пупок.

Почти дойдя до края леса, куда уже пробивалось всё больше слепящего света, Снейп споткнулся о сучковатый корень старой ивы и кубарем вылетел на опушку, прямиком в мокрое поле, густо поросшее бурьяном. Он выругался и оглянулся. Взгляд его поднялся до склона, на котором возвышались щербатые каменные развалины, грозные, серые и похожие на…  

— Северус? —позвал из деревьев призрачный шёпот.

Снейп почему-то не повернулся. Он просто стоял на месте, и шепчущий голос вплывал в его уши, обволакивая его чувства. И вдруг он уловил запах весны, увидел яркий солнечный свет, развевающиеся знамена, услышал шумные восклицания.

Он обернулся и посмотрел назад, сквозь рябую темень леса. Ничего. Только болотистые заросли.

Снова собирался дождь. Снейп поднял воротник пальто, сдержал дрожь и продолжил путь.

____________________________

— Судя по вашему виду, вам бы лучше обратно в постель, — сказал бармен Гермионе, усевшейся за один из многочисленных пустых столиков. Её кости и мышцы каждой клеточкой протестовали против контакта с сиденьем. Она намеревалась смелым приступом взять внешний мир — выйти на улицу, бегом нагнать Снейпа и идти за ним на таком расстоянии, чтобы когда она на него налетит, они отошли бы уже слишком далеко от Торкмида и возвращаться в номер уже точно не было бы смысла.

Вот только не будет никакого налёта. Гермионе не удалось добраться даже до входной двери.

— Всё нормально, — скрипнула она. Она слишком устала, чтобы радоваться тому, что понимает выговор буфетчика, но это всё равно было по меньшей мере приятно. — Можно мне лимонаду?

— Сейчас десять утра, — сказал бармен.

— Я знаю, — прохрипела она.

Через несколько минут бармен вернулся с лимонадом, глядя на неё строго, словно сам был олицетворением здоровья и образа жизни, отрицающего употребление сахара. Гермиона сразу вспомнила о матери. Нужно позвонить.

— Интернет где-нибудь в деревне есть? — спросила Гермиона (не с первого раза получилось — всё перехватывало голос).

— В библиотеке, — ответил бармен, — вроде компьютер есть.

— Там сейчас открыто?

Бармен пожал плечами и скрылся на кухне.

Гермионе понадобилось на удивление мало времени, чтобы отыскать библиотеку — она поковыляла прямиком к цели, даже не спросив, где искомое находится. Библиотека открывалась только в половине одиннадцатого, и Гермиона прислонилась к двери, кутаясь в свитер и безуспешно пытаясь собраться с силами, чтобы вернуться в трактир за своим пальто. Несколько минут спустя у двери появилась женщина — библиотекарша так удивилась, увидев Гермиону, что выронила ключи.

— О Господи! — сказала она, словно не привыкла встречать незнакомых людей. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, — выдавила Гермиона, и женщина заметно отпрянула. Всё равно как от мальчика пубертатного возраста, только заразного. — У вас есть компьютер с Интернетом, которым я могла бы воспользоваться?

— Иногда есть Интернет, — вздохнула женщина. — Может быть, сегодня и повезет. — Она повозилась с ключом в замке, потянула и, наконец, распахнула дверь. Её глаза посмотрели на Гермиону из-под обвисших век: — Ну, входите же.

Гермиона мгновенно почувствовала себя перед ней в долгу, но сделала как было велено и поволокла ноги в полутёмную сельскую библиотеку с одним-единственным читальным залом, где в углу приткнулся дряхлый компьютер.

— Пароль — «hello», — сказала библиотекарша, выдавливая на ладонь санитайзер из бутылочки на столе выдачи книг. — Дайте знать, если понадобится помощь.

Гермиона некоторое время сидела, уставившись в монитор, прежде чем её взгляд сфокусировался на указателе мыши. Она как раз ввела пароль, когда библиотекарша заговорила.

— Что вы делаете?

Гермиона вздрогнула.

— Что, простите?

— Здесь. На моем компьютере.

— Э-э…

— Просто у нас тут не часто бывают южане, особенно молодежь. А тут ещё и буря прошла…

— Я слышала, буря была… — Гермиона закашлялась, — простите… я слышала, буря была сильная.

— Ужасная была буря, — сказала библиотекарша, и Гермиона завозилась с клавиатурой, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем она, собственно, пришла. — В жизни таких страшных завываний не слышала. Говорят, на этой неделе опять рванёт, да ещё сильнее.

— Хм, — отозвалась Гермиона и снова сосредоточилась на экране. Экран в бешеном ритме то расплывался у неё перед глазами, то опять приобретал резкость, и воспалённые глаза её горели.

— Получилось? — спросила библиотекарша.

На экране открылась страница поисковой системы ASK JEEVES.

— Да.

Наконец библиотекарша раскрыла книгу, предоставив Гермионе вспоминать, что же такое она собиралась делать тут в тишине и покое. Несколько секунд она стучала пальцами по клавиатуре, грызя губу, и вдруг — Гермиона не успела даже понять, что набрала адрес — открылась страница: вырвиглазный водоворот из белого, зелёного, красного сообщал, что, вопреки её вставшему с ног на голову миру, форум «Мифы и магия Британских островов» оставался прежним.

Новое сообщение.

Тема:  _Три брата_

От:  _ФанатВестХэма_

« _Привет,_  — говорилось в сообщении. — _Кажется, я могу тебе помочь_ » _._

____________________________

Каждый шаг казался знакомым, правильным, словно он уже ступал когда-то по этим камням, оставляя в их поверхности углубления своих следов. «Видите, — сказала бы Гермиона, задыхаясь (особенно учитывая её недавние проблемы с дыханием), будь она здесь. — Вы чувствуете правильность этого… чем бы оно ни было. Оно _хочет_ , чтобы его нашли».

Снейп по-прежнему не знал, что такое это _оно,_ как бы она это ни называла (магия, безумие, сумеречное помрачение сознания, которое он никак не мог с себя стряхнуть), и всё же, будь Гермиона рядом, он мог бы обнять её рукой за плечи. Выдохнуть, дрожа. Притянуть её к себе. Он даже не уверен был, что ему нужна именно она, а не просто кто-нибудь. Кто-то, кто понимает. Что-то, что не оставит его тут в одиночестве, совершенно ошеломлённого внезапным знанием: высящаяся над ним башня, высокая, серая, с разрушенной крышей, будет наклонена вправо.

« _Её там не было_ », — сказала Гермиона, вернувшись с поисков Норы. Она была такой подавленной, почти недоступной, и чуть-чуть поддержал её только непривычный приступ говорливости Снейпа, его предположение, что она упускает что-то (каким образом тогда в его голове всплыло это имя: _Уизли_? Придумал ли он его из ниоткуда?). Делать выводы, играть словами было просто; труднее было признать, что звёздочка на карте, их общая иллюзия, привела его прямиком к подножию этого замка, по ступенькам к зияющему провалу входа, будто он бывал здесь уже тысячи раз.

Крыши не было совсем. В образовавшихся углублениях гнездились вспархивающие там и сям птицы, над головой вдруг появились тёмные тяжёлые тучи. В любой другой день Снейп пожалел бы о том, что не захватил зонта, но сегодня ему было всё равно. Пусть разверзнутся небеса. Он останется здесь.

А ведь он и _мог бы_ остаться здесь. Питаться ягодами в лесу, фильтровать воду из озера. Он умер бы от переохлаждения к февралю, но это было лучше, чем упасть в тупике Прядильщика, где его найдут только через три недели, когда соседи заявят в полицию, что из дома воняет.

Над головой у него заворковал голубь, нахохлившийся в мёртвом плюще. Снейп провёл пальцами по пыльным каменным стенам. Замок был огромным и очень хорошо сохранился. В вестибюле когда-то была колоссальная лестница, теперь ведшая только к лоскуту неба в пятнадцати футах над землёй. Половина ступенек покосилась и провисла. Арки всё ещё опирались друг на друга, и стены когда-то громадного зала окаймляли великолепную лужайку зеленой травы.

Увидев знак на пешей тропе, Снейп ожидал увидеть поросшую травой насыпь, или несколько торчащих камней, выдающих себя за могучую крепость. А тут такое. И никто не взымал плату за вход, нигде не висела табличка с описанием того, что это такое — чем это было.

Он опять услышал этот голос, на сей раз не позади, а из-под низу, поднимающийся сквозь камни под его ногами, шепчущий его имя: « _Северус_ ». Он шагал медленно, спокойно, поскальзываясь во мху и грязи. Крупная дождевая капля скользнула по щеке на губы. Он коснулся капли языком: вкус меди — или огня. Снейп прикрыл на мгновение глаза — ему показалось, что он вот-вот опрокинется навзничь — и снова открыл их, и увидел вспышку света, тающую тень.

Бело-жемчужно-серая дымка.

Дымка свернулась в клубочек, сгустилась и растворилась, проплыв мимо него, словно согнанная быстрым внезапным ветерком. Следом за ней пролетели опавшие листья, и пронёсся обратно в большой зал, огибая лестницу, Снейп. Обойдя тушку дохлого кролика, невесть откуда нападавшие толстые ветки, камни, щебень — но не мусор, тут не было мусора, словно ни единой живой души никогда не посещало это место. Но Снейп не заметил бы, даже если бы весь замок был усеян пустыми банками «Ред Булла» и кока-колы — он видел только эту дымку, белую вспышку света, завернувшую за угол, взлетевшую на ступеньку и исчезнувшую.

Снейп прислонился к нише, слушая свое частое хриплое дыхание. Он на миг пришел в себя, не понимая, что происходит. Как с оленем тогда, только совсем не так. На этот раз дымка не была осязаемой, _реальной_ , и тем не менее, он гнался за ней, петляя в развалинах, идя по ним так, будто он не переставал это делать, будто здесь было его место, будто он никогда отсюда не уходил.

 _Северус_ …

Он поднимался, он прошёл столько ступенек, что уже должен был запыхаться, и всё же дыхание не сбилось. Он не совсем понимал, как попал сюда, потому что в замке не осталось лестниц, поднимавшихся так высоко. Решись он выглянуть из бойницы, он увидел бы, как далеко забрался, как далеко внизу остались поля, озеро, лес. Но Снейп не решался, потому что продолжал подниматься, протягивая руку, ловя серебристую дымку, ускользающую багровую тень, пытаясь накрутить её на пальцы.

Ступеньки закончились. Снейп остановился, тяжело дыша. Дымка исчезла, исчезла большая часть башни, стены горбились и оседали, потолок открывался в сизое небо. На краю без поручня стояла фигура — жемчужно-белая, бесцветная, как воспоминание, расцвеченная лишь молнией медных волос.

« _Сев_ » _,_ — произнесла или подумала фигура, или это подумал Снейп — его разум услышал слово, хотя он не знал, откуда оно взялось. Его мозг оживал. Стремительно побежали нервные импульсы. Он чувствовал себя одновременно бодрствующим и спящим, и голова кружилась, и казалось, что он сейчас провалится сквозь пол.

 _Мы дома_.

Рука, призрачная, серебристая детская рука протянулась к нему, в пространство меж ними. Над провалом пола, над бесконечной пропастью внизу.

Снейп поднял руку и шагнул к краю.


	21. Три брата

Опять темнело. Гермиона не знала, сколько времени сегодня вообще светило солнце, но по ощущениям — недолго. Даже Снейп ещё не вернулся. Она просидела в библиотеке до закрытия, потратив несколько гостевых сеансов на компьютере.

— Простите, — сказала библиотекарша, без предупреждения выключая свет, — но мне очень хотелось бы пойти домой. Нужно огородить яблони, чтобы их ветром не вырвало.

— А. — Гермиона рывком поднялась из-за компьютера. — Хорошо.

Она послонялась возле библиотеки ещё несколько минут. Библиотекарша заперла дверь и вышла на улицу, на секунду помедлив, будто собиралась попрощаться, но передумала. Снова холодало — дождь прекратился, но небо по-прежнему хмурилось. Дул резкий ветер и собирался снег.

— С возвращением, — сказал сонный бармен, когда Гермиона вошла в трактир, оставляя за собой мокрые следы на узорчатом ковре времен восьмидесятых. — Кухня ещё открыта. Поздний обед не желаете?

У стойки не было никого, кроме Гермионы. Она подумала, не врёт ли бармен — может быть, он пытается приударить за ней, предлагая различные услуги. Шотландия ли тому виной, или то, что она просто была не в Лондоне, или то, что она забывала стесняться своих передних зубов, но в последнее время Гермиона как будто ловила на себе гораздо больше заинтересованных взглядов от особей мужского пола (пусть они и были лет на тридцать её старше). А может быть, дело было в том, что она теперь встречалась (если это можно так назвать) со Снейпом.

В любом случае, и несмотря на колючее першение в горле, в желудке у неё урчало.

— Можно просто сэндвич с сыром? — попросила она.

— Сейчас сделаем.

Она неподвижно смотрела на свой мобильник (уровень приёма которого беспрерывно скакал между отсутствием сигнала и одним делением), когда перед ней на стойке возникла тарелка, а соседний стул скрипнул — бармен со вздохом сел рядом с ней.

— Где ваш друг?

Гермионе вдруг пришло в голову, что следовало, пожалуй, сразу спросить бармена, не видел ли он Снейпа. Голова у неё была словно ватой набита, и она с трудом припоминала, чем занималась весь день, кроме того, что таращилась на экран компьютера и собирала по крупицам информацию. Она всё ждала, что на дисплее мобильника вот-вот высветится имя Дина. Но этого не произойдёт, разве что она выйдет на улицу и отправится обратно к развалюхе на вершине холма.

— Он ещё не вернулся? — Гермиона оторвала у сэндвича корочку. — Он пошёл в замок.

Повисла странная тишина, и Гермиона вроде бы краем глаза заметила, как бармен вздрогнул.

— Что такое? — спросила она.

— Неподходящая погода для такой прогулки.

— Могло быть хуже. — Она понаблюдала за ним немного: красное лицо было неподвижно, взгляд маленьких глаз не отрывался от рук, сложенных на стойке. — Вас что-то ещё тревожит, — добавила она.

Бармен скорчил гримасу, продемонстрировав кривые зубы.

— Я не верю в привидения, — сказал он.

— Вы думаете, там водятся привидения? — отозвалась она.

— Нет! — торопливо возразил он. — Да просто… рассказывают всякое, знаете?

— Что там было? — спросила Гермиона. — Ну, раньше. В этом замке.

— Старый монастырь. По крайней мере, я так слышал. Сначала, наверное, крепость, а потом монахи поселились. Правда, они там недолго пробыли. Чума их прикончила.

— Откуда вы это знаете? — удивилась Гермиона.

Бармен пожал плечами.

— Все это знают.

— Значит, они умерли.

— Все до единого.

Он потянул ладони, щёлкая костяшками пальцев. Ему явно было не по себе.

— В тесноте-то зараза быстро распространяется. Невесело им пришлось.

— А что случилось потом? — спросила Гермиона. Её желудок снова сердито заворчал; она забыла о сэндвиче, не доев и половины — мягкий белый хлеб и чатни липли к небу.

— Не знаю. Развалился замок, наверное. Никто туда не ходит. Мы вроде как делаем вид, что его не существует. Да и не ищет его тут никто из приезжих.

— Никто? — почему-то удивилась Гермиона.

— Я таких не припомню.

Она повертела в руках половинку сэндвича, стуча треугольничком по тарелке.

Дисплей её телефона вдруг вспыхнул, и раздался громкий звонок, от чего они оба вздрогнули.

— Сигнал слабый. — Гермиона вскочила, схватила телефон и рванулась к двери. — Простите. Нужно ответить.

— Не торопитесь, — сказал бармен и отодвинул подальше её тарелку, будто его тошнило от запаха.

____________________________

Рука Северуса Снейпа схватила пустоту, багрянец замерцал и рассеялся сквозь пальцы.

— Лили? — оказывается, он повторял это вслух, и дыхание его вырывалось изо рта завитками пара в тумане.

Он сделал шаг вперёд, и желудок вырвался куда-то наружу, ноги стали лёгкими, а потом разом потяжелели и потянули его вниз. Он протянул руку, хватаясь за воздух. Вдохнул. Попытался вдохнуть — воздуха не было.

 _Холодно_.

Снейп попытался открыть глаза, но они уже были открыты. Открыты — и видели черноту, глубокие чёрные ямы.

Он моргнул.

Тихо. Так тихо. Влажный, всепоглощающий холод, всеобъемлющая тишина — только гулкое и ленивое _кап…кап…кап._

 

____________________________

— Их две, — сказал Дин.

Гермиона на секунду остановилась и засопела, отпихивая ногой остатки льда у обочины дороги. В желтом свете из кондитерской на тротуаре суетилась её тень, длинная, протянувшаяся до самой каменной стены домика на противоположной стороне улицы.

— Две чего? — спросила она. Она наступила на кусок льда, раздробив его носком ботинка.

— Сказки, — ответил Дин. Отрывисто, почти как робот, но он говорил, его голос смазывался расстоянием и плохим приёмом. Он отказался отвечать на Гермионины расспросы о том, как его дела, как ему у сестры и знает ли сестра, что он звонит Гермионе. — Две сказки под названием «Три брата».

— Похожие?

— Вроде того. Разные сказки, но с одинаковыми персонажами. По крайней мере, зовутся они одинаково: три брата и Смерть.

Гермиона подняла взгляд к небу, моргая. Начинали падать крохотные капли дождя, хаотичные, резкие, ледяные, жалящие щёки. Она отступила обратно под навес, но дождь последовал за ней.

— Ты их где-то читал? — Гермиона спряталась в кондитерской. Звякнул колокольчик над дверью, и скучающая девушка-продавщица мельком глянула на неё, оторвавшись от журнала. Гермиона с извиняющейся улыбкой шмыгнула за банки с мятными конфетками, приподняв в качестве объяснения свой телефон. Она отвернулась к окну, приглушив голос и стараясь не кашлять в открытую банку с лимонными шипучками.

 — Нет, — голос Дина стал запинаться ещё сильнее из-за ослабшего сигнала.

— Тебе их кто-то рассказал? — волнение почти лишало Гермиону и без того скрипучего голоса. — Кто?

На другом конце линии повисло сдержанное молчание, слышно было только, как скрипят пружины под ёрзающим Дином.

— Гермиона, — сказал он. — Это ты мне их рассказала. Это была _ты._

____________________________

Туман собрался и прояснился.

Снейп находился в спальне — в спальне его родителей, обрамляемой по краям, как виньеткой, туманом и мраком отчаяния. Багровые брызги покрывали пол, собираясь во вмятинах узорчатого ковра, на кровати, на стенах. Безмолвие неподвижно белого лица матери, пустой взгляд её открытых глаз, направленный на отца. Так она никогда не смотрела на отца при жизни. Так она никогда больше не взглянет на него.

____________________________

— Я… я не помню.

— Это ты мне рассказала, — повторил Дин.

— Мы закрываемся, — сказала продавщица.

Гермиона вздрогнула и прошептала в трубку: «Погоди», затем подошла к кассе и с виноватым видом положила на прилавок две шоколадные лягушки в целлофановой обертке.

— Гер..о..на? — позвал на другом конце трубки Дин.

— Это всё? — спросила продавщица. Гермиона кивнула и вручила ей свою последнюю пятифунтовую купюру.

— Я тут. — Дверь кондитерской захлопнулась у неё за спиной. Перевёрнутая табличка гласила теперь: «ЗАКРЫТО». Гермиона понизила голос до резкого шёпота, почти шипения: — _В каком смысле, я тебе рассказывала?_

— Я… я… — Дин растерялся. — Ты не помнишь?

Она не знала, что сказать.

— Нет.

— Ты болела гриппом. Я приходил тебя проведать. Это ты помнишь?

Гермиона помнила. Дело было незадолго до лечебницы. Она никогда в жизни так тяжело не болела. Несколько дней Гермиона не могла вставать с кровати, кости наливались тяжестью от горячки, а мышцы начинали судорожно дрожать, как только заканчивалось действие парацетамола и ибупрофена, которыми её пичкала мать.

— Помню, — проскрипела она.

— Ну так вот, я уже собирался уходить, чтобы ты могла поспать — и тут ты спросила, можно ли рассказать мне сказку на ночь.

Гермиона хрюкнула, но Дин сказал только:

— Я серьёзно.

— Я бредила.

— Что не помешало тебе рассказать мне сказку на ночь. Две сказки. И не очень-то они были веселые.

— И что за сказки? — слабым голосом спросила Гермиона.

— В первой… — начал Дин. — Три брата приходят к реке и строят переправу, и тут появляется Смерть, разозлённая тем, что братья лишили её трех своих душ. Поэтому Смерть предлагает им подарки…

— Я помню, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона. — Меч, камень и плащ.

— Ага, — сказал Дин, — и двое из них в конце всё равно умерли из-за этих подарков Смерти.

— Я об этом забыла. — Гермиона пыталась подумать, вспомнить, как лежала, распростёртая в постели, в поту и горячечном бреду, и, хрипя, рассказывала всё это Дину, но не могла. Она не могла даже вспомнить, откуда взялась эта история, как она сложилась в её голове и как пробралась в разум Дина. Её лицо вспыхнуло вдруг внезапным горячим стыдом: не с этого ли началась его одержимость смертью, его убеждённость в том, что смерть — это выход, возвращение к их истинным «я», какую бы форму ни имели их _истинные «я»_?

— Ты эту сказку искала? — спросил Дин.

Гермиона стряхнула с себя призрачное чувство вины, закрыла глаза и вернулась мыслями к книге, занимавшей существенное место в её сумке, впивавшейся ей в спину по пути к деревне от железнодорожной станции. Мысленно она нашла точный абзац и видела печатные слова, окружающие упоминание о «Трех братьях» у Бэгшот _._

— Нет, — сказала Гермиона.

— Ты уверена?

— Она не имеет смысла в контексте. — Спрашивать отчаянно не хотелось — по некой извращенной причине, она была убеждена, что не хочет знать ответ: — А вторая?

Снова повисло странное молчание, и на секунду Гермиона запаниковала, что линия отключилась, что серые накатывающие тучи у неё над головой и ледяной дождь вконец убили телефонную связь, и она застряла тут навсегда.

— Она о конце, — сказал Дин. Внезапный шквал пронёсся по улице, расшвыривая палую листву, натягивая навес над Гермионой. Голос Дина дрожал, словно он тоже почувствовал этот ветер и ветер пробрал его до костей. — Ты сказала, Гермиона, что это история, — затухающим, неуверенным голосом продолжил Дин, — о конце света.

____________________________

Снейп вдохнул медный запах крови. Родительская спальня завертелась, растворилась в белом свете, перешедшим в ярко-голубой, цвет лета. Ярко-голубой, цвет мира, перевёрнутого вверх дном.

Это была кровь, прилившая к его голове, тянувшая его книзу, перекашивая его угол зрения. Он видел ноги, странные перевёрнутые лица, и во рту вдруг стало горько, противно, как от пенящегося мыла.

— _Мерзкие маленькие грязнокровки_ …

Он упал, непонятно откуда. Воздух вырвался из лёгких, и Снейп, покорёженный, съёжившийся, задыхающийся, снова очутился в давящем мраке.

« _Лили?_ »— тщетно попытался выдавить Северус. Затем шепнул: «Гермиона?»

Не было ничего: ни Лили, ни замка, ни света. Только камень, чернота и тянущийся к нему холод, пробирающийся в темноту. Хватающий его длинными пальцами.

Буравящий кости.

____________________________

— Его всё ещё нет, — сообщил бармен Гермионе, когда она вошла в дверь «Края света» — название трактира вызвало бы у неё горький смех, если бы не такое её мерзкое настроение. — Но вам кто-то звонил.

— Что? — спросила Гермиона. — Кто?

Бармен старательно избегал её взгляда, возясь с пультом, переключая каналы на единственном имеющемся телевизоре, но на экране был лишь снег помех.

— Ваша мама вас ищет.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Проблемы? — спросил бармен.

— Ничего такого, о чем вам стоит волноваться, — хмыкнула Гермиона, но бармен не выглядел убежденным. Интересно, что мама ему рассказала.

Гермиона уже много дней не звонила домой. Она всё ждала, чтобы к ней вернулись голос и силы, и терпение выдержать докучливые расспросы и уговоры вернуться домой. Она отправила смску, пока они ехали на поезде вчера, но сообщение не прошло. Она практически не разговаривала с мамой, только сообщила название следующей деревни на их маршруте. «Шотландия! — воскликнула миссис Грейнджер. — В январе-то! С _ним_! Почему ты мне ничего не _рассказываешь_ , Гермиона? Что он _сделал_?» Гермиона протестовала, пытаясь успокоить мамины тревоги, заверяя, что Снейп безобиден, но миссис Грейнджер ничего не желала слышать, в свою очередь заверяя, что, если Гермиона не выложит всё как есть, она сама всё разузнает. «И не забывай звонить. Не хотелось бы, чтобы пришлось пускать по вашему следу полицию».

Она поистине была матерью своей дочери.

— Уверены, что мне волноваться не о чем? — спросил бармен. — Похоже было, что она чуток не в себе.  

Гермиона не обратила на его слова внимания и поднялась в свой номер, радуясь, что он хотя бы не отправился за ней следом. У неё одеревенели ноги, слегка зажатые в обуви и замерзшие. В ушах всё ещё гулко звенел голос Дина. « _Это была ты_ ».

Покопавшись в своём рюкзаке, она оставила на комоде две двадцатифунтовые бумажки — на всякий случай. Сложила свои немногочисленные пожитки обратно в сумку и затолкала полупустой Снейпов рюкзак в передний карман собственного рюкзака. Оставив дверь незапертой, а ключ на тумбочке, она прокралась к двери, пока бармен громко сетовал на телевизор, который не мог поймать ни одного канала.

Дождь усилился. У Гермионы жгло в горле от студёного воздуха. Она подняла воротник, защищаясь от колючего ветра. Её опять начинало пошатывать, вернулось легкое головокружение, но она сосредоточилась на своих ногах, заставляя их двигаться: поднять ногу, опустить ногу, вперёд, только вперёд, на холм Торкмида, мимо тёмных витрин магазинов, гладя обертку шоколадных лягушек в кармане.

Заброшенный домик выглядел зловеще в штормовой тьме, серый, призрачно-грозный, проглоченный колючими зарослями. Гермиона смотрела на него, опершись на турникет, пока переводила дыхание, и её нехорошо мутило. Слова Дина продолжали звенеть у неё в ушах, отдаваясь в мозгу эхом, дрожью — такие странные, такие знакомые: « _Жили-были три брата, повелевавшие Смертью_ » _._

— Это не те же самые три брата, что в первой, — сказала Гермиона.

— Не те? — переспросил Дин.

— Нет, это не могли быть они — ведь двое из них уже были мертвы.

— Точно, — протянул Дин. — Ну, я не знаю. Это твоя сказка.

Дождь в деревьях зашумел громче, ночная тьма сгустилась. Батарейка Гермиониного телефона умирала, но выбора не было — нужно было осветить путь слабым фонариком. Роща была густая, тропинка мокрая и заваленная ветками. Гермиона старалась держать себя в руках, а ухо востро. Нужно было убедиться, не сошел ли Снейп случайно с тропы, не свернулся ли куда-нибудь, укрываясь от ночных опасностей. Вначале она была слишком занята своими мыслями, чтобы паниковать, но теперь паника поднималась в ней, разыгрывая перед воспалёнными лихорадкой глазами картину ужасной судьбы Снейпа. «Чума их прикончила», — сказал бармен, и Гермиона представила себе замок, усеянный гниющими телами и костями. И потерянного Снейпа среди них. «Всех до единого».

Голос Дина звучал по телефону гладко и чётко, несмотря на помехи, будто он читал вслух: « _Три брата были всемогущи в мире магии. Но страну по-прежнему раздирали конфликты за власть и территорию, и у Смерти, собиравшей души их друзей, было достаточно дел_ » _._

— Магии, — выдохнула Гермиона.

— Магии, — подтвердил Дин.

Испуганные голуби вспорхнули с веток у неё над головой, вдали послышался пронзительный лисий лай. Гермиона закашлялась, начала задыхаться, споткнулась о торчащий корень и оперлась о дерево.

_Стояло безмолвие после битвы, тишина, приносимая острием вонзающегося в плоть ножа. Братья наткнулись на тело друга, но Смерть запаздывала, бродя по полю битвы, собирая души в свой переполненный мешок._

_«Мы не можем позволить Смерти забрать его, — сказал один из братьев остальным. — Только не его. Мы стольких уже потеряли»._

_«Но мы должны, — ответил младший брат. — У нас нет выбора»._

_«У нас есть выбор, — возразил старший. — У нас есть власть»._

Лес поредел. Телефон Гермионы пискнул на последнем издыхании. Ветер стих, замер, словно затаив дыхание.

— Снейп? — позвала она, и вдалеке в багровой ночи проявились темные очертания, щербатые контуры обвалившихся камней.

Замок.

_Но Смертью повелевать нелегко. Когда она явилась за душой, как всегда являлась, братья взмолились за друга, изнурённые своими потерями и измученные тяжким бременем своей магии._

— Снейп, — ещё раз позвала Гермиона, — Северус?

Только тихий свист ветра и уханье совы в ответ. Она приближалась к замку, замедляя шаг и ощущая странную тяжесть внутри, похожую на разочарование — словно она пришла домой и обнаружила, что дом сравняли с землёй. И это они искали? Серые каменные руины, воспоминание о величии, обернувшееся тенью, черной кляксой.

— Северус? — она не заметила даже, как хрипит её голос, ибо порыв ветра ударил вдруг так сильно, что проглотил имя целиком. Она попыталась крикнуть опять, но голос сорвался на первом же слоге.

Направив фонарик на землю, Гермиона осмотрела мёртвые комки травы. В грязи видны были смазанные отпечатки ног. Она сглотнула и пошла по следам, осторожно выбирая дорогу и стараясь не упасть.

_И стали они торговаться. Братья предложили свою ставку, и Смерть приняла её. Но Смерть была хитра. Она не отпускала души без обмена — и в конечном счёте, не отпускала души вообще. Братья не знали, что заключённая ими сделка подарит Смерти весь мир._

«Я не верю в привидения», — сказал бармен, но в вихре ветра и мерцании красного света Гермиона могла их легко представить — перламутрово-прозрачные фигуры, скользящие по камням, туманные дымки, парящие сквозь бойницы и дверные проёмы. Сгущающийся, принимающий формы туман, парящий над склизким серым камнем.

— Снейп? — повторила она шёпотом, и нога её ткнулась во что-то мягкое.

Свет фонарика упал на нечто, похожее на большой узел, лежавшее у подножия лестницы, свернувшееся клубком, завернутое в чёрную шерсть.

У Гермионы перехватило дыхание, и туман как будто рассеялся, развеялся, пока не остались только она и её частое хриплое дыхание, и ночной холод.

И Северус Снейп, безмолвно и неподвижно лежавший на земле у её ног.


	22. Хижина

— Северус!

У Гермионы едва не подкосились ноги, когда она присела на корточки, чтобы отыскать хоть участок кожи: лицо, руку, нащупать пульс. Пальто спутывало его, влажная чёрная шерсть обворачивала его как саван. Фонарик погас, телефон отключился, глаза Гермионы с трудом привыкали к темноте ночи в скудном лунном свете, отражаемом штормовыми облаками.

Во рту у неё пересохло, в горле запершило вдруг ещё сильнее, будто его изнутри кололо кончиком ножа. Она почему-то вспотела, испугавшись, что если даже она найдет пульс, это ничего не будет значить.

— О Господи, — прошептала она, бранясь и молясь одновременно. Она наконец нащупала холодную влажную кожу — палец. Добралась до ладони, запястья — кости не сломаны, и никакой реакции. — Северус! — прошипела она снова и с силой прижала пальцы к кости.

И задержала дыхание.

Сердце ещё билось. Её глаза приспособились к темноте ровно настолько, что она разбирала, где верхняя часть его тела, а где нижняя. Она нашла его плечи и перевернула его на спину. Бледное лицо отсвечивало бледно-голубым, губы были чуть приоткрыты. Гермиона подалась вперёд над его грудью, стараясь не очень сильно давить на него, и поднесла ухо к его рту. Резкий порыв ветра пролетел сквозь развалины, цепляясь за её пальто, за их волосы.

Она разъярённо выругалась, едва не рыдая, и сложила ладони лодочкой вокруг губ Снейпа, приложила ухо. Снова задержала дыхание, прислушиваясь.

Гермиона со вздохом опять присела на корточки.

Снейп был жив. Он дышал, и пульс у него был ровный и медленный. Он лежал без сознания. Определить точно было невозможно, но раненным он не выглядел — конечности не были повернуты под странным углом, ни крови не видно, ни ссадин. Она решительно ощупала его лицо — никаких припухлостей.

— Где же вы? — прошептала Гермиона. Снейп задрожал под её прикосновениями, и она внезапно поняла, что произошло.

Нет, не поняла — она просто знала, она чувствовала это раньше, видела в зеркале свои собственные глаза после «этого», широко раскрытые, ввалившиеся, полные тоски. Она вспомнила особняк в Уилтшире — холод в костях, образы и голоса, которых она никогда в жизни не слышала, невнятные, но такие реальные, они проносились в её голове, разрывая болью вены и в поисках выхода отключая всю её целиком. Гермиона не знала, каким образом она это знала, но чувствовала холод в безвольной руке Снейпа, видела леденящий туман, окутывавший развалины на подходе к замку, и видела, как туман улетел, оставив Снейпа лежать ничком в холоде и одиночестве на сыром каменном полу.

Порыв казался таким глупым, но она не знала, что ещё делать: достав из кармана шоколадную лягушку, она содрала обертку и втиснула лакомство ему между губ, придерживая, чтобы лягушка не проскользнула дальше в горло и Снейп не подавился, молясь и надеясь, что шоколад растает у него на языке, и не имея ни малейшего понятия, какой от этого может быть прок.

Она сидела так долго, казалось, несколько часов, как мать, терпеливо нянчащая младенца. Держа окоченевшие пальцы у рта Снейпа, гадала, согрелись ли его губы, потому что шоколад действовал, или потому что её замёрзшей коже что угодно сейчас показалось бы тёплым.

Ветер опять утих, и облака рассеялись, наконец, позволив полумесяцу убывающей луны тускло осветить бледное лицо Снейпа. Гермиона вынула шоколад у него изо рта — половины не было.

Ноги наконец ей отказали, и она чуть не свалилась на него сверху, удержавшись в последний момент. Гермиона осторожно придвинулась ближе, пытаясь сохранить вокруг Снейпа хоть немного тепла и сунула остаток шоколадной лягушки обратно ему в рот.

— Ну же, — тихо велела она, — доешьте. Вам станет гораздо лучше.

Снейп заворчал, и Гермиона подалась вперёд, липкими пальцами проводя от его подбородка к горлу, поддерживая его голову.

— Северус? — Ей пришлось произнести это очень громко, прокричать даже, потому что опять поднимался ветер, завывая в окружающих их деревьях и камнях.

Его голова качнулась на сторону, и в лунном свете поднялось облачко пыли. Голова качнулась обратно. Чёрные глаза открылись, и луна скрылась, вновь окунув их во мрак.

— Гер… — начал он было, но сдался, потому что резкий порыв ветра швырнул их обоих набок.

Гермиона подобралась, прислонилась снова к тяжёлому камню и помогла Снейпу. Его движения в темноте были медленными и судорожными.

— Что случилось? — спросила она.

— Я… — Снейп на мгновение замолчал, прижавшись к её боку, съёжившись и дрожа. — Ещё?

Гермиона выудила из кармана вторую лягушку, вытряхнула её из обертки, разломила пополам и запихнула одну половинку обратно в карман, на всякий случай.

— Держите. Вы когда в последний раз что-то ели?

Снейп не ответил, захватив голову лягушки задними зубами и кусая. Половинка лягушки быстро исчезла.

— Воды? — попросил он.

Гермиона ( _глупая Гермиона!)_ не сообразила захватить воды.

— Сейчас опять дождь пойдет, — сказала она. — У меня со вчерашнего дня осталась чашка в рюкзаке.

— Вам нужно вернуться в трактир.

— Может быть, нам стоит переночевать здесь.

Если бы Гермиона могла его видеть, и, если бы у него было достаточно сил, его лицо наверняка выражало крайнее недоумение.

— Вы в своём уме? — спросил Снейп со всей энергий, на которую был способен. — Вы же знаете… — он замолчал и обмяк, прислонившись к стене и опять дрожа.

Гермиона расстегнула сумку, вытащила тонкий шерстяной плед, который украла со стула в их комнате, и набросила его Снейпу на колени.

— Я соберу хворост, — сказала она. — Разведём костер. Так вы расскажете мне, что произошло?

Снова молчание, снова промелькнул лунный свет, показав бледное лицо — Снейп отвернулся, уставившись в грязь.

— Идти можете? — спросила Гермиона.

Он попробовал вытянуть ноги, но не ответил.

— Ясно. — Она начала подниматься, используя стену как рычаг и стараясь не упасть. Перед глазами всё завертелось, и она схватилась за щербатый камень, чтобы не потерять равновесие, сделала глубокий вдох. — Я не буду уходить далеко.

Найти упавшие сучья и ветки было нетрудно — трудно было найти что-нибудь сухое. Пришлось зайти дальше, чем хотелось, чтобы прочесать подлесок в самой глубокой части леса, напрягая слух в ожидании крика, который она всё равно не услышала бы, и горящие глаза, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в темноте. Вернулась она в замок, подгоняемая ветром, позже, чем собиралась, и не нашла Снейпа там, где оставила его.

— Северус? — позвала она, крепко сжимая в руках ветки. В голове пульсировала боль.

— Я здесь!

Она обнаружила его ниже, в помещении, которого раньше не заметила. Это было что-то вроде землянки, выдолбленной в фундаменте. Б ** _о_** льшая часть стен землянки оставалась невредима, потому что её наполовину укрывала лестница. У Снейпа тряслись руки. Он помог Гермионе спуститься и рухнул обратно на пол под свист ветра над их головами.

— Проклятая буря, — пробормотала Гермиона, бросая растопку в углу.

— Вам нужно вернуться в трактир, — повторил Снейп. — Одну ночь я переживу.

— Благодарю за заботу, _сэр_ , — огрызнулась Гермиона. Её интонация возымела бы больший эффект, не сорвись у неё голос на середине предложения. — Но мы прекрасно переночуем и здесь.

— Обещали ураганный ветер.

Гермиона шёпотом выругалась в свою охапку веток.

Но помещение давало достаточную защиту от ветра и почти достаточную — от дождя, хотя Гермиона не раз приходила в ужас, слыша громкие завывания и треск ветра, убеждённая, что стены замка обрушатся и оставят от них мокрое место.

— Этот замок простоял сотни лет, — сказал Снейп, голос которого снова обрел привычную силу и приятный тон, хотя он так и не сдвинулся со своего места у стены. — Я уверен, что он выдержит одну штормовую ночь.

— Да вы же сами… а, проехали.

Гермиона выставила чашку собирать дождевую воду, и они пили по очереди. Гермиона всё извинялась, что приходится делиться её микробами, Снейп уверял, что её микробов он уже давно успел причаститься. Только после того, как ветер вновь утих, поздно ночью, когда деревня, наверное, уснула, они оба ответили на так много раз заданные вопросы.

— Почему вы не возвращаетесь в деревню? — настойчиво спросил Снейп, бросив в огонь ещё ветку, промазав и едва не погасив костер.

Гермиона встала, пристроила ветку над пламенем рядом с остальными. Её голос прозвучал так тихо, что пришлось повторить:

— Меня мама ищет.

— Я думал, вы с ней созваниваетесь.

— Я и созванивалась. Несколько дней назад. Рассказала о наших планах. Но после того, как мы… — она замолчала и покашляла в плечо, — …ну, знаете. — Она опять покраснела, и наверняка это было видно при свете костра. — Я…

— Вам было стыдно перед ней?

— Нет, — твёрдо ответила Гермиона. — Я заболела и… занята была. И мама меня любит, но она просто такая… властная.

— Да быть того не может, — сухо отозвался Снейп.

— Она грозилась послать за мной полицию, — сказала она. — В последний наш разговор она сказала, что выяснит, из-за чего у вас были проблемы. И, зная её, я уверена, она уже выяснила. Это только вопрос времени — кто-нибудь обязательно появится в трактире и уволочёт меня домой, потому что мама убеждена, что мне грозит насильственная смерть.

— И вы решили переночевать в разрушенном замке, чтобы избежать этой участи.

— Есть идея получше? — огрызнулась Гермиона, затем смягчилась. — Простите. — Она запустила пальцы в свои кудряшки, причёсывая их насколько это было возможно, бросила несколько выпавших волосков в огонь. Волоски съёжились и превратились в пепел. — Так, ваша очередь, — вздохнула она. — Рассказывайте, что с вами приключилось.

Снейп по-прежнему сидел, прислонившись к мокрой стене, кутаясь в клетчатый шерстяной плед, наброшенный на плечи и завернутый вокруг шеи. Его узкое лицо ловило отблески костра. Ноги его лежали недвижно перед ним, вытянутые, как кукольные, сгибающиеся только в бедрах.

— Мне лучше, — сказал он, прежде чем она успела спросить. Он согнул одну ногу в колене, как бы в доказательство своих слов, и немедленно уронил её обратно на пол.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

— Нет, — Снейп повертел в руках пустую чашку, отодвинул её в сторону и начал рисовать в грязи, втирая в камень треугольник, круг и линию.

— Ну и? — настаивала она.

— Что такое _грязнокровка_? — Снейп растянул губы в презрительном оскале.

Гермиона вздрогнула и сказала:

— Не знаю.

— Звучит не очень вежливо, — сказал он.

— Не очень, — согласилась она.

Снейп беспокойно заерзал и прикрыл глаза.

— Худшие мгновения своей жизни, — сказал он. — Вот что я видел. А вокруг темнота.

« _Я думала, что никогда больше не почувствую себя счастливой_ » _,_ — подумала Гермиона.

— И кое-что, чего никогда не было на самом деле, — торопливо добавил он, прежде чем она могла задать ещё вопросы. Его палец опять двигался по грязи, рисуя две параллельные линии, изгибающиеся сверху, соединяясь и продолжаясь, как вилочка. — Что произошло с вами? — спросил он, изображая рассеянность. — В Неверном Доме.

— Я же рассказывала вам, — сказала Гермиона.

— Некоторые детали, — ответил он. Оторвавшись от своего творения, Снейп потянулся грязной рукой в её открытую сумку, вытащил дневник с ручкой и, открыв одну из немногих оставшихся чистых страниц, зарисовал треугольник, круг и линию. Затем просто круг, ещё и ещё, в столбики, как ряды кнопок.

— Вы почувствовали то, чего никогда не чувствовали. Мрак, удушье, боль.

Гермиона слегка кивнула и шмыгнула носом, упрямо глядя в пламя.

— Чувство вины?

Она рывком подняла голову, встретившись с ним взглядом.

— Нет?

Она покачала головой.

— Наверное, вы никогда не делали ничего плохого, — горько заметил Снейп.

— В тот момент ничего на ум не пришло, — точно таким же тоном ответила Гермиона.

Вздохнув, Снейп захлопнул дневник, убрал его в свою сумку, затем порылся в кармане пальто.

— У меня для вас кое-что есть, — сказал он.

Она нахмурилась. Снейп вытащил из кармана кожаный шнурок с чёрным камешком, сверкавшим так, будто внутри него горело пламя. Гермиона уставилась на камешек на протянутой ладони. Чёрный шнурок свисал с длинных Снейповых пальцев.

— Подарок, — пояснил он.

— Спасибо, — изумленно ответила Гермиона, беря подарок из его руки.

Она подержала камень между пальцев. Он был тёплым на ощупь, даже не влажным — ночной холод не сконденсировался на его поверхности. Некрасивый и совсем не её цвета. Но была какая-то красота в его угловатости и слабых линиях, вытравленных на его поверхности, еле видимых в свете костра. Она чувствовала в нём какую-то близость, знакомость — будто он всегда принадлежал ей.

— Поможете? — Она передала шнурок Снейпу. Повернувшись к нему спиной, Гермиона перебросила копну своих волос на одно плечо, крепко придерживая волосы обеими руками. Прикосновение его холодных пальцев бодрило — он провел ими по линии её шеи, поместив камешек между ключиц, а потом по линии роста волос, чтобы застегнуть замочек.

— Это было отвратительно, — прошептал он ей на ухо, — я видел то, чего никогда не было. Галлюцинации. Выдуманные слова.

— У меня это тоже бывает, — шепнула она в ответ.

— Это всё не на самом деле, Гермиона, — настаивал Снейп, не снимая руку с её плеча, держась за воротник её пальто, как за спасательный круг. — Это всё происходит только у нас в голове.

— То, что это происходит у нас в голове… — Гермиона крепко сжала его руку, лежавшую на отвороте её пальто: холодная кожа прильнула к холодной коже, горя золотом в свете костра, как алебастр, как мрамор, — …вовсе не значит, что оно не происходит на самом деле.

____________________________

— Гермиона, просыпайтесь.

Он мог и не повышать голос. Сознание Гермионы уже давно плавало туда-сюда в пограничном состоянии между сном и пробуждением, а сон её был беспокоен и неглубок — закрыть глаза, замедлить дыхание, забыть, что замерзаешь до смерти.

Первое, что она заметила, открыв глаза — костёр погас, а второе — причина, по которой погас костёр: поленья дюйма на четыре скрывала вода.

По крайней мере, был уже день, хоть утро и выдалось ветреным, серым и неприветливым. Теперь она ясно видела Снейпа, его синяки под глазами и сероватую бледность кожи.

— Это было глупо, — проворчала Гермиона, прижимая к глазам ладони. — Не стоило устраивать костёр в самой низкой части помещения.

— Ну, выбор был — либо костёр, либо мы, — ответил Снейп, — и мне не особенно улыбалось спать в луже. Помогите мне встать.

Он протянул руки, и Гермиона послушно и на удивление легко подтянула его в вертикальное положение, придерживая его чуть дольше, чем требовалось, в надежде, что от него исходит хоть немного тепла. Напрасно.

— Простите, — извинился он, когда она выпустила его, дрожа.

— Надо было вернуться в трактир, — пробормотала Гермиона, и Снейп насмешливо хмыкнул. Она сжала его руку. — Давайте поищем ещё растопку.

— Гермиона… — начал Снейп, но она уже выбиралась наверх, не желая это обсуждать. Не сейчас.

Неизбежный вопрос:  _Что дальше?_

Она не знала, какой теперь смысл в их предприятии, но ей было всё равно. Если бы Снейп спросил, она ответила бы: выживание. Впрочем, Гермиона понимала всю нелепость такого ответа, даже не произнося его вслух. Для выживания нужно было всего-то пройти одну милю в одном направлении до деревни и их гостиничного номера. Для выживания нужно было уехать домой, к родителям, и игнорировать малейшую мысль о том, что абсолютно всё в её жизни неправильно.

От этих доводов было легко отмахнуться, отвлекшись на рутинные занятия. Нужно было разделить на двоих завтрак, состоявший из батончиков мюсли, припасённых в Гермионином рюкзаке, скормить Снейпу остаток шоколада, чтобы разогнать его уныние. «Со мной всё в порядке», — настаивал он, что, как подозревала Гермиона, всегда являлось ложью. Снейп шагал твёрдо, хоть и медленно. Она не помнила, чтобы на неё так сильно повлияло её собственное происшествие… чем бы оно ни было. «Чувство вины», — объяснил он. Пожалуй, Снейп видел больше беспросветного мрака за один день своего детства, чем Гермиона за всю свою жизнь.

Камни были скользкими, и ей пришлось помочь Снейпу спуститься. На территории вокруг замка царил хаос: поваленные деревья шрамами изрезали стену леса, сломанные ветки валялись по всему полю, куски пластмассы, пригнанные ветром невесть откуда, усеивали ландшафт, во всех остальных отношениях выглядящий так, будто его много столетий не касалась рука человека.

Гермиона оглянулась и задержала дыхание, готовясь увидеть, как выглядит при свете дня их вожделенный ориентир, кульминация их поиска, последняя звёздочка на карте.

Просто развалины — она ведь знала это. Промозглые, тёмные, полуразрушенные камни, пропитанные стойким, кислым духом разложения. «Вы тут что-нибудь узнаёте?» — спросил прошлой ночью Снейп, когда они оба пытались уснуть. «Не знаю», — ответила Гермиона, втайне чувствуя: _нет_.

Снейп нашёл ветку и опирался на неё, идя рядом с Гермионой. Он внимательно смотрел себе под ноги, стараясь не спотыкаться, и, тем не менее, заметил мелькнувшее на её лице беспокойство.

— Что такое? — спросил он и добавил, подняв брови: — Вас что-то тревожит?

— Меня всё тревожит, — отозвалась она.

Они продолжили путь.

Хвороста было вдоволь, мёртвая древесина только отчасти была влажной от дождя. Гермиона сделала стропы из пледа и волокла их, а Снейп слишком долго выбирал, тянул, хмыкал и охал, и в целом сводил её с ума. Однако, она сохраняла спокойствие, не понимая, почему так бесится и откуда вдруг взялось стремление вернуться в замок и сброситься с самой высокой осыпающейся башни.

— Что-то не так с этим местом, — пробормотал Снейп, легонько отбрасывая ногой в сторону кучку переплетённых веток, и Гермиона согласно вздохнула.

— По-моему, так быть не должно, — сказала она и вдруг резко остановилась.

Перед ними из грязи и сумрака встала ветхая хижина с покосившимися латанными стенами и наполовину обвалившейся крышей. Старая конюшня или хлев, самая обычная хибарка — и в то же время странно знакомая.

— Смотрите-ка, крыша, — вздохнул Снейп, а Гермиона сделала ещё несколько шагов вперёд, заглядывая за пристройку, туда, где лежала сломленная, сражённая бурей громадная ива.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Низкоствольная, — растерянно сказала она. — Её подрубали. Значит, кто-то здесь всё же бывал.

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Никаких других свидетельств человеческого присутствия мы не видели.

— Значит, кто-то практиковался в подрезке. Пойдёмте, похоже, дерево мёртвое. Может быть, ветки… 

Оба вдруг застыли. Земля была не просто взрыта и выдрана там, откуда буря вырвала с корнями дерево — в земле был вырыт ровный квадрат, а под ним уводила в черноту под землёй яма.

— Как вы думаете? — произнесла Гермиона, задумчиво приподняв бровь, до мурашек охваченная внезапным духом озорства. Камешек на шее под воротником странно потеплел. — Туннель.

На бледном лице Снейпа явственно читались удивление и обида.

— Нет.

— Не туннель или лезть не хотите?

— _Нет_ , — повторил Снейп.

Гермиона выпустила хворост из рук и бросила Снейпу свою сумку. Он не поймал, и сумка шлепнулась на землю.

— Ну, тогда до скорого, — сказала она, исчезая в темноту.

____________________________

Пришлось ползти по мягкой земле, хлюпающей под ладонями и коленями. Снейп, ползший за нею, возмущался, пока она терпеливо ждала, чтобы он её нагнал.

— Это нелепо. — Его глубокий голос непривычно обрывала, глотала окружавшая их со всех сторон земля. — Тут тесно, узко, и мы наверняка выползем прямиком в озеро…

— Я говорила с Дином, — сказала Гермиона, глубоко выдыхая. Она начала потеть, хотя тепло не было, и тяжёлая подвеска отбивала регулярный ритм на грудине.

Повисла пауза, прерываемая только хлюпаньем Снейповых рук и колен в грязи.

— Продолжайте.

Гермиона пробиралась дальше по туннелю. Перед глазами у неё плыло и вертелось, а горло драло сильнее, чем утром.

— Он слышал эту сказку раньше. Ту, которую я искала. «Три брата».

— Да что вы.

— Я ему её рассказывала.

Снова молчание, на сей раз искреннее — оба остановились. Гермиона присела на корточки и отвела влажные волосы со лба.

— Что, простите?

— Когда я болела, — выдохнула Гермиона хрипло, — несколько лет назад. Это я рассказала ему ту сказку.

— Он лжёт.

— Ну, не знаю.

Ещё пауза. Снейп был настроен скептически.

— Думаете, он говорит правду?

— Я не знаю, откуда берётся и половина моих мыслей. Есть вероятность, что я что-то насочиняла себе в горячечном бреду, а потом просто забыла.

Она содрогнулась: что-то коснулось её уха, что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее паука. Она поползла вперёд, Снейп за нею.

— Похоже, конец близко, — сказал он.

Гермиона почему-то задрожала.

— Ну и что это было? — спросил Снейп. — Эти «Три брата».

— В том-то и дело, их две, — ответила Гермиона. — Две разные истории. Обе вроде как народные сказки, хотя первая больше похожа на фольклор, чем вторая.

— И первая… — подгонял Снейп.

Земля под ними пошла под уклон, потолок опускался. Только тогда темнота начала её беспокоить, и беспокоила всё больше: подумать только, она без малейшего колебания спустилась в какой-то непонятный туннель. « _Ну кто так делает?_ » — хотела она сказать (но не решилась, потому что Снейп точно потащил бы их назад).

— Три брата пришли к реке и… — начала Гермиона.

— Построили переправу, — в явной растерянности продолжил Снейп. — Да, знаю такую.

— Откуда?

— Понятия не имею. Разве её не все знают?

— Сомневаюсь.

— Значит, только мы.

— И Дин. И Бэгшот.

— А вторая? — напомнил Снейп.

— Ну… — Гермиона остановилась, чтобы перевести дыхание, и распрямила ноющие пальцы, слегка повернулась к нему, гадая, можно ли хоть чуточку разглядеть Снейпа в темноте. Снейпа было не разглядеть. — …значит, первая — это вроде как история происхождения трех мифических предметов — меча, плаща и камня.

Снейп согласно заворчал.

— Во второй опять появляются братья, несмотря на то, что в изначальной истории двое из них погибли из-за подаренных Смертью предметов. Вроде как по мотивам первой истории, что ли. Братья пытаются использовать предметы и заключённую в них власть над Смертью, чтобы вернуть к жизни своего погибшего друга, что приводит к ужасным последствиям.  

— К каким? — выдохнул Снейп. По голосу его было похоже, что он нервничал. Гермиона не имела представления о том, как далеко от неё в туннеле он находился — то ли в нескольких миллиметрах, то ли в нескольких лигах. Голова начинала кружиться, а глаза болели от темноты.

— Смерть провела их, — продолжила она. — Их друг воскрес, но Смерть получила полную власть над всем. И Смерть…

Протяжную тишину в темноте прерывал только тревожный стук капель, падающих с низкого, всего в нескольких дюймов от их голов, потолка — капель воды, надеялась Гермиона.

— Смерть забирает обратно власть, которую им подарила, силу жизни, силу… в сказке не говорится прямо «магия», но мне кажется, это подразумевается… и… там говорится: « _Она поднимает завесу_ ». — «Это же мои слова, — подумала Гермиона. — _Почему именно эти слова?_ » _—_ Смерть стирает их с лица земли.  Уничтожает всех до единого, на корню.

— Кого _их_? — сказал Снейп неожиданно зло.

— Н-не знаю.

— Волшебников? — выплюнул Снейп. — _Ведьм_?

— Нас, — сказала Гермиона. Голос её дрожал.

— Отличная теория, мисс Грейнджер, — ответил Снейп, наполняя пещеру своим глубоким гулким голосом, — но _мы всё ещё здесь_.

 Закружилась пыль. Гермиона отвернулась от его невидимой фигуры, часто моргая. Горло немилосердно горело.

— И ещё кое-что, — слова приходилось выдавливать. — Лощина Тьмы. Замок. Их кое-что объединяет.

— Помимо нашего безумия.

— Да, — пробормотала Гермиона. Его пальцы вцепились в мокрую землю. — Их уничтожила чума.

До неё теперь доносилось только его дыхание и неровное капанье… а на заднем фоне слышен был какой-то белый шум, как от работающего телевизора с отключённым звуком. У Гермионы начало гудеть в ушах, звенеть резким звоном.

— Давайте двигаться дальше, — сказал Снейп.

Она повернулась, тряся головой, пытаясь избавиться от шума, к которому присоединился другой звук — ритмичный сильный стук камешка о её ключицу. Стук этот был громче обычного, он проникал сквозь грудь, сквозь сердце прямо в мозг, вызывая пульсирующую боль во лбу. Они по-прежнему ползли куда-то вверх и наверняка были уже почти на уровне поверхности земли. И тут Гермиона увидела впереди тусклый серый свет.

Она попыталась что-то сказать, но выругалась, ударившись головой о корень дерева.

Странная картинка промелькнула у неё перед глазами вместе с болью — два жёлтых огонька. Белый шум глубоко в ушах нарастал, переходя в ровное вибрирующее _шипение_.

— Гермиона? — окликнул её Снейп.

Камень на шее висел тяжело, ещё тяжелее. Она сама не заметила, как остановилась, зависнув, словно не могла двигаться. Словно она была не в этом туннеле, а где-то наверху, сидела, съёжившись, наблюдая, затаив дыхание. Каждая косточка и каждая мышца её болела, каждый волосок на теле стоял дыбом.

— Гермиона? — опять позвал Снейп. Она почувствовала, как его руки ложатся на её ягодицы, толкают её бедра. — Не вздумайте теперь останавливаться. _Вперёд_.

Она доползла до света, сама того не осознавая, протолкнулась сквозь полуразвалившуюся створку двери в комнату, заставленную коробками. Пыль и серый свет проникал внутрь сквозь колючие заросли и заколоченные окна. Снейп вытолкнул её дальше и проследовал за ней. Она помогла ему подняться на ноги.

И оба замерли.

— Я знаю это место, — сказала Гермиона. Она повернулась, поскользнулась на чем-то мокром, схватилась за пустой ящик, занозив пальцы. Сделала глубокий вдох. Глаза вдруг стало жечь, но шипение исчезло, сменившись не другим звуком, но ощущением. Тревогой. Ожиданием чего-то ужасного.

Её взгляд упал на Северуса. Его лицо должно было быть скучающим, измученным, запачканным грязью. Он должен был требовать, чтобы они немедленно уходили, прежде чем прогнивший пол провалится под их ногами.

Но Снейп был бледен, бледнее обычного. Чёрные глаза его были широко раскрыты, и в них застыл ужас.

Не она сказала это. Не её голос сложил два слова, которые она знала, которые слышала раньше. Два слова, произнесённые на одном, глубоком, прерывистом дыхании:

— Визжащая Хижина.


	23. До

**_2 мая 1998 года_ **

**_Школа чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс (и окрестности)_ **

**_До_ **

В утро победы Гермиона Грейнджер безжалостно теребила камень. Он не должен был быть у неё. Он ни у кого не должен был быть — Гарри утверждал, что потерял его в лесу, втоптал в землю. Гарри верил портрету Дамблдора, утверждавшему, что в лесу камень никто не найдёт. Гермиона знала, что это не так.

Они втроём взбирались по лестнице в Дамблдоров — Снейпов — _ничей_ кабинет, и Гарри по пути рассказывал друзьям о том, что видел в Думосбросе. И когда он закончил, первое, что пришло Гермионе на ум: а ведь камень так и лежит там, ждёт, чтобы его нашли. Совсем как лежал человек, в чьи воспоминания они только что так бесцеремонно вторглись, человек, умерший у неё на глазах на полу Визжащей Хижины.

Гарри улыбался и говорил, говорил что-то, но Гермиона уже не слушала. У неё всё ещё кружилась голова, воспоминания о прошедшей ночи яркими картинками горели перед глазами. Рон молча смотрел на Гарри — его эмоциональной глубины (как у чайной ложки) явно оказывалось недостаточно, чтобы объять пережитое. Ночь переполняла, захлестывала его.

— Так нельзя, — неожиданно для себя самой сказала Гермиона высоким дрожащим голосом. Портреты пустовали — все бывшие директора и директрисы спустились вниз, к остальным, бурно рукоплеща, будто Гарри только что продемонстрировал особо эффектный фокус. Брат Рона лежал мёртвый в Большом зале, по которому ходили, жуя и не обращая внимания на недвижные тела, люди — а ладонь Рона лежала на её плече, словно не он сам, а Гермиона нуждалась в утешении.

Она стряхнула его руку и напустилась на Гарри.

— Ты хочешь пойти _спать_? — Слишком резко получилось — несправедливо было так с ним говорить после всего, что произошло. Но Гермиону это едва заботило.

— Камень по-прежнему где-то там, Гарри… небезопасно оставлять его лежать где-то в лесу, что бы ни говорил Дамблдор. И _Снейп_! Он так и остался в Визжащей Хижине… — её глаза наполнились слезами, и голос грозил сорваться. — Никто кроме нас не знает, что он там. Нужно пойти и забрать его. Нам нужно вернуть его.

Всю ночь она гнала от себя истерику. Была тоска. Было отчаяние. Был смех, когда пришло утро — и она ничего не чувствовала. Её резало и резало изнутри насквозь, пока она не опустила взгляд, обнаружив с удивлением, что не истекает кровью.

Гермиона Грейнджер не была в порядке.

Что она сказала Гарри в Визжащей Хижине, после того, как пронзительный и вкрадчивый голос Волдеморта заполнил все уголки комнаты, пробрав каждого из них до костей? «Всё будет хорошо».

Это была ложь.

Ничто и никогда не будет хорошо.

Никогда больше.

Гермиона видела, как рухнул Волдеморт. Она помогала перенести его в комнату рядом с Большим Залом. В смерти, с полуприкрытыми как у спящей кошки красными глазами, он выглядел почему-то более устрашающим, чем при жизни. Гермиона обошла его по широкой дуге, и облегчение затопило её, когда она дошла до двери, а бледная рука так и не ухватила её за лодыжку. Флитвик и МакГоннагал тем временем обсуждали, безопасно ли будет сжечь труп.

Большой Зал и пришкольный участок были завалены телами. Только Снейпа среди этих тел не было. Быть может, его тоже перенесли в вестибюль, вместе с Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, Яксли, Сивым. И тем, другим… она даже не знала его имени. Кем он был, что он сделал, был ли тут по собственной воле или под Империо, а может быть, угрожали его семье и жизни? Перед Гермионой разлетелась на части рука доспехов, мимо пролетела кованая перчатка, едва не ударив её в лицо. Она направила на него палочку, видя только огромные глаза и оттопыренные уши, шепнула « _Ступефай!_ », и Пожирателя Смерти отшвырнуло назад. Три запинающихся шага, четыре — и он вылетел прямо на траекторию зелёного луча, брошенного Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

Беллатрикс завопила, бешено вращая глазами с досады, но помчалась дальше, не заметив Гермиону, которая затаила дыхание, ожидая, чтобы та прошла, и не сводя глаз с недвижно распростёртой на земле фигуры в чёрном плаще. Мёртвой фигуры.

Невилл потянул её назад — она и не заметила, как он оказался рядом — яростно шепча ей на ухо: « _Пойдём!_ »

Казалось, всё это произошло несколько лет, а не часов назад. Так много изменилось, и в то же время так мало. Гарри согласился, что камень не будет в безопасности в лесу, но стоял с Роном у подножия лестницы в вестибюле в ожидании дальнейших указаний. Оба страшно устали.

— Сначала камень, — сказала Гермиона. В её голосе прорезались жёсткие, грубоватые нотки, будто он принадлежал кому-то другому. — Потом Снейп.

Глазам было больно от коварного дневного света. Какой-то краткий миг она только и думать могла о том, как сладко сейчас было бы уснуть, соскользнуть в ничто, обо всем забыть. Склянку Сна-без-сновидений, а потом ещё одну, и ещё одну…

Лес будто сам шагал к ним навстречу — Гермиона едва чувствовала, как двигаются её ноги. Солнце скрылось за деревьями. Гарри безропотно вёл друзей за собой.

— Кажется, здесь. — Он пристально смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век на подстилку леса, попинывая ногой камни и листья. — Где-то здесь.

— А если призвать? — предложил Рон.

Гарри взмахнул палочкой с пером феникса и прошептал:

— _Акцио_ камень.

В руку ему влетел плоский серый камешек.

— Воскрешающий камень, — по-суфлёрски подсказал Рон.

Гарри попробовал ещё. Безрезультатно.

— Тебе идти было необязательно, — сказал Гарри Рону, явно усталый и раздосадованный. Гермиона оцепенело наблюдала, стоя поодаль.

— Да всё нормально, — ответил Рон, коротко и ясно давая понять, что один возвращаться назад не хочет.

— Попробуй Старшей Палочкой, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона.

Гарри сунул свою палочку за пояс (« _Задницу себе отколдуешь_ », — так и слышала Гермиона голос Хмури — мёртвого Хмури) и поднял Старшую Палочку.

— _Акцио_ Воскрешающий камень.

В мгновение ока откуда-то с запада, посверкивая в редких солнечных лучах, подскочил и повис перед ними в воздухе, просясь в руку, маленький чёрный камешек.

Гарри даже не потянулся к нему. Камень взяла и крепко сжала в ладони Гермиона.

— Вот потому-то, — сказала она, — нельзя оставлять такие штуки валяться в лесу.

Они пробирались через деревья к Визжащей Хижине. Всё, кроме тёплого воздуха, напоминало о долгих месяцах, проведённых ими вместе в похожем лесу.  Гермиона никогда не видела эти деревья при свете дня, и после прошлой ночи они должны были казаться менее грозными, более… _просто_ _деревьями_. Но мысли её витали где-то далеко, и полог леса был всё так же плотен. Они шли молча, и Гермиона чувствовала, как вокруг, скользя по кустам, движутся тени.

Она сжимала камень так крепко, что пальцы начинали неметь.

У неё вдруг возникло странное настойчивое желание. Сделать с камнем что-то, оправить его во что-то, как он некогда был оправлен в кольцо, но Гермиона предпочла бы, пожалуй, подвеску, кулон, чтобы носить близко к сердцу — как она носила свой Хроноворот. Камень не был Хроноворотом, но ощущался таким странным в её руке: гладкий на ощупь, несмотря на трещину посередине, и тёплый, гудящий, почти живой. Такой же подъём она чувствовала, садясь напротив Дамблдора в его кабинете в первый учебный день на третьем курсе. МакГонагалл тогда оставила её наедине с директором и стопкой документов, а сама побежала за Пивзом, громившим женский туалет.

Когда дверь Дамблдорова кабинета закрылась за ней, Гермиона выпрямила спину, зажав в кулачках мантию на коленках, и стала терпеливо ждать, прекрасно зная, что теперь, в отсутствие декана, Дамблдор расскажет ей гораздо больше.

— Не стану вас пугать, — сказал Дамблдор, в точности как она и ожидала. Она казалась себе такой маленькой, такой наивной, утопая в огромном кресле. Директор покачал перед ней песочными часиками, как какой-нибудь безделушкой. В стекле часиков поблёскивало пламя свечей. — Полагаю, об этом уже позаботилась профессор МакГонагалл. В отличие от других средств, Хроноворот слишком мал, а вы слишком умны, чтобы он вызвал в ваших руках много нежелательных последствий. — Гермиона зарделась от комплимента. — Вы мгновенно узнаете саму себя и будете знать причину, однако ваши друзья, как и Министерство, могут не проявить подобного понимания.

— Я знаю, — согласилась Гермиона. — я им не скажу, не попадусь им на глаза и вообще буду очень осторожна.

— Я в этом уверен. — Дамблдор, слегка нахмурившись, взглянул на Хроноворот поверх сползающих с длинного носа очков-половинок.

— Профессор?

Директор поднял на неё глаза, сжав губы в выжидающей улыбке.

— Вы сказали «другие средства». Значит ли это, что в нашей власти повернуть время вспять… то есть, больше чем на несколько часов назад?

— О да, — ответил Дамблдор. — По крайней мере, это было возможно раньше. Однако, при нынешних законах… некоторые методы, — он повертел стеклянные часики в тонких пальцах, — подверглись серьёзным ограничениям.

— Каким ещё способом это возможно? — спросила Гермиона. Её собственные пальцы мяли ткань мантии, беспокойные, алчущие знаний и слов, её разум жаждал информации.

— Полагаю, это должно быть мощное волшебство, — туманно ответил Дамблдор, будто не знал, какое именно.

— То, что могло бы действительно изменить мир или направление, в котором он движется? Навсегда?

— Это очень сложный, бесконечно разветвляющийся путь мысли для такой юной особы, как вы, — ответил Дамблдор.

— Но такой увлекательный, — отозвалась Гермиона, не отрывая взгляда от мерцающего стекла. Бледные морщинистые пальцы Дамблдора вели цепочку между костяшек, осторожно, чтобы не повернуть часы в ладони. — Хотя прошлое изменить невозможно, правда? Иначе никогда не произойдут события, побудившие нас изменить их… — Она не поспевала за собственным разумом, который несся вперёд, возбужденно гудя. Её пальцы барабанили по ноге всё быстрее. — Разве что, конечно, параллельные вселенные действительно существуют, и тогда мы только создаем ещё больше развилок на тропе событий…

— Я думаю, что, — мягко перебил её Дамблдор, — пожалуй, будет лучше, если мы этого никогда не узнаем.

— Пожалуй, — уступила Гермиона и добавила, не в силах сдержаться, — а может быть, где-то… в другом мире… есть Гермиона Грейнджер — маггл.

— И Альбус Дамблдор, который продает носки, — мечтательно подхватил Дамблдор. — Но в том-то и сложность существования такого мира. Магия, она как любовь. Она отчаянно стремится быть найденной.

— Значит, даже Гермиона, не получившая письма из Хогвартса, знала бы, что что-то не так. — Гермиону замутило от одной мысли о такой вероятности.

— Вне всякого сомнения, — ответил Дамблдор. — Ах, — продолжил он, — как ни приятно мне ваше поистине живительное общество, мисс Грейнджер, в будущем у нас будет много часов для постулирования и теоретизирования. Сейчас же, полагаю, вас в девять часов ждут три урока, а перед тем — завтрак. — Хроноворот, тихо звякнув, опустился на стол, цепочка свернулась вокруг волшебного прибора широкими кольцами, так и просясь обвиться вокруг её пальцев. — Вам лучше двинуться в путь.

У них так и не нашлось времени на упомянутые постулирование и теоретизирование — следующие четыре года до смерти старого волшебника заполнили другие заботы, оставив мало места для бесед. И, сдавая Хроноворот обратно МакГонагалл по завершении третьего курса, Гермиона очень жалела, что не воспользовалась им напоследок ещё один раз, чтобы ещё однажды посидеть вместе с Дамблдором в его кабинете, под звон золотых инструментов, с Фоуксом, распушающим перья в углу, и довести наконец до конца нить этих размышлений.

Разумеется, она была права насчет воздействия времени — она это знала и знала, что знал это и Дамблдор. Ему было прекрасно известно, что произошло в ту ночь, когда они спасли Сириуса Блэка. Им было суждено вернуться назад во времени — к тому моменту, как часики повернулись на три оборота, они уже совершили то, что должны были совершить. Сириусу не суждено было потерять душу в ту ночь, а Клювокрылу — лишиться головы под топором Макнейра.

(Гермиона невольно думала: _что если?_ Тогда, два года спустя после той знаменательной ночи… _Что если бы мы не спасли Сириуса, а только отогнали бы Дементоров и отправили обратно в Азкабан, и он был бы в тюрьме, но живой?_  Потом она прислушалась к совету Дамблдора и затолкала эти мысли в дальний уголок разума, извлекая их на свет снова и снова в те бесконечные часы в палатке, когда она пыталась отгородиться от храпа Гарри).

Теперь её снова снедали сомнения. Те же сомнения грызли её, когда она переселяла родителей в Австралию, когда говорила по телефону со своей кузиной-магглой: Порша рассказывала ей о мальчике, с которым встречается, о хоккейном матче, который выиграла их команда, и погода в последнее время просто ужасная, да? И ничего кроме — никаких забот, никакого ужаса. Вся прелесть неведения. Простая жизнь.

Пока те, другие, лежали мёртвые.

Камень перекатывался в её ладони, назад, вперёд, вперёд, вперёд, вперёд. Гермиона вдохнула — и воздух был ледяной, горький, режущий, хотя ночь стояла тёплая, а утро выдалось таким безжалостно ярким, светлым, что казалось фальшивым, пустым, словно пространство освобождалось, готовясь засосать её в ничто, в небытие.

Свет переменился, и Гермиона побледнела.

С ними рядом брели призраки. Призраки стояли между ней и Роном, ещё один шёл следом за Гарри. Её друзья не обращали на них внимания — просто не видели их — но они были тут, серые, непрозрачные, и земля тихо проседала под их шагами.

— Гермиона, — сказал один из призраков. Фред. Он почесал ухо, впервые в жизни — в смерти — смущаясь. — Передай Джорджу, что я должен ему пять галлеонов, ага? Пусть возьмёт из моей доли в магазине. Неудачное получилось пари. А Кэти Белл скажи…

Но к его голосу присоединилось множество других, из лесной тени выступили ещё фигуры и тоже пошли с ними. Гермиона не могла выпустить камень из пальцев, не могла перестать вращать его. Теперь рядом с ней хромал Хмури, подбрасывая стеклянный глаз в руке. Серая радужка вокруг зрачка крутилась, вращалась, расплываясь по краям. «Постоянная бдительность, Грейнджер, — прорычал Хмури. — Сколько ни повторяй, будет мало. И раз уж ты тут, не могла бы ты…»  

Люпин не улыбался. «Я знаю, что Гарри присмотрит за Тедди. А ты присмотришь за Гарри?»

Ещё и ещё. Бесконечная череда серых фигур, движущихся с ними, следующих за ними по лесу. Колин Криви с дымящейся в руке камерой: «Скажи моему папе, ладно? По-моему, маглорожденным нужно…» Даже Крэбб был тут. Плелся тяжело, уставившись на собственные ноги, еле слышно бормоча что-то, похожее на: «Я не хотел…»

Деревья поредели. Стена, отделяющая Запретный лес от Хогсмида, была разнесена, составлявшие её камни разбросаны по улице. Зато на холме высилась Визжащая Хижина, невредимая — только доски, закрывавшие её окна, были отодраны, а дверь висела нараспашку.

Рядом с Гермионой появилась ещё одна фигура, и она не знала, кто это, пока не повернулась, чтобы рассмотреть призрака получше — оттопыренные уши, огромные глаза, которые больше не были пустыми. Он уже не пытался её убить: «Мне ужасно жаль, что так получилось, я не понимал, что творю. Пожалуй, всё к лучшему. Не плачь, виновата была Беллатрикс…»

У Гермионы колотилось сердце, она запыхалась от подъёма на холм, глаза жгло. Нужно было выпустить камень из руки, но она не могла, не могла себя заставить. Фигуры следовали за ними — Рон и Гарри теперь тихо переговаривались вдвоём, игнорируя её, но даже если бы они говорили с ней, Гермиона не смогла бы их услышать. Она слышала только какофонию голосов, оплакивающих свои судьбы, просивших исполнить последние желания, желавших, чтобы о них узнали люди, которых они любили…  

Снейпа среди них не было. Снейп по-прежнему лежал там, внутри, в луже собственной крови.

Рон вошёл первым, за ним Гарри и сразу за Гарри — Гермиона, закрыв за собой дверь. Призраки остались снаружи, не желая или не умея пройти сквозь дверь. Но она всё так же слышала их. Их голоса, их рыдания, их горькие _за что?_ …

Рон и Гарри остановились, уставившись в одну и ту же точку на полу. У Гермионы пересохло в горле. Она не могла принудить себя шагнуть вперёд, не решаясь разрушить единственную крошечную крупицу надежды — убедиться наверняка, что там снаружи, среди призраков, скребущихся в окно, чтобы высказать свою последнюю волю, сейчас должен быть ещё один человек…

— Чертовски несправедливо, правда? — сказал Рон, и Гермиона подняла на него глаза, удивляясь, как точно он угадал её мысли. — После всего, что он… то есть, он, конечно, был тот ещё гад, но в конечном счёте вроде бы оказался не так уж плох.

Гарри промолчал. Гермиона стояла в двух шагах позади него, видя только глянцевый край лужи крови из-за ящиков.

— Я где-то надеялся… — Рон громко прочистил горло, — что из всех, кто… уж он-то может выжить, понимаете?

Сердце колотилось где-то в глотке.

— Думаете, можно что-то сделать? Ну, то есть, я понимаю, уже слишком поздно, но хоть что-то — есть же Дары. Может быть…

— Он умер, Рон, — сказал Гарри.

 _«Гермиона, пожалуйста…» —_ шептали голоса снаружи.

— Мы кое-что можем. — Гермиона облизнула губы. Голос её был хриплым и тихим. — Сколько людей умерло за тебя прошлой ночью, Гарри?

Парни наконец повернулись к ней. Их лица искажены были недоумением, горем, усталостью.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Гарри.

— Ты и сам умер. Но ты вернулся.

— Гермиона? — нахмурился Рон.

— Зачем нам это? — Гермиона подняла руку с зажатым в ней камнем. — Зачем это кому-либо вообще? Не в первый раз за магию ведутся войны, Гарри. Этим можно уничтожить миры. — Она подбросила камень в руке, и он на секунду оторвался от поверхности её кожи. Голоса вернулись в тот же момент, как камень лег обратно в ладонь. — Люди не должны обладать такой властью.

— Я же сказал, что избавлюсь от них… — начал Гарри.

— Не в _них_ дело, Гарри, — раздражённо, устало сказала Гермиона. На глаза наворачивались слёзы. Она сделала шаг вперёд и, заметив чёрные гладкие волосы на полу, шагнула назад к стене, тяжело дыша. Серые фигуры двигались за заколоченными окнами, скользя сквозь солнечный свет, жемчужно-дымчатые, непрозрачные и слишком плотные, чтобы быть нереальными.

— Все эти _люди_ , — выдавила она, задыхаясь.

Что-то в хижине менялось. Стало невыносимо жарко и мертвенно тихо. Солнце накрыла тень. Рон положил ладонь на свою палочку, и он и Гарри отступили от мёртвого Снейпа, молча глядя вниз, будто что-то в теле изменилось.

— И так будет снова и снова. Будут ещё Люпины, ещё Фреды. Чьи-то братья, мужья, жены, дети.

— Гермиона… — снова начал Рон.

— Что делает история, Гарри? Правильно: повторяется. Опять будут умирать люди, и всё из-за магии.

Она опять подняла камень, который, казалось, потемнел, вобрав в себя и уничтожив весь свет. Гермиона знала, что Хроноворот не может вернуть умершего к жизни, она знала, что не умеет этого на самом деле и Воскрешающий камень. Но как там сказал Дамблдор? _Другие средства._ И если надёжные средства вообще существует, это должны быть этот камень, плащ-невидимка и палочка, которую держит сейчас в руке Гарри Поттер.

Ей было почти весело и хотелось рассмеяться: она вспомнила о том, что сказал Дамблдор, о том, как мечтательно прозвучал тогда его голос…  « _И Альбус Дамблдор, который продает носки_ » _._ Нарисовавшаяся картина была такой чистой, такой мирной. Такой _правильной_.

Камень раскалился и осязался… чужеродным в её руке. Гарри выглядел глупо с такой большой палочкой. Плащ, свисавший из кармана Рона, делал его бедро наполовину невидимым. Трое детей, владеющих самыми могущественными предметами во всём волшебном мире — ещё совсем недавно они сражались в очередной из множества нескончаемых битв за власть. За такую власть, которой никогда и ни за что не должен обладать ни один человек. Потому что человеку свойственно ошибаться.

Она так долго задавала не те вопросы. Не за то боролась. Волдеморт был далеко не первым, кто отнял столько жизней во имя магии, и Гермиона знала, что он не будет последним.

Она так обстоятельно изучила легенду о трех братьях — простые слова на бумаге рассказали ей об их слабостях, уязвимостях, недостатках, их гневе и отчаянии. Какое совпадение, что они трое — Гарри, Гермиона и Рон, которые были близки, как братья и сестра, находились сейчас здесь, в этой комнате, с палочкой, камнем и плащом. Но она упустила смысл истории в целом, урок, который Дамблдор стремился преподать ей этой легендой. Встреча лицом к лицу со смертью — просто побочный эффект, уже не существенный теперь, когда все уже мертвы. Война выиграна, но какой ценой и во имя какого будущего? Лучшее будущее — надолго ли оно?

До сих пор она неправильно понимала смысл Даров.

Они не должны были попасть ни в чьи руки.

Никому и никогда — с самого их появления на свете.

— Гарри, — тихо произнесла она, — можно мне взять плащ?

— Э, конечно, — сказал Гарри. Он ухватился за кончик плаща-невидимки, торчавшего из кармана Рона, выдернул и бросил плащ ей.

Гермиона поймала плащ на лету, набросила на себя и направила палочку на Гарри:

— _Экспеллиармус!_

Задумайся Гермиона тогда на секунду — воспользуйся она собственным советом, который так часто давала Гарри и Рону — она не стала бы этого делать. Да и в тот самый момент она признавала правоту тихого голоса, подозрительно похожего на Сортировочную Шляпу, прозвучавшего где-то в подсознании: « _Глупая, иррациональная, нетерпеливая…_ »

Но в тот момент камень был её. Плащ был её. Палочка была её.

Смерть была её.

Она повелевала Смертью.

И снова Смерть показала, что не терпит над собою власти.

____________________________

**Другая тропа**

**Январь 2005 года**

Гермиона Грейнджер безжалостно теребила камень в утро, когда они со Снейпом ворвались в Визжащую Хижину. Тогда она даже не осознавала это глубокое, почти подсознательное желание сорвать камень с шеи и перекатывать взад-вперёд по ладони. Она и не замечала, что замочек расстегнулся, пока шнурок не повис свободно, и камень не скатился в ладонь.

Снейп всё ещё что-то говорил, отодвигаясь от двери, через которую они вошли, но Гермиона стояла неподвижно, как вкопанная.

Они были тут не одни.

— Северус? — попыталась сказать Гермиона, но ни звука не вырвалось из её рта. Если Снейп и был ещё рядом, она его не видела, потому что не могла заставить себя повернуть голову. Всё, что она видела, не моргая, не говоря и не сдвигаясь ни на дюйм с места, были три серые фигуры на другом конце комнаты, все три ужасно знакомые и родные.

Два парня стояли впереди, всего в футе от неё, смотря на что-то невидимое на земле. А за ними, в тени — _она._ Гермиона сначала не узнала себя. Одежда, волосы, раскрытый серый рот, демонстрирующий передние зубы вполне обычного, среднего размера. И лет на семь младше её здешней. Но это несомненно была Гермиона Грейнджер, с ввалившимися глазами и такая же перепуганная, какой была эта Гермиона Грейнджер на противоположном конце комнаты.

Она не слышала их, но знала, что именно они говорят: она читала по губам, слыша в голове каждый голос. Она знала в точности, какой звук издаст сейчас младшая Гермиона: « _Экспеллиармус!_ » — и волшебная палочка одного из парней (а это была волшебная палочка, она знала, что это будет волшебная палочка) прыгнет из его руки в её. Знала, какое чувство испытает та Гермиона, когда её пальцы сомкнутся на полированном дереве, пройдутся по всей длине палочки от ягод бузины до самого кончика. Как покалывать будет при этом под пальцами.

Серые фигуры исчезли. Камень выпал из руки на пол. Мир очнулся, оттаял, и тогда Гермиона упала тоже, назад, споткнувшись о деревянный ящик, который раскололся под ней, рассыпав по полу множество заплесневелых сумок из змеиной кожи.

Она расхохоталась. Иначе невозможно было снова прозреть, невозможно было понять, как избавиться от нарастающей в голове боли. Разглядеть Снейпа, который сидел, скорчившись, у стены в пяти футах от неё, подтянув колени к груди, сомкнув руки на лодыжках, с лицом бледным и искажённым ужасом. Он смотрел на неё, пока она смеялась, катаясь в змеиной коже, и ждал, чтобы она прекратила.

Когда она отсмеялась, у неё болели ребра. Боль сверлила голову насквозь: Гермиона боялась, что череп треснет. Такое чувство было, что она исходит светом, что свет течёт из её тела как кровь, расползаясь по полу, захватывая дюйм за дюймом, фут за футом, миля за милей, озаряя развалины замка, отстраивая его камень за камнем, пока он не встанет, дымящийся и потрёпанный, но целый. Пока кровь и тела не сложатся в поле боя, пока она не узнает имя каждого выжившего, каждого погибшего, каждого…

— Снейп?

Он не ответил.

Гермиона схватилась за бока. Подышала глубоко.

— Я вспомнила.

Снейп подтянул колени выше.

— Я, к сожалению, тоже, — ответил он. — Какая жалость, не правда ли, что мир магии — это мир, в котором я мёртв.

____________________________

Опять темно. Всегда темно. Но в «Краю света» горел свет, владелец был на месте и не сильно удивился их появлению.

— Да вы живые, как я погляжу, — сказал он. Гермиона и Снейп, вошедшие бок о бок, тряслись от холода.

Снейп фыркнул. Гермиона ответила: «Самую малость», и хозяин вернул им ключ от номера.

— Ваша мама опять звонила, — окликнул он уже поднимавшуюся наверх Гермиону.

— Я ей перезвоню, — бросила Гермиона через плечо, и они со Снейпом буквально пробежали остаток пути.

Немедленно был поставлен чайник. Снаружи опять поднимался ветер, и Гермиона молилась, чтобы электричество продержалось хотя бы так долго, чтобы вода успела закипеть.

— Вы их не видели, — уточнила она, вручая Снейпу кружку с чаем. Кровать оставалась незаправленной, и Снейп залез на матрас, накрыв ноги покрывалом.

— Я видел только одно, Гермиона. — Снейп поставил кружку на тумбочку со своей стороны кровати. — Нагини, перед тем, как она выдрала мне горло.

— Так вы всё помните, — выдохнула Гермиона.

— Помню.

Казалось бы, такое простое, незначительное слово: _помнить._ Да, Гермиона помнила, кусочками, но как могла она знать всё сразу? Всё равно что пытаться вспомнить целую книгу, которую читал много лет назад, сразу всю книгу целиком. У неё всё ещё болела голова, и каждые несколько минут она лезла рукой в карман, пощупать камень, убедиться, что он на месте.

— И это всё по-настоящему? — сказала Гермиона. — Должно быть по-настоящему.

— Это всё по-настоящему.

Снейп поднял руку и помассировал шею. На шее у него был шрам, длинный, бледно-жемчужного цвета. Ни следов двойного прокола — отметины, оставленной парой скверных ядовитых клыков.

— Ничего реальнее этого ужаса не видел.

Гермиона затихла, накладывая ложечкой сахар себе в чай.

— Но ведь ничего из этого не было. Мы ведь здесь. Мы больше не в том мире.

— Что же это тогда? — спросил Снейп, спросил горько, мрачно. — Какое-то чистилище? Я никогда не верил в загробную жизнь, а теперь…

— Кажется, это я виновата. — Гермиона уселась на краю кровати, и её вдруг замутило от их близости. Она отодвинулась на несколько дюймов. — Кажется, это я сделала.

— Да что такого вы могли сделать?

Она провела пальцами по ручке. Выцветший рисунок поросячьей головы уставился на неё с изогнутой стенки кружки.

— У меня были Дары Смерти.

Снейп нахмурился в чай.

— Я была не совсем в здравом уме, — оправдывалась она. — Я видела столько смертей — одного человека убила я сама, и мы пришли в хижину забрать ваше тело…  

Снейп шумно сглотнул.

— Думаю, мы всё слишком усложняем, — торопливо добавила Гермиона. — А всё довольно просто, не правда ли? Всё всегда, в любом случае, упиралось только в одно: в том мире магия есть, а в этом нет, по крайней мере, её нет больше для нас. Магии либо никогда не существовало, либо её уничтожили прежде, чем она до нас добралась. — Она вынула камень из кармана и подняла его к свету. — И камень наводит меня на мысль, что это второй вариант.

— «Сама Смерть принесла чуму, — пробормотал Снейп, и Гермиона вспомнила, как он рассказывал ей историю, которую услышал от гида в Лощине Тьмы, — через лес в деревню и приветствовала каждого жителя поцелуем…»

— Я пожелала мир без магии, — пробормотала Гермиона, — чтобы спасти людей. И мое желание просто… исказилось неким уродливым образом, как в кривом зеркале.

Повисло долгое молчание. Оба едва дышали.

— Магии нет, — сказала она. Она сделала глоток обжигающе горячего чая и пососала обожжённый язык, обтерев рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Все умерли прежде, чем родились, а мы — просто артефакты.

— Наверное, — отозвался Снейп. — Просто ещё одно звено в длинной цепочке совпадений.

— И Дементоры. Это должны были быть они, да? Единственное, что осталось. — Она криво усмехнулась. — Сволочные приятели Смерти.

— Несомненно, — сухо произнёс Снейп.

— Но всё остальное… Дамблдор сказал мне однажды… — Гермиона подтянула ноги под себя, едва не опрокинувшись навзничь на кровать, — магия _стремится_ быть найденной. Всё вело меня сюда. _Вы_ вели меня сюда. Вопреки всему.

Будь у неё в голове больше места для приличий, для тревожных мыслей, она бы подумала о кровати, на которой сидит, о том, как близко находится к Снейпу. О том, что они в комнате одни. О том, как она касалась его, оглаживая руками его кожу. Как прижималась губами к его губам и просила у него позволения лечь в его постель.

О том, что он был её учителем, а она его ученицей.

— Профессор, — прошептала Гермиона, — по-моему, Дин в каком-то смысле прав.

Ещё одна картинка в её сознании приобрела резкость, отодвигая, размывая другие: Хогвартс, замок и гигантская фигура. Хагрид, укладывающий на землю распростёртое тело Гарри Поттера.

— Чтобы вернуться туда, — продолжила она, — к тому, каким мир должен быть на самом деле… — Она сунула руку в карман, поворачивая камень в ладони. Тени сгустились, шёпот голосов зашелестел в ушах. — Думаю, я должна умереть.

____________________________

— Двойные порции, пожалуйста, — попросил Снейп бармена, потому что так хотела Гермиона, хотя самого его несколько мутило от самой мысли о еде и от запаха еды. Но сейчас она была в их номере, обнажённая в душе, и от этой мысли его снова замутило. Его _ученица_ …

— И виски.

— Двойной?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Он ждал заказанную еду в баре, барабаня пальцами по деревянной стойке, не отрывая взгляда от какого-то спортивного матча — он не понимал даже, что это за спорт — на экране телевизора, мыслями блуждая где-то в другом месте: вокруг Гермионы Грейнджер. Девушки, Которая Выжила.

На её неуверенное «думаю, я должна умереть» он отреагировал примерно так же, как и тогда, когда те же слова произнёс Дин Томас. Только на сей раз ему не с кем было переглянуться, не с кем было поделиться опасениями. Некому было сказать, какое это безумие с его стороны — думать, что она может быть права.

У Дамблдора (Господи, _Дамблдор_? Как давно он не произносил мысленно это имя?) от него было мало секретов: Снейп знал судьбу Гарри, знал, что должно произойти. Гермиона рассказала ему о том, что случилось после его смерти — и её рассказ казался ему сейчас причудливым сном. О том, как мальчишка погиб от руки Волдеморта. Как воскрес. Снейп пытался наскрести немного смысла из услышанного, пытался опровергнуть её доводы:

— Но если вы хотите _умереть_ , Грейнджер, вам ведь понадобятся все три…

— Иметь их при себе необязательно, — ответила Гермиона. — Гарри уронил камень в лесу. Палочка была у Волдеморта. И Гарри всё равно ожил.

— Вы же понимаете, что это нелепо, — не удержался Снейп.

Она провела рукой по краю мобильника — телефон был по-прежнему выключен, но заряжался.

— Как нелепа и эта жизнь, — прошептала она в ответ.

«Это эгоистично с моей стороны», — думал он. В том мире он мёртв, а здесь… по крайней мере, ещё существует. Так странно было оглядываться на свою маггловскую жизнь сейчас, когда можно было представить себе жизнь параллельную, даже если это жизнь, которой он не проживал. Гермиона не задала вопрос, не поставила его перед выбором, и тем не менее, сейчас у него было такое чувство, словно она заставляет его принять решение.

— Это несправедливо, — сказала она, роняя слёзы. — Что здесь вы есть. А там вас нет… — она провела большим пальцем по щеке. — Что с вами станет, если я уйду из этой жизни?

— Ничего, полагаю, — ответил он.

— Небытие, полагаю, — парировала она. — Сев… Профессор, я не могу…

Способы они не обсуждали.

Принесли его виски. Снейп опрокинул стакан залпом и попросил ещё.

Он поднимался по лестнице нетвёрдым шагом, неся в номер поднос с едой, но слух его был настороже. Нельзя было оставлять Гермиону одну. Она была не совсем… как она сказала?.. в _здравом уме_.

Вот она, загвоздка, не так ли? Не в том, что она безумна. А в том, что она права. Пожелай она сейчас быть практичной, она могла бы взять лист бумаги, дать отдельный лист ему и заставить записать в подробностях всё, что они помнят из военных лет, проверить, что совпадёт. Но в том не было необходимости. Оба знали, что говорят на одном языке, оба знали, что застряли вдвоём в этом мире.

И Снейп знал, что выход только один. Только одним способом можно сделать так, чтобы этот мир исчез, перестал существовать — повернуть время вспять и вернуть их на верный путь. Вернуть _её_ на верный путь. Истинный Властитель Смерти — тот, кто встретит Смерть с готовностью, тот, кто без колебаний пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти друзей…

«Быть может, я попытаюсь несколько упростить вам выбор». Она взглянула на него осоловело, не понимая. «Мисс Грейнджер. Гермиона, вы не должны учитывать в своём выборе меня. В любой другой ситуации я сказал бы _нет,_ определённо не смейте делать ничего подобного. Но это не одна из таких ситуаций. Я не стану вам препятствовать».

Поднос затрясся в его руке. Он постучал в дверь спальни. Она не отозвалась. Снейп толкнул дверь и с пересохшим горлом обнаружил, что Гермиона, с мокрыми волосами, свисающими с плеч кольцами, сидит на кровати, не сводя глаз с мобильного телефона.

— Дин умер, — сказала она.

Снейп уронил пустой стакан. Мобильник выскользнул у Гермионы из руки.

— Мне нужно ехать.

У Снейпа на языке вертелись миллионы вопросов: «Что произошло? Как? Почему? _И что теперь?_ ». И он не мог заставить себя произнести ни один из них.

Он сумел только кивнуть. Сглотнуть.

И сделать шаг в сторону.

____________________________

Он нашёл её только утром, когда укладывал вещи перед отъездом. В конверте, с его собственным билетом на поезд, лежала, аккуратно сложенная, одна из немногих последних чистых страниц из Гермиониной записной книжки. На ней торопливыми каракулями было нацарапано:

_Думаю, я подожду. Ещё чуть-чуть._

_Гермиона_

Два икса: ХХ — один был тщательно вымаран, прежде чем рядом появился второй, и постскриптум ниже, начертанный уже более твёрдой рукой:

_P.S. Кстати, Нагини была не последним, что Вы видели перед смертью. Я там была. Я видела._

_Это были глаза Гарри._

_Нет, не Гарри._

_Лили._


	24. Снова площадь Гриммо

_А вдруг я ошибаюсь?_

Как молитва, как спазм души — эта мысль настигала её каждый свободный момент. Всякий раз, как она чистила свои слишком крупные зубы (дважды в день, три, если вспоминала), смотря на себя в зеркало, она думала: « _А вдруг я ошибаюсь?_ » Всякий раз за столом, пока родители, мертвенно-бледные от волнения, поглядывали на неё: « _А вдруг я ошибаюсь?_ » Об этом она думала и в то утро, когда надела свое единственное чёрное платье и забралась на заднее сиденье родительского автомобиля…

И когда увидела лицо сестры Дина, робко здоровавшейся со всеми.

«Мне так жаль», — говорили гости. Слова вились вокруг Гермионы повсюду, как знакомая реплика из неотрепетированной пьесы.

Конечно, им было жаль.

Но не так, как ей.

— Здравствуй, Анита, — сказала Гермиона и, не поняв, что та собирается её обнять, протянула руку.

Анита с несчастным видом пожала её.

— Привет, Гермиона.

Гермиона произнесла свою реплику, потому что этого от неё ожидали. Её « _жаль_ » прозвучало совершенно не так, неправильно.

Анита помрачнела.

— Я знаю.

____________________________

Буря утихла, но собрался туман. Он погнался за Снейпом из Шотландии в Коукворт, обволакивая поезд, завешивая пеленой окна на протяжении всего путешествия по белым сельским пейзажам.

— Скорей бы весна, — проворчал сидевший напротив старичок, встряхнув и развернув газету.

Снейп пробормотал что-то в ответ. Сумка с разошедшейся молнией лежала у него на коленях, а поверх содержимого сумки лежала облезлая бархатная коробочка с отклеивающейся стенкой, застрявшей в молнии.

Он снял с коробочки крышку и вытащил палочку из гнезда, подержал в руке. Несбалансированная, неестественная. Он коротко взмахнул ею, поймав встревоженный взгляд от соседа поверх экземпляра «Телеграф». Коснулся палочкой сломанной молнии. Ничего.

— Вздор, — прошипел Снейп, швырнув палочку обратно в коробку. Он слишком сильно надавил на крышку, сминая углы, и выругался на себя самого, внезапно и необъяснимо разозлившись.

_Чёртова Гермиона Грейнджер._

Эта её последняя записка. Такая дерзкая, такая простая, такая высокомерно _всезнающая._ И теперь он не мог перестать думать об этой записке, о её содержимом. « _Нет, не Гарри. Лили_ » _._ Будто он сам этого не помнил.

О да, он помнил. Помнил, как лучшие мгновения жизни вытекали из него с кровью на землю — и это было всё, что он теперь о них знал: оттиски, слепки с этих мгновений, но не сами воспоминания. Снейп _знал,_ что был знаком с Лили в той, другой жизни, что любил её. Но те образы были попраны, оттеснены их ссорами в этой жизни, её криками, их разногласиями, болью и гневом.

И всё же чувства не уходили: доброта, милосердие, _любовь_.

Так много пробелов оставалось в записке Гермионы. Так много невысказанного.

 _Вот твой шанс_ , с тем же успехом могла написать она.  _Возьми время, которое я тебе подарила._

 _Используй его с толком_.

 

____________________________

Дина кремировали. Гермиона не могла определиться, лучше так было или хуже.

В часовне было холодно, а стулья были ужасно неудобными. Родители сидели по обе стороны от неё, как тюремная охрана, один обнимал рукой её за плечи, другой держал её за руку. Ей не видно было, что впереди, но она и без того знала: футболка любимого клуба Дина, разостланная на столе, сверху урна, фотография, сделанная до их знакомства, его лицо на фотографии в прыщах, но симпатичное и улыбающееся.

Солнечные зайчики не прыгали по полу. Солнце не светило с самого её возвращения в Лондон, отказываясь появляться из-за тяжёлого слоя туч. « _Дементоры?_ » — подумала Гермиона лихорадочно, потом почти упрямо, а потом крепко вцепилась в свою сумочку и решила: « _Погода_ ».

Порой кружевная серость туч была даже красива. Гермиона смотрела на туман за окном, и ей хотелось укутаться в слишком большой свитер и сидеть с кружкой какао в руке и книжкой под мышкой. Желательно в тёплой постели, половину которой занимал бы кто-то, кто _видел_ её. Понимал её. Знал, как работает её ум.

« _Рон ждёт_ », — шептала та, другая Гермиона.

«Я тоже», — шептала она в ответ.

Они ушли раньше всех, и по дороге она слышала, как вокруг бормочут голоса.

— Никому такой смерти не пожелаешь, — шелестели они.

Словно она опять повернула камень, и серые фигуры заполнили толпу.

— Это верно, — соглашались другие. И добавляли: — _Бедняжка Дин_.

____________________________

Он написал ей три письма. Все три угодили в итоге в мусорное ведро.

Пришёл февраль. Снейп гадал, предупредит ли его Гермиона или этот мир вдруг уйдёт в небытие, и жизнь его переломится как прутик.

Иногда он об этом вообще забывал и продолжал свое существование так, будто каждое мгновение жизни действительно принадлежало ему, будто он не прожил уже семь лет после истечения своего срока годности. Он ходил в магазин. После нескольких ночей кошмаров — воспоминаний — которые оказали на него особенно сильное воздействие, угостился бутылкой особенно крепкого виски.

«Больно было?» — сквозь слёзы спросила Гермиона в ту ночь, когда уехала в Лондон.

Он не сказал. Это не имело значения. Она знала ответ заранее.

Иногда Снейп ходил в парк. Садился у пруда, смотрел на уток — у него не было с собой хлебных крошек, чтобы скормить им. Порой он приходил с книгой или газетой. Или просто с инстинктом самосохранения, чтобы успеть уйти прежде, чем становилось людно и окружающие начинали его узнавать (краска на двери всё отказывалась сходить). Иногда он засиживался подольше, просто ради малюсенькой вероятности увидеть, как она переходит лужайку.

Однажды, когда земля успела просохнуть и недолго светило солнце, Снейп расстелил пальто перед рододендроном и лег на спину, держа над глазами учебник. Солнце светило, прогревая чёрную ткань его одежды, опаляя его бледные щёки. Страницы трепал ветерок.

Он услышал её голос раньше, чем шаги, высокий и тёплый:

— Сев?

Он отвёл взгляд от книги. Лили Эванс улыбалась.

____________________________

В Валентинов день Гермиона, проснувшись, обнаружила у входной двери дохлую крысу брюхом кверху. Косолапка сидела неподалёку, вся пушистая, ярко-оранжевая и чрезвычайно довольная собой.

— Вот думаю я иногда о тебе, — сказала Гермиона и отправилась на кухню за совком и щеткой.

____________________________

Мужа дома не было. Лили усадила Снейпа за кухонный стол и засуетилась — поставить чайник, положить на поднос печенье. Он сидел, сложив на коленях руки, в полной уверенности, что всё это ему снится.

— Она приходила ко мне. — Выговор у Лили изменился, стал более нормативным: ни намека на сильные северные гласные. Она говорила теперь, как диктор радио.

— Кто? — Снейп вздрогнул от звона посуда — Лили поставила перед ним тарелку с диетическим печеньем.

— Твоя подруга, Гермиона, кажется? Она рассказала мне, что произошло, когда мы учились в школе… ну, ты знаешь.

— А, — сказал Снейп. Будь он где-либо в другом месте, с кем-либо другим, он бы разозлился. Оскорбился бы таким вмешательством в свою личную жизнь. Мысленно побранил бы девчонку за то, что сунула свой нос куда не надо.

Но она была здесь. Лили была здесь, в этой огромной кухне. С ним рядом.

— Девушка твоя? — спросила Лили.

— Что? — Снейп перевел взгляд с печенья на лицо Лили — она выглядела так молодо для своих сорока пяти. Бледная кожа и веснушки сияли в свете, проникающем сквозь многочисленные окна с двойными рамами. Почти так же она выглядела в день своей смерти.

— Нет, — ответил он, бледнея, невольно вспоминая: « _Не вижу разницы_ » _. —_ Она не моя девушка.

 

____________________________

Это было почти забавно — собирать свою смерть по кусочкам, как пазл. Гермиона и сосчитать не могла, сколько раз она чуть не погибла в Хогвартсе. Волдеморт — и не упомнишь. Уход за волшебными существами, игроки в квиддич, падавшие на трибуны. Неизбежные несчастные случаи на зельях — Невилл плавил котлы или расплёскивал что-нибудь едкое прямо на неё.

— Безусловно, если магия стремится быть найденной, профессор Дамблдор, — столько раз бормотала себе под нос Гермиона, — она меня уже нашла бы сама.

Возможно (и она это предпочла бы), магия явилась бы к ней в виде двухэтажного автобуса, когда она смотрела бы не в ту сторону, переходя улицу, или в виде велосипеда на тротуаре в дождливый день. Тогда ей даже думать не пришлось бы, она бы просто… поскользнулась.

Иногда Гермиона пробовала помочь року. Она вставала под зонтом на самых оживлённых участках Оксфорд-стрит, просто ожидая, что представится случай спасать какого-нибудь карапуза, бросившегося на проезжую часть под такси. Подбирала проспекты агентства по набору волонтёров, посылаемых в самые горячие регионы Ближнего Востока. Заказывала еду на вынос в лавочке, которую четыре раза закрывали за нарушение санитарных норм.

— Нет, хватит, — сказала она, вышвыривая проспекты в мусорную корзину. — Это уже нелепо.

Позже Гермиона позвонила в агентство и узнала, что ей в любом случае понадобился бы аттестат о среднем образовании.

Одного она не ожидала — что станет ещё труднее, особенно теперь, когда она была не с _ним_. Теперь, когда Гермиона вернулась к родителям, которые беспокоились о ней, как и раньше. И даже больше — после смерти Дина. Они соорудили на кухонном столе Слушательский Пункт (да, именно так, с большой буквы) — с фотографиями, банкой печенья с низким содержанием сахара и блокнотом, в котором Гермиона могла писать всё, чем ей хотелось бы с ними поделиться, на тот случай, если она захочет «выразиться», когда их не будет дома.

Чего они не ожидали, так это что Гермиона начнет вести себя, за неимением более подходящего слова, _нормально_.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросила мама, вернувшись однажды вечером домой и обнаружив дочь на диване. Гермиона тогда застряла посредине параграфа из учебника химии.

— Прекрасно, — ответила Гермиона, переворачивая страницу.

Среди почты вдруг появилась учебная литература из Открытого университета.

— Они тебе нужны? — поинтересовался отец, собираясь бросить материалы в мусорную корзину.

— Я их _заказывала_ , — сказала Гермиона, вырывая книги у отца.

И родители ретировались в соседнюю комнату, несомненно, чтобы говорить о ней и гадать, что же они наконец сделали правильно, или о том, что может быть, есть _крохотная_ вероятность того, что общество Северуса Снейпа… Северуса Снейпа, немолодого бывшего преступника… пошло ей на пользу.

Ни один из них не заметил открытку, которую Гермиона нашла между двумя конвертами. Они не видели, как она уставилась на эту открытку, часто моргая, как лицо её исказилось болью.

 _Виды Коукворта:_ часы, фонтан, обелиск памятника героям войны, испещрённый именами. И простое « _Спасибо_ » на обороте.

И не слышали, как она прошептала: «За что?»

____________________________

Ещё одно утро, на сей раз дождливое, снова без детей — белёсые не-Поттеры в детском саду. Муж на работе. Лили дома, одна, явно не знает, чем заняться.

Снейп хотел всё ей рассказать. Он принёс палочку — она лежала в его сумке. Он хотел вручить палочку Лили, посмотреть, как она откроет полураздавленную коробочку и воскликнет, что она помнит — помнит не только то, как подарила эту игрушку ему на день рождения, но помнит и свою настоящую палочку в том, другом мире, своё искусное владение ею, свои мастерские движения. Молния на сумке была по-прежнему сломана. Оставалось просто сунуть руку и сомкнуть пальцы на бархате.

— Кажется, мне нужно извиниться, — сказала Лили, выкладывая ещё печенья на тарелку.

— За что? — удивился Снейп. Она всегда заставала его врасплох, каждым своим словом. Он не думал, что когда-либо услышит её голос снова, в этом мире или в том. Их редкие встречи и краткие телефонные звонки были такими… _невозможными_.

Коробочка торчала из его сумки, истёртая ткань топорщилась через зубчики молнии.

— За то, как я тебя обозвала. Я должна была постараться понять. А я бросила тебя после всего, что случилось с твоими родителями….

— Не нужно этого, — ответил Снейп. Он смущённо втянул щёки.

Её рука протянулась через стол, накрыв его руку.

— Нет, нужно. И ещё кое-что.

Её кожа была такой мягкой, такой тёплой, живой. Он хотел никогда не выпускать её руки. Держать её так целую вечность.

Но Лили отняла руку. Полированное дерево скрипнуло под гладкой кожей.

— Я счастлива в браке, — сказала она, — у меня замечательные дети. — Она стиснула кружку, краснея, затем перевела взгляд с чая на Снейпа. Знаменитые глаза Лили Эванс раздирали его на части. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Я рада вернуть нашу дружбу, но ты должен знать, что она не превратится ни во что иное.

— Конечно, — ответил Снейп. Что-то скрутилось и дёрнулось в животе, наполнив его странным теплом, будто открылось внутреннее кровотечение.

Не боль.

Облегчение.

— Хорошо. — Лили жалостливо улыбнулась.

Носком туфли Снейп затолкал палочку обратно в сумку.

____________________________

По вторникам Гермионе было особенно трудно выбросить неотступные мысли из головы. Иногда она уговаривала мать пойти с ней в «Скрещенные ключи» в расчёте на то, что крепкая водка с тоником и мамина склонность к возлияниям после работы будут для той достаточным плюсом. Обычно мать отказывалась. Сегодня она неохотно сдалась со словами: «Не понимаю, что ты нашла в этом заведении».

Лондон был подозрительно тих, станции метро почти безлюдны. Они прошли через Вестминстер. Гермиона зависла задумчиво перед телефонной будкой, но миссис Грейнджер не озаботилась остановиться и спросить причину.

В пабе Гермиона сказала матери, что идёт в туалет, но вместо этого прошла в сад во внутреннем дворике, постояла перед стеной, постучала кулаком по камню. То, что камни не задвигались, странно успокаивало. Камни были твёрдыми. Реальными.

Гермиона вернулась со вторыми порциями напитков.

— Почему, говоришь, тебе тут так нравится? — спросила миссис Грейнджер, с отвращением отдирая подошву туфли от липкого ковра.

— Ностальгия, — ответила Гермиона. — Я раньше приходила сюда с другом.

____________________________

Ей перестал сниться Рон.

« _Нормальны ли такие чувства_ , — написала Гермиона в дневнике на Слушательском Пункте (в её собственной записной книжке в конце концов закончились страницы), — _или я такой ужасный человек, что забыла его?_ »

На следующий день ниже появилась строчка, написанная голубыми чернилами, отцовским почерком: « _Время лечит все раны_.  _Если они не загноятся_ » _._

И дальше маминым: « _Или по меньшей мере чуть унимает боль_ » _._

 

____________________________

Снова был вторник, и снова Гермиона стояла на площади Гриммо, вперившись в проём между домами и зная, что ничего там не появится. Потеплело — на ней был только свитер, фиолетово-голубой, толстой вязки, уютный, мягкий и тёплый.

Та же шапка висела на ограде, только тремя столбиками правее. Узор на ней выцвел, шерсть начала тлеть.

— И вы тоже? — спросил рядом глубокий голос.

Можно было не поворачиваться.

— И я тоже, — ответила она.

Она не видела его лица, только чувствовала тяжесть взгляда, приковывающего её к этому месту и знающему её целиком, насквозь.

— Думаю, я могу подождать, — сказала Гермиона. — Ещё чуть-чуть.

Рука Снейпа протянулась к ней.

— Только чуть-чуть?

— Чуть-чуть, — подтвердила Гермиона, переплетая его пальцы со своими и крепко их сжимая.


	25. До сна

Гермиона Грейнджер и Северус Снейп не поженились и не завели детей. Они не договаривались об этом заранее. Просто так уж получилось. Просто оказалось трудно нарушить привычный уклад жизни, действий и бездействия: нужно ли было отодвинуть повседневные дела, чтобы получить разрешение на брак и организовать маленькую свадьбу в ратуше, или дать наконец волю гормонам, мерно капавшим в хрупкую Гермионину репродуктивную систему. Они поговорили и решили когда-нибудь попытаться завести ребенка (или, скорее, не перечёркивать саму вероятность попытки). А затем постарались отбросить разочарование, когда результаты одного обследования за другим поведали им то, что они уже знали, но не хотели услышать: не судьба.

Не судьба. Не для них. Гермиона была не Лили, и Северус не был каким-нибудь обычным мужем-магглом. Родись у них дети, эти дети остались бы здесь, если бы прежний мир когда-нибудь вернулся. Наверное, тело увереннее и решительнее разума, думала Гермиона порой, но не могла решить, злиться ей на их тела или испытывать благодарность.

— Я всё равно никогда не хотел детей, — сказал Северус в стенку. Это было в ночь Гермиониного тридцать восьмого дня рождения. Он изо всех сил старался не выказать уныния, но уже не очень хорошо умел прятать эмоции от Гермионы. Свет починенного фонаря по-прежнему умудрялся проникать сквозь занавеси в спальню, играя на тонких серебристых ниточках седины в его волосах.

— А я хочу, когда-нибудь, — ответила Гермиона, понимая, как глупо это звучит из уст почти сорокалетней женщины. — Не сейчас.

 _С Роном_ , подумала она. Произносить это вслух было необязательно. Они никогда не говорили о том, что у Гермионы может быть ещё одна, другая жизнь после этой. Ещё один шанс.

Другая жизнь, в которой Снейпа больше нет.

— Тебя мне достаточно, — в редком проявлении нежности произнесла она, прижимаясь губами к его плечу.

— М-м, — пробурчал Северус уже более довольным голосом, перекатываясь на спину, и наконец заснул. Гермиона крепко сжала в ладони свой кулон, чёрный, всегда слегка тёплый камешек.

____________________________

— Может, сегодня? — поддразнивал её Снейп в лучшие времена, собираясь рано утром на работу в туго обхватывающем шею галстуке и до хруста накрахмаленной рубашке.

— Может быть, профессор, — не оставалась в долгу Гермиона и целовала острую линию его скулы.

Он ненавидел романтику, ненавидел излияния чувств, но находил способ продемонстрировать ей свою признательность каждый вечер, возвращаясь домой. Шоколадные конфеты (Гермиона питала слабость к соленой карамели). Книга — нужно было заполнять новые стеллажи в гостиной. Проспект с рекламой стеклопакетов.

— Ты ведь знаешь, я просто хочу услышать, что я всегда права.

Северус тогда едва сдержался, чтобы не ухмыльнуться, и этого было достаточно. Гермиона прекрасно видела, что он уже неоднократно признавал её правоту и без слов.

Чем старше она становилась, тем больше ей нравилось оказываться правой. Электронный ящик Снейпа ломился от писем, пока он в конце концов не сдался и не подал заявку на полную стипендию по университетской программе для бывших заключенных — и получил эту стипендию. Дальше Гермиона уговорила его подать заявление о приёме на должность преподавателя местных средней школы и колледжа. Учителем Снейпу стать не удалось («к сожалению, из соображений безопасности детей» и т.д.), но взамен ему предложили кое-что получше. Исследовательскую работу — такую, которая не подразумевала обучение безмозглой ребятни.

У Северуса бывали свои моменты триумфа. И когда оказывался прав он, Гермиона, стиснув челюсти, хмурилась при виде его самодовольного лица. Впрочем, торжествовал он беззлобно.

Именно с таким лицом Снейп склонился над её плечом, смотря в экран компьютера — на показатели продаж третьей детской книжки, которую написала Гермиона. («Сплагиировала, — поправляла она. — Настоящий автор просто не существует в этом мире и не может подать на меня в суд». «Есть творческие расхождения, — возражал Снейп. — К тому же, у настоящего автора не было великолепных иллюстраций руки покойного Дина Томаса».)

— Неплохо, — протянул Северус, скользя ногтем вниз по таблице, словно стряхивая знаки препинания со строчек с цифрами.

— На жизнь не хватит, — вздохнула Гермиона.

— На жизнь — нет, — согласился Снейп. Его дыхание шевелило её волосы. — Зато хватит на то, чтобы нам протянуть до тех пор, пока ты не передумаешь.

____________________________

В маггловском мире годы летели. Гермиона помнила, как невыносимо медленно тянулась каждая минута, когда она училась в школе — в Сент-Энтони ли, в Хогвартсе ли. Даже дольше, наверное, если учитывать две параллельные жизни: в два раза больше событий произошло за короткие восемнадцать лет. И всё же время текло слишком быстро. Слишком скоро родители вышли на пенсию, продали свой лондонский дом, чтобы прогулять последние свои ясные годы на пляжах Дорсета. Косолапка, которая должна была быть бессмертной, дожила до двадцати двух лет, всё округляясь и округляясь, пока буквально не обожралась до смерти. Не успевали закончиться одни выборы, как начинались кампании следующих, и буклет за буклетом водопадом падали в щель почтового ящика на деревянный пол. Как будто в тупике Прядильщика кто-нибудь когда-нибудь стал бы голосовать за кого-либо кроме лейбористов.

Время от времени Гермиона снимала шнурок, в панике спрашивая себя, не камень ли заставляет время проноситься так неудержимо, чтобы поскорее приблизить её к смерти. И чёрный камень неделями лежал в деревянной шкатулке на прикроватной тумбочке, пока Гермиона торопливо, опасаясь налёта грабителей (будто их маленький загнивающий домишко вообще мог показаться медвежатникам лакомым кусочком), снова не надевала шнурок на шею, извиняясь перед камнем за то, что забросила его.

Снейп сделал попытку однажды, в самом начале, поносить камень в кармане, как часы, но, содрогнувшись, сунул его обратно Гермионе: «Он мне не нравится. Это напоминание, что там для меня ничего нет».

И всегда подразумевал, но никогда не говорил вслух: « _А здесь со мной ты_ ».

Больше Снейп к камню не притрагивался.

____________________________

Конечно, оставаться было эгоистично. Конечно, жестоко было медлить и продолжать жить в этом неправильном, кривом мире, в котором как ни в чем не бывало жили люди, придавая своему существованию смысл и не зная, что на самом деле существовать они не должны вовсе. И Гермионе предстояло однажды загасить все эти жизни на самом пике, в самом расцвете.

Они часто перешучивались по этому поводу, однако Снейп знал, что Гермионе очень страшно.

— А вдруг я ошибаюсь? — говорила она, сдерживая слёзы.

— Когда наступит нужный момент, ты это поймёшь — отвечал он.

 _Когда?_ Она задавала себе этот вопрос каждый день рождения, каждый праздник, при каждой новой потере.  _Когда наступит нужный момент?_

Сложнее всего было в болезни — особенно когда болезнь подкрадывалась, неистовствовала, не желала отступать, когда болезнь грызла кости, лёгкие, сердце, глаза. Когда это была болезнь, от которой было больно дышать и труднее жить. Особенно, когда такая болезнь настигала Снейпа.

— Дай мне умереть, — не раз говорил он театрально, трясясь в постели, пропитывая потом простыни.

— Не будь идиотом, — всегда отвечала она.

Почти всегда. Не сейчас.

Это должно было когда-нибудь случиться — время шло, а Северус был намного старше её. Гермиона пыталась не обращать внимания, пыталась отмахиваться от реальности: ей было всего лишь за сорок, когда у него начали скрипеть кости, хрипеть лёгкие, когда старый дом наконец дотянулся до Снейпа, чтобы забрать ещё одну жизнь.

«Переехать нам, что ли», — не раз говорила Гермиона. Вот только и Гермиона, и Северус понимали, что это просто слова. Дом был теперь частью их самих. Переездом, как и тем своим решением не отказываться от попытки завести детей, они бы окончательно признались самим себе, что всё-таки собираются остаться в этом мире.

Слишком поздно. Трепыхался опускающийся занавес. Они прожили славную жизнь. Долгую жизнь. Они любили друг друга, хотя обычно упорно отказывались произносить это вслух. И оба это знали — слова тут были не нужны. Любовь была во взглядах, в заботе и привязанности, в том, что они сумели так долго прожить под одной крышей, поддерживая друг друга словом и делом, и льнули друг к другу ночами.

Ничего удивительного, что в ту ночь, когда Снейп умирал, Гермиона чувствовала необъятную грусть и глубокое сожаление. А ещё облегчение — не нужно больше принимать решение. И благодарность за то, что она подождала, за то, что дала ему — и получила сама — возможность эту жизнь прожить.

Слабеющая рука Снейпа покоилась в её руке.

Больше с ними никого не было, и никто больше тут не был нужен. И всё же Гермиона узнала ту, что находилась с нею рядом. Они встречались прежде — и как часто Гермиона чувствовала в ней врага, а не друга?

— Ты будешь меня помнить? — спросила она Северуса Снейпа, когда приближалась ночь, когда его дыхание стало прерывистым, а пульс угас до тихой дроби. — После?

Тогда жила на его шее чуть напряглась. Линии двух жизней углубили борозды на его лице. Кулон качался между ними, чёрный камешек всасывал в себя весь свет.

Дыхание, вырывавшееся из пересохшего горла Снейпа, было слабым, тихим, как лёгкий шелест бумаги. Ей пришлось склонить голову ближе, чтобы расслышать, чтобы почувствовать выдохнутое слово единственным слышащим ухом:

— _Всегда_.


	26. Вторая жизнь Гермионы Грейнджер

Всё хорошее однажды кончается. Любая, даже самая славная жизнь, подходит к завершению. Гермиона смотрела, как Северус Снейп соскальзывает в распахнутые объятия Смерти во второй раз — на сей раз стариком, готовым приветствовать Смерть и примириться с жизнью, которая у него была, и с жизнью, которую ему предстояло оставить позади.

Когда-нибудь наступит черёд Гермионы. Когда-нибудь ей до чёртиков надоест одиночество, надоест доживать последние годы наедине с воспоминаниями: не будет уже ни Дина, ни Снейпа, ни даже Лили. Некому будет напоминать, некому помочь ей справиться с непрошеными мыслями.

Однажды Смерть нагонит Гермиону. Однажды Смерть появится в тупике Прядильщика и протянет к ней длинную костлявую руку.

Однажды Гермиона, пока она ещё не потеряла голос, поднесёт сморщенные свои пальцы ко рту, прижмёт кожаный шнурок к губам и зубами ощутит гул подвески.

«Я готова вернуться, — скажет она камню. Тишину кухни будет нарушать только тиканье любимых часов Снейпа, неустанно отсчитывающих время. — Я готова вернуться к жизни, от которой отказалась». И весь день Гермиона будет чувствовать, как дом вокруг неё словно мерцает, дрожит, готовясь раствориться в небытие. Сердце время от времени будет запинаться — так неохотно тарахтит двигатель дряхлого автомобиля, то и дело пуская обратные выхлопы.

Но Гермиона будет спокойна.

Она будет готова.

Она произнесет твёрдо, без колебаний: «Я готова умереть».

И знакомый ей мир скроется как за завесой, и Смерть быстро, бережно и так ласково понесёт Гермиону на другую сторону.

# 

**2 мая 1998 года**

**_Школа чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс_ **

**_После_ **

Гермиона дышала. Сердце её билось. Тело было упругим, гибким, юным и гудело от тока электронов и нейтронов, и протонов, и всяких других частиц, о которых она ещё не знала и, возможно, не узнает никогда.

Уж точно не в этой жизни, где у неё в одной руке палочка, а в другой чёрный камень.

Не в Визжащей Хижине.

— Нет! — крикнула Гермиона.

Старшая Палочка раскалилась в её руке добела и упала на пол. Плащ соскользнул с головы и лужицей расплавленного серебра собрался на земле. Гермиона затолкала камень обратно в карман.

Она выругалась, и Рон обеспокоенно позвал её по имени.

— Подожди, погоди-ка, — бормотала Гермиона, подбирая выроненную палочку. Мозг, охваченный паникой, бурлил, отчаянно пытаясь очиститься от мыслей и воспоминаний и не дать себе захотеть, _пожелать_ нечто, чего никогда не должно было произойти в этом мире…

— Обезоружь меня, — крикнула она Гарри. — Забери её у меня!

— Гермиона? — снова позвал Рон, но Гарри просто направил свою палочку на Гермиону и сказал: « _Экспеллиармус_ ».

Старшая Палочка впорхнула в его руку. Гарри крепко сжал её, а затем сунул обратно в рукав и, нахмурившись, глянул на Гермиону. Рон смотрел на подругу со смесью восхищения и гадливости.

— Гермиона? — опять позвал он, будто никак не мог поверить, что она настоящая.

Гермиона больно ущипнула себя за запястье, потому что тоже не могла поверить в это.

Она шагнула вперёд и начала было говорить, но наступила во что-то липкое. Она взглянула вниз, и мир разверзся под её ногами.

 _Снейп_.

Она стояла неподвижно секунду, секунду она оставалась целой. Из-под носка её туфли растекалась кровь.

А потом Гермиона сломалась. Её разум разбился на миллионы осколков, и вся жизнь вспыхнула перед глазами фейерверком. Она вспомнила.

 _Вспомнила_.

— Гермиона? — Она подумала мельком: интересно, сколько раз можно выдержать звук собственного имени?

— Северус, — выдавила Гермиона и встала на колени, прямо в его кровь. Она искала ощупью пульс, которого не было. Такая знакомая, родная кожа была более упругой, молодой — на много лет моложе — чем у того тела, которое Гермиона знала в другой своей жизни, в миг первой встречи, первого объятия, первого поцелуя.

И ей так хотелось проделать всё это, пережить всё это заново.

— Гермиона? — Рон всё повторял её имя монотонным напевом, но Гермиона не слышала. Деревянный пол стонал под её коленями. Одна её рука гладила безжизненное, обмякшее тело Снейпа. Другая нашла его пальцы, желая сделать невозможное: 

_Вернуть его._

— Он умер, — сказал Рон, осторожно, украдкой и всё же слишком громко.

— Я знаю, — сказала Гермиона.

— То, что Гарри рассказал, так сильно повлияло на твое мнение о нём, да? — спросил Рон. Гарри предостерегающе вставил: « _Рон_ ».

Что-то ускользало. Незаметно уходило обратно в темноту. Если и сочинять легенду об этой ночи — помимо сказания о мальчике, отдавшем жизнь за то, чтобы мог жить мир — то легенда должна быть об этом человеке, который лежит сейчас тут, на досках, с бледным лицом и широко открытыми чёрными глазами, с запекающейся в чёрных волосах кровью. У легенды не было бы ни настоящего окончания, ни истинного героя: она бы просто повествовала об одном дне из жизни старухи с косой, пришедшей забрать своё, забрать обещанную душу, не получив разрешения поужинать живыми, ни в прошлом, ни в настоящем. Поучительная история о Принце-Полукровке.

Гермиона не будет сегодня ничего обещать. Не будет торговаться. Не велит нечаянно Смерти пройтись по миру и стереть волшебников с лица земли прежде, чем они успеют сделать первый вдох.

Упущена ли возможность? Может ли она снова призвать Смерть, снова сделать тот же выбор? Можно было бы раз за разом проживать ту, другую жизнь. Можно было бы прыгнуть в своё тело, стоящее на тротуаре перед домом номер 12 по площади Гриммо, вернуться в тот момент, когда рядом возникла тёмная фигура. «И вы тоже?»

В тот момент, когда она нашла его на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, прямо у входа на платформу девять и три четверти.

В ту секунду, когда она, стоя у подножия лестницы в его доме, спросила: «Можно, я переночую сегодня с вами?»

Вернуться к его усталым глазам, не отрывающим от неё взгляда в тусклом свете, к его тихому шепоту: « _Всегда_ ».

— Я хочу детей, — произнесла Гермиона вслух. Рука Снейпа ощущалась такой неправильной в её руке. Такой безжизненной, такой безвольной. Эта рука не сжимала её руку почти до боли, чтобы вызвать наконец крик протеста, чтобы убедиться, что она всё ещё рядом.

— Э-э, — Рон, наверное, покраснел, но Гермиона не стала проверять. — Ладно.

— С тобой всё нормально? — спросил Гарри. Глупее вопроса сегодня задать было невозможно.

— А ещё возможности. Мне нужен шанс прожить другую жизнь.

— Послушай, — Рон едва не плакал, голос его звучал глухо от сдерживаемых слёз. — Может быть, сейчас не…

Но Гермиона не слушала. Всё в ней утихло, успокоилось. Кусочки разума снова собрались воедино, сложились, как старинная японская чаша, восстановленная золотыми венами заплаток. Не было больше слёз. Холод в хижине уже её не беспокоил, её _тело_ уже её не беспокоило.

Она снова молода.

Она снова колдунья.

Она была права.

— Нам нужно идти, — сказала Гермиона. Рука Снейпа безвольно упала в лужу крови. И уже Гарри уложил упавшую руку на животе покойного (если оторвать пуговицы его сюртука, виден ли будет шрам, змеящийся по грудной клетке?), а Рон взмахнул палочкой, и чары, которым Гермиона учила его так много лет назад, мягко и беззвучно подняли Снейпа в воздух.

— Он умер, — сказала Гермиона, потому что должна была это сказать.

— Да, — отозвался Рон.

Его рука нашла её, его крупные пальцы вцепились в её пальцы ( _такие молодые!_ ), с силой вжимаясь в сухожилия её ладони, будто он знал, что с ней творится, будто напоминал ей: _Ты всё ещё здесь_.

— Бедный Снейп, — вздохнул Рон. И Гермиона, хотя и старательно сдерживалась, хотя и обещала себе, что будет праздновать победу, а не горевать, опять едва не захлебнулась слезами.

#

Выжившие постепенно покидали зал, повинуясь зову спален, манящих перьевыми подушками, пухлыми диванными подушечками и занавесками, закрывающими всякий свет. В коридоре с ней поздоровалась домовичка — Гермиона не могла даже вспомнить её имени — и сказала, что кровати для них приготовлены. Нужно только подняться в Гриффиндорскую башню, а там уж всё как надо.

В Большом Зале оставалось несколько человек. Так странно было стоять между двумя парнями, которых она теперь, казалась, даже и не знала толком. Так неловко, неправильно — словно они были старыми друзьями, которые давно потеряли связь друг с другом, а теперь, решив вдруг встретиться снова, поняли, что былого уже не вернуть. Гермиона чувствовала себя не на своём месте рядом с Гарри и Роном и всё боялась, что малейшая оплошность выдаст в ней самозванку.

« _А вдруг я испугаюсь?_ » — спрашивала она.

« _Будь смелее_ », — отвечал он.

Дин листал свежий, но уже потрёпанный экземпляр «Ежедневного пророка». Гермиона застыла на пороге. Рон успел пройти в зал, ведя перед собою парящее в воздухе тело Снейпа, готовое пополнить собою ряды мертвецов. Гермиона смотрела, как оно скрылось за столом, не в силах заставить себя двинуться с места.

Дин улыбнулся Гарри грустной, утомлённой улыбкой товарища по оружию, а на Гермиону не обратил внимания.

— Мне нужно идти, — сказала Гермиона. — Мне нужна кровать.

— Ну вот, а _теперь_ она… — начал Рон, но она не стала дожидаться, пока он договорит. Гермиона бежала вверх по ступенькам одна, и всё в ней гудело от переполняющей её жизни. Звук её собственных шагов, эхом отскакивающий от камня, казался ей неестественно громким. Её тень была темнее, дыхание отчётливее. Она чувствовала, как кислород переполняет её лёгкие. Как покалывает в пальцах.

Её мысли остановились на Снейпе.

« _Его нет там, внизу_ , — напомнила она себе. — _Это не он_ » _._

Они это обсуждали. Снейп не знал, какое она примет решение — Гермиона ему так и не сказала — но наверняка об этом размышлял. Наверняка не раз и не два думал о её жизни после его смерти, о том, что она предпримет, чтобы облегчить себе существование.

Они решили, что Гермиона может написать себе самой письмо с рассказом обо всём, что она забыла, и прочесть это письмо, когда её жизнь снова подойдет к концу. Гарри ей не откажет — коснется Старшей Палочкой её виска и шепнет: « _Обливиэйт_ » _._ И прежняя жизнь улетучится из её памяти, и Гермиона снова станет просто восемнадцатилетней девчонкой — девчонкой, которая видела слишком много, но вполне могла бы довольствоваться той жизнью, которая ей досталась, с мужем и детьми, которых она когда-то так желала.

Но пока Гермиона об этом думать не станет. Только не сегодня ночью. Она одна, в общей спальне никого, и даже портреты сейчас — просто куски чистого холста. Никто не перешёптывается в темноте.

Её прежняя кровать была застелена и пуста, словно ждала её. Полог отдёрнут именно в том месте, откуда она всегда забиралась в постель. Гермиона сбросила грязную одежду, скользнула под простыню, откинулась назад и задернула полог. Из оттопыренного кармана брюк она вынула камень, который обещала хранить в тайне и безопасности и похоронить утром глубоко в земле.

Она безмерно устала, но мозг её суетливо жужжал. Перед глазами всё плыло, призраки туманили поле зрения. Призраки ютились в постельном белье, прятались в простынях, кутались в ткань полога, вьющегося над её кроватью, как струи дыма. Уши наполнились шёпотом. На языке распустилось желание.

Гермиона облизнула губы. Камень оттягивал ладонь, нагреваясь и тяжелея, излучая жизнь, которую она помнила, но которой не проживала.

_Помнил бы он, если бы был здесь, если бы он видел, дышал, жил?_

Гермиона поместила камень на линию жизни. Повернула три раза.

Рука её упала на простыни, между поджатых по-турецки ног, и крепко сжалась.

— Здравствуй, — прошептала она, и глаза её наполнились слезами.

— Здравствуй, — ответил Северус Снейп и улыбнулся ей самой тёплой и самой загадочной улыбкой на свете.


End file.
